Lady X
by xPoppyx
Summary: When a diva and one of her best friends, CM Punk, end up together after a storyline they go through everything to be together. From bad storylines to bitchy people and the totally unexpected, their bond is tried constantly. CM Punk/OC.
1. The story and the plan

**A/N— This fanfic reveals how wrestling is partially fake, I.E., moves aren't actually down with force, they just appear to be done so. If you don't like it, don't read it. Don't clog my reviews with crap that you don't like me saying 'its a storyline' or 'do a fake move'. Deal with it! Also I will be using wrestlers real names. I.E. CM Punk-Phil Brooks, Batista-Dave. Usually I'll do this when people are talking. In plain text I'll use ring names. Get it? Got it? Good. Now enjoy! Please R&R!!!**

Chapter 1—The Story and the plan

After a grueling match with that damn Layla I finally pulled out my finisher, the X-press. A move I seriously made famous in little time. You get your opponent face down, cross their ankles to form an x, kneel down on their ankles while putting them in a full nelson and pulling them up with a nasty force. This hurts knees, ankles, lower back, and shoulders. Oh that kept her screaming. Finally she was able to reach a hand to the mat to tap out. The bell rang. Lilian spoke into the mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Your winner, Lady X!" The ref held my hand up and a big smile spread over my lips when my entrance music, The Howling by Within Temptation. I left the ring and slapped hands with some of the crowd before disappearing behind the curtain.

On my way to the locker room CM Punk intercepted me, "Vince needs to see us."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh yes, because saying hello first is totally just not needed."

Punk laughed, "Sorry, restart. Hey, X, Vince needs to see us."

I laughed and patted his cheek, "Good boy! Now lets go see Vince. Wonder what stunt he's going to pull now..."

**-In McMahon's Office-**

Simultaneously Punk and I jumped out of our seats and yelled, "WHAT!?" I looked both confused and pissed, Punk was just confused. Vince nodded. We sat down and I was twitching. Oh hell no was I doing that!

Punk cleared his throat, "Uh...repeat?"

Vince smiled, "X, you're a new diva, but you're a good diva. The fans love you. Punk, hell the fans have loved you for years. I've gotten some ideas from people thinking that CM Punk and Lady X would make the best storyline as a couple." He looked at me, "It's an idea, as you know if the fans don't like it we drop it, but if they d--"

"I'll be flaunted around like some other slutty diva here on his arm wearing damn near nothing for the next year!" I was pissed. I had sworn I would never do a stupid storyline with any superstar so long as I was a diva. McCool, Layla, Jillian, Mickie could be arm candy all they wanted. Not me. Not Lady X. Not Xaltria Lyn Johnson. Hell to the fucking no!

Vince jumped and tried to calm me down, "No, no, no, of course not. You just have to act like a couple, no pro--"

"Vince, X ain't doin' it. You really think you can convince her?" Oh thank God! For once Punk had a little common sense.

Vince shook his head, "Look, X, if you don't want to do it you don't have to, we'll just find another diva or another couple. No big."

I thought for a minute. Well, if we _acted_ like a couple that means we didn't _have_ to be all lovey dovey, and gross. No cameras peeking around corners to see us make-out or any crap like that. Sitting deep in thought Punk and Vince just sorta stared at me. Finally giving a frustrated sigh and looking at them I grimaced, "Fine, but my question. How are we supposed to 'be exposed'? I mean yeah Phil and I are friends and all, but still, we've never acted all cute with each other."

Vince smirked, "You just beat Layla, right?"

"No, no I didn't, that was all your imagination. No shit sherlock, of course I just beat her!"

Punk tried not to laugh.

Vince rolled his eyes, "Anyway, currently Layla and Orton are a couple. So, I decided that Layla's going to get seriously pissed. She, her gang, Phoenix and Melina, and Orton are going to ambush you during next weeks X-tra. Layla is going to be your guest, you'll say something about beating her and she's going to get pissed. Beth, Orton, and Melina are going to come out of seemingly no where and ambush you. Orton will like hold your arms behind your back so the girls can go to town with getting at you. Now of course not all blows will be real, some will, some wont."

I nodded my head, perfectly understood. Hell I'd been ambushed before. I looked over to Punk, he was following. Vince continued, "Alright. After a few Punk will come out to no music, that way he wont be 'given away'. He'll jump in the ring, give Orton a few good blows, pull the girls off you and get you out of there. A camera will follow you into the back. Punk will make sure you're alright. You'll thank him, naturally. Punk, just for the laughs, mention you think Orton's an ass or something."

Punk snorted, "That wont be hard." I laughed, I couldn't help it. True, I also thought he was an ass. Punk was right, so not hard.

Vince cracked a smile and continued, "Alright, alright, anyway. After that, Punk, make it seem like you're confirming a date or whatever."

Punk piped up, "Like ask if 'we're still on for tonight' or 'so see you tonight' or whatever?"

Vince nodded, "Exactly. Then give X a peck on the cheek or something. Just so people see it isn't a friends meeting, but a couples."

I sighed, "Sounds good, and let me guess. Then Phil walks away and I watch him go with a blissful look on my face or something?"

Vince shrugged, "I was just going to have y'all part ways, but I like that idea X, do that. Either some blissful look or a smile or something. Think it up, don't be afraid to add or look cute."

Punk nodded, "Sounds possible, you still up for it X?"

I shrugged, "Sure, hell it sounds fun. But I do have one request."

Vince looked slightly taken aback. Normally people took the storyline and just went along. Not many people asked for revision or anything. He then nodded, "Shoot."

"I want a fight."

"You mean a match?"

"No, I mean like Phil and I get in an argument that causes us to almost 'break up' or like something comes between us. You know, something to spice up the storyline later on if the crowd likes it."

Vince nodded, "Not bad, and I like it. Yeah, we'll do that. If the storyline goes well with the crowd you guys will have a fight in like a month in a half, two months or so. Sound good?"

Punk and I both nodded. Vince then smiled, "Alright then, before you leave. I want to see just a 'for now' look at what you two think you can do for the locker room scene. Where he's asking if you're alright. Got it?"

Punk and I stood up. I nodded, "Yeah, c'mon Phil. Lets see your best superhero savior act."

Punk started laughing, "Fine, c'mere."

I walked over and we got into a position pretty quick that seemed as if he were supporting me. I got a pained look on my face and he got a concerned one. I had to admit, he was a good actor. I really thought he was concerned for my health for a minute there.

Punk took in a breath and made it look like he was searching my face, "X, you OK? Man they were really goin' at it, weren't they?"

I nodded feebly, "Yeah, but I'm fine, I've had worse."

He looked as if some of the worry was chipped away, but not much, "You positive?"

I nodded and rubbed where I would think I would get hit, "Yeah, nothing big. I'll just run by the medics and grab some Ace bandages or something, maybe some Tylenol."

He smirked, "Alright, so, we still on for later tonight?"

I got a sweetheart smile on and nodded, "Definitely."

Punk smiled a bit bigger and I could see in his eyes he was taking a quick second to choose, just nod and leave or kiss my cheek or something! I quickly gave a tiny little nod, barely noticeable. Punk noticed though and gave my cheek a quick peck, which made me blush like freaking crazy. Then he just smiled again and made to walk out of the office. I got a 'oh he is so fiiine!' look on my face and watched him leave.

Vince was laughing, but clapping, "Naturals! Most of the time the damn superstars can't even get past the first sentence without laughing. I commend you two. I think this'll be one of our best storylines yet. Alright, you two are free to go."

With that Punk and I walked out of Vince's office and went our separate ways.

When I got into the divas locker room by total bff on RAW Kelly Kelly came bouncing up, "Oooo! What'd Vince need yah for!? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" Yep...hyper as always...

I smiled, "I'm in a new storyline."

This only fueled the fire, "Ooooo!!! Is it with a superstar!? Who is it! C'mon spill!"

I laughed, "Its with CM Punk. Vince says he thinks that the people think we'd make a good match or whatever. We've got a couple storyline."

Kelly Kelly smiled, "Well duh you two look good together. I mean c'mon! He's Punk, literally, the guys a serious punk. And you, you are the punk of all us divas. I mean c'mon! Look at yourself!"

She turned me to look in the full length mirror. True, with her in her vibrant pink bikini-like top and chap pants, she looked like a Barbie doll. No offense Kelly! And then there was me. I was in a pair of black Mondo pants with white edging with little spike studs that I had had made so I could wear them wrestling. I was wearing an awesome leather halter top that stopped just before my belly button with a couple skull and crossbones on the left side of my chest. I wore gloves really similar to Punk's, except mine were all black with a white and black plaid strip running from my knuckles to the end that was about two or three inches wide. Ok, maybe she had a point. I was the punk of the divas. But hey, its me! I may have grown up in a Podunk little town in Texas, but I so wasn't some country chick. I was Lady X, Xaltria Lyn Johnson, the most bad ass diva RAW had ever seen. Or so people thought.

Kelly got hyper again, "Ohmigawd! No way! Soooo, are you excited!?"

I shrugged and started getting ready to leave, changing into a pair of normal jeans and tank top with a comfy black hoodie over top. She slid off her wrestling boots and pulled on a pair of flip flops. She yawned slightly, "Well I'm heading to the hotel, see yah later Barb." Kelly Kelly smiled an bounced away happily.

I yawned again and left the locker room with my bag tossed over my shoulder. I was almost home free for my rental car when I heard, "Hey X!" At first I was going to ignore it, but I noticed Punk's voice.  
Spinning on my heel I waved, "Hey Phil, what's up?" He came up to me, slightly out of breath. Obviously he'd been running all over. He gave me a crooked grin and straightened up, "Yeah, just curious if you wanted to get together some time over the next week before RAW so we can work on the storyline."

I smiled, "Yeah sure, hey here," I rummaged around in the pockets of my bag until I found a pen and a scrap of paper. I quickly scribbled something down, "Heres my number, gimme a call whenever yah want to hang or whatever." I handed him the slip with a grin before turning to my car, well actually it was a truck. Tossing my bag in the bed I gave Punk on last smile before climbing in the cab. He pocketed the slip with my number on it and gave me a wave before heading off.

Yawning yet again I revved the engine, pulled out, and headed to the hotel I was staying at for the next day or two until I took a flight back to my home in Arizona. I stayed with my high school best friend and reunited-in-college roommate and she really didn't mind my constant coming and going. Mia and I would always be great friend, and hey, it gave her plenty of alone time with Cameron.

Pulling into the hotel's lot I jumped out, grabbed my bag, and headed in. I went straight to my room, used the key card and trudged inside. I was tired. I was hungry. I wanted peace and quiet. But no...my cell had to ring right away...Joyous...

Answering I sighed, "Hello?"

"Hey X! So, you coming home tomorrow?" Mia, as always. She wasn't a wrestling fan, but she always watched my matches. Good friend.

I smiled, "Yeah, I'll be there around six or seven tomorrow night. I just have to check out then catch my plane."

"Yay! Finally you'll be home! It feels like you've been gone for weeks!  
"Well Mia, lets see. Last week I stayed in the hotel longer then expected so I just caught a plane to our next show, here. So, if I'm right, I've been gone for about two weeks."

Mia whined, "I miss you! So you are definitely coming home?"

I laughed, "Yes Me-me, of course. Anyway, your birthday is on Thursday! You know I wouldn't work during that time!"

I could hear her clapping happily, "Yay! So tell me X, I missed your match! What happened!?"

I spoke in an uninterested voice, "I beat Layla, X-Press. Nothing big. However I had an interesting chat with Vince afterwards."

Mia squealed, "New storyline?"

"Mindreader! I swear!"

Mia just laughed as I continued, "But yeah, I've got a new storyline."

"Tell me all X!"

I sighed, "Its nothing.  
"Xaltria if you don't tell me right now you'll see exactly why I'm an MBW." Oh no! No! No! No! MBW was a joke Mia and I had had since our freshman year in high school MBW. Mad. Black. Woman. Mia is of Jamaican raised in Texas. Me and her always had a serious attitude and both of us promised we'd blow out of that Podunk town the second we turned eighteen. We kept our promises.

I smiled, "Alright, alright, I'll tell yah. Vince thinks that I should do a romance storyline with one of the superstars. Apparently we make a good match on TV or whatever."

Again she squeals, "WHICH ONE!?!?" I fell and dropped my phone when she screamed in my ear. Regaining composure I yelled back, "OW! My ear! Anyway! Its with Punk, you know CM Punk. I don't know if you've seen any of his matches."

Mia made a noise, "I think I have. He the one with the weird Pepsi tat on his arm?"

I laughed, "Yeah thats him. Yeah next week on The X-tra I've got Layla as my guest. We're going to end up sharing a few nasty words at some point and that'll start a fight. Then Beth, Melina and Orton will all come out. I'll be ambushed, have the snot beat out of me for a minute before Punk comes out and gets them off of me. He'll take me to the back and make sure I'm alright."

"Awwww, sweet!"

I laughed, "Then he'll ask if we were still on for later or sometime during the week. Then he'll like kiss my cheek or whatever. When he walks off I'll watch him go with a face that just screams 'he is so fiiiine!'."

Mia squealed, "OMG! I'm watching all of next week!"

I laughed, "Thanks Me-me."

With that we hung up, I quickly changed and fell into bed with a relieved sigh.

**-The Next Morning-**

It was around nine in the morning and I was just about ready to check out so I could catch my flight home to Arizona. Packing my gear and grabbing my suitcase I walked out into the hall, making sure I had all my stuff. With a nod after checking my things, I headed down the hall to the front desk. Of course I didn't make it without someone stopping me.

"X! Hey X wait up!"

"Yeah, would you stop walking already!"

I grimaced and turned slowly after stopping. There was...ugh...Ted and Cody. Not what I need this morning. I forced a smile, "Oh, hey Ted, hey Cody. Can I held y'all?"

Ted smiled and threw his arm around my waist and Cody used my shoulder as an arm rest. My biggest pet peeve.

Ted smirked, "Just curious if you wanted to go on the town later."

I faked a smile, "Oh I'd love to, but I've got a plane to catch."

Cody laughed, "There are other planes goin' in the same direction I'm sure."

I tried not to twitch, "Yeah, but my roommate is expecting me home by six. Not to mention I'v--"

Aw c'mon babe, its not like we're keeping you till midnight."

OK thats where I freaking lost it!I hated it, no _loathed_, when guys called me babe. I turned to Ted, "I said no now leave me alone."

Ted looked taken aback, "Hey, c'mon, just one little date. Can't kill yah?"

I twitched, "I bet it can. I wouldn't go out with you even if I was desperate."

Cody snapped, "Hey, you can't talk to us like that."

I glared at him, "I think I just did. Now leave me the hell alone."

"Problem boys?"

Ted and Cody looked up. Oh thank god! CM Punk was standing there with Kofi Kingston. I swear those two had like some serious skills. This wasn't the first time they had to beat Ted and Cody off. I gave them a 'thank you sooo much' smile.

Punk smirked, "Again, I ask, problem?"

Ted glared at Punk, "No, not at all. Just talking with X here, seein' if she wanted to go out later. Ain't that right Cody?"

Cody nodded, "Yeah, no biggy."

Kofi laughed, "I don't tink X would be fussin' if dere wont no problem."

Punk nodded, "Why don't you and your over stuffed egos just beat it. If I know X she isn't interested in over dressed, pompous jerks like you two."

I gratefully stepped out of Ted and Cody's little circle and into Punk and Kofi's. Ted glared at punk while Cody and Kofi shared a stare down. Of course the rich boys were first to back down and walk away.

I sighed a relief, "Thanks guys, I really owe y'all now."

Kofi laughed, "Its no issue X, anyting for a lady."

Punk gave me a little wink and tossed his arm around my shoulders in a quick hug, "Yeah, ever since you came to RAW six months ago Kofi and I have been watchin' your back."

I put my arm around Punk's waist and Kofi tossed his arm around my shoulders. I laughed and put my other arm around him. Punk and Kofi were a 'dynamic duo', Punk, Kofi and myself? Troublesome trio. We'd become friends early in my career. We always had a good laugh. After I checked out the boys walked me to my truck and I gave each of them a little hug before climbing in. Rolling down the window I gave Punk a smile, "Remember, gimme a call so we can work on the storyline." He nodded as I pulled out and headed to the airport. I caught my plane just in time and off we go!


	2. A call, an interrogation, and a date

**A/N Alright, time for chapter two! Alright, for those who need it. I don't own any wrestlers! I only own my OC peoples! Again, enjoy. Don't forget to review! I do enjoy reviews. Don't you?**

Chapter 2—A call, an interrogation, and a date

The taxi dropped me off in front of the nice little house Mia and I shared. It was a simple, one story house, 1500 square feet, four bedroom, two bath, and a decent backyard.

When I walked in I tossed my two bags down and called out, "Mia! Sammy! Leo!"

From the back of the house I could the hear two words I was absolutely terrified of, "Get her!"

In two seconds a chubby orange tabby and a little yapping Yorkie came running around the corner and attacking my legs with nuzzles and licks. I laughed and sat down, reaching out to grab the two animals.

Mia came around the corner with a big smile, "Did you miss the boys?"

I smiled happily and cuddled the tabby, "Especially my Sammers! Oh gosh, I can't believe I was gone so long." Sammy cuddled down in my lap purring like always. Leo laid down beside Mia.

Sammy had been my cat since I had gotten out of college a few years previously. Leo had been bought a year later. Weird thing we didn't do on purpose, Leo and Sammy had the same birthday, but Sammy was exactly one year older.

I was just settling down with Sammy and Mia into a conversation when my cell rang. I whined and dug around in my pocket, begging quietly, "Please don't be work, please don't be work." When I looked at the number I didn't even recognize it, but I thought it might be work calling from a new number or whatever.

I just stared at my phone as Mia piped up, "Are you going to answer that? Or do I have to?"

I jumped, "Oh, yeah." Flipping my cell open, "Uh...Hello?"

"Hey X, sorry guess I should have given you my number so you'd be able recognize it when I called you." It was Punk.  
Setting aside Sammy I stood up, but not before receiving a mad meow from the butterball. I pet his head and walked down the hall, "Oh, hey Phil. What's up?"

"Hey just thought I'd call you and shoot an idea I had before I forgot about it."

I smirked, "Yeah, go ahead."

"Just wondering if when we all have to meet up on Saturday before RAW on Monday you'd want to hang or something so we can get the scene down and what not."

I smiled brighter, "Yeah, sounds great, and we could practice some other scenes we may need later on. Oh and remember, we're supposed to be a couple, don't be afraid to act like it."

I could hear him chuckle as I walked into my room, "Alright, well you're the boss here."

Oh, he's smart. I laughed, "Yeah, so some time Saturday evening?"

"Sounds good to me. We'll figure the rest out."

I sat down on my bed, "Alright then, see you then."

"See yah on Saturday, X."

"Yeah, bye."

We hung up and I tossed my phone down. Then I grabbed a pillow as I sneaked up to my door, flung it open and whacked Mia, "Eaves dropper!"

She tumbled backwards with a grin, "So! Who's Phil? Why yah meetin' him on Saturday? Is he cute? How come you were laughing?"

I rolled my eyes and walked into my room, "Phil is CM Punk's real name. Phil Brooks. We're meeting on Saturday so we can rehearse some more of our storyline scenes. I don't know if he's cute, I've never thought about that. I was laughing because he said I was the boss, a smart move on his part. Now if you don't mind, Me-me, I'm exhausted. I had my match last night and I flew for almost seven hours today. I'm tired."

But no, Mia wasn't done, "Gimme your phone!" I looked confused, but handed it over. Oh no...Mia got that evil grin on her face. I gulped as she looked through my recent calls.

She grinned up at me, "Think this is his cell?"

I shrugged, "I would think so, not many of us actually have a home phone since we're only home three to four nights a week. Why?"

I didn't get an answer, all I saw were her thumbs flying over the keys. She snapped the phone shut with a grin. Two minutes later she opened it again, sent a reply of some kind, shut it and waited. When it went off again she opened it.

With a piercing squeal Mia showed me my phone's screen. On it was a picture of Punk.

I glared at her, "Wanna explain!?"

She grinned, "I sent a text telling him to send a picture because your friend was curious as to what he looked like. He asked why was she curious, I said because she doesn't watch wrestling and you had told me about the storyline. He sent back the picture and said 'Don't know why this helps.'"

I twitched, "Evil snake."

Mia grinned happily, "You know you love me!"

I laughed, "Sadly that's true. Now here, since you missed my match." I fiddled with my TV for a moment then went to the DVR. I used my DVR on Smackdown!, ECW, RAW, some UFC, MMA, and just my favorite shows. I hit play on the remote and let Mia skip to my match while I got ready for bed. When she watched the win she jumped up and down, "Yay! Go X! Good job! I always wondered how painful that X-Press really was."

Wrong choice of words. I dropped down, kicked her feet from under her, got her belly down and executed the move. She screamed out and I released, "That wasn't even full force Me-me. So don't ask again."

She glared at me, "I'm going to Cameron kick your ass for that one."

I laughed out, "He couldn't fight Hornswoggle and win!"

She looked confused. Oops, wrestling reference. I just shook my head, "Never mind."

With that I crashed onto my bed and curled up happily. Sammy joined me at some point during the night and curled up like right next to my face. Same ol' Sammy.

The next few days flew by. We held a birthday party for Mia turning a joyous twenty-seven, which I had turned a few months before in April. I had gotten her a new phone, a Blackberry Storm, and my most recent Lady X shirt, it was a black baby tee with 'Lady' written in calligraphy and white with a harsh X behind it that was crimson red. On the back it said, 'More bad ass then you could ever imagine.' That was my saying. Usually when a diva challenged me I would say I would win because I was 'more bad ass then you could ever imagine'. Hey, the crowd loved it.

Well, before I knew it, it was the extreme early morning on Saturday and I was in a taxi on my way to the airport to catch my flight to Chicago, Illinois. Once seated on the plane I immediately closed my eyes in hopes of sleeping away the flight.

A was awoken a couple hours later by a stewardess, telling me we were at our first stop in Denver. I yawned and went to go get a snack in the airport of something. Thank God it was a straight shot from Denver to Chicago. I got back on the plane with my cup of cocoa and a new book I'd found in the little book shop. When the flight took off I started reading the book and three hours later I was almost done when we landed in Chicago.

Tossing my empty cup and putting the book in my bag I headed to the arena where after that we'd be released to the hotel. Paying the taxi fair I hopped out with my suitcase and bag of wrestling gear. Heading to the Allstate Arena I saw a couple other wrestlers arriving. I saw Kane in, damn! Normal clothes! Weird...I saw JBL, Shawn Michaels, Beth Phoenix, and Kofi Kingston, all coming from cars or taxis.

We all headed in the same direction where we'd be 'briefed' on Monday's event before letting us get in some practice or checking into the hotel. We all settled down as more people on the roster kept coming in and joining us. I glanced around and saw Kelly Kelly walk in with John Cena.

I waved my arm and called, "Hey! Kelly!" Sometimes I would bounce between calling her by her ring name or by her real name, Barbara Jean. Kelly snapped her head and waved at me, bouncing over happily and taking the seat next to me.

I smiled at her, "Hey Barb, so how were you past couple days?"

Kelly smiled, "I spent time at home with my mom and dad, made a quick trip to my apartment in New York, then came here. You?"

I shrugged, "Went home to Arizona for a couple days then flew out here, nothing big."

Something caught her eye and she nudged me, "Oh X, someone wants you."

I turned to looked where she was looking and saw Punk smirking and waving me over. I chuckled, rolled my eyes and turned to Kelly, "I'll be right back."

She smirked, "Give lover boy a hug for me."

I gave her a mini glare, "He isn't lover boy, he's just Phil."

Kelly winked, "Hey, you never know!"

I rolled my eyes again before getting up and walking over to sit with Punk. He and I shared normal 'hello's and niceties before turning the conversation onto the storyline.

I leaned back and crossed my arms, "I still think we should actually kiss, even just a quick peck, instead a peck on the cheek."

Punk shook his head, "Why?"

I rolled my eyes, "Duh, because it'll help get the idea across easier. If its a real kiss people wont get confused, they will think we're a couple and such." I gave him a little smirk, "But if you're scared or too much of a wimp then you can just kiss my cheek."

He gave me a 'what did you just call me' look and said, "Hey, I'm not a wimp."

I smirked, "Then go with it, but if you're having doubts then we don't have to." I got up to leave, "Well I told Kelly I'd be right back, so I'll—EEP!" He pulled me back down into the seat and turned me to look at him, "Fine, if you think it's best. Now go one you damn snake."

I grinned happily and bounced away. Hey, I was punk and I was bad ass, but I could still be hyper.

Kelly smiled, "So, what'd he want? Tell me!"

I laughed, "God you're just like my other friend. Anyway, he just wanted to chat a moment about the storyline and what not."

Kelly was about to say something when Vince walked in and had us all quiet down. Clearing his throat he began talking about our upcoming show on Monday. Who would be wrestling who and that there would be a new storyline or two instigated. Blah...blah...blah. It wasn't like this was anything new for us. After the meeting Vince said we could either check in at the hotel if we hadn't done that already, they could train at the nearby gym, they could cruise the town. Basically, we could do whatever our hearts saw fit. I glanced at my phone. It was just around noon and I was tired. So naturally, I was going to the hotel to crash for a few hours then maybe hit the gym later.

I was just about to catch a cab when someone grabbed me by the elbow. I clenched a fist, "Damn it Ted I thought I fu--" But thats when I turned. I chuckled nervously, "Oh, hey Phil."

He laughed, "Oh no don't stop, I would love to know what you'd say."

I laughed too, "I was about to say 'I thought I fucking told you I wasn't interested now get your damn hand off me before I'm forced to beat the shit outta you.' But that just me."

Punk was laughing, and laughing hard, "I feel sorry for him. Poor guy."

I smiled, "So, what'd yah need?"

Punk smiled, "Well I saw you trying to hail a cab and thought I could give yah a ride. Believe me, Chicago ain't very nice when it comes to cab drivers." I gave him a thankful smile and nodded. Together we walked off to his car. I told him I wanted to get to the hotel for a nap. On the way we made idle chit chat and joked. When it got quiet I quickly, like a flash, poked him in the side, causing him to jump. Apparently he was ticklish. Oh I found a weakness! But soon, him being bigger then me, he was able to get at me, tickling my sides and asking how I liked being tickled and that I get what I deserved. By the time he stopped tickling me I had almost slid entirely out of the seat with my feet on the dash and trapped under my seatbelt. Good thing we were at the hotel because I was freaking stuck!

Punk hopped out, opened my door and helped me out, laughing, "You know you totally deserve that X."

I stuck my tongue out childishly and grabbed my bags, "No, no I didn't. Just because I tickled you doesn't mean you can do it to me."

He scoffed, "Is that right?"

I nodded, "Yes, yes it is."

He took my bag from me and held it up high over his head where I couldn't quite reach, "You aren't getting this back until you say you deserve it." I whined and jumped up trying to grab my bag or at least a strap.

I glared at him, "Unfair! Gimme back my bag Phil!"

He laughed and shook his head, "Say it."

I snorted, "Fine! I deserve the immense torture you put me threw in the car!" He patted my head with his free hand and handed my my bag back. Together we walked into the hotel laughing. We checked in together and headed up to our rooms, which were just down the halls from each other.

At my room I yawned and told him I'd see him later to rehearse our scenes and what not. He nodded and headed down to his room. I thankfully walked into my hotel room and set an alarm on my phone for a few hours later. Tossing my phone on the nightstand I fell into bed fully dressed for a nap.

**-A few hours later-**

I woke up refreshed and feeling great. Man I loved hotel beds! For some reason they always felt good when you were exhausted. Hopping out of bed I started getting ready for the evening. Hopefully after my little meeting with Punk I could hit the hotel gym or any nearby one that had like a cheap one day pass or whatever. Most likely the hotel one would be calling my name.

Showered and dressed she ran a brush through her hair and pulled it back into a ponytail with her bangs falling in her face. She applied some makeup, nothing big. Dark black eye liner, a touch of foundation, really good mascara that made her lashes look thick and long, and some clear gloss that made her lips really shiny with just one coat. With that I slipped on my skate shoes, grabbed my purse and was about to leave when I realized I should probably call Punk to ask if he wanted to rehearse now or later.

I dug threw my purse for a bit trying to find my cell when it rang...It wasn't in my purse...it was still on the damn nightstand. Smooth Xaltria, real smooth...I walked over to the stand and grabbed my phone. Flipping it open I answered, "Hello?"

"Hi X, just making sure you were up and seeing if you wanted to rehearse now or later." And of course it was Punk

I blinked, "Dude...creepy!"

"Huh? What?"

"I was just about to call you for the exact same reason."

"Woah"

"I know! And yeah, I was about to head out. Where you at?"

"My room, I'll be in the hall."

"See yah in like two seconds."

"Yup."

Hanging up I walked out into the hall and saw Punk leaning against the wall putting his phone in his pocket. He walked over to me and sarcastically bowed, "M'Lady."

I laughed, "Funny Phil, so, you pick, where to?"

He thought a second, "I have no clue." We both thought for a moment when I got and idea, "Since its not out in the open, why don't we just choose your room or mine?"

He nodded to my door, "Yours is closer!"

I rolled my eyes and reopened my door, "Lazy..."

He just laughed and walked in. With out even realizing it I acted just like I would in Arizona with Mia. I tossed my purse down, literally kicked off my shoes, did a dive bomb onto the bed and sat on the end cross legged. Thats when I could see Punk so trying not to laugh.

Sticking my tongue out I said, "You know what, bite me."

He just kept on laughing and looked towards me with a grin, "So, shall we rehearse or are you going to sit on your bum all day?"

I hopped up, "Oh, yeah. Alright so lets see if we can't get something better then we had in McMahon's office." Punk just nodded in agreement. I took a few minutes to think of something when I got an idea.

Turning to Punk I smiled, "Pick me up."

"Huh?"

"Damn it Phil, pick me up, bridal style."

Punk just shrugged, walked up, put one arm around my shoulders and scooped me up into his arms. I giggled, "Perfect."

Punk was confused, "May I ask what the hell I'm doing?"

I smiled brilliantly, "I'm going to pretend to be like seriously just out of it after the 'beating' I'm going to get. I'm like seriously light headed and dizzy that I can't walk straight so after trying to support my wobbly form you just pick me up and carry me off. Its kinda...that 'knight in shinning armor' sort of thing. You know?"

Punk nodded, "Oh I get it. So we get into the back and I do what?"

I laughed, "Think, I'm the only one in this 'relationship' here."

Punk thought. He then walked over to the bed with me in his arms and set me down, using a hand to steady me because I was acting like I was drunk or something. He looked in my eyes, "You alright?"

I smiled, "Perfect. You'll set me in a chair or something."

He smiled, "Good. So then we just go through the conversation we had in Vince's office and we're good?"

I nodded, "Yeah, but I just want to run through it, just to make sure we've got the basic idea and such."

He shrugged, "Sure." He positioned himself so he was kneeling in front of me. I held my head and made it seem like my head was clearing and I gave him a 'oh thank god you came' look.

He brushed my bangs out of my face, "Hey, you alright? I mean damn, those guys were really just going at it."

I held my head, "Yeah, I'm OK..." I had a pained look on my face.

Punk didn't look convinced, "Are you sure X? C'mon, I think we should get you to the medics or something."

I shook my head lightly, "No, I'm fine. I mean all I need is like to lay down or something. I'll be fine." I gave him a sweetheart smile, "Don't worry about me." I let my head droop some.

Punk was really good! Well obviously, he'd been in this business longer then I had, he more then likely had a storyline were he had to act on instinct.

He put a finger under my chin and lifted my head up so we could look at each other in the eye again, "Positive?"

I smiled and nodded feebly, "Absolutely."

With that he gave a relaxed sigh and smirked at me, "So, we still on for tomorrow night?"

I grinned, "Most definitely." I broke the scene, "And remember, kiss, not cheek."

I could see a mini battle go on in his eyes for a moment before he kissed me lightly and pulled away, "Then I'll see you tomorrow night." He stood up and walked away. I looked after him with a sweet look on my face.

Punk turned and gave me a quizzical look, "Good enough for you?"

I jumped up, "Yep, its great."

He gave me a smirk, "So how did you get to be a good actress. For a second there I thought you were really in pain."

I smiled, "I was in the Drama Club since the eighth grade till graduating high school and in college my minor was English Dramas. We put on a play at the end of each kind of drama. Most of them were Shakespearian."

Punk looked impressed, "Well damn, I just sorta do what I'm told." This made me laugh. With that we turned back to our 'professional' attitude and began rehearsing different scenes. We could think up.

One I had thought up was like he or I had a match coming up and we were walking down the hall with his arm around my shoulders or something. We would talk about the upcoming match or our opponents. Just a simple scene. Then we had one where, because we knew it would totally happen, we'd be walking through the halls or talking and Orton would come up. We would both look at him. I played Orton for a minute which made Punk fall over laughing. Literally, he was on the floor clutching his sides. When he regained his composure we continued. I would act all tough and take on Orton's voice as best as I could and we would try to talk each other down. I would bounce between being me and being Orton. It was freaking hilarious to us. After a while my stomach started to growl in protest to not being fed.

Punk smirked, "Wanna go et something to eat?"

I nodded, "Sounds like a plan. McDonalds?"

Punk nodded, "Aw yes, the delicious Mickey D's. Can't go wrong with a Big Mac."

I scoffed, "Yes you can, you see I just prefer nuggets."

Punk laughed and after I put my shoes back on and grabbed my phone and a couple bucks we headed out to his car. We drove to the nearest fast food joint, joking the whole way.

**A/N You like? I thought it was cute in some parts and what not. Please! Don't forget to review!**


	3. Exposure

**A/N Well, here we are with chapter 3. Hope y'all have enjoyed the first two chapters. And again, I own no wrestlers, just my OC people. So remember! Enjoy and review!**

Chapter 3—Exposure

**-Monday Night-**

I was backstage fixing my self up for that nights edition of The X-tra, my show on RAW. With Layla as my quest for the night I couldn't wait for everything to be put into play. I applied my eye liner and pulled my black/brown hair into a ponytail with my bangs hanging in my face. Tonight I was wearing my red outfit. Black Mondo pants with red stitching, my leather top at red Nautical stars instead of white skull and crossbones and my glove were black with a black and red plaid stripe going along them.

CM Punk came up to me, "Hey X, ready for later?"

I nodded and finished off my makeup, "Yeah, I'm ready. You?"

He nodded. Punk was currently in his black and red gear, seriously we go hadn't meant to match colors and all, but things happen. He had a match coming up with Charlie Haas. One could only guess his newest idea of mockery.

I gave him a smile, "Good luck out there, and don't get your ass kicked to bad."  
He laughed, "Thanks for the vote of confidence X."

I smiled and let him leave. I headed to a room where they had RAW playing on a wide screen and sat down to watch the match. After the match they'd to to commercial so they could set up for The X-tra. CM Punk went out first, of course, to his theme 'This Fire Burns' by Kill Switch Engage. A personally loved the song and mentally noted to get it as a ring tone on my phone. Once he had made his entrance and stood waiting in the ring his theme song played again. I rolled my eyes, well this wasn't a shocker at Charlie Haas came out in an outfit like Punk's, only white and black. Lilian Garcia introduced the two.

"First, from right here in Chicago, Illinois weighing in at two hundred-twenty-two pounds, C! M! PUNK!" The crowd went nuts.

"And second, from Dallas, Texas, weighing in at two hundred-forty-nine pounds C! H! PUNK!" Well no dip he'd go with a name like that. Seriously, I commend him for mocking his opponents, but really? CH Punk? Get real...

_DING! DING! DING!_

For a while I watched them circle each other like lions until they got started. Punk just started wailing away on Haas. He kicked, punched and was just plain nasty. Soon Haas gained some ground, but not enough to really do anything. He tried the GTS, but failed miserably. Punk slipped off his shoulders, caught his breath, then gave Haas a nasty kick to the side of his neck. He then hoisted Haas up and executed the GTS and knocked Haas out.

_One! Two! Three! DING! DING! DING!_

'This Fire Burns' played and Lilian spoke into the mic, "Ladies and gentlemen! Your winner! C! M! PUNK!" The ref held Punk's hand up and he smiled brightly. I jumped and clapped. Hey, Punk was a good friend of mine and I loved it when he won!

The show cut to commercial and a little while later Punk walked in with a bottle of water in hand and a towel around his neck. I gave him a smile and a word of congratulations.

He smiled, "Well, X, you better get ready, show will be coming back on in a few minutes and you need to be ready." He gave me a wink, "See you after you get the crap beat out of you."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, gee, thanks. That makes me feel loads better." We just shared a laugh. After a little more chat time a guy from the crew came in, "Lady X, you're on in three."

I nodded and followed him, but not before giving Punk another little smile, "See yah in a few." He waved and turned to the TV to watch for his cue.

_We've been seeing what you want,  
You've got us cornered right now  
Falling asleep from our vanity  
May cost us our lives  
I hear them getting closer  
Their howls are sending chills down my spine  
Time is running out now,  
They're coming down the hills from behind  
When we start killing  
It's all coming down right now  
From the night that we've created  
I wanna be awakened somehow  
(I wanna be awakened right now)  
When we start killing  
It all will be falling down  
From the hell that we're in  
All we are is fading away  
When we start killing  
_Here I came out from behind the curtain. I jumped around a couple times to the music and did my sign. Making the rock symbol with my hand and crossing my arms in an X. With that I went down the ramp, slapping hand with fans and acknowledging those with signs for me. I almost laughed at. I couldn't help it! I thought it was funny! It had read 'Lady X=Sexy AND Bad Ass'. When I got into the ring I jumped into a corner on the ropes and did my sign again before jumping down and grabbing my mic. The ring was decorated with a rug with a big X stretching from the corners in. There were two chairs and a table in between them with a second mic on it.

Layla's intro music played and she came out with that weird strut of hers. When she got to the stage and took her mic we started talking like normal civilized people. Haha...

I smiled, "Hey Layla, tonight you're on The X-tra to talk about you being the number one contender for the Women's Championship."

Layla smiled, "Glad you noticed X. Now if I do remember you and I were top contenders until I beat you three weeks ago."

I got an 'oh no you didn't just say that' look and smiled, "Well,you may have beaten me then, but I'm pretty sure I beat you last week. Anyway, we're getting of subject."

Layla was glaring at me, but nodded, "Yes we are."

I smiled, "So, next week you've a title shot with Mickie James, how do you plan to prepare for the match?"

Layla smiled arrogantly, "Well, I really ain't gotta prepare much, Mickie ain't nothin' to me. I could beat her in my sleep. She ain't worth holding that belt. I on the other hand, am."

I laughed, "Look, Layla, not to be mean or anything, but I highly doubt you can take out James. I mean c'mon, she took down Phoenix, you're nothing compared to that Bohemian of a woman."

Layla glared at me, "Look X, Beth happens to be a friend of mine! And I ain't goin' just stand here while you insult her!"

I smiled, this was our cue. With a grin I replied, "Oh, what are you going to do about it? Because no matter what you do you know that you ain't ever going to get the upperhand with me. Why? Because I'm more bad ass then you could ever imagine!"

Here Layla hit me over the head with a mic kinda hard, I was knocked down and she jumped on me. We threw some punches when Beth, Orton, and Melina came running in to help out their friend. Ambush time! Orton yanked me up, yelling in my ear that I wasn't shit or something and I won by luck the week before. He held my arms tight behind my back and let the girls go at it.

Suddenly Punk slid into the ring behind Orton and kicked him in the back of the head. He pulled the girls off of me and away from Orton's grasp. I stumbled out of the ring. Sure My arms hurt from where Orton had me and I had gotten a couple bruises, I hadn't been all that beat up. A lot of it had been fake because had it been real I wouldn't have been able to do the scene back stage.

When we left the ring I stumbled constantly until Punk just hoisted me up as we had rehearsed. I let myself appear limp in his arms as he jogged up the ramp. In the ring I could just see Orton and Layla seething and totally pissed off. Perfect. Punk carried me backstage until he found some chairs. Some guy with a camera was following us shooting the scene from around the corner. It was supposed to seem like we weren't intentionally on camera and we thought no one was watching.

Punk sat me down in a chair and steadied me. I blinked a lot and shook my head as if to clear it. I was actually a little light headed from when Layla hit me over the head with the mic, but it wasn't bad.

Punk knelt on one knee in front of me and looked at my face with concern, "X, are you alright? I mean damn, they were just hammering away. I was in watching. I wasn't worried until Beth, Melina and Orton got out there. Then I just had to stop it."

I looked at him with a smile, "Thanks Punk, but I'm fine. Just need some Tylenol and some rest. I'll be right as rain."

He bit his lip, "Are you positive?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine." I put a hand on his cheek, "Hey, don't worry about me."

Punk smiled and looked relieved, "So, we still on for tomorrow night?"

I smiled brightly, "Definitely." He stood up and gave me a helping hand up onto my feet. With that he put his hand behind my neck and pulled me in for a quick, well rehearsed kiss before walking off down the hall. The camera was sure to zoom in on my 'school girl with a crush' facial expression as Punk walked away. With that I headed in the direction of the medics to get some Tylenol. Seriously, my head was pounding. Yet for some reason my lips still tingled from when Punk and I kissed. It wasn't all bad, I just never thought I would have to kiss my friend.

**-After the show-**

I was in the locker room, fully doped on a few pain killers and just barely feeling the light pulsation going on where ever I had gotten a real hit. There were a few across my stomach, a few on my arms, a small bump growing on my head, but few on my legs. I thanked God for my knee brace, ankle wraps, and just the fact that the material on my pants were thick. They helped a lot when blocking blows to my legs.

I was changing when Kelly and Mickie James came in looking all happy, "OMG! I can't believe it! You and Punk! I mean even as a storyline!"

Kelly laughed, "I think they make a cute couple."

Mickie nodded, "I must agree, both are all into that hardcore stuff."

I through a plastic bottle at Mickie and it bounced off her head, "Will you two shut it. Its just a storyline."

Kelly wiggled her eyebrows, "Yeah, but still, that means you guys have kissing scenes and all that."

I rolled my eyes, "You two can be to immature!" This just made the three of us laugh. I was one to talk! They knew how I talked to my pets. Two words. Baby, talk. The three of us finished getting ready to head to the hotel, laughing and joking about new stuff. Kelly kept talking about Cena. I practically gagged. They had started out as a storyline a few weeks ago and ended up actually having chemistry. I was always afraid Cena would break Kelly! I mean God! He was like huge and she was so little! Really it scared me! When we exited the locker room at first we didn't notice the figure leaning a few feet from the door because we went the other way. But when we were half way down the hall arms grabbed me around the waist, causing my to squeal for a second and making Mickie and Kelly snap their heads around.

I was being help off the ground by a hooded figure, but you see, the hood didn't go over his face, just up and over his head We could all see his face.

I growled, "Punk put me down!" He smirked and looked at Kell and Mickie, "I'm stealing her for a minute."

They giggled and nodded before walking off.

I gasped, "Oh some friends you are! Leaving me to be abducted! He could be a killer!"

Punk laughed and set me down, "Because I'm totally able to kill my friend." He tossed an arm around my shoulders, "So, I'm stealing you because I was curious. Our next show is in Phillie, right?" I just nodded so he could continue, "Well Phillie is just a hop, skip and a jump away from here."

I sighed, "Phil, exactly where are you going with this?"

He laughed, "Look, if you don't want to deal with the plane back to Arizona to have another one just as long or longer back out here in only a few days I've got room for a spare at my place in Lockport."

I thought a moment and smiled at the gesture, "Thanks Phil, I'll give Mia a call and see if she's cool with it." Most of my friends knew about my 'through thick and thin, till the end, always tell it to you straight, best friend forever'. I pulled out my cell and called Mia. She picked up after a couple rings.

"Hey Mia, one of my wrestling buds has a place not far from Chicago and offered to put me up until we had to be in Phillie for our next show. You mind keeping watch over Sammy while I'm gone."

"X, you know one of these days I'm going to say no. And you'll have to come home. But until then, fine, stay with your friend."

"Thanks Mia, I mean if you had my schedule you'd totally understand what the constant flying does to you."

"Yeah, yeah, excuses, excuses. But before you go, who is it you're bunking with?"

"Oh just one of my girlfriends, Barbara Jean. She's Kelly Kelly."

"Oh, alright then. See yah whenever you finally decide to come home."

"Alright, Love you Me-me."

"Love you too Geek Burger."

"Hey! You haven't called me that in ages!!"

We shared a laughed and hung up. I turned to Punk with a happy smile, "Mia's cool with it."

Punk looked lost, "Ok, two questions. Who's Sammy and what did Mia call you that she hadn't called you in ages?"

I laughed as we headed to the parking lot, "Sammy's my cat, he's my baby boy. And she called me a Geek Burger."

Punk laughed, "A what!?"

I smiled, "Geek Burger, it was on a really old episode of Full House. Kimmy called DJ a geek burger. We had been in high school and were having a sleep over when we watched the episode. Ever since we've been calling each other Geek Burger."

He smiled, "Cute, so, Lockport is a few hours drive from here. So, if we check out of the hotel around noon we can be at my place some time before three." I nodded. Sounded good to me. I quickly sent a text to Mickie and Kelly telling them I'd just see them at the hotel or some time the next day.

I got a simple 'OK' from Mickie, but Kelly just had to go all out and say 'I hope you and Punk don't have too much fun. You know what they say, when the van goes a-rocking don't come a-knocking'. Oh...she was so going to get it the next time I saw her! It was a damn storyline for Christs sake!

Punk and I finally made it to the lot and piled in his car after tossing our bags in the trunk. We headed down the road buts that the last I remembered. Next thing I new Punk was shaking me awake. Apparently as soon as we headed out I had fallen asleep. Well no shocker there, I was _tired._

He smirked and gave me another nudged, "Hey, you awake?"

I yawned and nodded feebly. A twenty minute ride and I was just out. We grabbed our thing from the back and headed into the hotel. Passing the lobby and heading to the elevator the doors almost shut when a hand stopped them. No...no...Oh God why do you torment me so? In walked Ted DiBiase . I scooted over to stand a little closer to Punk and to keep a distance between Ted and myself. I seriously hated him. It didn't take him long though to realize who he was with in the elevator.

Ted snorted, "Jeez Xaltria, didn't think you were really into guys like _him._"

Punk was about to say something when I interjected, "For you information Ted, I much rather prefer guys like Phil. Because unlike you, they have class. You, you just have that pile of shit you call a life."

Ted turned a glare on me, "Really? But you know, thing is, is that I hear y'all were just a storyline."

Again, Punk wanted to say something, but I stepped in, "Wrong, we aren't just a storyline. We only asked Vince to do that so neither of us would end up in storylines we didn't like. This keeps us together and keeps people like you out." With that I took Punk's hand in mine.

Ted glared at me, then at Punk who was glaring right back at him, "Watch your back Punk, I'm a man who knows what I want. And what I want is your cute little girlfriend."

Punk laughed, "Don't get your hope up, DiBiase. Even if X and I weren't together, she wouldn't go with you. Would you X?"

I smirked at Ted, then smiled up at Punk, "Definitely not." With that I gave Punk a signal we had worked on. All Sunday we had made code like signals for different things. If I put my hair behind my ear that meant to put an arm around me. If I blink twice quickly that meant kiss me. Just a quick, chaste kiss. If he scratched his nose that meant for me to rest my head against his shoulder. I know, kinda funny signal. If he ran his hand through his hair that meant...well we were still thinking on one for that. But we did have this one, that we would barely ever use, if I pulled my hair over my left shoulder that meant for us to _kiss, _and I mean a real, serious kiss.

The sign I had given was the double blink. Punk smirked and we kissed for just a moment. I didn't know what it was, but I really didn't mind the kissing.

Ted snorted, "Low life."

I glared at Ted, "Ass."

He glared back, "Bitch."

"Bastard."

"Go to hell."

"Rot in a gutter."

"I hope your boyfriend gets shot."

"Look, just because you have a gay crush on Punk doesn't mean I'm willing to give him up."

Ted snarled, "You little skank."

Punk glared at Ted, "Hey, watch it you--" The elevator binged and we were at our stop. As we left the elevator I stuck my tongue out at Ted before walking down that hall.

I suddenly laughed, "That was fun!"

Punk grumbled, "I don't like him...He claims to want you, yet calls you a bitch and a skank."

I smiled and gave his hand a squeeze, "Just because he finally sees I don't want him. See you tomorrow Phil." He nodded and we went our ways.

I flopped down on my bed after setting my alarm for nine in the morning and changing into some jammies. My head hit the pillow and I was seriously out.

For some reason that night I had a really weird dream. I dreamed I was just sleeping in bed, but when I turned over onto my other side and opened my eyes waking up there was someone in bed with me. In my dream I was all cool about it, yet my subconscious was screaming 'WHAT THE HELL!?'. The dream me reached up an arm and tapped the guy on his forehead until he woke up and looked over at me. HOLY FUCKING HELL! I was in bed with Punk! Oh....damn...What was worse I couldn't tell. The fact I was sleeping with Punk, or that the dream me _liked_ it.

When I woke up the next morning I was all confused. Was this like a sign? Or just the backlash of the days events at RAW and the elevator. I mean I'd heard of people who dream things like that because they were having flirtatious moments with the people, but still! Ours was all an act! I felt nothing for Punk other then that he was a good friend of mine. That was it.


	4. A few days in Lockport, Illinois

**A/N Just because it so happens to be required, again, I own no wrestlers or characters other then people you don't know about. Heehee....Any who, lets continue with our story. Shall we? OH and I know this is kinda late. I'm sure any who were waiting for this chapter were wondering. Sorry, I was out today and didn't get much time to work. Ah well, enjoy!**

Chapter 4-- A few days in Lockport, Illinois

After waking up from my dream I glanced at my clock. It was eight in the morning. Shrugging I turned off the alarm I had set for nine. Getting out of bed I grabbed some clothes from my bag and went to take a nice, hot shower to clear my head. I knew I should have just forgotten the dream as a weird, random dream. Everyone had dreams like that every now and again. Right?

Turning the taps on the water, heat to full blast and cold to just slightly on, I quickly undressed and hopped in once the water heated itself up enough. With the water pouring down on my head and over my shoulders I instantly relaxed. I rubbed the shampoo in my hair and let the suds run down me as I rinsed. Washing myself, deciding to shave, and finishing off with conditioning my hair I felt completely at ease.

Turning off the water I stepped out and grabbed one of the fluffy, white towels the hotel supplied and wrapped it around my body. I dried myself quickly and got dressed in my chosen attire for the day. A pair of really nice jean trousers with a semi-dark wash, a black camisole and an orange, low cut tank top over it. As always, I pulled on my skate shoes and pulled my long hair up into a managed ponytail. Applying the usual makeup or eye liner, foundation, gloss and mascara I was ready for the day.

I glanced over at the clock, it was now ten-thirty. Wow...I didn't realize how long I took in the shower because I know I only took a half hour at the most getting dressed and fixing my makeup and hair. I shrugged the thought off and grabbed my phone. I started text with Kelly back and forth until she asked what happened with Punk the night before. Almost falling over laughing I replied and replayed the scene in the elevator for her. Kelly replied with a screaming emoticon and asked if what I had told Ted about Punk and myself was true. I rolled my eyes, saying a simple 'no' in return. Punk and I were just friends.

_Just friends..._I thought with a little frown. For the past week I had been thinking about what it may be like to actually be with Punk. I didn't see anything particularly _bad_ about it. I mean he was a great guy and I got along with all his friends. But having a relationship with someone wasn't my big priority. I was here to wrestle, something I had been wanting to do since I was thirteen. Now was my chance and having a boyfriend would just complicate things. I sighed and checked the clock, half an hour had passed while Kelly and I were texting. Punk and I would be checking out in about an hour and hitting the road for Lockport, Illinois.

I continued the text war with Kelly for about another half hour until I heard a knock on my door, "Hey X, you awake?"

I jumped slightly, "Oh, yeah, gimme a sec."

I got out of the position on my bed and went to answer the door. Punk was leaning against the wall beside my door. Arms crossed, one foot against the wall.

He gave me a little half-grin, "You packed?"

I dashed back inside and tossed my last couple things in my bag while he meandered around my room. I had to admit it was kinda cute.

I sipped up my suitcase and tossed my gear bag over my shoulder with a smile, "Ready. You?"

He nodded out the door, "My stuff is in the hall."

With that the two of us headed out and down to the lobby. Thankfully there were no interactions with anyone else. No Ted, no Kelly, no one. We were able to check out and get to his car in peace. Ha...thats a first...Tossing our stuff in the back in an organized mess we climbed in.

For a while we chatted like friends with the music playing and the road stretching ahead of us as we left Chicago heading south of Lockport.

The conversation slowly dribbled to a stop and into a silence. Not a weird, confusing silence, but a comfortable one that I liked. Punk concentrated on the road ahead of us and I stared out the window until...blackout. I fell asleep with my head propped up against the window. This time I just had a weirdly normal dream. I was at ringside commentating with Jerry and Michael. We were bantering back and forth, talking about both what was going on in the ring and having a conversation. During the dream I soon realized I was commentating on a match between Kofi and Punk against Priceless. So what? No big deal, they had had lots of matches. When the conversation turned down the storyline my subconscious was confused. My dream me was chattering away, saying despite the punk outer core, Punk was really a great guy underneath. Alright! Freaky! I mean yeah I would say that any day, but the look on my dream me face was bliss, not acting bliss, but _real _bliss.

Alright, I was getting really freaked out. This was the second dream I had had about Punk and I. At some point I woke up and blinked. Looking around I didn't notice a thing, but then again I knew wouldn't. I had never been outside Chicago before. Straightening up Punk looked over at me quickly.

There was a smirk on his face, "Finally awake? You were out for almost an hour and a half."

I yawned, "Problem with that? You should be thankful, had I not been asleep I'd be talking your ear off."

He laughed, "Like you are now?"

"Don't make me hurt you Phil."

"You couldn't even if you tried."

I reached a hand out and with the tips of my nails I pinched the skin on his arm. He jumped slightly and rubbed the spot. I laughed, "See. I can hurt you."

He grumbled, "That was mean. So why am I putting up with you for the next three days?"

I smiled, "Because you're a kind man and don't want to see little ol' me stuck on a plane for nearly six hours."

He rolled his eyes, "Still don't know what made me do it." We shared a laugh. I liked this. It was easy being around Punk even when I first started in the WWE. We shared a lot in common, we had the same kind of humor and that made it easy to joke with each other. I had to admit, the storyline so wasn't going to be all that hard. I mean, its not like we hate each other and don't want to do the storyline.

Yawning again I looked around, "So exactly where are we?"

Punk thought a moment, "About half an hour until we reach Lockport. Oh and I forgot to ask, do you like dogs?"

I perked up, "Yes, why do you ask?"

He smiled, "I've got a dog. He's a big one though."

I smiled wider, "I love big dogs, as a kid my family had a rottweiler/chow mix. She was a big girl."

Punk smiled, "Well at least you know how to handle a rottweiler, because that's what Xavier is.

I was practically jumping my seat, "Oh! Really! He he pure bred?"

Punk laughed and nodded, "Yeah, its a good thing I've got a friend who comes over every day to put him out, bring him in and such when I'm not home."

Again we made small talk, mainly about pets we had had throughout our lives. He couldn't believe as a child my house was like a zoo with all the cats, gerbils, lizards and such. But I loved animals and made my parents deal with my weird wanting for more pets.

It wasn't long before we pulled in at a quaint little house with a fence around the front and backyard. We grabbed out things and headed inside.

When inside Punk called out, "X! C'mere boy!"

I heard something like the springs of a bed being jumped on and then the heavy foot falls of a big animal and the light _click click click_ of dull claws on the floor. After a couple seconds a big black and tan dog came around the corner, wagging the little stump that was a his tail. He saw Punk and started jumped and wriggling in a really happy-puppy way. Licking his hands and trying to knock him down. At first I was ignored until Xavier, as Punk had told me his name, looked at me, then at Punk. I could see the question in his eyes. 'Hey! You! Who's the chick?'

Punk smiled, "Xavier, meet Xaltria."

Xavier sat down and lifted up a paw for me. I smiled. I knew this. Some dogs knew to 'shake hands' with new people. I reached out and let him set his paw in my hand and shook it, "A pleasure to meet you Xavier."

He gave a little bark in reply. Punk laughed, "Hey, lemme show you your room for while you're here." With that I grabbed my two bags and followed him down the hall. The second door on the left was the guest room. Not to bad, it was simply decorated in neutral colors anyone would agree with. Xavier walked in and jumped up on the bed. He laid down across the foot.

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh, so I get to bunk with Xavier?"

Punk laughed, "Well, he does prefer this bed. Think you can handle that?"

I laughed, "I've dealt with two cats and a seventy pound dog on a twin sized bed. We all fit and were all comfortable. This is nothing." Xavier wiggled the stump of his little tail at my answer. I walked over and sat on the bed, scratching behind his ears and rubbing his belly. Punk left at some point while Xavier and I were getting acquainted. Getting off the bed I opened my suitcase. I never really unpacked my stuff, but more as lived out of the suitcase. Xavier jumped off the bed and started following me around. When I left the guest room I walked down the hall with Xavier hot on my heels.

When we got into the living room I saw Punk stretched on his couch in a relaxed way watching some TV. I turned to Xavier and put a finger to my lips to tell him to keep quiet. Xavier sat down and let me sneak up behind Punk. I walked slowly and when I was a couple feet from the couch I hopped over the back and jumped onto him.

Punk had the wind knocked out of him and 'glared' at me, "Not funny X." However both Xavier and I were rolling with laughter. Xavier was barking wildly, but it sounded like a laugh. Punk turned a 'you traitor' look on Xavier, "You little punk, you took her side!"

Xavier licked Punk's cheek a couple times before jumping up onto the couch between Punk and myself. The three of us chilled out on the couch for a while watching TV. Punk was on the left end of the couch with Xavier in the middle. I had my legs curled up under me and Xavier had been using them as a pillow.

None of us heard the car pull up and all three of us jumped when the door opened. In walked some guy. Two seconds in the door and he was already talking away, "Phil man! I didn't know you were coming back today! Well I did I just didn't know you'd be hear this early."

Punk blinked, "Oh, hey Mike. Yeah I prob--"

"Dude, who's the chick?"

I turned my head and looked up at the Mike guy with a little smile. Something clicked in Mike's head, "Dude! No way! Its X! Lady X! Aw since when does she hang here!?"

He walked over and bowed before me, "I must say, X, you are without a doubt my favorite diva." He gave me a wink and turned back to Punk, "So yeah, why is she here?"

Punk smirked, "X lives in Arizona, as a good friend I offered to put her up for the next couple of days so she didn't have to deal with flying home, then flying back constantly since our next show is in Phillie. This way she only has to deal with like a three or four hour flight instead of a seven or eight hour one."

Mike smirked an sat down, "Liar, I watched RAW yesterday. You tw--"

I cut in with a smirk, "Storyline. All acting."

Mike smiled brighter, "So you're available?"

I gave him a 'don't you wish' look, "Nope. I'm single, yes, available. No."

Punk laughed out, "Burn..."

Mike got a defeated look, "Damn...that sucks...So she's seriously just going to be chillin' here the next couple days until y'all leave Saturday morning?"

Punk and I nodded together. Mike whined, "Lucky! You get to spend like a whole freaking week with her!"

I turned to Mike, "Is there anyway you would leave any time soon?"

Mike looked crestfallen, "Why?"

"You're seriously getting on my nerves."

"Well you can't kick me out, that's Phil's job. And anyway, its bros before hoes."

I twitched, "Bros before hoes my ass..."

Punk was shaking with silent laughter as Mike and I bantered back and forth.

"I don't have to leave."

"I can make you."

"I'd like to see you try!"

Wrong choice of words! I jumped up and swiftly pulling Mike into a full nelson. He gurgled, and whined, "Alright! Lemme go! Lemme go!"

I released him with a smirk. Punk laughed, "Don't push her, X is a bitch and a mean on at that." I laughed and sat back down. Mike rolled his neck and shoulders, "Ow..." I almost fell over laughing now. Granted Mike was funny, but he was annoying too. Thankfully Mike bid us ado and took his leave. Punk and I soon returned to just sitting watching TV.

Suddenly I got curious, "Do you record RAW?"

Punk nodded, "Yeah, why?"

I jumped up and down, "Play last nights show! I wanna see if we were really convincing."

Punk shrugged and went through his recorded shows finding the previous nights RAW.

We sat there watching matches. Screaming at certain people for being idiots or laughing when they tried to pull a move and failed miserably. It was hilarious. When we got to The X-tra we went quiet and as we watched Layla attack me and her cronies come running out to help beat the crap out of me Punk turned to me, "Did it actually hurt, I mean I've been ambushed and it hurt like hell, but I mean they do things different for the girls."

I shrugged, "It's not like I was comfortable or enjoyed it like you would a pillow fight. It hurt, but I'm a tough one. It doesn't effect me as much as others."

He quieted down and continued watching. When Punk came out and got at Orton and pulled the girls off I laughed. He really did seem like a super hero saving the girl. When the camera followed us backstage and we watched the scene I blushed. We were convincing, or at least I thought so. I mean we did a good job and all. I personally couldn't believe how easy it had been to do that scene. It kinda flowed naturally.

When RAW cut off I looked over at Punk, "Damn."

He blinked, "What?"

"That was pretty good. So, anyway. Do you have any food in this joint?" I got up and meandered until I found the kitchen. Punk followed laughing as I nosed through the cupboards and fridge.

"Yeah, what are you hungry for?"

"Food."

"That really helps X..."

I laughed and thought, "Ramen. Have any ramen?"

Punk opened a cupboard and my jaw dropped. The whole bottom shelf was stuffed with ramen! It was ramen heaven! Weeeeee! I dove in and grabbed a packet, "So why do you have so much ramen in the first place?"

Punk shrugged, "When you aren't home often it's not exactly a great idea to have food that spoils easily, and the fact that ramen is delicious."

I shuffled around grabbing a bowl and readying my dinner. Punk laughed and grabbed a packet of ramen for himself. We cooked the noodles and sat back down on the couch to eat as we watched more TV. We finished out meals and set the bowls in the kitchen sink. When we returned to our seats Punk tossed me the remote, "You pick."

I laughed and flipped through the channels until I found a great movie on HBO. 300! Man I loved that movie. We laid out over the couch and love seat as we watched the movie. Our evening ended simply without any more interactions with others besides ourselves. We finished off 300 and stated on the next movie that was on. I apparently had fallen asleep or I just don't remember getting up and walking to the guest room that I was in because when I woke up the next morning I was in bed.

Wednesday morning was interesting to say the least. When I woke up I glanced at the clock. It was almost eleven in the morning! Also that there was a big rottweiler at the end of the bed. Aww, Xavier had slept with me. Cute...Getting up I realized I was still in the previous day's clothes. I quickly changed into some fresh clothes, which involved normal trouser-jeans with a medium wash, a plain black tank top, a pair of my fingerless black-and-white checked gloves and topping it off with a pair of flip flops I always kept with me.

The second I opened the door and stepped into the hall I got a whiff of something that smelled _good._ I followed the scent with Xavier following close behind me. When we got into the kitchen Punk was making breakfast.

I smiled, "And he cooks." I looked down at Xavier and put a hand over my heart, "Oh, to see a man cook, it warms my heart. Don't you think Exxy-boy?" Xavier barked a couple times and I rubbed his head. The big dog then padded over to Punk and sat down, lifting a paw and whining slightly.  
Punk shook his head, "One, that's mean X, you know men these days can cook. Two, good morning. Three," here he looked down at Xavier, "Not yet, you can have your breakfast in a second."

I laughed, "Question, can I feed him from the table and such?"

Punk nodded, "Hell if you don't you'll end up on the ground and him running away with your food. Believe me, I should know.  
I was bent double laughing. I could just picture the scene now. It was too damn hilarious! I peeked over Punk's shoulder to see what he was making and smiled. Eggs, bacon, sausage, and....gasp! Waffles!

I bounced happily, "I see good breakfast food! Finally! Its been ages since I've had a good home down breakfast with all the fixin's!"

Punk's head snapped and looked all confused. I tilted my head, "What?"

Punk laughed, "You just spoke with the thickest southern accent I've ever heard."  
I slapped him over the head, "Do you forget I was born and raised in Texas!?"

He rubbed his head and nodded slightly, bracing for another hit. I just laughed though and reached around him steal a finished waffle off the plater and run.

Punk yelled after me, "Hey! Wait 'till I'm done!" I just laughed and munched away on the waffle, occasionally giving Xavier a piece or two.

When breakfast was done and ready we grabbed some plates and sat down at the quaint little table that could probably seat three or four people at most. We ate in a content silence, both of us sneaking a sausage, piece of bacon, or scrap of waffle to Xavier. Oh that pretty boy loved it! I could obviously see that Xavier was raised spoiled. Being fed from the table, allowed to jump on the furniture, licking faces and knocking people down. But hey, I raised my pets into a spoiled life.

The day passed pretty well. Punk showed me around the city. We took Xavier for a walk. And for the second night in a row we chilled out on the couches watching old wrestling shows or movies. It was nice. We retired slightly earlier then Tuesday night. As I crawled into bed I couldn't help but imagine if this was just every day life. Punk and I coming back to Lockport or both of us going to Tuscan where Mia and I lived after Monday nights. I mentally slapped myself and said, _No! Bad Xaltria! He's just your friend. He's just your storyline partner. Nothing else! Now stop thinking like __that! _And thankfully I was able to stop thinking like that because for the first time in the past few days I had a normal dream. Well 'normal', if you consider normal to be like something out of Charlie the Unicorn.

Thursday passed in the same relative way, but instead of a good, hardy breakfast we just munched on cereal. We played in the yard with Xavier for a while. With it being August Punk took me to the local pool since it was a warm day. Before we went though we made a pit stop at Wal-Mart so I could get a suit since one doesn't usually pack a bathing suit when going to a wrestling job. I got a simple, yet pretty tank-ini that was a gorgeous teal color that really stood out on my sun-tanned-Arizona-skin. There was a cute bubble like skull and crossbones design along the bottom trim of the top.

When we got to the pool I was at first a little self conscious but loosened up when Punk said if any of the guys stared he'd just kick their asses for me. I smiled and pulled the shirt I was wearing over the top off and slipped off my jeans. We set our things on a chair and we dove into the cool pool water.

I surfaced first and when Punk resurfaced I dunked him. A couple of guys across of the pool were watching us. I didn't care. Hell if Punk didn't get them I sure as hell would drop kick their teeth down their throats. We ended up in the same end as the group of guys at some point. There my tattoo was noticeable. In the dead center of my back I had a calligraphic 'Lady' tattooed and behind it a harsh black X. I had gotten that tattoo long before I was a diva. Mia had one similar, but hers said 'Queen M'. However when the guys saw my tat they had to of been fans or seen me on TV before because they cried out, "Dudes! Its X!" I snapped my head around and cursed loudly.

The guys came over. Punk gave them a little glare, "Can we help you?"

The guys looked ecstatic. One of them spoke first, "Man, I knew CM Punk lived in Lockport, but I didn't know Lady X was a friend of his."

Another guy slapped his chest lightly, "Didn't you catch RAW on Monday? Punk here got himself a new little girlfriend."

Punk rolled his eyes. I was staring away from the guys. I wasn't self conscious about my body when I wouldn't get down to my suit, I was conscious about my tattoo. Anyone who knew about it knew that that was where I got my ring name, and it was my trademark. It was my identity. It pointed me out in a crowd. I loved, yet hated it.

Punk looked at the guys, "Hey, c'mon guys. Leave us be will yah?"  
Another guy piped up, "Punk man, I'm a serious fan, same with you X." That guy respectfully swam off which relieved me. One other followed. But one remained. He had this big grin on his face, "Dude, I so can't believe y'all just come out in public like this? Isn't it like against celebrity rules?"

I turned to him, "We aren't celebrities. We aren't rich ass holes who live in mansions. We are more normal then half these people."

The guy held his hands up, "Sorry, didn't mean to make you made."

Punk interjected, "Then just go."  
The guy laughed and same off. Well that was brilliant! I was having fun until someone noticed me. Now those guys are going to go off and tell everyone. I hated the attention.

Punk lifted my chin, "Hey, don't worry about those guys. Just ignore the attention. Soon enough you'll learn that people leave you alone if you don't embrace publicity."

I smiled gratefully and we continued swimming around contently. We left the pool a few hours later and went back to Punk's place where I took a quick shower and dressed in my jammies and retired early. I don't know what Punk did. I mean he could have showered after me, gone out. I wouldn't have known. I was so out of it.

I woke up the next morning feeling pretty good. Friday passed in a slow haze. We didn't really go out much or do anything big. We rehearsed some more scenes for the storyline but nothing much. We just sorta hung out all day, talking then not talking, doing something then not doing something. Just a bored kind of day.

Before we knew it it was Saturday morning around six. We were packing up our things and tossing them in the trunk and getting read to head out for the airport in Chicago. We were on the road by about seven and for a minute or two I thought I was going to fall asleep until we stopped at a nearby 7/11 and got some drinks. I got cocoa, even if it was a warm morning, Punk got a Pepsi. We drove in a comfortable silence all the way to Chicago. I didn't fall asleep this time which surprised me. I almost always dozed off on plane or car rides.

We got to the airport in just enough time to get our baggage checked and get on the plane headed for Philadelphia. We had seats next to each other and less then twenty minutes into the flight I fell asleep leaning my head on Punk's shoulder sleepily.


	5. An accident can change everything

**A/n Well here we are at Chapter 5! Woo! Alright then, to the nitty-gritty. I own no wrestler except those I created. Blah, blah, blah. You know how it goes. Anyway, don't forget to review!**

Chapter five—An accident can change everything

I was shaken into wakefulness when the plane landed by Punk. My head was still on his shoulder as I slowly was brought into the real world. With a yawn we left the plane and went to wait for our luggage. We had about two hours until we had to meet with everyone at the arena.

After we left baggage claim and hailed a taxi we gave them the address for the hotel deciding to check in then head to the meeting. The drive was nice and the driver was talking with us about how he and his family watched RAW every Monday night. He said his teenage daughter loved me. I smiled and thought a moment. Grabbing my purse I found a little notepad I used for memos and a pen. I asked the driver if he thought she'd like an autograph and the driver smiled brightly, saying his daughter would treasure it. He said she had all my gear, all my gloves, shirts, replica wrestling outfits. Everything. This made me smile. I had never known I was so popular. I signed the sheet and wrote on the bottom 'Thanks for being a fan. And remember, you're always more bad ass then any one can imagine.' I gave the driver the paper. During the whole exchange Punk had been quiet.

When we paid the tab and got out Punk smiled down at me, "That was sweet X. Some divas like Phoenix or Victoria from Smackdown would just ignore the comment."

I smiled, "Well I mean I never really noticed I was popular. I mean not many people in Tuscan seem to be all big about it."

Punk laughed, "That's because that's where you live. In Lockport I usually don't get much attention. Some people just say 'hi' ask for an autograph. But by now most people just see me as any other guy."

I nodded, "Makes sense." Together we quickly checked in. Sadly this time our rooms were on different floors and on opposite sides of the hotel. So we parted ways at the elevator and headed to our rooms alone. Unzipping my suitcase I leaned the top against the wall and let it stay there. I never unpack, its pointless if you're just going to pack up in a couple days.

After settling in I got a text from Mickie. She made sure I knew to come to the arena for the meeting. I replied saying I knew what to do, I wasn't that much of a newbie. Grabbing my purse I headed out to the elevator and outside to hail a cab to the arena. When I got there Kelly and Mickie came up to me asking how my last couple days were and if I had talked to Punk at all. I left out the fact I had stayed with him. They would just eat that up too much for my own happiness. I just told them I talked to him over the phone a couple times and that sated them enough.

We sat down and after a couple minutes I got a tap on my shoulder. Turning I saw Punk and Kofi with smiles. Kofi gave the three of us girls a wave, "Hello ladies, may we sit with you?"

The three of us nodded and the guys sat down. Mickie and Kofi were talking happily away. Kelly and I whispered about how sweet his Jamaican accent sounded. A few minutes later Cena joined in the whole group. I could see it. Kelly and Cena were a thing, I could just tell Kofi and Mickie were talking.

Cena smirked and looked at Punk, "So Punk, since when have you and X been a thing?"

Kelly slapped his muscled arm, "Johnny, I told you, they're a storyline."

John laughed and held his hands up in surrender, "You believe what you want, but I still say those two got something going on. Ted said they were a thing, but Ted doesn't really know anything so I just wanted proof or whatever." Kofi, Mickie, Kelly, Punk and John all chuckled.

I blushed a dark red and hid my face behind my hair. Punk leaned close and whispered in my ear, "Don't mind it X, people always talk when it comes to storylines. They always think the people having something else going on. No big."

I smiled. At least he was being sweet about it. Of course Vince came in at that point and started his talk. Blah...blah...blah...He just mentioned things I already knew, like I had a match with Layla, Punk and Kofi had a tag team match with Orton and Rhodes. Kelly had a match against Katie Lea. Jericho vs. Michaels. Same old, same old. After that Vince corralled Punk and me into his office with a smile.

He sat down at his desk, "You two will of course be continuing your storyline. X, I want you to commentate during Punk's match with Kofi against Orton and Rhodes. Punk you're going to escort X to her match with Layla. Now, on your way to Punk's match I want the two of you to be walking down the halls arms around each other with a 'now they know, we don't have to hide it' attitude. Flaunt the fact you're a couple, but don't over do it or go out of your personality. Got it?"

We nodded together. With that Vince let us go so someone else could talk with him. Punk and I split ways and I went out with Kelly, Mickie, and Katie Lea, who had recently become a 'good girl' when she stopped a match because she couldn't see her brother get beat up like he had been by Orton. She soon became a good friend of mine and we would usually hang out during the weekends by going to the gym or sparring with each other.

The four of us went out to the mall. Hey we were girls and there was a mall within walking distance from the arena. We weren't passing this up. While walking around with our purchases I passed a Hot Topic store twice the size of the one back home. Katie and I walked in and told the girls we'd see them in the food court in about half an hour. Oh we went nuts. We laughed and joked. I bought some new gloves she got some new nail polish and we both got a bunch of new necklaces and a shirt or two. I also saw a pair of pants I would ask my seamstress to replicate for wrestling gear.

At the half hour mark we all met in the food court for a late lunch, early dinner type of thing and headed out with our bags to catch some cabs back to the hotel.

The rest of the evening passed by quickly. The girls all chilled in my room and Katie and Kelly joked about their match, but both agreeing their friendship wouldn't make them hold back. The night slipped away and faded into Sunday morning.

The four of us hit the gym where we met some of the superstars also getting a work out. Oh god...the second those men even got a whiff of estrogen they went crazy. They would make sure we caught them lifting a big weight or making it sound like they had done like five-hundred sit ups. This just made us laugh. We each took a tread mill and started a decent paced jog. We kept the going before we did some sparring with each other. Katie and I were sparring off and after a few minutes we just smirked and went into a full on match. Some superstars gathered around and laid bids. Mickie played ref.

We duked it out for a good while, pulling some moves both real and fake. We had to go easy on each other since both of us had matches the next day. After a while I pulled a 'soft' X-press, but Katie was able to get out of it and kicked me hard in the ribs. I was out of breath for a good while and that got her the pin. When I regained my breath the four of us girls just laughed with each other.

**-Monday Night RAW-**

I was in the back getting ready for my commentary with Jerry and Michael backstage and just finishing up my look when Punk and Kofi walked in.

Both gave me a smile and Punk held out a hand, "You ready? Our match is next."

I nodded happily and took his hand. It was all in the act. We walked out into the hall where a camera man was waiting to get the scene of us walking down to the ring. We walking, the three of us chatting away. Punk had his arm around my shoulders and my arm was around his waist. We stopped outside the curtain and the camera flipped over to Lilian Garcia in the center of the ring. We watched from a 'cue cam', as we called it, which was a TV on the wall beside the curtain that was we could be absolutely sure when to come out.

We watched Lilian give a big smile and started the announcing, "The following contest is a tag team match!" The crowd roars. "Introducing first at a combined weight of four-hundred-forty pounds, escorted by Lady X, the tag team of CM Punk and Kofi Kingston!" 'This Fire Burns' began playing and at the right moment the three of us came out.

Kofi did his signature 'Boom! Boom! Boom!', I made my sign of my hands doing the rocks symbol with my forearms crossed in an X. I jumped around a bit and pointed to Punk and Kofi with a big smile, giving them an applaud before stepping back into Punk's embrace of his arm around my shoulder. When we got to the ring Kofi jumped in and Punk gave my cheek a kiss before climbing onto the ropes and jumping into the ring.

I walked over to the announcers table and gave Jerry and Michael a smile as I sat down.  
Jerry smiled, "Well Cole it looks like Lady X is going to help us commentate!"

Michael nodded, "Yes, good evening X!"

I smiled and adjusted the headset before replying, "Hey Cole, hey Lawler. Man it feel good to commentate again."

Jerry nodded, "Yeah, you haven't joined us in some time have you?"

I smiled and just shook my head. Lilian was now up announcing Orton and Rhodes. I just rolled my eyes, "Introducing next at a combined weight of four-hundred-forty-five pounds the tag team of Cody Rhodes and Randy Orton!" 'Voices' began playing and the duo got booed as they slowly sauntered to the ring. Punk and Kofi were talking. I knew Kofi would start off then he'd tag in Punk after a couple minutes.

With Orton and Rhodes in the ring the bell sounded. _DING! DING! DING!_

Kofi went into his unusual stance as Rhodes and him circled for a bit. Then they began. Kofi started off good getting in a Jamaican Buzz Saw quickly. Then Rhodes came back with a bulldog, but when he hit the mat he landed off and his head bounced off the mat.

Jerry and I were talking about Punk and me, "So X, last week on RAW you and CM Punk were sort of 'exposed' so to say. What are your thoughts about that?"

I laughed, "Well first off I want to find that camera man who followed us and teach him a lesson in privacy. And second I mean it's nothing big really. I mean just because Punk and I are together and all it doesn't mean I'm about to change and neither is he."

We turned back to the match. Both Kofi and Rhodes were trying to get a tag in. Orton and Punk were both stretching their hands into the ring trying to get the tag first. At the same time Kofi and Rhodes made a jump and slapped their team mate's hand. Punk and Orton came in.

Jerry pointed out Punk's wailing away on Orton, "Hey X, you think he's being particularly tough 'cause you're here?"

I laughed, "Nah, Punk's just doing what he does best. And that wrestle." As we watched and commentated I kept noticing how whenever the ref's back was turned Orton and Rhodes would seriously cheat.

Finally I had had enough when at one point Kofi tried to get in to stop Rhodes and Orton while they attacked Punk in their corner. The ref was busy trying to get Kofi back on the outside of the ring to notice Kofi was pointing to the cheating duo.

I snapped, "Damn it, they'll lose but I'm not dealing with this!" I pulled off the headset and tossed it down. From there I ran up and jumped onto the ring's edge. From there I hopped over to ropes and attacked Rhodes from the back. I yanked him foll force down and started beating on him. The ref saw and had them ring the bell.

Lilian called out, "Due to outside interference your winners, Cody Rhodes and Randy Orton!"

Orton pulled Rhodes away from me and stepped up to me. We had a glare off. Orton turned his head and beckoned Lilian to bring him her mic. Punk was still in the corner holding his head and breathing heavy. Kofi was just dumbfounded. I wasn't supposed to interrupt the match.

When Orton got the mic he spoke in that pissed off voice, "Look X, you had no right interfering in the match. Don't think because you're a girl or Punk's little arm candy I'm not going to deal with it."

Lilian had also brought me a mic. I glared at Orton who stood a lot taller then me, "Look Randy, I don't give a damn about interrupting your match. Heck, didn't I just help you win? Thing is, I wasn't going to sit there and watch you and Rhodes blatantly cheat just because the ref had his back turned. Now go ahead and sic Layla on me, I wont care, I'll just beat her like I did last week while she screamed and tapped out!"

Orton's lip twitched, "Like I said X, don't think I'm not going to deal with it. When I say that I'll deal with it, thats what I mean." Orton dropped his mic and slapped me across the face. By now Punk had regained his composure and attacked Orton.

He ran Orton out of the ring and turned to me, "You alright?"

I nodded and as we walked out to my intro music, chosen because I had stepped up, Punk thanked me for interrupting the match. I just laughed and nodded.

When we got backstage we parted momentarily so I could get ready for my match which was a few matches from then. I was sitting waiting with Punk, Mickie, John, and Kofi, Kelly and Kate were currently in a match.

We were all laughing and chatting when Vince came up, "X, can you come with me?"

I grimaced, "Does this has anything to do with me interrupting the match?"

Vince shook his head. He looked sad, like he had something to say. I just bit my lip and stood, following him. I told everyone I'd be back in a few.

In Vince's office there were two cops in familiar uniforms. Arizona uniforms. I was getting worried. Vince gave them a nod and one of the cops turned to me, "Miss Xaltria Johnson?"

I nodded, "Yes, you can call my X or X-Lyn." They just nodded, I knew they wouldn't use my nicknames.

The other cop continued, "Miss Johnson, you and Miss Mia Knowles bought a house in Tuscan and have been living there for about four years together, correct?"

I nodded. Now I was seriously worried. The man continued, "Sunday night around nine thirty five Miss Knowles was out with her fiancé Cameron James. While driving around a drunk driver swerved into oncoming traffic."

My knees wouldn't hold me. I knew where this was going. I fell to the ground, tears already pouring down my face.

The man continued, "The medics were able to pull your friends from the wreckage. Sadly Mr. James died before they could get to the hospital. Internal bleeding and a broken back."

My hands covered my face. Mia and Cameron...no...

"They were able to get Miss Knowles to the emergency room, but unfortunately they could do little before your friend died on the table."

I cried out in anguish. No...not Mia...not my best friend. No....

"She seemed to know she wasn't going to live. She told us to find Lady X and tell her Queen M still loves her. Those were her last words Miss Johnson." I was pulled to my feet by Vince and he took me out of his office. He lead me down the hall. I had stopped crying by now. My eyes hurt and my face was red along with my eyes. We passed my friends who all looked at me worried. Punk stood up to say something. Vince stopped him and we stopped walking. He told me to go and get ready to go home. I wouldn't have a match with Layla.

As I walked away I could hear Vince talking, "Everyone, please give Xaltria her space. Punk, I'm sorry, but we are stopping your storyline with Miss Johnson."

I could hear them gasp and Punk ask, "Why?"

My ears heard just a few more words before they were cut off, "Xaltria has just experienced a tragedy. Two of her close friends were killed in a car accident."

I then ran. I grabbed my stuff and hailed a cab. I didn't bother changing or anything. I told them to take me to the hotel where I went to my room, packed up all my stuff. I quickly checked my computer for the next flight out of Phillie and to Amarillo, Texas. My home town. I needed my mother.

**A/N Yeah, I know it's sad. I needed some kind of tragedy to slow down how close Punk and X were getting. Don't kill me for it! Hey, I had to shed a few tears over typing that. Well, please review your thoughts! I don't mind constructive criticism! **


	6. A broken heart can be mended

**A/N Again with this. I own no one, duh, except those I made, no shit sherlock. Now lets continue the story! And don't forget to review!**

Chapter six—A broken heart can be mended

When I got to the hotel I just wanted to see what was happening on RAW after I checked and booked a flight for two hours later. I watched a match. Then I heard Layla's intro. Did they not tell her we weren't wrestling tonight? But then I got my answer when I heard CM Punk's music play. He came out with a mic and climbed into the ring.

With a sad face, one I could tell wasn't acting he began to speak in a gruff voice, "Ladies and gentlemen, I beg you to listen. Tonight's match between Layla and Lady X has been canceled. Not long ago Lady X was taken into Mr. McMahon's office and told tragic news. Last night two of her best friends passed away from a car accident. Lady X will not be returning to RAW until she is ready. Until then let us send our hopes and prayers to her."

I was in tears. I understand him coming out and telling everyone, but he just made it sound so...sweet. Punk continued on, "Tonight I personally request a moment of silence for Lady X's lost friends Mia Knowles, someone she knew since middle school, and Cameron James, her best friend's fiancé." Even those in the crowd who didn't like me went silent. After a moment Punk left the ring and Layla had a hand over her mouth. This was a huge shock for everyone.

I quickly left Kelly and Mickie messages on their phones, saying I was going home to Amarillo. I needed my family right now. Two hours later I boarded a plane and left Philadelphia behind me. I was broken. Shattered. I was Humpty Dumpty and no one would put me together again...

**-Four Weeks Later-**

I was now in Arizona. I had taken a quick trip to Tuscan to clean out the house of our clothes and important things. I left the furniture and put a 'For Sale' sign in the yard. After that I returned to Amarillo with Sammy and Leo to live on my family's ranch.

Mia and Cameron's funeral was beautiful to say the least. I spoke about how long I had known Mia and how good of friends we had been. I said that Cameron had been like a brother to me. We laid them to rest beside each other. I could hardly bare it at first. My wrestling friends would send messages via e-mail or text. Some would call. One night I was talking to Kelly and she told me that Punk was really missing me, but then again so was everyone else. I told her I would be back, I wasn't going to let this take me down. I always told myself when I thought about not returning that Mia had always supported my dream of being a diva since we were kids. She never liked wrestling, but she said so long as her best friend could do it, she could tolerate it.

At the time I was now out in my family's stables. Ever since I was a little girl we had had horses and a few good acres of land. I was calming myself down by brushing one of our stallions, Tanner. He was a good boy and loved it when I visited. Now he could tell I was sad and kept nudging me with his big nose. I would smile and pat his head or scratch behind an ear. Always I would whisper, "I'm going to miss her..."

After I was done brushing out Tanner I put the combs back in the tack room and turned to see my mother standing there with a little smile, "Someone is here to see you Lyn." She had always called me by my middle name. She said she should curse our father for giving me such a strange name, but yet she always said it suited me. A different kind of name for a different kind of girl. I nodded and walked off in the direction of my family home. When I walked in I heard some low voices in the living room. I noticed my big brother's voice, but the other I couldn't quite pin at first.

I sighed and walked into the living and stopped dead. Danny, my big brother, was sitting on the couch, on the love seat was Punk...It took me a moment to speak, but I soon got it out, "What are you doing here Phil?"

My brother just stood and walked out. Punk stood up, "It took me a week and a half to finally convince Vince to give me your home address after I realized you needed someone. I also came because I had to see you X."

I could almost cry. My girlfriends had consoled me and told me everyone missed me, and Punk came to _find_ me. He did something no one else did. I was surprised to say the least.

Punk came over and stood in front of me, "X, c'mon, your brother told me whats been going on. I know how much it has to hurt."

I blinked back tears, "No...no you don't...I've known Mia since we were twelve! Damn it Phil I'm twenty-seven! That's fifteen years Phil! Fifteen years! Mia was getting married! She had a great job, a great fiancé, a great life and she died!"

He put a hand on my shoulder and tilted my face up to look at him, "X, Mia wouldn't want to see you cry about it. Think about it, I meant Mia a couple times and she terrified me! She had a snap attitude and a 'don't think you can boss me around' style. She'd rather be remembered with fond memories, not tears."

I kept crying though. I couldn't stop now. Punk wrapped his arms around me and I gratefully rested my head against his chest. He sighed, "You know she wouldn't want you to just stop your life like this. Coming back home is good for you, yes. But if I know anything about Mia from what I've personally seen or heard she'd want to to take it all out on some poor chump in the ring."

I couldn't help but laugh. He was right really. Mia always said being a wrestler was good for me. She said it helped me channel my anger or emotions and just kick ass sometimes. I smiled, it wasn't a big smile, but it was the first real smile for me in two weeks.

Punk looked down at me with a smile and I gave him a little grin, "Help me pack?"

This made Punk smile bright, "You coming home?"  
I nodded, "Its where I belong. Anyway, while I was out here I thought of a new move and I need a new tattoo."

Punk looked confused, "Huh?"

I smiled, "I want to get 'Queen M' tattooed on my hip. When Mia and I hit college we called ourselves Lady X and Queen M, thats where I got my ring name. And my new move is just a corkscrew moonsault, but I'm going to start using it, calling it my Queen Mia."

Punk smiled, "Dedicating a tattoo and a move to her. I like it."

When we were in my room and packing up some of my things I turned to him, "Phil, how come no one else came to see me?"

Punk thought, "Well...I think it's because they thought you needed space, I however think after something like that the person needs a friend or two around them."

I walked over to him, "Thanks Phil..." I looked up at him and he looked down at me and it just happened. We kissed. My arms snaked up around his neck and he held me around the waist. When we broke apart I just rested my head against his chest with a smile. Oh this was going to be fun when I explained this to Kelly and Mickie.

I suddenly laughed, "Hey, I don't think we can have that 'big fight' I wanted that was supposed to tear us up."

Punk looked down at me, "Aw, what a shame. Now let's finishing packing up and get some plane tickets for Raleigh." I nodded and we finished packing in a content silence.

When I told my mom I was going back to RAW she was worried an asked if I could handle it. I was sure though. Punk was just what I needed. A reality check that you can't just stop your life because there was a bump or even a mountain in your way. Drive over it or go around it buddy cause you don't live forever. That was of course when my mom finally decided to notice Punk and I wouldn't go father then three feet from each other's side. She knew it and she knew it on the spot. When she told my dad he got mad of course. 'No one is good enough for my little Xaltria.' And I quote my father.

My dad drove us out to the airport and gave me a hug, telling me to come home if I ever needed to. He then turned to Punk and gave him a little glare, "You better watch it Sonny Jim, I was done born in the country. I've lived by one rule since my girl was born. You break her heart, I break your neck. You may be some fancy-shmancy wrasslin' boy, but I can still whoop ya."

I tried not to laugh. My dad was always just so sweet with any guy trying to date me. And so together Punk and I boarded our plane and flew off to Raleigh where RAW was four days away. Punk called Vince and told him I was back. Vince was excited to see me come back and so was everyone else.

Vince pulled me aside, "Hey, you up for some unfinished business? I hear Layla still hates you for what you said during The X-tra."

I smiled, "Sign me up!" With that we made my 'coming back' match against Layla. Her and I still hated each other. No shocker there...

**-Monday Night-**

I was backstage watching the TV as Lilian spoke with a happy voice, "Ladies and gentlemen! A month ago one of our divas suffered a loss. Well, after a little break and time to put herself back together again she's come home! Everybody, I give you LADY X!"

The crowd freaked. My music blared and I came running out. My pyrotechnics went off, some white, red, blue and green fireworks just blasting. I made my sign and ran down to the ring.

In the ring I took Lilian's mic kindly and smiled at the crowd, "How's it goin' Ra-LEIGH!" The crowd screamed as I continued, "I'm glad to be back. And everyone who missed me while I was gone thanks. As you were told one of my good friends passed away. I let it get to me at first, but thanks to a saving grace I realized I couldn't just throw all this away! RAW and WWE ha become my life! So, I'm just going to stop talking and let Lilian introduce my opponent."

After the into Layla's music played. As usual we went at it pretty hard, both of us being harsh divas and not 'pom pom' girls as I called them. The girls who were all show and no action. When I got the opportunity I climbed the ropes and did that corkscrew moonsault. I was told alter on that Jerry mentioned me naming the move the Queen Mia in remembrance of my late friend. Punk...he told them everything.

As I made my exit I could feel a weight lift from my shoulders and I just knew Mia was happy. I knew she would forever be my angel and that no matter how much I screwed up, she'd still love me.

When I walked into the locker room I was surprised to see all the divas I was friends with and all the superstars I liked waiting for me. I almost fell over when they all screamed a 'welcome home' at me. Why I didn't fall was because a pair of arms a caught me around the waist. A pair of tattooed arms with X's marked on their wrist tape.

Kelly stepped out of the crowd, "X, we missed you like crazy while you were gone and lets just hope you're back and meaner then ever! We all say welcome home X!"

I rolled my eyes and went for my things, "You know, you guys could've just come up to me and said welcome back and all that jazz, but no, you go and gather the welcoming committee." I walked up and hugged Kelly, "And I don't think I could live without any of you!" Stepping back I smiled brightly, "You guys...y'all just rock!" They all cheered, they wished me luck and welcomed me home, gave me hugs but in five minutes everyone was gone and I was grabbing my gear to head to the hotel.

Punk hadn't left though. He came up behind me and pulled me into his arms, "I really am glad you decided to come back X, if you hadn't I'd be in some horrid storyline by now."

I laughed and twisted in his arms so we were chest to chest, "Yeah, like you being stuck with Phoenix?"

He shuddered, "Don't even joke!" We shared a laugh and Punk grabbed my bag. We left the arena in a happy aura. I was constantly getting smiled and a hug or two, but the only person I wanted to smile at me or give me a hug was Punk...You know, maybe those dreams I had had all that time ago were just omens or signs. I had to admit, we did go together like PB&J, ice cream and a hot summer day, cocoa on a frigid winter day, a girl and her teddy bear, a bird and the sky. Yeah...

**A/n I know its a tad shorter then most of my chapters and maybe sounding like the end, but believe me, I've got sooo much more to tell! Oh and don't forget to click that cute little button at the bottom that says 'Review'! **


	7. Blissful beginning, hellish end

**A/N Woo! Onto Chapter 7! Oh course I own no one except those I made, blah blah blah. You know this! Continuing!**

Chapter seven—Blissful beginning, hellish end

My life came back to me in full swing. I started hanging out with all my friends again and never once did I feel guilty or ashamed. I knew Mia would want this. Soon I was able to accept her being gone. The first chance I got I bought back our house in Arizona. Luckily the owners were only there for a month or two when they realized it wasn't the kind of place they wanted and they put it up for sale again. I jumped on that chance.

I had taken Sammy back to Arizona, but Leo seemed to like the ranch life. He enjoyed being around all my family's other dogs which were mainly Retrievers and German Shepard's. But the little guy loved it! Sammy liked having a house to himself, especially when I put a cat door on the back door. Sammy was an outside cat no matter what.

Time seemed to fly around me. I had been told that the week after I left DiBiase was taken out by Kane and was out on injury. I laughed. They said he would be back soon. I frowned...I didn't want him back...Hell, if they fired him I'd be the happiest person in the world. I was tired of him hitting on me, I was tired of his bullshit. However, now I had a real reason to turn him down. No longer a storyline, Punk and I were definitely a thing. Sometimes I just felt like a high school girl with a crush on him. He was sweet, but not too sweet. He didn't care if I blared my music, hell we listened to the same stuff anyway. Punk was just an all around good guy and sometimes the perfect medicine for any hurt.

Currently it was Sunday and RAW would be the following night. I had one match, but before that I had an edition of The X-tra coming up. Funny thing, guess who was my guest. Can't? Well heres a hint. He's about six-foot-one dark hair, lip ring...Yep, CM Punk. We laughed at the thought, but knew why he was on. My man was Number One Contender for the World Heavyweight Championship! I always had the contenders, new couples, new rivals. The X-tra was kinda a 'behind the scenes' look. Where I got into questions about how this, that, or the other on a wrestlers personal point of view or ways of preparing. Not to mention that in the time I had been back I was rougher then ever. Most girls either tapped out, were knocked out, or barely conscious when I was done. Yet I was still a crowd favorite.

Well, back to business. I was standing in front of a mirror in my hotel room looking over myself. I was in great looking jeans and a nice looking silk black top with my long hair down, falling in waves of deep brown around my face and over my shoulders. My eyes were lined nicely, not overly thick or too thin, my lips were a shell pink and lightly glossed. You see that night Punk and I had a little date. Nothing big, just dinner. I had just grabbed my purse when a knock came on my door. I quickly went to answer and was greeted by Punk, looking rather sharp in just a nice pair of jeans and a button up dark blue polo. I had to admit it really set off his gorgeous hazel eyes.

Punk smiled and looked my over, "I would say you looked nice or gorgeous, but I really don't think it's necessary."

I gave him a smirk, "And why is that Mr. Brooks?"

Punk smiled and chuckled, "Because I think by now I've said it enough I sound like a broken record, Miss Johnson."

I looked up at him, "So, since you're choosing where are we going?"

Punk smiled, "Surprise."

I rolled my eyes. Surprises....sometimes I loved them, some times I hated them. Usually Punk's surprises were nice. We walked hand in hand out to the rental car he had gotten for the weekend. We drove for a bit until we came to one of my favorite restaurants, but Punk said we weren't staying. Alright...confusion...He got out and went inside for a moment, leaving me in the car to wait in curiosity. When he came back out he had two bags in his hands. He stowed them in the backseat and climbed back into the car. He smiled at me while I gave him a 'what are you up to' look. We set back out and I constantly questioned him about what we were doing, where we were going, what had he planned. But he kept his lips sealed.

After about twenty minutes of driving we came to a stop. Looking out the window I saw a sign that said 'Butterfly Garden', I didn't take notice of anything else on the sign. Punk smiled, got out, grabbed the bags and helped me out of the car.

Walking over to the sign he whispered in my ear, "Read."

I looked over the sign, tears prickling my eyes at first, but they dried and a smile spread across my face. 'Dedicated to Mia Knowles and Cameron James.' Under it was a quote of mine that I said about them, 'Mia and Cameron were strong friends. Remember, your own strength doesn't measure any success, its the strength and ferocity of your friends that prove your success. A strong man can have everything and weak friends. He has nothing. A weak man can have nothing to his name yet the strongest of friends and he has everything.' 'This butterfly garden is dedicated to show the bond between a woman and her friends. Butterflies live in groups. When members of the group die the insects will mourn the loss, but soon move on. Butterflies know better then anyone that life continues, you can't stop it.'

I turned to Punk, "Phil..."

He smiled, "I thought you'd like it. Took me a months to convince them to build it."

I wrapped my arms around him and whispered, "You're way to nice to be called Punk."  
He laughed, "And now for dinner."

That night we dined in a butterfly garden with some nocturnal ones flying around us. One even landed on my shoulder for a moment. We were sure to leave the garden clean and tossed our trash in a can. I couldn't believe Punk would go through all that trouble for me. He really was the greatest friend and a truly loving boyfriend. I had to admit, we were only a couple months together and I could just feel myself falling in love with him.

**-Monday Afternoon At The Gym-**

Katie and I were running on the tread mills and talking about the night before. She thought it was sweet was Punk had done and that she thought he was seriously falling.

I smiled, "Oh believe me Katie, it was amazing. The garden was gorgeous...You know...I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I'm really falling for him."

Katie smiled and laughed, "I wouldn't doubt it, you two are so inseparable. If you two are in the same room you aren't more then four or five feet from each other. You almost always accompany him to the ring, he returns the favors. You two are really cute too. Remember the time Mickie and I caught you two backstage in a total lip-lock."

I blushed furiously, somehow Katie's English accent seemed to enhance her words and it made me realize things even more then usual. Katie laughed, "He gave you one last quick kiss before jogging off to get Evan for a match."

I nodded, "Yeah, I remember that." We continued chatting away for a while as we jogged. We had turned onto the subject of her brother, who was out for a month or two because Orton punted him in the head pretty hard. I wanted to be sure he was alright. Katie said he was doing good, but he was definitely out for a good while. That's when I heard him.

"Hey X, I heard you were back." I turned my head. Ted was beginning on the tread mill beside me. He gave me a wink, "Good to see you back, sorry about your friends."

I decided to be civil at most, "Thanks for the concern Ted, and yeah, I've been back for a while now. You were out due to injury. Heard Kane got you pretty good."

Ted nodded, "Yeah, so you know I was thinking, since I"m back maybe after RAW tonight you'd want to go out for drinks or something." Still gnawing at that bone! Did he just not get I didn't want him.

I sighed, "Sorry Ted, I can't."

He looked confused, "Why?"

I tried not to give a confident smirk, "Because, currently I'm with Phil and we have plans for tonight."

Katie snapped her head to look at me confused. I didn't have plans for that evening as far as she knew. Ted looked a little upset, but more in an angry way, "C'mon X, what's he got the I don't have."

Alright, civility can kiss my ass, "Well, other then me, he's got class, he's a good guy, he actually cares about me, not my looks. You, you think you've got class because you've got money, you think you're a good guy because you can get any girl you want, and I know you just want me for what I can give bodily wise."

Ted was about to say something when I heard my saving grace, "You know Ted, it's not polite to hit on taken women." Both Ted and I looked back and saw Punk standing there, arms crossed and looking quite mad at Ted. Those two would never like each other. That was obvious.

Ted glared back at Punk and turned off his tread mill, "Look, Brooks, I don't see how his concerns you."

Punk glared at his, "Other then the fact you're hitting on my girlfriend."

Ted thought a moment and stepped off the mill and stood eye to eye with Punk, "Well, here's a deal. Tonight, theres still one more time-slot to fill. You against me. Winner takes all, and that prize. X."

I could swear Punk looked like he was going to punch Ted. But he kept his cool and shook his head, "I don't fight for the right to a person. A belt yeah, but not X."

Ted stared him down and Punk turned to me. In the time those two had been talking Katie and I had stopped jogging and were watching them. He then turned back to Ted, "Live with the fact she'll never want you. Until then, deal with heartbreak."

I smiled and walked over, taking Punk's hand and walked out. I could hear Ted cursing Punk as we left. Together we were walking back to our hotel rooms, we had just been using the hotels gym. The whole was Punk was seething.

I stopped out walking and looked up at him, "What's wrong Pepsi?" Pepsi was a nickname I gave him after we had an 'argument' of which was better, Pepsi or Dr. Pepper. Ever since I had called him Pepsi and he would call me Pepper.

He looked down at me, "I hate how he does that. He thinks just because of who he is he can take any man's girl."

I gave him an understanding smile and reached my hand up to place it on his cheek, "Don't worry Phil, there are reasons why I picked you over the others. And you know those reasons." Hell they should have been drilled into his head by now. I was always telling him how he was different from other guys. How he treated me different and not like a piece of ass. The way he stood up for me when I got into arguments with people.

Punk smiled and ran a hand through my hair, "Yeah, I do." He leaned his head down and I tilted mine up. We kissed, a sweet kiss that wasn't like marking territory, but something sweet and a moment of brief romance. As we broke apart I giggled lightly. Punk gave me a 'what?' look.  
I giggled again, "You're lip ring. I've always found it interesting how it feels when we kiss." Punk just smiled and out his arm around my shoulders as we continued on our way to our rooms.

**-RAW!-**

That night I didn't have any matches, but I did have another edition of The X-tra. Tonight I was bring both CM Punk and John Cena to the ring, who were still competing over the belt. Cena had the belt, Punk was Number One Contender.

I came running out as my music played, jumping and clapping hands with fans. Running down to the ring I hopped in and grabbed my mic, "What's up Phoenix, Arizona!" The crowd screamed. I smiled, "Tonight on The X-tra I've got the World Heavyweight Champion, John Cena! And the Number One Contender for his title, CM Punk!"

First John came out, I couldn't help but dance a little to his intro music. I welcomed him to the show and let him take his mic, "Thanks for havin' me out here X, I think this is my first appearance on your show."

I nodded, "Yes it is, now, lets bring out my other guest. He is the Number One Contender, CM Punk!" One of my new favorite songs played and out came Punk. He made his way to the ring and took a mic for himself. We all sat down in the few chairs I had in the ring.

We started off talking about the belt and the next pay-per-view. But then, Cena, who was a good sport and a great friend to both of us had to bring it up, "So, Punk, its not really a secret anymore, but aren't you and Lady here a thing?"

Punk and I both laughed as he nodded, "Yes, John, it is."

Cena gave me a quick wink before standing up and looking over the crowd, "Well, then if you two don't mind. I'm sure everyone here in the great city of Phoenix wants to get a first hand look!"

I knew where he was going with this when the crowd started chanted 'Kiss her' to Punk. We gave each other a look, I gave a little shrug and for the hell of it we kissed. The crowd went nuts. When we broke apart Cena tapped my shoulder, "Hey X, I want you to look..." He pointed in the crowd, "There." He then called out to a camera man, "Hey, camera guy! Go about half way up the stand right in front of the ring!" I saw what he was looking at and laughed. A person holding a sign saying 'Cutest Match Ever: Punk and X 4ever!' Punk and I both laughed and the three of us got back into a conversation about the belt.

Thats when it happened. Somehow while we were distracted Ted and Cody came out and once we were back into our conversation they jumped into the ring. Together they ambushed Punk. Thankfully Cena was there and he was able to help Punk. When Punk was back on his feet he gave Cena one look and both of them just went to town on Ted and Cody. In the time I had left the ring, not wanting to get caught in anything.

When John and Punk had finally run the Priceless boys out of the ring Punk grabbed a mic and called after the mic, "Ted, I'm getting tired of you. Always with backstage or at hotels you try and get at me. This is the last straw! You wanted a match, you just got one!"

With that Punk and Cena jumped out of the ring.

I ran up to Punk. Thankfully his music was playing and no one but Punk could hear me, "What are you doing! Don't tell me you're going to go along with his deal! I thought you didn't fight for the right to a person!"

Punk shook his head, "You aren't on the line, I just need to teach that punk a lesson."  
With that he left to get ready for his match, leaving me worried.

**-Punk's Match-**

We had just come down the ramp and I was standing on the ground on Punk's side. When Ted came out he was accompanied by Cody. Then and there I had a bad feeling. Hell I had had a bad feeling since he made the match.

Punk was pacing in the ring like a big cat, waiting for his chance to attack. Finally the bell rang.

_DING! DING! DING!_

Punk pounced on Ted. He roundhouse kicked him and when Ted was on the ground he unleashed. I watched, still worried even if Punk was winning. DiBiase and Rhodes were notorious cheaters. I didn't want to take any chances. When DiBiase got a Cobra Clutch on Punk I thought it was over for good. But Punk managed to kick out and get a moment to regain himself. I watched both the match and Cody, not letting anything get by me. Thats when I caught it. Cody had moved right up to the edge of the ring. Punk backed up a moment and Cody reached in, grabbed his ankles and pulling him down, making his head bounce off the mat. That was all I needed. I ran around the ring with out Cody seeing me and super kicked Cody in the side of the head. That dropped him. I kept him down for a while so Punk could get his bearings back. When he did he roundhouse kicked Ted in the jaw and the pulled DiBiase to his feet, pulling him over his shoulders and going for the GTS. But some how Ted got out and locked on a second Cobra Clutch and this time, Punk didn't get up. Ted got the pin. I jumped quickly into the ring and went to Punk's side. He was in one of those fading moments where he was, but wasn't conscious. I cradled his head in my lap.

Thats when Ted came up to us. He held his hand out to me and I glared at him. Ted sighed and got a mic so he could say it, "Look, X, deal was winner take all, and since you're all there is to take, I'd like my prize now."

I didn't have a mic but the camera was on my face. Anyone watching the big screen would be able to read my lips. 'Fuck off, Dibiase!'

Ted didn't like that answer and for the hell of it he stomped down on Punk's stomach, causing Punk to double up. I glared after Ted as he left and smiled at the crowd cheered 'you suck' as he left. But inside I knew this wasn't over. I knew Ted would give up that easily.


	8. You can't keep me down

**A/N Seriously...really....do I have to disclaim again? Isn't once enough? Well if not, just for the hell of it. I own no one, I do own my personal characters. You know that already! Well, here's chapter 8!**

Chapter eight—You can't keep me down

I was so pissed at Ted. Because of him Punk was out for two weeks. His little stomp had really messed up his ribs and he said he needed a break. I told him I would go with him, but being the sweetheart he was, Punk told me to stay and just keep going on. He'd be back in a couple weeks...right? Now every time I even saw Ted a red veil washed over my vision. I may have been a girl, but I was a girl that could kick ass. I loathed Ted from the deepest, blackest part of me, and it almost scared me. I had never felt such rage in my life and soon the girl had to make sure I never came in contact with Ted.

Ted however thought himself bigger and better then ever. He had taken out Punk and was raging about how awesome he was. It sickened me. I couldn't stand it! One night after RAW I gave Punk a call. He'd been out about two weeks now and I was wondering when he'd be back.

When Punk answered I smiled, "Hey Phil."

"Hey X, what's up?"

I sighed, "When are you coming back? I really want to see you again."

"I'll be back next week or the week after." I could hear him give a pained sound.  
"Phil, are you alright?"  
"I'm fine, I just sat up and my ribs are still hurtin'."

"Please tell me you've seen a doc or something." I was worried for him.

"I have, don't be worried. I'm a tough one."

I smiled slightly, "Well, you take care and get plenty of rest. Oh, and tell Xavier I said hi."

I heard him laughed and say, "Say it yourself, you're on speaker and Xavier is right here."

I smiled, "Hey Exxy-boy! Are you being a good boy for Phil while he's hurt?"

Xavier barked loudly into the phone, which made Punk and me laugh.

Punk sighed, "He misses you, you know. Maybe you could come out here some time, he is always waiting by the window or laying in on the guest bed hoping you're there. You made a big mark on him."

I laughed, "Maybe thats because you don't have many girls hanging around and he wants that dose of estrogen again." This made both of us laugh. I then continued, "Maybe I will come out. I was going to go back to Tuscan, but my neighbor said Sammy was doing fine and now that he can go in and out he doesn't need much caring for. I may just tell her to be sure he's fed and go see you two."

I could almost hear the smile in Punk's voice, "Really?"

I chuckled, "Really, really. Well, it's getting late. Goodnight Pepsi."

"Goodnight Pepper, oh and X."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

I was seriously shocked at first. That was the first time he had ever said that without meaning it in a friends way or just saying 'love yah'. I could hear the sincerity. I smiled, "I love you too."

With that we hung up. I quickly changed and crawled into the big hotel bed with a grin on my face. He said he loved me...Those three words mean everything to a girl like me. I had never been the cutest thing in High school and I had had maybe one or two real boyfriends, but none, not one of them every said 'I love you'. I fell asleep that night smiling brightly and contently.

That night I was woken up by someone knocking on my hotel door. I thought it was Kelly or Mickie or maybe Katie, so naturally I get up and answer the door with a little yawn. But the second the door gave under my hand it flew backward. Standing in the doorway was Ted. In my head I was screaming 'Please be a dream, please be a dream!' But it wasn't. Ted forced his way into my room and covered my mouth his his hand. He reeked of alcohol and I knew he was piss drunk. I tried to scream but his hand was clamping my mouth too hard. I tried to fight against him, but I wasn't strong enough.

Ted shoved me against the wall and spoke, his hot, alcohol drenched breath stinging my eyes and nose, "Now then X, why fight? You know you want it."

I struggled some more, but he was holding me fast. Tears pricked at the corner of my eyes. Oh hell no...no...no! Why me? Can't he go find some other poor girl to violate? WHY ME!?

Ted ran his disgusting hand over my body, "You know...I can tell why Brooks wants to keep you all to himself..." I closed my eyes. It physically hurt to struggle, but it hurt far more mentally not to. I just shut my eyes as tight as possible and tried not to let him get a single thing from me. But then again, Ted was strong.

He left when he had had is fun. I slid down the wall, thankful for two things. One, my legs were strong enough to keep him out of places he didn't belong. Two, I was planning on seeing Punk. Hell yes I would tell him! I wasn't like those other girls who just shut it away and went on with life scared! I was going to tell him, Vince and all them and hopefully Ted would get fired! If I had my way I would just kill him...

I sat there for a while, shaking and trying not to feel where he had touched me...where the 'little him' had tried to get at me...My body shook with silent tears for a while until I was able to get to my feet. I made my way slowly over to my bed where I laid down, clamped my eyes shut and willed myself to sleep.

**-The Next Morning-**

I woke up hoping it had been a dream...praying it had been a dream...But the aches and a few bruises on my bod confirmed it had been real. I took a deep breath and got out of bed. Taking a long, hot shower I relaxed some. I would tell those closest to me and those who needed to know, after that I'd make sure Ted was either thrown in jail or fired. After my shower I did feel better. I had a plan and I knew it would work. Having these things done I quickly dressed and sent a text to Micki, Kelly and Katie, telling them I needed them in my room.

When all the girls had arrived I told them what happened. I didn't make it sound like a sob story like those girls on TV. I told it to them straight. He woke me up from my sleep, forced his way into my room, got what he wanted and left...They sympathized first then joined in my rage at Ted.

That's when Mickie piped up, "Are you really going yo tell Phil thought?"

I nodded, "I don't see why not. He can personally vouch for the way Ted wanted me and that if under the influence of alcohol he could have well done such a thing. I know Phil...after I tell him though I'll tell him not to go stomping around and picking a fight. I don't want to see him hurt like before...You guys have to promise me though. You can't tell anyone, It's my issue to tell and I'll tell who I think needs to know."  
Mickie, Kelly and Katie all nodded. With that we all got packed and I made a quick switch from a ticket to Tuscan, to a ticket to Chicago so I could then catch a greyhound and see Punk.

The girls made sure I had gotten on my plane and the moment I knew I was definitely on my way to see Punk I relaxed instantly. I looked out the window and watched the clouds for a while until I slipped into a sleep. I had the 'perfect dream' I guess you could call it. It was Punk, Xavier and myself. We were in Arizona and playing in the back yard of my house. Sammy was lounging on the sun warmed back porch and we were playing fetch with Xavier. I grabbed a cup of cold water and poured it over Punk's head then ran! He chased after me. He caught me around the waist and kissed the side of my neck with a grin.

When I woke up from my dream I was smiling. Thats when I knew everything would be alright. Just like with Mia, I wouldn't let this get to me. I'd move on and go on doing what I do best, wrestle. When a stewardess asked if I would like something to drink I thought and smiled, saying, "Pepsi."

The plane landed around four in the after noon. I quickly caught a greyhound and for the next while I sat in my seat I thought about how I was going to tell Punk. I wanted to be sure he could tell I needed his help, but I didn't want him to go all out and like kill Ted or anything. I was brought up that if something happened they should get a fair trial. And thats all the mercy I have for Ted. I'd give him a fair trial. It was their choice what happened after that.

When I got off the bus I caught a taxi and half an hour later I got out in front of Punk's house. Walking up quietly I tried the door, not knowing if he was sleeping for not. It was almost eight and I had made him get enough rest. It didn't budge. So, I smirked and got on my toes. Yep! There was always a spare key above the door.

Taking it down I slid it into the lock and quietly opened the door. On the couch Xavier was laying. He looked up and I smiled, "Hey Exxy-boy." He jumped up and came over to me. I put my couple bags down and held a finger to my lips for him to keep quiet, "Now, where's your daddy?"

Xavier took the hem of my shirt in his mouth and started to pull me down the hall. We stopped in front of Punk's bedroom door. I peered in and chuckled. He was laid spread eagle on his stomach totally knocked out. I tip-toed into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed carefully.

Giving him a light shake I smiled, "Phil...Get up Phil." He turned his head but nothing more. I thought a moment and leaned down close to his ear, "Dr. Pepper tastes sooo much better then Pepsi."

This time he grumbled, "Does.....not....."

I giggled, "Does too, Dr. Pepper has more flavors."

His eye peeked open before they shot open, "X! What're you doing here?"

I smiled, "I told you I was coming."  
He turned over and with an arm reached up and pulled me down beside him, "You didn't call..."

I and rested my head against him, "I wanted to surprise you." Oh to hell with it. I would tell him tomorrow and that was that. We laid there together, both of us slowly slipping away into a pleasant sleep. Well, not before Xavier came and jumped up on the bed, jolting us awake for a moment. But we both laughed and snuggled down again. That was the first time I had ever slept in the same bed at Punk, and you know, it felt just right. Laying in his arms I got the best sleep of my life. Oh yes I had slept with men before, but none had ever felt so right. They way our bodies curved with each other fit us together perfectly.

Before I finally dozed off I did remember one thing Mia told me. 'X-Lyn, you know when its true when you hug or lay together and you just mold to each other.' She had told me that after she had spent a night with Cameron. At first I said she was just being silly, but now I knew what she meant. This was true...Punk and me...

**A/N I know this one is way shorter then my others, but it gets the point across and not to mention I think its just the perfect length. Well, don't forget to review.**


	9. You win some and you lose some

**A/N Alrighty! As always, WWE owns the wrestlers other then the ones I make up. Well, with that out of the way, let's go onto chapter 9! Also, I am so sorry this chapter is soooo late! I had company over and didn't get a chance to write until late!**

Chapter nine— You win some and you lose some

I woke up and looked around, momentarily forgetting where I was. Soon however I could feel the weight of Punk's arm holding me close. I turned my head and realized as we had slept I turned and laid on my right side, making be have my back to Punk. He was on his right side too, and using his left arm hold me close. I smiled and laid my head back down. Not being tired enough to continue my rest I just laid there and enjoyed the comfort of Punk's bed.

Later I felt Punk beginning to stir. He yawned and propped himself up on an arm. I turned onto my back and smiled up at him, "Hi there."

Punk smiled down at me, "Hi."

I decided if I put it off any more it wouldn't be a good thing and I would just continue putting it off more. I bit my lip, "Phil there something I have to tell you?"

Punk looked confused as I sat up and turned to him, "Monday night after we got of the phone I went to sleep, nothing big. Later thought, around one or two I woke up because some one was knocking on my door. I thought it was Katie or Barb or Mickie so I went and answered the door. I don't know, maybe they were all there and attacking me in a late movie night. We've done that before. Anyway...it wasn't any of them. It was Ted..."

Here Punk clenched his fist and looked really mad. I put one of my hands on his in hopes of calming him down some.

I took a breath and continued, "Well when I opened the door even just a bit he forced his way in." I stopped a moment, trying to decide exactly what to say. I decided it was best to just say it and get on with it. Taking a breath I said, "He had me against the wall. I tried to get out, but he's stronger then me and I was tired. I....I couldn't stop him."

Punk looked absolutely furious. He looked down at me with a look of anger and worry. I could only guess he was mad at what happened, hello what boyfriend wouldn't be? And he was worried about me. It made me feel good he cared. He took a breath, "He didn't actually--"

I shook my head, "No, no he didn't. I couldn't push him off but I could keep him out." Punk looked relieved. Hell I would too if I was him. It would really suck if I couldn't though...I may have actually been traumatized and unable to think and put together the plan I had.

Punk gave me another worried look, "Are you sure you're alright though? Because the second I get back Te--"

"No."

"No you aren't alright?"

I sighed, "Yes, I'm alright, no you won't pick a fight with him about it. You're going to ignore him as I will. I'm going to talk to Vince, we're going to deal with this in a civil way."

Punk sighed and nodded, "Reasonable, but can I ask for a rivalry storyline with DiBiase? This way I can kick his ass legally?"

I laughed, "Oh course, but I don't want you just attacking him out of no where. In the ring is all I want you to do. And I want it to be for some reason other then him liking me."

He nodded, "That I can do. Now, lets just forget about this for now."

I smiled and nodded, "And enjoy the next couple days until I have to go back."

We both smiled at each other. Punk gave me a sweet little half smile and reached his hand out to hook my neck. He pulled me close and we shared a pleasant kiss. Returning the kiss, I shimmied closer to him. I don't remember how long we kissed, but I remember that I had never felt so free in my whole life. Being with Punk, it just...it just made me feel amazing. Every time we touched I felt the static shock, every time he smiled at me my heart just melted. When we finally broke our kiss we were breathless and looking at each other with a happy smile.

It being Wednesday there really wasn't much to do, so we just bummed around. Spending most of the day laying on the couch and watching our favorite movies. At some time during the day we took a walk, taking Xavier with us. At the end of the day I took a shower and got ready for bed in the bathroom. When I ran a brush threw my semi-dry hair and pulling it back into a low ponytail.

Giving a little sigh I looked up, not to the ceiling, but through it. I was looking at the sky and speaking softly, "This is your doing, isn't it? You knew right off about Phil and you refused to see anything come between us. Ted was just a bump in the road." For some reason I had a feeling Mia had heard me, and that she was laughing her ass off at me for not seeing it sooner.

Shaking my head I left the bathroom, running my fingers through my ponytail. I was about to join Punk in his room when I heard a quiet whimper. I took a step back and peered into the guest room Xavier was laying at the end of the bed and looking at me. I smiled and walking into the room. Petting Xavier I kissed his head and whispered for him to come and follow me. Together we joined Punk in his bed. Xavier spread his large form across the foot of the bed and I laid close beside Punk.

The next few days all passed in the same fashion. We were taking a little vacation. Lounging on the couch, going for walks, playing in the backyard with Xavier. Life was good for those few days.

Sadly though early Saturday morning came around and Punk had to drive me to the airport so I could catch my flight. He kissed me good bye and I told him I'd call when I landed.

A woman who was boarding my plane with me and had the seat next to me smiled at me, "Doesn't it just suck when you have to go on business trips and leave the one you love behind?"

I looked at her and nodded, "Yeah...especially when you don't see them often enough."

With those words we struck up a conversation. She was now intrigued, "Oh, why don't you see him?"

I sighed, "Well, this may sound weird, but him and I are both professional wrestlers. He's currently out due to injury and I hadn't seen him for two weeks until I came to visit. I was only with him for a few days before I had to fly out for the next show."

She was captivated, "Oh really? Sounds awful. My son watches wrestling, curious, but what brand are you from?"

I loved it when people didn't freak about me being a diva or get all excited. I just smiled, "RAW."

She looked even more interested, "My daughter watches that every Monday!"

I smiled, "Oh really? Who's her favorite?"

She thought a moment, "Well...hmm...I'd have to say that one guy...I can't remember his name."

With a big grin I said, "Can you describe him?"

She nodded, "Oh yes, he's, I don't know, six feet or so, kinda chin length black hair, lip ring, wears speedo like outfits, lots of tattoos, as big Xs on his hands."

I grinned, "Let me help you, CM Punk is the name I think you're looking for."

She slapped her thigh, "That's it! CM Punk, my daughter just loves him! So do you know him personally, like as a friend?"

I smiled and nodded, "You could say that." We continued talking just about regular stuff. I learned her name was Holly, she had a son and two daughters. One was in college, the other two were in High school Her daughter was a freshman who would seriously yell at you if you even dared to speak during a match Punk had. This made me laugh. All throughout the flight we talked. When we hit Seattle we went our separate ways. I headed to the arena with my gear and when there I got intercepted by Kelly, Katie and Mickie.

The girls wanted to know how my few days with Punk were. I rolled my eyes, "Nothing to tell. We just kinda bummed the three days away."

Kelly giggled, "Definition of 'bummed' please."

I knew what she meant and I glared at her, of course I was just playing, "We didn't do anything like that."

Mickie was getting into, "But exactly what did y'all do? I mean you didn't just trudge around in your pajamas the whole time did you?"

I laughed, "No, we hung out. Watched movie, went for walks with his dog Xavier, whom I call Exxy-boy." Giggles. "Anyway, it was funny. When I got there he was totally knocked out asleep. So I go and sit on the edge of the bed and shake him. Of course since he's a dude he doesn't wake up right away, so I said something that got him to wake up."

Katie smiled, "What did you say?"

I laughed, "A while back we had this 'argument' over which was better, Pepsi or Dr. Pepper. So I leaned close to his ear and said Dr. Pepper tastes a whole lot better then Pepsi. This got a little reaction. So I continued until he woke up."

Kelly smiled, "So then what?"

I smiled, "He pulled me down beside him and we were out for hours." They giggled. You know I had never thought Katie Lea Burchill would be one of my friends. She always seemed so abrasive and tough. But then again, so was I. I guess the girlishness of Kelly and Mickie balanced the abrasive and "rough n' tough" of Katie and myself. We continued talking.

When Vince came in everyone quieted down and listened. He announced that CM Punk would officially return the next week after rest from injuries. He had gotten word via e-mail the superstar would be returning. He also mentioned a new rivalry storyline would be put out between Punk and DiBiase. I grinned. He said that they had decided Punk would be angered that Ted put him out for a month and wanted 'revenge'. Thankfully I was kept out of the mix. Also Paul Burchill was finally returning after being out for so long. A few new matches, nothing extremely big.

After the meeting the girls lounged out in Mickie's room, but I excused myself, saying I had to unpack and send out a couple calls

The second I was in my room I whipped my phone out and called Punk. I loved how he sounded when he answered, "Hey, you said you'd call when you got off the plane. Forgetful are we?"

I laughed, "Sorry, and I did forget. My apologizes. Yeah, Ted looked pretty pissed about hearing he had a new storyline and all."

All I heard was laughter on the other end of the line. When he calmed down Punk commented, "Aw, rich boy doesn't like it? Well he can suck it up!"

I smiled, "Now, now Punk. I'm going to unpack then go and talk to Vince. Don't worry."

He sighed, "You're the boss."  
"Yes, yes I am." We continued to talk while I put my toiletries in the bathroom and put the one thing I always kept with me on the nightstand. A picture frame with three picture slots. One with two girls around fifteen lounging across a couch in pajamas and smiling at the camera. One with the same girls, maybe twenty one or two, dancing together at a club. The last one was of those girls holding their pets. A Yorkie and an orange Tabby. I never left home without those pictures if I was able to take them with me. I hung up with Punk after nearly thirty minutes and pocketed my phone. I freshened up some and left, grabbing my purse. I hailed a cab and went to the arena, where Vince would still be talking with crewmen and wrestlers about this, that, or the other. I was on a mission and to me, it was 'life or death' important.

**-In McMahon's Office-**

I had just told Vince my story. He was shocked to say the least. He almost didn't believe me.

I tried to explain, "Vince, ever since I joined WWE roughly a year ago Ted had been a little snake. Even before the storyline with Phil he was always hitting on me. You've got to believe me. If it helps I still have bruises to prove it." With that I lifted the sleeve on my sweater up and showed him a pale purple bruise that was just healing.

Vince nodded, but questioned, "How do I know that wasn't from a match?"

I gave an exasperated sigh, "Check all my recent matches, look at my arms. I'm clean in those. I can swear to you that I'm telling the truth. Look, Katie Lea, Mickie, Barbara and Phil can all vouch that Ted's been hitting on me for months. I've always told him I wasn't interested. Look Vince, I came to you instead of the cops because I know you can keep this all on the sly, if I went to the cops it would be all over the news. That isn't good publicity for the WWE."

That caught him like a fish in a net! He loved his precious WWE and refused to see anything bad happen to it. Right there he swore he'd do it. He also believe me when I gave a complete and perfect account of the night.

**-RAW-**

My match against Jillian was next. I so didn't like Jillian and her sounding like a dead animal screaming it's guts out. After Jillian was announced and she strutted down the ramp to the ring I was announced. I bounced around and ran down the ramp.

Our match was quick, but brutal. She and I were pretty much neck-in-neck the whole way. That was until I jumped onto the ropes and bounced off, executed the Queen Mia. That got her down long enough for me to get the pin and the win.

At the end of the match I asked for a mic. I took a breath, "Hey, Layla. You beat Mickie a couple weeks ago and finally got the title right? Well don't get comfortable. Let this be your warning. I want that belt, and nothing is going to stop me. Why? Because I'm more bad ass then you could ever imagine!"

I dropped the mic and made my sign. An official warning was issued. The gauntlet was thrown down. I left the ring and exited to my music. I couldn't wait till Layla answered the challenge. Oh was she getting it! She'd be defeated and I'd be our new Women's Champion. I'd lay money on that!

I had an interview later that night so I was sure to quickly freshen up and go out to wait. When it was time for my interview I smiled brightly.

The guy asked me, "Lady X, although this happened a few weeks ago we want to know, what exactly it Ted DiBiase mean when he beat CM Punk and said that it was a 'Winner take all match' and that you were the prize?"

I sighed, "For as long as I've been apart of the WWE universe DiBiase has been trying his hand with me. But as everyone should know by now I'm uninterested and currently with CM Punk."

He nodded, "And what was your reaction to what happened at their match three weeks ago?"

I smiled, "All I'm saying is this." I looked into the camera, "Ted, watch your back. Punk is coming back and you're number one on his hit list."

The interviewer looked shocked, "Wow, well thank you for your time Lady X."

I smiled, "You're welcome." With that I left. I grabbed my gear, quickly changed and headed back to the hotel. I sunk myself into a warm bath when my phone rang.

I answered pleasantly, "Hey Phil."

"Hey Pepper. I just want to say two things. One, nice win. Two, I didn't know you were storylined to take the championship."

I giggled, "I'm not. I gave that challenge out myself."  
"Well bravo, I like it." It wasn't long before we just started talking about nothing and everything. Punk said he was happy to be coming 'home' soon and that the second he did Ted was getting it. This just made me laugh. I told him I loved how protective he was. The reply I got was a little shock. Here I climbed out of my bath and after drying I pulled on a fluffy robe and wrapped my hair in my towel with Punk on speaker.

"You always protect the ones you love the most." This was the second time in a while he had told me he loved me, or mentioned it in some way.

A soft smile spread over my face, "And I'm in that group of yours?"

"You really are. So, are you coming back here for the next couple days or are you going back to Tuscan?"

I sighed walking out and laying on the bed, "Tuscan, I have to go back and make sure the house is OK and check up on Sammy Boy. But of course I would give anything to be in Lockport with you and Exxy." I then noticed the time. It was late and I had a flight way early. "Oh, damn, I've got to go, Phil. My flight is at like four in the morning and I've got to get some sleep."

"Alright, give me a call next chance you get."

I smiled, "Of course, you'll be the first one I call." With that we hung up and I snuggled down into the bed after quickly changing from a robe into an over-large shirt and some cotton shorts for bed.

As usual I went home to Tuscan, chilled for the couple days I had. Of course I had called Phil the second I got off my plane. When I got home Sammy was sitting on the front steps. The second he saw me he jumped up and started circling my legs the way cats you see in cartoons do. For three days I went to the gym in the morning and bummed out in the evening. As usual way early Saturday morning I caught a flight and flew off to our next location.

-**The Meeting Saturday Afternoon-**

I was standing with my little group of friends. Katie and I were having a conversation about men. Interesting conversation. Katie said she much preferred assertive men, but ones that stayed out of her way if she said move. I on the other hand said I liked guys who were both sweet and sour. Like he could be a serious ass at some points to people who don't like me, but then he's a sweetheart when he turns around to me.

We just got onto the concept of how a guy should surprise you, but only with certain things. I brought up how Punk took me to the butterfly garden. Katie mentioned how one guy totally screwed up with her. He surprised her with dinner...and she hated the restaurant, she hated the food. We both agreed that sucked when guys just screwed up that bad.

Suddenly a pair of hands covered my eyes and I heard a girlish giggle and a manly chuckle, "Guess who?"

I pretended to think, "Hmm...Can't be Danny, he's back home on the ranch...Can't possibly be Paul..." I ran off a list of names like I really didn't know, but all along I knew it was Punk though. Turning around I gave him a quick kiss and a smile, "Welcome back."

Katie and Kelly simultaneously giggled and said, "Get a room!"

I turned and gave them a little glare then stuck my tongue out at them. Giving Punk a hug we all turned when Vince called up to attention, "Alright! Everybody, on Monday, Punk and Burchill we be returning to RAW. Michaels has a match against Orton. X is against Phoenix. Punk makes his return match against DiBiase. Burchill comes back with a match against Jericho." Oh Punk had the biggest grin on his face that screamed 'I'm putting him out.' I gave his arm a little slap and lipped 'be nice!' Of course he wasn't going to be nice. He didn't feel like being nice to Ted...hell I didn't feel like being nice to Ted. But then again, who did?

**-RAW-**

My intro started to play and I came out with Punk. Neither of us ever missed a chance to escort the other to a match. I jumped into the ring and Punk stood on the floor in 'my corner'. Then out came Beth. OK I liked Beth, but so not as a friend. She was a great wrestler. I'd give her that.

Punk and Marella had some words. Marella kept saying some shit about me not being even a little challenge for Beth. Punk said he should just watch the match then talk.

_DING! DING! DING!_ We circled for a while before I opened with a good kick to the side of the head. For a long time we were at it, until finally I got distracted by Marella. We argued for just a second until Punk called out to me. The second I turned around Phoenix gave me a really hard elbow and then an electric chair drop. After she got the three count I just sorta laid there for a minute, mentally dousing the pain. Punk slid into the ring and helped me up. I was cringing and he supported me kindly, whispering in my ear that I'd be fine in a few minutes.

Later that night Punk won his match after giving DiBiase a serious beat down. He was ruthless and I was happy to watch Ted lose. Later that night Punk and I were interviewed together.

"Punk, X, earlier tonight both of you had a match. X, sorry about the loss, but Punk, amazing win. What was it that really fueled the brutality we saw out there tonight?"

Punk thought, "Well, Ted put me out for quite a while after he stomped hard on my ribs. The doctors said I was lucky none were fractured. I just wanted to play it safe and take the break. Now about my performance. You see, a while back while I was still out Ted thought he could take away my girl."

I smiled and laughed, "Not likely."

He smirked and continued, "Now I don't believe in 'marking territory' when it comes to things like women. But in this case, I made sure Ted knew there were reasons why X wasn't with him."

I grimaced, "He's a jerk, that's why. Punk actually knows the meaning of a relationship, not just booty call."

The guy nodded, "Now X, during the match the camera got a look at you watching the match. You seemed to have a very...happy...look about you as Punk unleashed on Ted. As you see here." They had a bit of the match playing and the camera looked towards me for a moment. OK, I did look extremely happy. Wow...

I smiled, "You see, I was happy because lets just say Ted and I have a bad past and since this business doesn't believe in male vs. female matches most of the time I was happy to see that although I couldn't beat the living daylights out of him, someone else could."

With that Punk and I left. Yes, both of us were happy Ted got what he deserved, but then again, what punk wouldn't be happy seeing the ass who even went near his girl get the shit beat out of him? Haha...

**A/N Again soooo sorry that this was late! Hope you guys liked it though. And just so you're warned there are going to be some time skips. I know sometimes its better to detail it out, but sometimes you just need a time skip. They wont be major like 'ten years later' but a month or so. I'll try and work a bit more so I can get in some more chapters sooner. **


	10. One trouble down, but how many more?

**A/N And here we are with chapter 10. As always, I own no one, I only own my personal characters. Oh and remember that little time-skip I had mentioned? Well, readers, meet time-skip. So, onward and upward we go!**

Chapter ten—One trouble down, but how many more?

**-One Month Later-**

After a series of private and unknown court hearings and questionings that Vince had set up and considered the Johnson/DiBiase case we were finally getting a damn verdict. Talk about taking for ever...I sat with my family lawyer on the plaintiff side while Ted and his high class, fancy dressed lawyer sat on the defendant side.

The judge stood, readying to speak, "After due consideration and the rendering of valid evidence on the case of Johnson vs. DiBiase the jury awards the verdict to Miss Xaltria Lyn Johnson. Theodore Marvin DiBiase Jr. is hereby sentenced to two years in federal prison. This court is adjourned."

I watched as Ted was taken away and lead out of the court room. Standing I shook hands with my lawyer and thanked him for his help.

As I left the courthouse my phone went off. I answered with a relieved sigh, "Hi Phil."

"So, verdict?"

I smiled, "Ted gets two years in prison, we won the case."

"Hey, why don't you after RAW tomorrow come here to Lockport? You haven't seen Xavier in ages."

I giggled, "I think I'll do that. It'll get my mind off of sending someone to prison..."

"Ally, he deserves it." Ally was a new nickname of mine. He got it from the 'al' part of my name. I personally loved it. It was cute and simple, not complicated like Xaltria and not part of my ring name. It was nice to have someone other then my family call me something that had nothing to do with my wrestling name.

I nodded, "Yes, he does, but still...Its two years."

"Not long enough if you ask me."

I rolled my eyes and smiled as I got in my rental car. We had had the final hearing on a Sunday in a little courthouse in the same city we were showing in. I was just happy it was all over and I could finally get some rest at night. All the while the hearings and questionings were going on I considered taking up some of my vacation time I'd saved up, but I knew that wouldn't help. Hell, the ring was medication sometimes. You could get out frustration and angst on some poor chump.

We continued our conversation and I could tell he was hiding a secret, but not a bad one. He kept telling someone to shush, at first I thought it was Xavier, but then I realized Xavier would be way louder and not background noise, but I still couldn't figure out who. Punk wasn't there with me because he had taken a personal leave for just the one weekend. Why? He wouldn't say. He was hiding something, and I knew it.

**-Monday Night-**

I was in the back getting ready for my match against Layla. This was it. This was the match I'd been waiting for. A championship title match. Oh I was excited! They had decided it would actually be a surprise. There was no set winner of the match. It would be real...to a point...but still.

There was no way in hell I was letting Layla win this one. I wanted that belt, I wanted that shot. I was just over a year into my career and it would be perfect if I finally got that title. I walked out and waited, watching the little TV as Lilian announced the bout.

"The following match is for the Woman's Championship! Scheduled for one fall or submission! Introducing first from Amarillo, Texas, the challenger. Lady X!" I came out jumping around and slapping handed with fans. I jumped onto the mat and, using the ropes, I launched myself over them, landing neatly in the ring.

Then, Lilian continued, "Introducing next, your Woman's Champion. Layla!" Out she came with that weird strut of hers. Once she was in the ring we had a little glare-off then...

_DING! DING! DING!_

We wasted no time. We immediately went at it. I opened with a kick to the side of her head, but she caught it. I hopped for a second before getting the burst to jump and kick her down with my free foot. She hit the mat and shook her head, trying to clear it. I was on my stomach for a few moments. We both got up together. We started exchanging punches and elbows. I pushed her away and gave a nice drop kick. She retaliated with a scoop slam. There she tried to pin me, but I quickly kicked out. She quickly stood up and gave me a kick to the ribs. I laid there for a moment, coughing as she yelled at me, telling me to just give up. That's when I narrowed my eyes, sat up and giving her a glare. Standing slowly I clenched my fists and with a swift motion gave a nasty and powerful left hook to her jaw. I tilted myself back and gave a super kick to her chest, sending her back and sprawling. I launched myself onto her, giving her blows hard and rough to the head and jaw. The ref finally pulled me off. Layla was dizzy and confused looking. I took the opportunity. I flipped her onto her stomach and with two swift movements pulled the X-Press on her. This was what got her to submit a few months ago, I prayed it would work tonight. I held her in that position until she finally started screaming. I wasn't letting her get her hands to the mat though. This time I'd pin her. When I finally let her go she laid there, half limp. I quickly flipped her over and hooked both her legs in a pin.

_One...Two..._She kicked out in just enough time. She started fighting back too, despite the obvious pain in her back and shoulders. She came at me when I was in a corner, but I quickly dodged out of the way. I ran to the other side of the ring. She turned, I ran. For the first time I did something I'd never done in any other match and I knew it would just get her enough. I ran and jumped, giving her a high knee. Punk had taught me that. When I backed off she tumbled down and I went in for the pin a second time.

_One...Two...THREE! _I rolled off her and screamed out happily. I had won! I was the Woman's Champion! Me! They brought the belt in and Lilian called out, "Ladies and gentlemen! Your new Woman's Champion! LADY X!"

I held the belt to me and kissed it. Standing up I held it high for everyone to see. I won! I put the belt over my shoulder and left the ring. I ran up the ramp, slapping hands and high-fiving fans. When I was in the locker room Kelly, Katie, Mickie, and some other divas and wrestlers congratulated me. I waisted no time packing and getting ready to go back to the hotel. I was ecstatic. I was sure though to give Vince the belt so he could get a new nameplate put on it.

As I made my exit with my bag over my shoulder and heading for the parking lot I was stopped in the hall by an interviewer, "Lady X!"

I turned and smiled, "Yes?"

"Congratulations Lady X on your win and capturing the title."

I smiled, "Thanks."

"So X, what are your plans now that you've got the title?"

I thought a moment before replying, "Right now, I plan on going back to the hotel, get a good nights sleep, fly home tomorrow. And startig next week, I'm hoping to keep an undefeated streak and retain my title for as long as possible and hopefully join the ranks of woman like Trish Stratus and Rockin' Robin. I plan on keeping my title as long as possible, and if I lose it, I'll be sure to get it back."

"Well, we wish you luck on that."

I smiled, "Thanks, now if you'd excuse me, I'd like to get to the hotel."

He nodded and I went off to the parking lot. Climbing into my rental car I drove off to the hotel. That night I had the best sleep in my life. No bad dreams, no daunting voices, no knocks on my door.

I woke up the next morning refreshed and quickly started getting ready to catch my flight to Chicago where Punk would be picking me up. When finished getting ready and packing I looked at the clock. I had finished in just enough time to drop off the rental then catch a taxi to the airport.

After finishing the two tasks I was on my plane and heading to my 'home away from home', Lockport. Over the course of our relationship there had been many occasions where Punk would either come to Tuscan with me, or I'd go to Lockport. The whole flight I was anxious to get 'home'. At one point I even considered something I thought was big, moving in with Punk. I thought it would be great, but I almost didn't know how to go about asking or mentioning it. One, I had never lived with a boyfriend before. Two, what if he said no? Of course I didn't really think he'd say no, but it was a possibility. Everything was a possibility these days.

The plane touched down in the Chicago airport and I practically ran off the plane and to baggage claim. My bags couldn't get there fast enough. I grabbed them, putting a strap over my shoulder and carrying the other I semi-jogged out of the airport and out to where people had cars pulled up waiting for people. I was about to pull out my cell phone and call Punk to see if he was there when my eyes found it. A man leaning against his car, hood up, arms crossed, ankles crossed. I walked over quietly and cleared my throat. He looked up and we shared a smile.

Punk pulled me in for a hug and quick kiss, "I've missed you, Ally."

I smiled and gave his cheek a kiss. You know, I never mind his little beard. I thought it was sexy anyway. It gave him a gruff look, but it worked for him. We put my things in the trunk and piled in. All the while driving he had this little 'I know something you don't' smile. Each time I tried to coax it out of him he just grinned and kept his lips sealed. It was so cute!

After the long drive, part of which I ended up sleeping through, we pulled into his driveway. Being the gentleman he could be he took my couple bags for me. Always the sweetheart. When we walked in I just knew something was up. For one Xavier wasn't waiting for me on the couch like always. That was the exact moment an orange butterball of a cat came out and meowed at me. I stopped, looked around, touched the cat then screamed, "SAMMY!!!!"

Punk held his hands to his ears. I hadn't seen my cat in two weeks. When I had gone home he didn't show up, no big deal right? I though he was out hunting or whatever. I turned to Punk, "You brought him here!? Why!?" I wasn't mad, I was happy as hell!

Punk laughed, "Well, I was hoping he could hide himself longer so I could explain one more thing..." People popped up out of no where, all screaming, "Surprise!"

I looked around. Mom, dad, Danny, my big sister, Kelly, Katie, Mickie. Everyone! Wow...didn't think Punk's small place could hold that many people.

Kelly and Katie bounced up to me explaining, "We all had flights last night out here. Because, unless you were to busy to remember with everything going on..." Then it hit me. I had forgotten my own birthday! I was in shock!

I turned to Punk, "You put all this together?"

He nodded, "With the help of Kelly, Mickie, and Katie. We used our frequent flier miles to get your family out here."

My dad came out, "Now, Xaltria, I'll say this. I don't like the tattoos, I don't like the lip or tongue ring, hell I don't like the earrings, but your boyfriend here, he has a good heart."

My sister bounced up next and mumbled something close by, "Not to mention he's cute, don't let this one go!" I slapped her arm. I gave my brother a hug, my mom a hug and my dad a kiss on the cheek. It had been a long time since I had seen any of them.

The party was fun, my family was staying in a hotel in downtown while Kelly, Katie and Mickie were actually catching flights not long after the party would be over. My sister had even baked a batch of treats for us, her being a pastry chef and having her own little business in Virginia. Danny and Punk talked most the night and even taunted back and forth about wrestling. My brother had been a wrestler all throughout high school and college. My dad, of course, glared at Punk every time we kissed, hugged, or anything of the sorts. Always the overprotective. Later that night after my girlfriends had left to catch their flights and my family was heading to their cars and to the hotel my dad hug back just a moment. He didn't think I could hear him while I got ready for bed in the back room.

"Alright, Phillip, you done a purty good job of bein' all sweet to my girl, but I'm tellin' you now. I hear one thing about you hurtin' her in anyway I'll break your neck."

"Yes sir, and I promise, hurting X is the last thing on my mind."

"It better be, now if'n I was you I'd be sure to treat her proper. She says no, you back the hell up."

"Of course Mr. Johnson." Wow...this was the worst my dad ever cracked down on a boyfriend of mine. Usually he just said 'don't hurt her' and left it at that.

"Look kid, my girl really likes ya and I cin tell. I think she done like you more'n any other man she's givin' half a chance. If'n I was you I'd keep a good hold on her. My baby girl ain't like cityfolk, she was born and raised country. She's a mean 'un and don't I know it. She'll tear you up if you mess with her."

"Believe me, I know. X isn't one to mess with and I don't plan on it."

I heard my dad give a gruff, man-like sound and leave the house. I was brushing my teeth when Punk came and leaned on the bathroom wall, "Your old man scares the shit out of me."

I laughed so hard tears stung my eyes. When I regained myself I rinsed my toothbrush off and set it aside, "I wouldn't doubt it. You know, you're the only one my dad really cracks down on. I mean most guys get a 'break her heart and be ready to die' sort of thing. You got the whole bundle. You're just lucky he didn't have his gun with him."

Punk actually gulped, "Why?"

I smiled, "He's a keen eye. My dad may be in his late fifties, but I've never seen any man shoot so well." That scared Punk. I laughed, "But don't worry, he'll only shoot if I say so."

Punk smirked and wrapped his arms around me, "And do you say so?"

Grinning I gave him a kiss, "Of course not. Now why don't we get to bed?"

He needed no further persuasion. After he changed we climbed into bed.

We laid the way we almost always did. My back to his chest, not an inch between us and his arm draped across my middle.

Laying there I turned my head up to him, "Phil."

"Yeah?"

I turned completely around so I was facing him. I looked him in the eye for a few seconds before pressing my lips to his.

For the first time together, Punk and I crossed all boundary lines. We held nothing back and gave each other everything. That was the first time I had done something with a man and actually _felt _the emotions I had never had before. It was perfect bliss.

But little did I know that somewhere Layla was seething with anger over her losing the title and Orton was planning on ways for them to take me out, possibly for good.


	11. Breakup?

**A/N Yay! Chapter 11. Well, hope you liked chapter 10. I realize my chapters have been getting a little short, so I'll be sure to try and fix that! As always, I own no one except my personal characters. So, enjoy!**

Chapter Eleven—Breakup?

When I woke up the next morning I yawned, stretched and turned my head to the side looking at Punk. He was sleeping, of course. I was tempted to allow myself to slip back into the realms of my dreams where I could always escape reality, but of course. That's not happening...

My cell started ringing. Kelly's ring tone. Punk woke up and yawned, I groaned and reached for my phone on the nightstand. Flipping it opened I gave a tired answer, "Hey Barb..."

"Ohmigosh! Are you still in bed!?" I had to hold the phone an arms length away when she started screaming in my ear. Punk chuckled from beside me.

"Yes Barb...unlike you...I like sleeping in..."

"Funny Lyn, funny. But seriously! Why are you still in bed?" Oh great...Mom totally got her calling me Lyn! Now I have to answer to X, X-Lyn, Lyn, Ally, and any other nickname people can think up next. Joyous!

"Um....I'm tired?"

"So anyway, did you enjoy your party last night?"

I smiled, "Yeah, totally unexpected."

Punk chuckled, "Good morning Barbara."

I got a piercing scream in my ear.

I cringed, "OW! What was that for!?"

"Either Phil just walked into he guest room or he's beside you! Which one! Tell me!"

I groaned, "Second...it matters because...?"

"OMG!!! Since when do you and Phil sleep together?"

I thought back. We'd been sharing a bed occasionally for...a month or so now? I yawned again, "A while...why?"

"Oooooh! Lyn's getting' some action!"

I groaned and sat up, glancing at a clock. It was one-thirty! PM! I turned to Punk and pointed at the clock. When he looked he mouthed 'Damn'. I then returned to Kelly, "Oh and Kelly."

"Yeah?"

"Keep talking about Phil and I and I'll be sure to tell everyone your little rendezvous with John a couple weeks ago. We know you're dating and all, but that was a little much."

"My lips are sealed!"

I smirked, "Good to know, now I'm going to hang up, lay back down and go back to sleep."

"But Lyn!"

"Talk to you later Barb."

She huffed, "Fine."

With that I shut my phone and snuggled back into the bed and into Punk's side. He smirked and wrapped an arm around me, "So, exactly what little rendezvous were you talking about?"

I grinned evilly, "You really don't want to know." He just chuckled and wrapped an arm around me. I liked this, it was comfortable and really this was the first time I didn't feel a touch of self consciousness being naked with a guy. Usually I got a sweep of rouge over my cheeks and face whenever a guy I was with looked at me. But this with Punk felt natural. Together we drifted off again into a pleasant sleep. Strange how after something like that you could sleep so long...Or maybe it was a subconscious thing. Your body refused to leave your lover's side, so it kept you sleeping, drawing out the time you laid beside each other.

When we did finally wake up again it was nearing five! Wow...our sleep schedule would be so messed up after this. That just made us laugh.

Climbing out of bed I grabbed my gorgeous robe I'd gotten as a gift from Kelly. It was lovely red silk with see-threw sleeves and a calligraphic X on the left breast. I tied the sash around my waist and after giving Punk a kiss, I grabbed a towel and walked off to the bathroom for a nice hot shower. Turning the taps and discarding the robe, I stepped into the shower and left the water wash down over me. Washing my hair with my favorite coconut shampoo. I had almost forced Punk to stock the bathroom closet with some because I was tired of lugging around a bottle of the shampoo and conditioner combo. That was a funny day. Rinsing the suds from my hair I lathered in the conditioner, inhaling the sweet scent, and then washed myself down with my Olay Ribbon of Moisture body wash. The scent was enticing to me. After rinsing away the conditioner and suds from the body wash I stepped out and quickly dried myself off and padded back into the bedroom. Shocking, Punk's room wasn't the master bedroom. He told me that the master bedroom was the guests room because it gave any guest he had more privacy and not having to walk around in a towel or something. This confused me because wouldn't he still be walking around in a towel? OK, momentary pleasant mental image there...Shaking my head I walked into the bedroom and noticed Punk had gotten up while I was in the shower. Shrugging it off I dropped the towel and began getting dressed for the day. Underwear and bra first, my favorite pair of comfortable jeans next and a close fitting tank top.

After getting dressed I stepped out into the hall brushing my long black/brown hair. Sometimes it wanted to be brown. Sometimes it wanted to be black. Hell sometimes when the light it, it looked like there were red high lights. I know, my hair rocked. Boasting moment! Alright, get that under control...I walked down the hall, Sammy soon joining me and walking beside me, complaining loudly. Most likely he was mad that my first night back he didn't get the chance to sleep with me. Really...that cat was so clingy! He always followed me around and jumped on up onto me if I ever laid or sat down. Suddenly he brought up a question that I had meant to ask the previous night but got a little...distracted...Question was: Why was my cat in Lockport to begin with?

Walking into the kitchen I found Punk leaning against the counter in a pair of pajama pants munching on a Pop-Tart. Scooping down to pick up my cat that was purring and rubbing his chin against my shin. Punk gave me a smirk as I started talking to Sammy like he was a baby, "So what on erf(earth) are ju doing awl da way out here away fwum Tuscan!"

Sammy just licked my nose with his scratchy nose, making me giggle. I then turned to Punk, "Well, are you going to answer my question?"

Punk laughed, "Well, there was something I wanted to ask you."

I nodded, listening as I set Sammy down and grabbed a Pop-Tart for myself. We either lived off of normal food, or those delicious little devils! Seriously...Pop-Tarts should be their own food group in either a Brooks or Johnson household.

Punk took a breath, "I was hoping Sammy there would be 'Step One'."

I was confused, "'Step One'?"

Punk nodded, "And depending, either more of your stuff comes here, or maybe Sammy goes back to Tuscan along with Xavier and some of my stuff."

I could scream! He was considering what I had thought of! I mentally jumped up and down screaming my head off like a happy school girl. I took a breath, "Are you suggesting that we move in together?"

He gave a little nod and a shrug of his normal 'I'm not entirely sure, but I'm about 99.9%' agreement.

I smiled and walked up to him. I captured his lips with mine. After breaking away I smiled and nodded, "You know, I think I'd like that."

Oh he looked like a happy puppy! "Really?"

I nodded, "Really, really."

We finished out our few days until Saturday morning where we both caught the flight. We talked most of the time on the plane, about how we were going to get either my stuff to his place, or his stuff to my place. That's when I thought of a 'double housing' idea. We had about half our things at each house. We also decided we'd move Xavier to Tuscan. I had a bigger yard and a better fence, he could be let out for longer periods. Also, his closest friend to check on the house was Mike, and he lived on the other side of town. My neighbor, Mary Sue, and her husband, Bob, always loved checking in on my place and making sure Sammy was OK. And they loved dogs, I was sure they'd like a sweet heart like Xavier. With that decided Punk was the one who came up with how we'd get it all done. Some time soon we'd fly back together to his place, there we'd pack a few boxes, suitcases, ect and load his trunk. From Wednesday morning and the next day or two we'd drive to Arizona. I wouldn't mind the drive. I'd spend it with Punk, Xavier, and Sammy. My three favorite men in my life, excluding Dad and Danny. We would hope to get in by Thursday night or Friday morning. We'd spend a while unpacking, letting Xavier explore his new home, then get a good sleep before we'd fly out to RAW. The next week or two would be a break, then we'd do it all over again, but this time going from Tuscan to Lockport and without the animals. Everything was planned and everything was perfect. As far as we knew...

**-The Meeting-**

Apparently Kelly hadn't kept her lips sealed and the second Punk and I showed up I was ambushed my my girlfriends. Most just wanted to know if he was good...Ew...Thank you ladies for thinking of _my_ boyfriend like that...I just took it like a chick could and answered. Yes, we hadn't done anything like it before. They said it was all because of Punk and his whole 'Straightedge' lifestyle. Did they not realize I never drank, never smoked, only slept with guys I thought were serious? Hello, am I not Straightedge too? Oh well, that wasn't their main concern. Continuing with the interrogation I was asked if I had planned it or if it just happened. I said it just sorta happened. Katie wanted to know if I faked an orgasm. I almost slapped her...

During the meeting Vince announced the matches. I had an immediate title match against Layla. HA! Was she going down. I said I'd stay undefeated and I meant it! Apparently Punk was in a match with Orton. That was weird. Were they reviving the Punk vs. Orton storyline? Hey, everything was a possibility. It was a good chance I mean, c'mon, I'd just beaten Orton's girlfriend and he would get back at me by beating up Punk...that is if he _could_ beat up Punk. Then there were just the normal matches dealing with other storylines and rivalries. Vince announced he wanted to see some people after the meeting in his office to discuss and go into detail. Going down the short list I hear my name and Punk's. Huh? What was this about? I shrugged off the mental confusion and continued listening to McMahon talk.

When the meeting was over Punk and I were sure to go and make our way to Vince's office. Both of us were equally curious about what was going on and why Vince wanted to see us. This ought to be good...Or so we hoped...We walked in together, hand in hand and took our seats.

Vince gave us each a smile before talking, "Phil, X, everyone has loved seeing you two together, but now we need to see some 'bad times' for the two of you." Bad feeling radar! Bad feeling!!! He continued, "We want to see a fight that breaks you two up, or gets close to it. Something. Remember X, you wanted this when I first talked about a storyline."

"That was with a storyline! Now your asking us to acted like we're breaking up and we aren't! That's sick McMahon!"

Punk didn't look to happy either, "OK I get the whole 'bad times' thing. But seriously Vince?"

Vince nodded, "I understand neither of you like the ide--"

"Not liking it isn't a strong enough term, try loath..." I was pissed...

"OK, loath the idea, but at least give it a try. You guys can choose what breaks you up. Hey, if you want to make it seem like Phil catches you flirting with another superstar or one of you interrupt a match and you didn't like it. Whatever, think something up."

I thought for a moment then glared, "No. I won't do it. I refuse. I'm not going to do something that could actually jeopardize my relationship for the entertainment of viewers."

Vince sighed, "Look, just try. If the people don't like it y'all can have some meaningful get together and all. For all I care he can come out while you're interviewing some diva or superstar in the X-Tra and ask for forgiveness. Whatever."

I chewed my lip. My dad was always watchign RAW. He loved seeing his baby girl do what she loved most. If he saw an episode where Punk and I fought he'd flip and fly out to kill Punk...And I wasn't joking...I turned to Punk and he could see what I was thinking easily. We had learned to read each other very well.

Punk turned to Vince, "Um...we have a problem though...I mean I wouldn't mind doing it, but I do value my life..."

"Um...Explain please."

Punk sighed, "Two words. Her. Father."

Vince laughed, "Can't you just tell him its all an act?"

I shook my head, "I told him it was all an act when I started the storyline with Phil, then we got _together_. If he sees us storyline a breakup he'll think we'll end up breaking up."

"That's bad?"

I sighed, "Vince, I'm from Texas. Amarillo as you know. If my dad sees anything about us arguing or the likes you're out of a superstar...Dad is ruthless..."

Vince nodded, "Well, figure it out. Maybe if you show Pops you two aren't breaking up or whatever then he'll be cool with it. I don't care, but I want to see this storyline. Figure something out. You're excused."

I got up and Punk followed me out. This was going to be a little more difficult then we thought.

Later that night Punk and I were in our hotel room and I was pacing. We had decided to do the storyline, but there was still Dad to think about. I finally got the nerve to call him. I was sure to put him on speaker so Punk could hear him as well and his worries.

"Yello?"

"Hey daddy."

"Xaltria! Wait, you sound worried...Did he--"

"No, no. Phil and I are doing fine. He's still a gentleman."

"So wha's wrong baby doll?" Dad was the only one EVER allowed to call me baby, baby doll, sugar, sweety. Any cutesy little name.

"Oh, you see McMahon wants to see this storyline...And its about Phila nd I breaking up or getting close to it...We decided to do it an--"

"Xaltria Lyn the las' time ya did somethin' like this ya came out wit' a new boyfriend. What if you two actilly(actually) do break it off? Wha' then?"

"Dad we won't break up." I glanced over to Punk who was watching me closely from his lounging position in bed as I talked to my dad. I thought before finally telling my dad the three words he hated hearing when it came to men and me, "I love him."

I heard him breath deeply, "An' ya sure he feelin' the same 'bout chu?"

I chewed my lip and Punk gave me a smile. I let out my breath an smiled, "Yes, I'm sure."

He huffed, "Well, if'n y'all wanna do it I ain't stoppin' it. But if'n he done breaks ya heart I'mma break his legs."

Punk winced. I laughed, "I know dad, I know." With that I hung up and crawled into bed. I placed a happy kiss on Punk's lips, "You know, if you do break my hear--"

"Not likely Ally, anyway, you can't break any part of my body. As I see it, your dad gets my neck and legs. Your brother and rip off my arms. Your mom can cut off a certain little part of me I very much treasure. Your sister can use my head as a soccer ball then your dad can build my torso into a table. Looks like you don't get anything to hurt."

I smirked. I loved his sense of humor. I pressed my lips to his again and he wrapped his arms around me. Sadly, I was the one to bring it up, "So what are we going to fight about?"

He kept his hold on me and thought, "I don't know..."

I thought before getting an idea, "Kofi!"

"Huh?"

"You could catch me flirting with Kofi. You know he wont take it the wrong way. He knows it would just be a storyline. Maybe you could catch me flirting with him then him kissing my cheek. I know it'll make me seem like a cheating whore...But Vince wants it."

Punk thought, "You'd probably go from a face to a heel."

"All the more reason to make you mad! You don't like dating bad girls and you think I'm going bad on you!"

We both started to like the idea. We also thought up that Punk could become a real ass towards me after he finds me flirting away with Kofi. Since it wasn't that late we called Kofi up and asked him what he thought. He didn't mind and was glad to help us out with our problem.

With that issue settled Punk and I settled into bed...but not sleeping for a while longer after a little wrestling match of our own.

**-Monday Night-**

Punk, Kofi, and I were setting up for our scene that would start the 'bad times' storyline. I would be flirting away with Kofi, twirling my hair around my finger and complimenting him on whatever I thought up and he'd be flirting back, making me giggle or something. Punk would come down the hall, thinking I was just talking, but he'd hear a flirtatious giggle and Kofi saying something too sweet. He'd come up all 'What's this?' Kofi would act all confused then walk away, leaving Punk and I to ourselves. I'd saying nothing, he'd say it sure as hell didn't look like nothing. Basic.

Kofi and I got into position and started flirting back and forth. It was so hard for me not to laugh out. I smiled and bit back the laughter professionally though, "Hey Kofi, I wanted to say you did a great job in your match earlier."

Kofi smiled, "Tank you, I cahn't wait for jor match. Ja know I love watchin' ja wrestle."

I giggled, "Oh, thank you. And might I say that I like your new gear, the black looks great."

Kofi smiled and looked bashful, "Oh, tank ja X, you know I always taught dat ja looked great in jor apparel."

I was about to say something when I heard Punk come up, "What's all this?"

Kofi sorta jumped and stammered before just leaving. Punk turned to me, "Well?"

I was twirling a lock and watching Kofi leave with a smirk, "Oh, nothing. Just friends talking."

"You looked a little cozier then friends."

I gave him a little stare, "So? Now excuse me Punk, I've a match up next." I brushed past him and away. I felt awful! I hated having to do that! But I had to admit, I thought it was a little funny. That night Punk didn't escort me to my match. I won, but not hearing Punk's encouragement during the match made me lose some heart. I hoped we could 'make up' soon.

**-At The Hotel-**

"I hated that! I couldn't stand even faking a flirt with some one else! And I mean it was comical because I totally can't see myself with Kofi, but I felt dirty!"

Punk came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, "Don't worry Ally, it's only a storyline. We can yell at each other all we want at RAW, but once we're back home or in the hotel we can just take a nice break from all that." He started to massage my shoudlers some. I instantly felt relief. I loved Punk's massages. Sure they weren't like the kind you can get from a spa, but they sure as hell felt great after a long day or stressful meeting. They were the perfect medicine for any illness I felt. From headaches to cramps. Oh those were fun...I remember the first time I cramped up with my period when Punk and I were official. I was a serious bitch and was laying a fetal position on his couch, moodily flipping through the channels. He would pipe up, asking if I wanted something. I'd seriously snap back with a 'no' or 'shut up'. He soon learned that Johnson women were bet left alone when they were 'riding the crimson wave'(to quote my favorite movie!). What was worse was the fact that I'd be on my period again soon. Fun...I get to be a dirty whore in act and a pissy bitch at home...Joyous!

Punk rubbed my arms and I soon calmed down again. Oh...this was perfection! Together we retired to bed and made out for a while before cuddling down and drifting off to sleep. My dream that night was disturbing though. It was of Punk and I breaking up...It wasn't a pretty sight...Why? Because I got two views. The first one I was breaking up with Punk and I could see the hurt written on his face. Then my dream shimmered and the tables were turned. Punk was leaving. He went out and got in his car and driving off. I was on the couch crying my eyes out.

I woke with a start. So far...all my little vision like dreams had come true...I hoped these wouldn't...I really prayed...I don't think I could ever live if Punk left me. It was then I noticed just how much I loved him. I would take a bullet for him. With that thought I rested my head back down and drifted off to sleep, glad to feel the weight of Punk's body beside me and his arm draped over my stomach.


	12. His turn with the storyline

**A/N Hoped you guys liked that last chapter. Well, chapter 12! I own no one except my characters, blah blah blah. Onward ho!**

Chapter Twelve—His turn with the storyline

We had flown back to Lockport for the few days and started with the mini-move of some of his things at my place and my things at his. We decided we wouldn't move too many things because we guessed that over time we would just accumulate more things at each house. So early Wednesday morning we loaded the last box into his trunk and loaded everyone in. Punk and I had the front seat, Xavier sat in the back and Sammy was everywhere at once. First he was on my lap, then laying on the dashboard getting sun, in the back sleeping on Xavier, on the headrest of Punk's headrest. Punk said driving with a cat in the car was definitely not on his list of 'fun thing to do'. This just made me laugh. Over the years I had gotten used to Sammy's weird ways. We would stop every now and again for a bathroom break, stretching our legs, food, or anything else we thought important.

It was around midnight Thursday when we pulled into my place. I said we could unpack the car in the morning. We took Xavier inside and he flipped. He was in a new home and smelled everything. Thankfully he didn't mark any territory...thankfully. In fact the big rotweiller learned his lesson over who was boss in the Tuscan house. You see Sammy had a big fluffy cat bed. Xavier had laid down and used it as a bed. Bad idea. Sammy hissed and went to scratch Xavier. I was laughing my ass off. Sammy was very territorial over certain things. One of which was his bed. Xavier whimpered, but then licked the cat and they made up quickly. That night Sammy slept on his bed and Xavier curled up around it. Punk and I retired in hopes of getting a really good nights sleep. For the last couple days we'd been sleeping in shifts. He'd drive, Id sleep. I'd drive, he'd sleep. Now we had a bed to sleep in! Yes!

Friday morning was interesting to say the least. We started unpacking the car around noon and were close to finishing up around two, that's when Amelia came out. Amelia was a woman older then me, around my parent's ages and maybe a touch older. She looked great though. Her chocolate skin was slightly wrinkled, but still pretty, she had laughing eyes and her black hair looked gorgeous with the streaks of gray in it. Amelia came over while I moved a box inside with a big smile.

In her usual motherly tone she spoke, "Welcome home Lyn. So, may I ask what all the boxes are for?"

I smiled, "Double housing idea."

"Beg pardon?"

"Hey Ally!" Punk stepped out of the door, "I just put Xavier out—Oh, hello miss."

Amelia smirked and looked Punk up and down then turned to me, "Lyn?"

I giggled, "Amelia, this is my boyfriend, Phil Brooks, Phil, this is my neighbor, Miss Amelia Jackson."

Punk held out a hand, "A pleasure to meet you, I've heard a lot about you actually."

Amelia gave me a look, "Oh really? I've heard Lyn has a new man, but I never got much more then that. But what has this young thing been telling you about me?"

Punk smiled, "That you don't mind her coming and going and you love checking in on her cat."

Amelia brightened up, "That sweet little boy! Oh I do love Sammy."

I smiled, "Amelia, you likes dogs right?"

"Every shape and color. I mean I loved Leo right? Why do you ask?"

"Phil has a rotweiller and we moved him from Lockport to here. I've got a bigger yard and--"

"Oh! I need to meet the precious."

We laughed and after a few minutes and finishing bring in a couple more things we took Amelia out back. Xavier saw her and was all wiggly. He loved people. The elderly woman and big dog got along great. Punk and I excused them to be come more acquainted. We unpacked some of his things and set his family photo next to one of mine. Beside them there was a photo of an old mocha skinned woman with short black hair and a girl with similar skin and the exact same face only younger. It was Mia and her mom. I loved them both dearly and ever since we lost Mia, Becky, her mom, and I had been even closer. She didn't like me wrestling, but said so long as I was happy. I loved Becky as much as I loved my actual mom.  
Punk smiled and spoke softly, "Not many people get to have a million moms."

I smiled, "I'm lucky. Each one has something different for me. My mom shows me you've got to be tough to live, but sweet enough to live fully. Becky taught me strength was all you had in life. She took losing her daughter better then I did. But then again, she's more religious and believes the Good Lord needed Mia." Punk new I was Catholic, but I didn't really practice anything. "Amelia taught me you attract more flies with honey then vinegar and that being a nasty kind of person was no way to get ahead in life."

Punk smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist, giving my neck a little kiss, "Three women to teach you. Damn, I'm jealous." I laughed and he continued kissing my neck. We were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. We both turned and saw Amelia standing there with a smirk on her face and her arms crossed.  
I giggled and blushed, "Yes?"

Amelia shook heard head with a grin, "Oh, Xavier is a sweet heart and so playful! I'll have no problem watching over him while you're away. Now, here's what we're going to do. Bob is going to get us all some drinks and you two are going to come over in about ten minutes so we can have a nice chat. I'm sure Bob would love to see you and meet your new beau. Now Lyn I know you don't drink alcohol, but does Phil?"

Punk shook his head, "No ma'am. Nor do I smoke."

Amelia brightened up, "Oh you're a good one. I don't know many men these days who can go without drinking. Most these men think a drink a day keeps the pain away."

Punk nodded, "Exactly, now my question. Do you have Pepsi?"

I almost doubled over laughing. Amelia just nodded, "I always have some pop. Usually I keep a nice store of Dr. Pepper because I know what Lyn likes, but I'm sure I've got a bottle or two of Pepsi somewhere. Now, pray tell Lyn what is so funny?"

I regained my composure, "Nothing."

Punk chuckled. With that Amelia made her departure and walked the twenty feet back to her home. We freshened up quickly before going over for drinks. While there Bob took a father's approach and interrogated Punk, making Amelia and myself laugh. Punk made a comment about how lucky he was to have the girl with about half the continent there to beat him up if he broke her heart. Lucky him. Amelia and I just laughed. They day grew on and Punk and I said our good byes. We returned back to my house and had a make-shift dinner of grilled cheese. Yum! We retired early, knowing we had a plane to catch mega early in the morning.

**-Getting Off The Plane-**

After retrieving our luggage, Punk and I hailed and went to the hotel. We had about an hour until the normal Saturday meeting, which I wasn't looking forward to...No doubt Vince would have to talk to us about your new storyline, which of course I _loathed._

When the meeting finally came around guess who won! I did! Vince brought us into his office and smiled, "As far we are concerned the crowd liked seeing the little mini-dispute between you two. Now X, you have a match tonight against Melina. Its a none title match so what I want to see will work and you'll keep the title. During the match Melina is going to be winning. Punk, not enjoying seeing his girlfriend like that, is going to interfere. How, we aren't sure yet because Punk you're a face and we want to keep it that way. If you were to hit Melina that'd cause you to be a heel. Well, you guys and think of something."

It didn't take me long to think, "Inter gender tag team match."

Vince was taken aback, but then nodded, "Sounds good, how does that help?"

"I've always wanted to wrestle a guy. Lets say every time Melina tags in her partner Punk makes me tag out. I don't like it. I end up not tagging out one time. I wrestle the guy, I get hurt in some fake way, Punk gets made and says it's my fault for not tagging him in. I get mad and say he shouldn't think I can't handle something like a male wrestler."

Vince nodded, "Good actually. I like it. Punk, does that work for you?"

He nodded, "So long as she doesn't actually get hurt I'm fine. He can fake a move and all that. But now, who's Melina's partner going to be?"

I thought again, but this time Vince spoke, "Kingston. After the little deal last week you could've gotten mad at him and all that." Vince quickly stood and yelled in the hall for Melina and Kofi. They both entered confused. I liked Melina, she was a fun girl and we got along. We wrestled fair and pushed each other. You could say we had a mutual friendship.

Vince smiled and put out the idea. Melina and Kofi thought, then shrugged, agreeing to the match. With that all settled Kofi asked one more thing, "But 'ow am I goin' to 'urt X wit'out actually 'utring 'er?"

I bit my lip and decided, "Hey, I can take a hit, I have before. Get me down and give me a Double Leg Drop. It is one of your better moves. I can take the hit, believe me."

Punk got a worried look, "Ally, you don't ha--"

"Yes I do. We can't fake a move Kofi does that gets his opponents down."

Kofi and Punk sighed, but soon agreed with me. The four of us left the office and went our ways. For the next few days Punk was constantly worried about me. I told him I'd be fine and a little bruised up torso was nothing new to me. It wasn't until Sunday night I finally got him to calm down and understand. With that we retired after changing for bed. The last things I heard before I fell asleep was a simple, but sweet sentence from Punk.  
"I just don't want to see you hurt." Aw! Now I felt bad...Great...I shook off the momentary guilt and slipped off into a sweet sleep.

**-Inter Gender Tag Team Match-**

"Ladies and gentleman the following bout is an inter gender tag team match up! Introducing first, from Amarillo, Texas, your Woman's Champion, Lady X!" My music played and I came out. I wasted no time getting to the ring, but still clapped hands with some fans. As I climbed into the ring my music stopped and Lilian continued the introducing.

"Now, introducing her tag team partner, from Chicago, Illinois. CM Punk!" His music played and he came out with a big grin as always. I couldn't help but feel my heart flutter. I loved watching him come out to the ring. With that he walked down the ramp and jumping into the ring the same way he does every match. We put an arm around me as we waited for the next person to come out.

"Introducing next, from Los Angeles, California. Melina!" Her music played and she made her entrance. I was always jealous of that wicked split she did. I was never flexible enough to do that little maneuver!

"And next, her tag team partner, from Jamaica, Kofi Kingston!" Alright! Finally we can get to the damn match! He came into the ring with all his flare and pizazz. The four of us all looked at each other, then our partners. We agreed although polite for 'ladies first', the guys would start the match.

_DING! DING! DING!_

Punk and Kofi wasted little time getting into the match. They shared some elbows and some kicks. Kofi almost got the Trouble in Paradise early on, but Punk dodged it. Simultaneously the two tagged Melina and me in. We went at it for ages, staying neck-and-neck in the fight. For a while we tagged back and forth until the 'moment of truth' came. I wasn't supposed to tag this time. Melina tagged in Kofi and Punk stretched his hand as far as he could into the ring. I turned and shook my head at him, telling him I wasn't tagging him into the match. Kofi 'looked' confused and I told him, as I was supposed to, I would fight him, I wasn't scared.

Now Kofi is six feet even, I was about five-foot- eight. He had a four inch advantage there. Kofi weighs two-hundred-eighteen pounds, I weighed about one-twenty-five. To most people that would be good odds. But either way, we wrestled. I was doing good for a while. I had gotten in a drop kick, a nice roundhouse, a few could punches, but Kofi was still bigger. He took a chance and knocked me down. Then he went for the Double Leg Drop. With that he pinned me. Kofi and Melina won the match, I curled up slightly coughing. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, it just really knocked the wind out of me. Punk swept into the ring while Kofi and Melina were leaving to Lilian's announcement, "Your winner! The team of Kofi Kingston and Melina!"

Punk helped me up and that's when our argument started. We didn't have mics, but people could read lips and we were definitely exchanging words.  
"X how could you be so stupid! You should have known you can't take on a guy!"

"Oh, so you're saying I'm weak!"

"No, just that men have a size advantage!"

"Well I thought I was doing pretty good! He hadn't gotten two hits in until he dropped me down!"

"You could've been seriously hurt!"

"But I'm not! I'm fine! And thanks for the vote of confidence. I guess I wont push myself a little to be better!"

"I'm not saying you shouldn't!"

"You what, whatever Punk! Why don't you try and figure out that some women like a challenge!" With that I left the ring in an angry huff. When I looked back Punk was staring after me in the ring. People started chanting 'chase her', but I left behind the curtain before anything could be said. Apparently he did follow me because they started the next match. I was caught on my way to the locker room for a quick interview. OK, I wasn't really in the mood to talk, but I didn't want to come off rude.  
"Lady X, we just saw a touchy moment between you and your current boyfriend CM Punk. Care to give us a little insight?"

I sighed, "Well you see every girl in this business wants to push herself to be bigger and better every day. I wrestled with Kofi because I wanted to see if I could take on a guy yet."

"Well for a while there you were doing a pretty good job."

"Thanks, I guess I still have some work to do before I can actually wrestle a guy."

"So what were your feelings when Punk got mad?"

"Um...I'd have to say disappointed. I do have extremely strong feelings for Punk and all, but when the person you're with thinks you can't do something it hurts.

"Wow, oh and X, last week on RAW we saw you apparently flirting with Kofi Kingston."

I laughed, "Kofi and I are great friends, we just joke around. But he is a great guy and fun to hang with."

"Well we saw another touchy moment between you and Punk last week as well. You seemed not to care to much when Punk caught you with Kofi."

"All I can say is that I don't think someone can't be sweet with a friend even if they are in a relationship."

"Well thanks for your time Lady X."

"Glad to give you the insight." I walked away, tears stinging my eyes. I hated it. Even a fake argument between Punk and I hurt like hell. This wasn't fair...

**-Later That Night-**

Punk laid sleeping by my side. We had just had a talk about the little argument and had decided it meant nothing. Neither of us were really mad a the other. But that didn't stop me from being mad at myself. I should have put a serious foot down and said no to the storyline. It wasn't worth putting myself through the mental pain of pretending to be mad at Punk, when I couldn't help but melt every time he smiled at me.

Now I laid in bed thinking. Next week would be 'my turn' with the storyline since technically tonight was 'his turn'. Vince decided we'd be going back and forth. It would start with me doing one thing, then Punk getting his turn, next week I'd probably decide to ignore him or something. This was so hard on me I couldn't bare it. I didn't want to do this, but Vince was the boss. What he said goes...I hated that too! We got a say in how things went, but not if we were actually allowed to do a storyline or not. He'd always get us to do it...Always...

I laid there thinking for a moment before carefully moving Punk's arm from off of me and slipping quietly out of the bed. I walked over to the little mini fridge and found my saving grace. Dr. Pepper. I walked out onto the little balcony our room had and sipped my drink. I couldn't sleep and I knew this wasn't going to be fun...but work was work, you did what you liked, you did what you didn't like...

**A/N Well what do yah think? Anyway, look at that! Chapter twelve and just punching out 40,000 words! Alright!**


	13. Only half the story

**A/N I think I've disclaimed enough times to choke a person, but oh well. I own no one but my personal characters. I own nothing...blah...blah...freaking...blah...Enjoy! And review!**

Chapter thirteen—Only half the story...

As always we returned to my place and this week we'd be driving up to Lockport with some of my things. But those days passed in near silence. I was constantly thinking about the new storyline and how I was supposed to deal with telling him I 'hated' him, then turn around and share a bed that night. I was losing sleep and my patience.

On Saturday morning we caught our plane and flew off to Jacksonville, Florida. The weather was great and the atmosphere stunning. I loved it. It was so much like Tuscan with the blue skies and warm winds. It had been almost two months since we'd been anywhere that was warm.

I had decided during the flight on the plane I would talk to Vince. I wanted the storyline called off. I wanted us to 'make up'. I couldn't live like this. Going through a death, through court, through the hassles of being a Diva I could do, but not have a fucking plot that could ruin my relationship. I knew we had promised we wouldn't let it come between us, but I couldn't help but think it would...I know, pessimistic...

**-Saturday Meeting-**

Vince went threw the list and announced matches and all that jazz. I was only partially listening. I heard I had a match, but I only slightly cared. All I wanted was for the meeting to be over so I could talk to Vince. Thankfully my wish was granted when he dismissed us. I turned to Punk, and spoke in a distracted voice, "Hey...I'll...I'll be back in a bit..." He only nodded and I could tell he watched me go with a confused look.

I as able to catch Vince quickly, "I need to talk to you. It's urgent."

He just nodded and we walked into his office. It took all I had not to break down in tears. I had been hurting for the past few days and I had to get rid of the damn storyline.

Vince nodded, "Go ahead."

"I want the storyline to me terminated. Now Vince, I don't usually ask for things like this to happen, but I need it done. I can't go through this."

"You need to explain what you mean, X."

I took in a shaky breath, "About five months ago my best friend died. And of course not long ago I put a man in prison. Also I've had to deal with beating Layla off me with a fucking stick for how many times we've gone at it. This is too much stress for me. I understand that I've got to deal with it, but this storyline only makes it worse on me. I can't handle the pressure of telling Phil to leave me alone on screen, then the second we're off screen jump into his arms. It's toying with my emotions too much. Vince, I don't really think you put much thought into how this would affect me."

Vince thought for a long time. I mean a _long _time. When he finally spoke I held my breath, "I'll take this into consideration. Usually I don't do favors like this, but I like you X. You're an amazing wrestler with some serious guts. I'll see what I can do and figure out ways I can get in and around people. I'm only doing this for you because you really do look like shit and I can't have your performance slipping because of some stupid storyline. You are a new Diva, but so far a very good one. You may go, oh and by the way, until I figure it all out you'll continue the storyline. We can't just stop it."

I nodded in perfect agreement, "I...I understand Mr. McMahon..." With that I left his office. A weight seemed to lift off my shoulders. I felt a little better, but now I felt like I needed a movie marathon of all my favorite 'so sad you want to cry and so sweet you have to smile' movies. I caught a cab and thought all the way to the hotel where Punk and I were staying along with a few other of the superstars. They never put us all in one hotel because then crazed fans would be screaming all through the night and we'd fill up an entire hotel by ourselves. I got the spare key for the room Punk and I were sharing and headed up. Thankfully he had been sweet and taken my things up for me. Such a sweetheart. On my way to the room I sent a text to Kelly and Katie, _U wana movi marthon? _

From Kelly I got a, _Wats up? U only do da Mms wen upst!_

Something similar came from Katie, _Sumthin hapn? Y a MM?_

I sent the same reply to both of them, _I'l expln wen I c u. Meet my rum. #421_

I got the exact same reply back, _Fyn, bt dere betr b a gud resin._

When I opened the door to the room I gave a little smile. Punk had totally crashed on the couch and it made me giggle. Walking over to him I poked his side, "Phil, hon, wake up."

He jolted awake and blinked, "Woah...What happened?"

I giggled, "Hey, the girls are coming over for a little movie marathon."

He looked up at me, "bad news from Vince or something?" Why did everyone know I only had movie marathons when I felt weird! I had them because they gave a me a legitimate reason to cry. I was a sucker for sad movies or dramatic romances. I always knew I would cry, but still watched them anyway.

I shook my head, "Not really, just a little marathon I need right about now. Would you like to join us?"

Punk shook his head, "Sorry Ally, but if there is one thing I can't do that's sit through those emotional movies you lovely ladies love watching."

I laughed and gave him a quick kiss, "Well the girls will be here soon, so why don't you go and find some friends to hang with for a while."

He smiled, "What movies do you plan on watching?"  
I thought for a moment. Now I always kept about ten movies in the front pocket of my suitcase because I hated spending money on rentals and half the time I forgot I had the movie. Fun. Well I had Pearl Harbor, I Am Legend, I even had a bootleg version of The Curious Case of Benjamin Button, with those I had a few other choice chick flicks. Now when you see Pearl Harbor you think 'huh?'. Well to me they are extremely sad. In Pearl Harbor Danny dies a sad death and his love was pregnant at the time. Cry! In I Am Legend he has to kill his own dog and forfeits his life for a cure. Sad!

I had just popped some pop-corn the hotel had stocked in the cabinets of the mini kitchen when there was knocking on the door.

Punk jumped up, "I got it." As he answered the door I heard Kelly and Katie talking with him. They came into the kitchen with worried looks. I knew what they wanted to know, but they'd have to wait. I didn't want Punk over hearing anything.

We all sat down in front of the nice little TV, lounging on chairs, the couch or the floor. Punk leaned over the back of the couch where I was laying and planted a quick kiss on my lips, "I'll let you ladies have your fun. See you in a few hours. I'll probably be hanging with Kofi if you need me."

I smiled and gave him another kiss, "I"ll see you later, Pepsi." Kelly and Katie laughed and 'aw'ed our little performance. I stuck my tongue out them and said they were just jealous. Punk laughed and left us to us. We started to movie.

**-A few hours later-**

We were about halfway into my Benjamin Button copy when Kelly and Katie finally decided to bring up the reason I had called the movie marathon to order. I sighed, "I went to talk with Vince today."

The movie was paused, popcorn ignored, as they turned to me, "Spill." They said simultaneously.

I gulped, "Well I went to ask him if he could terminate the storyline he has Phil and I doing. I mean its been a little too hard for me to deal with these past couple weeks. I mean Barbie, how would you feel if someone told you that you and John had to act like you weren't together on screen, but then go home a happy couple. Wouldn't that just fuck with your emotions?" They were shocked. I cussed, but only if provoked. Apparently, I was really provoked.

Kelly nodded, "Yeah, I mean seriously, that's just cruel. How can he do that to you?"

I sighed. Katie stepped in, "He's an ass that's why." The three of us had no idea Punk was standing outside the door with his card out. None of us knew he stood their, curious, and listening. He didn't like eavesdropping, but this may be important and he may not hear it later.

I sighed, "I mean doing this with Phil...Its just so hard. I can't do it, that's why I have to stop it."

Katie nodded, "I mean I understand where you're coming from with this, and you have every right to want it to stop."

I started to tear up and cry. Kelly came and sat beside me, wrapping her arms around me, "Don't worry Lyn, you'll have all this mess sorted out and it'll all be over."

How was I supposed to know Punk right now looked as though someone had shot him in the heart. He thought we were talking about him. He thought I was going to break up with him.

I continued though, "And I mean it's even harder to do now that we've kinda moved in together. I thought being closer would help and make things less difficult, but I was wrong." At this point Punk had pocketed his card and walked off. Had he stayed two more minutes he'd have heard, "I mean the storyline is too difficult. How can they expect us to do that?"

Katie nodded, "We're here for you girl, through thick and thin."

Kelly nodded, "Best friends to the end."  
I smiled, "If one needs help or a hand."

The three of us spoke together, "Together we three shall stand. No one can stop us, no one can tell us no. If they do, then they gotta go!"

It was a little rhyme we had made up ages ago when Katie went from being a heel to a face. We were always there for each other. Katie was the bitch, Kelly was the attitude, I was the clever tongue. We made a nasty combination some times.

With that we all settled back and continued our movie. We all 'aw'ed at the same points, sniffled at all the same points. Though we three couldn't get more different, we all were chicks and even the most hard core girl cried. We finished off the movie with sniffles and went onto the next. Pearl Harbor. This one made all three of us cry. It was beautiful, emotional, and the men were hot! Good movie.

**-Later that night-**

Kelly and Katie left before they crashed. We also made plans to meet at the local gym the next day. Thankfully all three of us knew how to 'disguise' ourselves so no one would notice us. One, we never wore makeup, two I had a pair of glasses I wore when I didn't wear my contacts and the hid me perfectly. Katie would wear her long hair back in a ponytail and had taught herself to speak with an American accent. Kelly still had to think of ideas to keep herself hidden, but until then she was just sure to wear a sweat suit or something and have her hair in a messy ponytail. All thrre of us knew not to dress any way we would when seen on TV.

Punk still hadn't returned. It was getting very late and I was getting worried, so naturally I called him. Thank God he didn't drink because then I never had to deal with picking him up or bailing him out of jail for an reason. When he picked up he sounded a little upset.

"Hello?"

"Hey Phil, oh my gosh where are you?"

"Oh I'm still with Kofi, I guess we lost track of time."

I smiled some, boys would be boys, "So, did you and Kofi have a good evening?"

"It was decent. How was the little marathon?"

I giggled, "Great, the girls and I talked for a bit about some stuff."

"Like?"

"Oh nothing much really, mainly about you though. So, are you staying with Kofi tonight or do I plan on seeing you before tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure right now Ally, but all I'll say is don't wait up for me. Alright?"

"Uh...oh...yeah, thats fine." We hung up after that. Why did he sound so distant? And I mean he told me not to wait up before, but not he seemed more aggressive about it. I shook off the bad feeling and got ready for bed. I climbed in, but it felt a little lonely when Punk's arm didn't immediately wrap around me. Why did I have a feeling something bad was going to happen? Why? Also, why the hell was I feeling all this shit!? I never used to have vision like dreams and I never used to have those weird feelings. I forced myself to lock away the thoughts and made myself fall asleep. Since I was a kid I had that talent, I could practically force my body into a sleep. When asked how I did it I could never answer.

At some point during the night I woke up, hearing the door open. I don't remember calling out to Punk or anything else. But what I did remember vividly was just as I was falling back asleep I felt the bed dip as Punk climbed in. Then he started kissing my neck. Usually at this point I would smell alcohol on any other man, but Punk didn't drink. His actions were his own. I didn't mind though. Hey, when your boyfriend comes into bed and loves all up on you, you don't deny! Or at least I didn't in this particular case. But for some reason all the while Punk and I were romancing I felt like he was trying to remind me of something, like he was showing me he really loved me and bringing that to my attention. It didn't feel quite as natural as it should have, it felt slightly forced and not as smoothly passionate as it usually did. Great...now my bad feeling was back. I had never in my whole relationship with Punk feel this weird way when we were making love. It felt so...abnormal.

The next morning I woke up in Punks arms, our bodies close and my face pressed into his chest. I yawned and stirred, waking him as I did. He gave me a smile and pressed his lips to mine. OK! Another weird thing! I didn't get a 'good morning' or sweet 'well hey there' that I usually got. Weird...

I just smiled though and kissed him back for a moment before remembering the gym date we girls had. I gave him one last kiss before explaining, "Hey, Kelly, Katie and I are going to meet at the gym in an hour or so, I should probably start getting ready for the day so I'm not totally out of it when we meet up."

Punk nodded, "Alright, Kofi and I were planning on heading to the gym as well, we need a workout."

I smiled, "Great! So then we can both go to the gym with our friends."

Punk smiled. I could see a touch of confusion on his face though. Like he was trying to figure me out. I was soon getting confused as to why he was confused. Well the two of us got ready for the day. He was just in a pair of gym shorts and a tee, I was in a running suit that was soft cotton you would usually find at Wal-Mart. Hey, it was comfy and flexible, just what I needed. Together we headed out to get our friends and head to the gym

**-At the gym-**

The three of us girls were currently on the tread mills, which had to be our favorite work out machine. Yeah we'd lift weights and such, but we loved running. All the while we were talking on the same subject we had the night before.

Katie 'humph'ed and turned her elliptical up some, "I don't see why you even agreed to it to begin with. I mean c'mon Lyn, its not good for you."

I sighed, "Yeah I know, but I mean I felt like I could handle it at first. I mean it seemed like a good idea at first and we both thought it would be OK..."

Nearby Kofi and Punk were lifting weights. Kofi heard the little exchange between Kaite and I and nudged Punk to listen. They continued to work, but kept their ears open on our conversation.  
Kelly sighed, "You should have stopped this sooner Lyn, I mean your poor heart can't deal with all that pressure. It'll push out into a seizure one day."

I laughed slightly. She was joking, yet she was serious. I nodded, "I know I shouldn't keep this going longer then it has to. I thought I made that clear. I really don't look forward to talking to Phil about it...I mean I don't know how he feels about the subject and all. I think he'll be happy with my choice, but you know men these days."

Punk and Kofi were shocked with what they heard. Did they think I was actually thinking about breaking it off with Punk? I mean I know it sounded like that to someone listening in...but we were talking about the storyline! I would swear to it! I loved Punk so dearly I would never think of such a thing as breaking up.

Katie spoke up, "I mean Phil loves you doesn't he? Then he should understand."

I nodded, "And I love him so much. Phil means the world to me nowadays. I know this is a good thing for us. I mean this'll will make life easier for both of us I'm sure." The three of us girls had no clue how much we were confusing the two men listening. If I loved Punk, why did I make it sound like I wanted to break up? Well not to sound mean, but that's what they get for not knowing the whole truth!

Punk and Kofi then came over. He looked a little down, "Hey X, we're heading back now. Barb or Kat can get you back right?" Both Katie and Kelly nodded. With that the two men walked away. One a great friend of mine, one my 'star crossed lover'.

**-Later that day-**

I had returned to the hotel and taken a quick shower. At first I didn't notice Punk's absence, but soon I realized he wasn't there! I found a note on the bed. It had only three words on it, two were names.

_With Kofi, Phil._ I sighed, maybe they had left the gym and gone to the arena or something to get in a practice match or whatever...It was so strange. All day I felt like Punk was either too close, or not close enough. Like that morning. He was more passionate then usual, but then at the gym we barely talked and he seemed to be acting all funny. What was wrong? Did men have PMS days too? Raging hormones? OK all these 'possibilities' made me double over laughing.

I called Punk in hopes of at least knowing if he'd be back any time soon. But he didn't answer. So I left a message, a simple, "Hey Phil, its Ally, just curious if you were going to be back any time soon. I love you. And Dr. Pepper is definitely the better one!" We always did that. If we left a message we'd say our soda was better at the end of it. I then proceeded to call Kofi. Thankfully I got an answer this time.

"Jaw man?"

I smiled, "Hey Kofi, it's Ally."

"Ally?" I slapped my hand to my head, he didn't call me Ally! He barely even knew that nickname.

I chuckled, "Sorry, it's X. Hey, Phil said he was with you."

"'im be here. We jus' finished a prahctice mahtch. Why?"

I smiled. I always loved Kofi's accent! "Well I just wanted to know if he'd be back anytime soon or if you two had plans for later."

"'e should be bahk to ja in an hour or so. Don't worry."

"Be happy." With that we hung up. It was a little joke Kofi and I shared. We always ended a conversation on 'Don't worry, be happy'. I set my phone down with a sigh. I had an hour or so to myself. That's when I smiled. I ran to the bathroom. Thank God we had a decent hotel this time. There was actually a tub instead of just a shower stall. I ran the hot water and let the tub fill while I ran and got my mini radio. Dipping into the bath I turned on the radio and soaked while listening to my secret passion. Country music. Yes I loved Rock, Metal, and all that good stuff, but I grew up with Country and always was a 'down home southern bell' at heart.

I had no way of knowing Kofi had lied to me. They weren't finishing a practice match. In fact Punk was sitting in a char I Kofi's room with his face in his hands, border-line heartbreak. He couldn't seem to wrap his mind around his idea I was breaking up with him at some point. Oh if only he knew the whole thing! Not only half the story...


	14. Confused

**A/N I own no one, blah blah blah. Duh! Anyway, heres chapter 14! Enjoy and don't forget to read and review!**

Chapter fourteen—Confused

The weekend moved by quickly to me. It was already about two hours before RAW started and Punk and I were in Vince's office. That's when he said it. That's when I lost it. Vince wanted me to dye my hair! I had never in my life touched my hair with an ounce of dye!

Vince was trying to calm a very pissed me off, "X! X listen, it wont be real dye, it'll be that stuff you can wash out later! We want you two to fight because he thinks you're changing and all."

I was furious, "So I"ll be the bad guy in this?"

Vince shook his head, "No, you'll mention how before Punk came to the WWE he dyed his hair."

I shook my head, "No, no, no! I refuse to do this. I'm not changing my hair! I've never dyed it before! I've never even done that spray stuff that makes it glitter!"

Punk spoke up, "Vince, you can't really expe--"

"Yes I can, I am the boss here. Now, X, you have to go to hair and makeup where you'll have red streaks put in your hair. You'll be wearing your red outfit tonight. Each week you change the color of your hair to match the high light color in your gear."

I was mad, "Oh and let me guess, next you'll be adding new colors to my gear, like pink and purple!"

"Yes actually"

"WHAT!? I don't do prissy color schemes!"

Vince nodded, "You do now, its all in the script. See." He handed each of us a packet of paper. There were our lines for that night. Now we never did those lines, we just went along the basic subject.

Punk turned to me, "Go ahead X, I mean it's not a major thing. And think, when you're done with this storyline you can burn those outfits and beat up anyone who touched your hair."

I laughed, "Don't get my hopes up. But fine...So Vince, anything else we have to deal with."

Vince nodded, "Yep."

Great! I was joking when I asked! "I've decided to make a love triangle as well."

"HELL NO!" I jumped out of my chair, knocking it over, screaming. Vince looked mad, "Sit down X if you value your job!"

I gulped and fixed my chair. Oh I valued my job alright, it was all I had that kept be civil and sane. Vince continued, "At the beginning of the storyline you sorta came off as flirting with Kofi Kingston, well we're bringing that bit back. We want Kofi and Punk to sorta...fight for your affections. You see Kofi is going to play the role of 'the line is thinning, this is my chance' guy. He'll make a few moves on you."

I was on the verge of tears. Vince said he was going to stop the storyline! Not make it 'better'! He lied to me! All out lied!

Punk shook his head, "No...No...I had to deal with DiBiase when he was hear about this outside of RAW, I'm not going to deal with Kofi like this. Vince, Kofi and I are great friends. I don't want some bullshit like this getting in the way."

I shot him a look, he didn't say anything like that when McMahon said we had a new storyline that dealt with us breaking up. I mean I know he's known Kofi longer, they were on ECW together and I had just come into RAW a while back...but still...

Punk continued, "Its worse that you've got it in your head to use Kofi! Any other wrestler I understand, but why Kofi?"

Vince smiled, "Because he's your friend. Its drama people!"

I stood up, "Fine. But I'm not happy with it." I left the two men in the office and in a straight bolt I left. This was fucked up. Seriously fucked up. I made my way to hair and makeup where I forced myself to swallow my tears so they could fix me up. I sat there the whole time and looked in the mirror as I saw them use some kind of hair paint that was a vibrant red. I hated that too...My hair had never been touched by perm chemicals, hair dye, or anything. I barely even used hairspray! I loathed having all that chemical shit in my hair...And now this. They did my makeup which I had to admit looked kind cool. They lined my eyes in a thick black and then added a flare of red liner to it. My lips were a rose red. Ugh...I hated red lipstick. I guess this was all the 'new Lady X' thing. Mostly I used only a little liner, plain gloss, pulled my hair back. Now it was getting styled...Why! I was about to mess it up! The parted my hair down the side and had a red highlight falling in my face. Also I was given a few new things to wear. Leather wrist guards instead of my usual gloves, a choker like necklace with a red X pendant hanging from it, they even made me paint my nails red. I never did such a thing! It was either a clear polish or sometimes black. When I looked in the full length mirror I could have screamed! I didn't look like me! My hair, my nails, the new stuff I wore, the makeup...It just wasn't me...But wasn't that the point?

Someone came into my locker room, telling me I was on in three minutes for the argument I would have with Punk about the 'new me'. I sighed and started walking down the hall. I was also supposed to have an angry sort of look. Yep...I was definitely going to be a heel after tonight...I loathed the idea of being a bad girl...While walking the camera man gave me nods of approval saying I looked great and had the perfect facial expression and all. Thats when Punk came out of a door way and gave me a mini glare.

I stopped, "Hey Punk." My voice was low and dark. I sort of spit out his name.

He didn't look happy, but that was the scene, "Oh, so the rumors are true then."

I rolled my eyes, "What are you talking about?"

He reached an grabbed a red lock, "This." He pointed to my necklace, "That." He then grabbed my wrist, "And these. What's with you X? What's with all the changes?"

I smirked, "You don't like them. That's too bad. I mean other people said it looked good. Kofi thought it looked great."

Punk didn't look happy, "But why? You never wanted to dye your hair or anything!"

I smirked, "People change. Now if you don't mind. I've got a match and you're in my way."

He grimaced and stepped away. I walked down the hall and to the curtain. I had a match with Kelly tonight and I was supposed to act ruthless. She would end up 'knocked out' and I'd take the win. I was so not happy. Even the thought of knocking out one of my best friends killed me. So I was definitely on the road to being a heel. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad...I mean then I'd be on the same team as Phoenix and I had always heard once you were in with Beth you had a great tag team partner for life, or at least while you're a heel.

As my music, 'The Howling' by Within Temptation, played I came out. I made my sign, even if I wasn't really supposed to. Vince said I was supposed to waste no time getting to the ring. Yeah sure, whatever...I walked down the center of the ramp. Fans screamed out to me and it took all I had not to run and slap hands with them. I gritted my teeth and jumped into the ring. I stood in the center as 'Holla' started to play. Out came Kelly Kelly in all her bright, bouncy happiness. I couldn't laughed and smiled. Usually we were a tag team or whatever. You know, I don't I had ever faced Kelly before. I just shook my head and gave a couple last minutes stretches until she made it to the ring.

The second the bell rang I was going. I pushed myself to be mean and ruthless. Kelly of course fought back, and fought back well I might add, but I, even though a newer Diva, was far more powerful. I was a few inches taller, I weighed more then she did, and my moves were way harsher. In less then ten minutes I was able to execute my corkscrew moonsault and then as she laid there I brought down an elbow. With that I got the win. With that I got a hell of a truck load of guilt backed up and dumped over. I had never, _never_, been so mean to one of my friends in a match.

I left the ring, leaving Kelly behind me and going back. I wanted to get to the hotel and wash all the crap out of my hair, clean my face, and cuddle down into bed. Right now I needed two things. One, a good movie, two, Punk. He was my medicine and my teddy bear. He cured everything for me.

As I was walking down the hall I heard one thing I really didn't want to hear... "Lady X!" NO! I didn't want a freaking talk or interview! I just kept walking, trying to get away. He kept calling after me and I kept ignoring him. Finally I made it to my locker room and slammed the door in his face. I wasn't talking to anyone. Once in my locker room I collapsed onto the bench and buried my face in my hands crying. I couldn't deal with this! I wasn't the kind to go around acting like a bitch for no reason! I wasn't the kind to go around being all pissy with my boyfriend! I wasn't the kind who beat the living shit out of my best friend! I needed to get out of the arena and fast.

Changing quickly I almost ran out of the arena. I hailed a cab since I hadn't gotten a rental for the weekend. Usually Punk and I would use the same one, but usually I didn't leave the arena an hour too early. It was only ten. Hailing the cab I told them where to go. Thankfully I didn't have to bother with a long, silent ride. It was quick and I was in the hotel in no time.

Tossing my gym bag down I trudged to the bathroom. There I took a long, hot shower, washing out the red streaks and getting rid of the makeup. I started crying again. If things didn't start looking better I was taking a vacation, going either to Tuscan or Amarillo for a month or two and relaxing...But I knew that wasn't an entirely good idea...Running from your problems will never solve them. Turning the taps off I stepped out and dried off. I took in long, deep breaths for a few moments as I willed myself calm. After I was dry I changed into a pair of my old, comfortable pajamas and went out to sit on the bed. Being the curious person I was I flipped through the channels on the TV until I found RAW.

I tuned in just as a match between Shawn Michaels and JBL ended. Sadly, loud mouth JBL won. I really didn't like him. He was an ass and a fake, he didn't belong in the wrestling world. After the match they flipped over to the hallway. Punk and Kofi were talking. Just normal talking when I heard that stupid little bitch.

"Hey Punk." Layla...

Punk turned to her and smiled, "Hey Layla."

She smiled and drew a line down his chest with her finger, "You know Punk, I really feel bad for what happened all that time ago. I shouldn't have had the guys beat up on you like that because of what X did." She gave him an 'I'm totally innocent' smile that I could tell was fake.

Punk shrugged, "No biggy Layla." At least he wasn't one to fall for flirtatious sluts...

Layla grinned, "You know, me, a couple girls and the guys were going to go out for drinks after the show. Wanna join?" My jaw dropped. LAYLA FUCKING ASKED OUT MY BOYFRIEND! THE SLUT!

Punk shook his head, "Nah, I don't drink." God I was loving him so much just then! I didn't care if it was a hastily done script because we couldn't do our scene after I left or if Layla was actually flirting with him. He was just not going along with any of it.

Layla was persistent though, "Oh c'mon Punk. I mean you can drink soda or what ever. Please?"

He just shook his head with a little smirk, "Nah, I got to head back after the show?"

Layla didn't like being told no, "Oh, and why not? To go to that unfaithful wretch you call a girlfriend? Everyone knows you two are having some hard times, Punk. Who knows, maybe a night out will do you good."

Punk shook his head, "No, now I'm sorry, but I've got a match." He left Layla standing. Mouth a-gape and wide eyed. She was turned down! That pissed her off.

I sat on the couch laughing so hard I couldn't breathe. It was priceless! It took me forever to calm down and when I did I knew I'd seriously have to thank Punk for being so...sweet...I guess you could say that. I mean its not like he turned her down in a mean way.

**-Later That Night-**

I was laid out on the bed watching a movie that was on FX when I heard the door open and someone call, "Ally?"

I smiled, Punk was back. Calling back with a grin I continued watching my movie, "In here!"

Punk came walking in with a look of worry on his face, "Hey, what's wrong? They told me you left early and—AAH!" I had jumped out of bed quickly and tossed myself into his arms. Wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck I kissed him. When we finally broke apart he looked more then happy with my reaction, "Well, if I'm getting that sort of welcoming I should be sure you get back before I do all the time."

I laughed, "After I came back I took a shower then watched some of RAW. One, JBL won...uncool." He laughed. I smiled and pecked his cheek, "And two, thank you for not going out when Layla asked."

Punk laughed, "Hey, why would I go out when I've got you right here." We shared another kiss. He dropped me down an I laughed. He gave me one more kiss before smiling, "Hey, I'll be right back. I need to call someone." I just nodded, not really caring...then. I would care when I over heard what he said.

"Hey Kofi." Silence as I could guess was Kofi talking.

Punk laughed slightly, "Yeah." He seemed to be talking kinda quiet, like he didn't want me to hear. Bad idea since I've got ears like a freakin' cat. "Hey Kofi, remember what I told you and what we heard at the gym?" Kofi replies... "Yeah all that. Now I'm confused. I mean you'd think after what she'd said she would keep a distance and not be so close and all...but I just got back and I couldn't even get a sentence out before she practically jumped me." Now I was confused! What did he hear? "I mean...you'd think she'd be all quite and to herself before she cut it off and all..." Now I was really confused. Cut it off? I left the bed and went to stand in the room with Punk. His back was to me and he didn't hear me walk in. He sighed, "I know. I mean you said if I thought she'd do it I had all the right to as well...Yes I'm positive. You heard what I told you. She said herself, 'I just can't do this with Phil anymore.' I heard that." Oh no! He heard the girls and I talk...And by the sounds of it, he didn't hear everything. Punk sighed again, "Yeah, I don't want to leave her and all...but she was making it sound like she was so sure to be gone and get it over with...Yeah, I know...Well I'll talk to you later. C'ya."

Thats when he turned around and saw me. A teary eyed me with a look of 'what did I just hear' on my face. Did he really think I would break up with him? Was he thinking of breaking up with me?

Punk jumped, "Ally! God don't just sneak up like that. You nearly...gave..." Thats when he saw the look on my face.

I let a single tear spill over, "Are...you thinking of breaking up?"

Punk gulped, "I...uh...no...I mean I don't want to...but I mean..." That was all I needed to hear. I just turned and walked out the door. No yells. No argument. I just walked out.

I walked down the hall. Obviously Punk wasn't going to come after me if he wasn't already chasing me down...I had memorized the rooms where some of the superstars were. I needed someone to talk to ho knew nothing about this. Who knew Punk and I were a couple, but not any of the major drama. I needed my 'dad'. The one guy in wrestling who never judged me for any stupid thing I did or any fucked up thing I said.

I knocked on his door. When it opened I gave a tiny smile, "Hey...Can...Can I come in? I...need someone to talk to."

He nodded and opened his door wide, "Yeah, yeah of course. Come right on in Songbird." He spoke my nickname in his sweet, gruff voice. I loved that nickname. He had called me that since he started training me when I was twenty-three.

He sat me down, "What's wrong?"

I let another tear spill over, "Michael...I don't know what to do..." Who was Michael? Michael Shawn Hickenbottom, aka Shawn Michaels. I had met him when I was younger at an autograph session that I had forced Mia to go to. While he signed some of my things and a shirt of his I had she mentioned the time I gave the Sweet Chin Music this guy who kept hitting on her. That was the second Michael and I became friends. He asked me if I wanted to train. I screamed my head off. Hell yes! I had my shot then and there to be a diva. He trained me for a year or two before I started appearing in SAW, or Southern Arizona Wrestling.

Back to the current issue at hand. Shawn knelt beside me, "What happened X?"

I gulped and said only one word. One word that would hopefully explain it all, "Phil."

**A/N Ok let me say this, SAW is fake. I couldn't think of anything else so I said it was Southern Arizona Wrestling. Well, review please!**


	15. A Strange Alliance

**A/N Here you go my readers, chapter 15! Now onto the bloody disclaimer. Feh...Anyway, I own no one but my characters. Blah blah blah. Onward!**

Chapter 15—A Strange Alliance

I had spilled my guts out to Shawn and told him everything that happened. He, of course, was not happy. Shawn treated me like a daughter and hated seeing me sad. I made him promise two things though. One, he wouldn't breathe a word of this to my father, whom he had become a good friend of. Two, he wouldn't do or say anything to Phil. This was _our_ rough patch to work on. No one else needed to know.

Crashing on the little couch in his suite, I had stayed the night. I said I would go back or maybe stay with Katie, but he refused. So of course giving me a spare blanket all rooms had and a pillow off the bed I was out, exhausted from the tears.

The next morning I sent Phil a text, asking him if he planned on staying in Tucson(sorry! I realized that I had been misspelling it all this time! gah!) or Lockport. He replied Lockport. I sighed. Telling him I was going to Tucson I had to quickly go back to the room.

Punk of course said he was sorry. I shook my head, "I don't want to hear it right now Phillip." I was mad when I used his full name, "I just want to go home, spend a few days with Amelia, Sammy and Xavier, then come back to RAW next week. This may not sound like me, but you've got until next week's RAW to figure out just what I was supposed to hear and what you were confused on and everything. Until then, don't try it." I grabbed my bags and after changing I left. My flight was soon and I, not having a rental, needed to catch a taxi.

**-Tucson, Arizona-**

I don't know how she does it but Miss Amelia Jackson just knows everything! I was home no more then twenty minutes before she came over with a worried look. She always knew when I was having a bad day, week, month, etcetera. After we talked over what happened Amelia also had an idea. She always had the answer for me.

"Ignore him."

I blinked, "I'm confused."

She smiled, "Next week you go there, you get your own rental car, get your own room, on Monday night you ignore him. Don't give him a seconds breath. He'll see why he was so stupid to even think of breaking up with you. One week without you and he'll die. Just watch. Here, give me your cell."

Curiosity over took me, but I handed over my phone without hesitation. I saw Amelia do something before handing it back. The sound was turned completely off. She smiled, "Put it in your sock drawer. See how many times he calls, how many messages he leaves and how many texts. Count them up. Today there may not be many, tomorrow there will be more. Trust me."

I did. Funny thing. She was right. When I woke up Wednesday morning I had six missed calls, three voice mails and ten text messages. All from Punk. Wow...It got better though. Thursday morning I had ten missed calls, seven voice mails, and twenty two texts. Finally decided to be nice I read some of the texts.

_Ally, Im sori, plz mesag or cal me._

_C'mon Ally, u kno I ddnt mean a thng. I just thot u wer thnkin it 2_

_Plz call me Ally, u kno I luv u n cnt liv w/o u_

_Plz Ally, I need 2 tlk 2 u_

I smiled some. It was sweet he was at least trying. I then listened to some of the voice mails.

_"Ally, its Phil, please don't be mad at me. I screwed up and I know that. Call me back."_

_"Hey Ally, Phil...again...please call me. I have to talk to you. I love you, I fucked up big time. I wasn't actually thinking of breaking up...I just heard you and your friends talking..."_

_"Ally, it's Phil, please, please call me back. You know I love you."_

_"Alright, you win...I was stupid and ignorant for thinking anything of the sort. Please Ally! I love you."_

I was on a serious verge of tears. Later that day Amelia came over and we talked about the messages. She grinned like the Cheshire Cat, "Perfect. He begs. Thats the ticket right there. If they don't whine or plead for you to return a call or e-mail or the likes, they aren't worth your time. If I know right, ignoring him on Monday will be just the thing he needs to really make it up big."

I smiled slightly, "You think?"

She smiled, "I know. Honey Dew, I am in my early sixties, I think I know men."

I laughed. Of course she was right, as always.

The next morning, very early I caught a plane to Norfolk, Virginia. It was the middle of August now and it was warm, but not too hot. Also, there was a beach only an half hour-hour drive away! Woo! I knew me and the girls would be going out for sure! The meeting passed uneventfully. Vince said everything was going perfect and he decided there would be an inter gender match, but he would let the men choose their own partners. That would be a fun match to watch. Since the meeting was over quickly the girls and I all thought a beach trip would be perfect. Grabbing our suits and buying some suntan lotion we were on our way! There were a few other wrestlers at the beach, no one major though. Kelly had come with and was sunning when we all fell over laughing because we heard the worlds new four funniest words, "Hi, I'm Dolph Ziggler." He had come to the beach and was trying to flirt with Kelly. That's when he got hurled into the ocean by Kelly's hired muscle, John Cena. Fun day!

**-Monday Night-**

I had just come out of hair and makeup sporting bright green streaks in my hair, a green X pendant on my choker, and a pair of green and black striped gloves. I didn't have a match tonight, but rules were 'you're ready because you never know'. That night I would finally understand the meaning of those words.

Walking down the hall I was chattering with Katie Lea, luckily the cameras weren't rolling so I didn't need to be a bitch. We stopped by a table that had bottles of water and some fruit. Getting a quick drink we continued out conversation when suddenly Katie stopped. She was staring at something behind me.

Turning I jumped, "Kane!"

He had that grimace on his face and a mean look in his eye, "X, tonight Vince put me in some stupid inter gender match. You seemed a good partner with Punk I was wondering, would you mind being mine."

He actually sounded polite, despite the grimace and all. I was taken aback. Well, no matches, nothing important. I smiled and nodded, "Sure. Whens the match?"

Kane's expression didn't really change, "Fourth match of the night."

I nodded, "Got it, see you at the curtain then."

He nodded then walked away. Katie was stunned. When she finally found her words she could barely even say them, "Oh my gosh...Did Kane seriously ask for you to e his partner?"

I shrugged, "Hey, lots of these guys pretend to be all mean and evil. I happen to know thanks to my good friend Wikipedia, that Kane, aka Glenn, is marrid with two step daughters. Red Monster is actually a nice guy."

Katie grinned, "Aww, that's so sweet. But really kinda creepy at the same time. You seriously Wiki'ed people?"

I laughed an nodded, "It helps you get to know careers and all, Katrina."

She gasped, "You Wiki'd me! And Katie is still a perfectly normal nickname for Katrina." We laughed it off. I stayed chatting up my friend for another long while before Punk decided to show up.

He looked awful and I felt a little guilty. He gave me a 'please don't go' look and spoke, "Ally, can we please talk about this?"

I turned my head the other way and walked off, saying, "I'll see you later Katie, my match with Kane is next." I walked away, hearing Punk ask 'what match?'. I knew Katie would explain it to him, she was almost like Kelly in a way where she could gossip. Funny really...

**-The Match-**

Lilian announced us, "The following bout is an Inter Gender Tag Team Match! Introducing first, the team of Kane and Lady X!" We came out to his music. We both had a 'sucked a lemon' look on our face as we walked out. In the ring Kane did his signature fire thing and I just held up my sign to the crowd. Gladly I wasn't getting booed.

Lilian smiled and continued the introducing, "And next, their opponents, the tag team of Santino Marella and Beth Phoenix!" I doubled over laughing. Beth Phoenix was cool, but Marella! He was just a joke! I could wrestle that thing! Hey, Beth did it didn't she? I just turned to Kane and asked who was going first.

He smirked slightly, "Ladies first." I grinned, not an entirely bad guy. I turned to Beth and Santino, who were trying to decide to would start.

I laughed and called out, "Marella, learn manners. Ladies first. So I guess that mean I face you, doesn't it?" Beth tried not to laugh.

Santino got mad and in that overly fake accent yelled, "Fine-a. You want to-a go wit' me! Le's go!"

_DING! DING! DING!_

The match began with me going against Marella. I decided to show Punk a thing or two, saying I can't wrestle men! Ha! I started the match giving Marella a hard right hook then a kick to the gut. He was abashed that I could even get a move over him. At one point he had me in the corner and charged at me. I, being little and nibble, dropped to my knees, then laid out flat. He ran right over top of me and into the turnbuckle. Ha! Take that! I slid out from under him and into the center of the ring. When he turned around he got my boot in his face.

Kane reached in his hand nonchalantly. I smiled and slapped it, tagging in the Big Red Monster. He gave Marella a beating for a while until the phony tagged in Beth. Kane immediately tagged me in. Beth and I ran at each other. She went for a clothesline, but I ducked swiftly and turned, giving her a sharp kick to the spin. I had to admit, my legs were my strong parts. Her and I battled it out, she had me down and struggling to tag in Kane. When I finally hit his hand he ran in and Beth ran for Santino's hand. I laughed mentally. She'd take on a guy like Marella, but not a real challenge like Kane? Whimp! By the time the match was over Kane was almost unscathed, I was limping slightly from a stmp on my ankle. Beth and Santino were just a mess. Marella was almost unconscious and Beth looked extremely ruffled. And, of course, Kane and I won. I had to admit, the guy wasn't a bad tag partner.

As we walked into the back I was met by Punk. Now he looked upset. Kane just turned his back and got some water, obviously ignoring us.

Punk started to talk, and I gave him the one second he deserved of my time, "Ally what stunt were you trying to pull out there? Were you trying to tell me you can wrestle guys? Hey, note taken! I get it. Please, just tell me why you're mad!"

I sighed, "I'm mad because of what you said. You told Kofi something last week and you didn't even know the whole story! How could you!?" Out of the corner of my eye Kane actually turned his body and was glancing at us.

Punk chewed the side of his lip that didn't have a ring through it, "I'm sorry, just ple--"

"Hey Punk, not to interject and all, but if X hasn't forgiven you by now you're on the couch for a while. Women are strange and can turn on you like the flip of a switch. Especially ones like X, the bitchy, yet good kind. If I were you I'd try my fucking hardest to get back in her good graces."

Punk turned to Kane, "Yeah, how would you know?"

Kane rolled his eyes, "I'm married moron." He turned to me, "By the way, you kicked ass out there tonight. I don't think Carelli(Marella) will dare cross your path again." I laughed as he walked away. Punk watched him go and then turned back to me.

I could have smiled! I then just nodded, "He's right you know. You're on couch duty when we go home."

I walked away, Punk groaned. I stifled a giggle. It wasn't fun to be in a mess with my boyfriend, but it as fucking hilarious when a guy like Kane goes and gives Punk relationship advice! Hilarious!

Going to my locker room and changing I had a smile on my face. I just kept replaying the deal with Kane and all. It was so funny! I'd definitely tell Katie that one when I could! Finishing up and getting ready to leave Shawn caught me.

He had a sweet smile on his face, "Punk givin' you any trouble tonight Songbird?"

I smiled and shook my head, "No Michael, I'm just heading back to my hotel room."

He gave me a hug, "And by the way, great match tonight. I didn't think you and Kane could pull it off. You just seem so different."

I grinned and kissed his cheek, "I know, now I'm going. I'll talk to you later Mikey."

We said our goodbyes and I was out in the parking lot fiddling around in my bag for the keys to my rental when a familiar voice spoke to me, "Hey X."

I jumped and dropped the newly found keys, then I grinned, "Jesus Glenn! Don't do that!"

Kane laughed. He was leaning against his rental enjoying the night. I know, weird. He smirked, "So exactly what did Punk tell Kofi? If you don't mind me askin'."

I shrugged, "Punk over heard a conversation I had with Katrina and he thought by my choice of words I wanted to dump him. I was actually saying how I wanted to stop the storyline of us breaking up. 'I just can't do this with Punk anymore, it hurts' is kinda what I said. He thought I mean to dump him."

Kane laughed, "I know where he's coming from though. Over heard my wife talking with her friends about one of the girls. Or so I thought. You see my wife named one of her daughters after an her sister. I heard them talking about a 'Jasmine' and I instantly thought they meant my step-daughter."

I chuckled, "Oh wow. You know, some peopl don't see you as the 'married with kids' kind of guy."

Kane gave me a look, "Are you in those people?"

I smiled at him, "Nope, I'm sure to at least hear their side of the story." I glanced at my phone's clock, "Well, I'd better go. I'll see you next week or something." Funny, I never thought I'd be friends with a guy like Kane. He seemed so...mean...all the time. But as the saying goes, don't judge a book by its cover.

Getting in my rental I drove off to the hotel some of us were staying at. This was turning out...ok...I guessed. I mean I wasn't crying my eyes out or raving mad at Punk, I could say I made a new friend, or at least acquaintance, that night, I had wrestled and beat a guy. Not too bad of a night. Only problem, I wasn't celebrating with Dr. Pepper and 'which is better' fight with Punk...

**A/N Hey I know this one was pretty short and all, but it's just kind of a filler for now. I don't hope to have many more of these. Well, hope you at least liked it.**


	16. Arguments and Accidents

**A/N This is really getting old...but...I own no one, WWE owns all wrestlers except Lady X, she's mine. Well, here you go with chapter 16!**

Chapter sixteen—Arguments and Accidents

It was Tuesday, late afternoon, when our flight landed. Usually Punk and I would chatter the whole flight away or use each other as pillows, but this time we didn't. I had the window seat and he was in the middle seat. We didn't talk much and we weren't very enthusiastic...I just wanted to be home.

I could feel it. This was the quiet before the storm. I just knew it...Tonight, he'd probably sleep on the couch. Wednesday night one of us wouldn't even be in the house and I knew that. I could just tell we had an 'OBF', as the girls and I called it, coming. OBF? One Big Fight. Every couple had them and I knew this would definitely be one.

Low and behold I was right. That night Punk slept on the couch while I slept in bed. I felt pretty awful about it too...I didn't like fighting or arguing or even little misunderstandings with Punk. They sucked big time...

When I woke up Wednesday an air of tension had settled over the house. It was so thick I could cut it with a knife. The day passed by slowly. And then finally it all came out in one big storm. We had been sitting on the couch watching TV when I turn to Punk.

"How could you even think I wanted to break up with you!? It's preposterous!"

Punk turned to me, "Don't pin this on me Ally! You can't blame me for hearing you and your friends talk about how hard it was to do this with me and how you wanted to put a stop to it. Not to mention how thinking living together and being closer would make things easier, but now it's harder!"

I jumped off the couch, "I was talking about the stupid storyline you idiot! Had you heard everything you'd have known that!"

Punk jumped up and we were glaring at each other, "Oh so you'll talk to your friends about wanting the storyline to stop, but not me! You know I wasn't happy with the whole deal and I couldn't stand it!"

I crossed my arms, "You never said anything! You never made it seem like you didn't like it! You were only worried about what my dad would see and how he'd react! I actually said no! I refused!"

Punk look really mad now, "Yeah, but then you just agreed to go with it!"

"I value my job Phil! Going against McMahon can be cause for getting fired! I've worked hard to become a Diva and I wasn't going to throw it away because I didn't like a storyline!" I was both upset and mad now. I continued though, "You just watched out for your own neck, I was actually worried the storyline would do something to us! And look! It has, we're fighting because you made a stupid mistake! You could have talked to me about what you heard! I would have told you! And I didn't tell you right away about fixing the deal with the storyline because it wasn't definite! Vince said he would try and that's what he's doing! But for now we've got to do the storyline! We couldn't just drop it!"

Punk sat down and put his face in his hands while I stood there on the verge of tears. He whispered, "Fine, I give you that. You were right. I should have talked to you about it. I should have put my foot down as well. I guess...I guess I didn't notice how badly it was affecting you. But for that I blame you..."

I was shocked, "Blame me?"

He jumped up, "Yes blame you! You never said anything about it to me! You just kept it all to yourself! I knew you didn't like the storyline but you never really mentioned it more then a 'I hate this' or 'this sucks' kind of thing! Had I known how much it was really tearing you up I would have stopped it sooner! But no! You just talked to your little friends about it and kept me out! Had you told me you wanted the storyline over with I myself would have gone to Vince!"

I was the quiet one now. He did have a point...I never told him anything about how it was making me feel...nor that I was planning on talking to Vince...He did have a point. But then I made a point myself, "You could have asked." I stood up and looked him in the eyes, "But no, you didn't. Thats the problem with men. They just go along fine and dandy not thinking the woman they're with could be hurting! You guys never ask 'hey how was your day' or 'you seem upset, whats wrong'. You just assume we're fine unless we're actually showing some kind of emotion!"

Slowly a red haze fell over my vision when Punk was about to retaliate, but no, I said something that I knew hit it home, "Also, I don't come home at night and then decide I'm going to show you why I love you by screwing. I'd just say 'You know how much I love you, right?' or 'I really do love you'. What is it with men that they think if they fuck their girlfriend everything is alright and the girl just automatically knows you love them?" Ouch...I could see the defeat on his face. I wasn't done though, "You know what Phillip, all I ask is when I calm down and I'm physically well enough not to want to hurt you so much, I don't want to see _my_ house trashed." With that I grabbed my car keys and my phone. Not like I planned on answering any calls...but still...

I left the house and was halfway to my car when Punk came out the door after me, "Ally, look, I'm sorry."

I turned a pissed glare at him, "Save your apologies for when you actually know what you're saying sorry for." I got in my car and drove away, leaving him standing there. I needed to clear my head. Breathing deeply and heavily the red haze slowly went away.

I drove around for what felt like ages. Its not like I could go to a bar and down a few drinks. I didn't drink. I couldn't pull out a cigarette and smoke like some people did to calm down. I didn't smoke. So there are two calming techniques for adults right out the window. I decided I would just drive around for a bit. Driving through the city part of Tucson I smiled as I looked around, seeing the sights always made me smile. Tucson had a lot of things to do. Gaslight theater, drive-in movies, clubs. It was a pretty fun place. That is, if people stop at every red light.

It was a green light for me, so I went on ahead. But some idiot didn't see the red for him. Before he noticed it, it was too late. I heard glass shattering, metal bending and snapping, someone scream, and then everything went silent and dark.

_Beep...beep...beep...beep..._I opened my eyes slowly. My head hurt like hell and my vision was really blurry at first. I could hear the hum of someone talking, but my hearing didn't seem to work. I looked around and saw two figures. One was dressed in white...or what could be some kind of lab coat. The other was dressed in normal clothes. I couldn't make out who they were. I could hear the buzz of people talking again. That's when it all came flooding back to me. My argument with Punk, going out for a drive to calm down, then...a scream, shattering glass, crunching metal...I blinked, trying to clear my vision. Finally, when I could see I saw two people. One, a doctor. The other, Punk.

I tried to sit up, but a strong hand pushed me back down. Again, the hum of talking. I shook my head some and focused on listening to things around me. Slowly I started to be able to hear again. When my hearing was back in full the doctor was talking,

"...Very lucky, only a broken wrist, broken ankle, and a sprained ACL in her right knee. No back injuries of neck injuries. Funny, she turned out better then the guy who hit her, and she got hit right in the side of her car. He had a big truck and could have run over her little Lexis. He sustained more injury. Miss Johnson is a lucky on, Mr. Brooks."

Punk looked relieved, "Um...in case she asks...What about her wrestling career?"

The doctor laughed heartily, "I see no problem with her continuing. I mean I've heard of wrestlers getting pretty beat up and out for a long time. Her arm will have healed in about two months time, her ankle should be healed by then as well. Her knee will be better in about a month. She'll be back in the ring in about three or four months."

I decided to see if my vocal cords still worked, "My title?" My words were hoarse and choppy and both of them jumped when I spoke. The doctor didn't quite know what I said, but Punk did.

He sighed, "One of two things. One, you have to give it up and a little tournament will ensue for it. Two, Vince lets you keep the title while you heal up. I doubt the second choice will happen. Sorry, Ally."

I sighed, "Damn...Hey Phil..."

He looked at me with curiosity, "Yes?"

I felt a tear run down my face, "I'm sorry..."

He immediately shook his head, "No Ally, I'm sorry. I thought about what you said an you were right. I didn't know what I was apologizing for to begin with. But now I realize I was just being a stupid, ignorant guy and didn't take a second to think about you. This is all my fault. If we hadn't had a fight you wouldn't have walked out like that...you wouldn't be hurt."

I laughed, "Hurt? Oh come now, I've got some scrapes and a few bruises. I"ll be back on my feet in no time. Don't worry." I looked at myself. My left arm was in a cast that came about halfway up my bicep region, my left ankle was in a cast and my left knee had some kind of brace on it. OK....I wouldn't be on my feet in no time...but I knew I wouldn't be down for too long. But this was weird. Growing up I had broken my left arm twice, I had really screwed up my left ankle a couple times, and I had already sprained my right ACL! Seriously! All that was, was having past injuries all mushed together in one time slot.

Punk and I talked for a while. We were making up. Wow...all one of us had to do was get sent to the hospital and we were back to going strong! Hahaha. I asked if I had any of my stuff, knowing my car had my phone, my purse and a couple other things. I almost screamed happily when Punk pulled out my purse from beside the bed. It was unscathed! Thank God! That had been a nice purse I had gotten from Mia a couple Christmases ago. It was gorgeous black suede with silver studs and a gorgeous silver 'punk' cross as I called it. I grabbed it with my uninjured arm and opened it up. Looking around for a bit I gave a big 'Aha!' and pulled out my little hand held mirror.

Punk laughed at me and I through a plastic cup that had been on the little tray off the edge of my hospital bed at his forehead. It bounced off lightly and without much damage. We both just laughed. I then turned to look at myself in my mirror. Ugh...I wish I hadn't...My hair was a serious mess and I had a few good cuts along my cheeks and one above my right eye. I also had a nasty bruise along my chest and neck going diagonally from my left shoulder down. I guessed it was from my seat belt when I was probably rammed against it.

As I was looking myself over the doctor came back in with a smile, "Hello Miss Johnson, I can see you're assessing the damage from your accident." I just smirked at him. He chuckled and continued, "Well you are actually cleared to leave in about half an hour. You got out of that crash without much injury. As you can see you broke an arm, ankle and messed up your knee. Sadly until at least your right knee is healed, you'll be confined to a wheel chair. Good news! Your knee will be--"

"My knee should be healed in a matter of two to four weeks. My arm should be better in about ten weeks, after that it would be best to wear a brace. My ankle should be healed in twelve to fourteen weeks."

The doctor smiled, "A regular in the hospital, Miss Johnson?"

I laughed, "As a kid. And lets say this, roller skates and a dog on a leash isn't a good combo if you don't have on knee bads and wrist guards." The three of us laughed. I had told Punk that story a while ago. I took my family dog Roxy out for a walk while I was on my skates. She went one way around a big trashcan while I went the other and we were going pretty fast. I fell back and turned over, landing all on my arm. Good times...

When my half hour mark was up and I had gotten my pain killers the doctor had prescribed Punk rolled me out in that stupid wheel chair out to his car, which was thankfully here and not in Lockport. Of fun...I hated wheel chairs when I couldn't power them myself, and since one of my arms was broken, that would be kinda difficult!

The next few days passed slowly. Punk got a shoe to the forehead by Amelia. She was mad at him. She blamed him for my injuries. I couldn't held but laugh though. You see we had been relaxing on the couch, I was resting my be-casted limbs on pillows or Punk, when there was a knock on the door. Punk got up and Amelia 'attacked' him. She smacked him over the head then took off her tennis shoe and smacked him with it a couple times. I was laughing too hard to save my poor boyfriend. Amelia kept calling him a jerk or a selfish loser. Punk kept yelling at me to call off Amelia. I was laughing too hard though!

When Amelia calmed down Punk was cowering behind me on the couch, begging Amelia to put her shoe back on. I continued laughing. Amelia sat down and put her shoe back on with a grin.

She glared at Punk, "You're lucky I'm not telling her father about this. I'll let her think up some lie to save your behind!"

Which made me think. What would I tell my dad? Oh great...now I had that to think about too! Joyous...Punk laughed and rubbed the back of his head where she smacked him, "I'm sorry Miss Amelia, I didn't mean for anything to happen..."

She snorted, "Mmmhhhmm! That's what they all say. So Lyn, what _are_ you going to tell your dad?"

I thought for a moment, "Umm...I was thinking I could just tell him the truth. I was out for a drive and got in an accident. He doesn't need to know the cause of the accident. And if he asks why I was driving around and not with Phil, I'll say I ran out of soda and was going to get some. Which remind me." I turned to Punk, "We need some soda." The three of us laughed.

In the evening of Friday, Punk had to catch his plane. This time the show would be in London and the flight had to be sooner. He spent some time of Friday morning packing a few things before he loaded the things into his car. He'd be leaving his car in then airports car lot while he was away. We gave one last parting kiss before he left. Wow...I had never known what it was like to watch him leave. I remembered back to when he was out for injury and I had to leave. I had seen a sad look on his face, but now I was the one looking sad. I guess I kidna felt guilty too...I mean I was at home while he had to go. Sighing I settled into the couch and under my blanket while flipping through all my recorded shows. Some I had even taped because I didn't want them to be deleted when the time ran out.

All that night I sat watching old RAWs, ECWs, and Smackdowns. I even had the episodes where Punk and I were 'exposed' and the one episode where on an edition of the X-tra Cena had gotten us to kiss on screen. I laughed. I had never realized how funny it was until I watched it.

**-Monday Night-**

I was laid out on the couch watching RAW's opening. I loved it! It was so cool to watch! I was kinda bummed though that I couldn't be there. I hadn't missed RAW since Mia died. But now I was forced to...Sigh...

When they focused on the stage Punk's music was just finishing and I clapped happily. He had a mic in his hand though! Oooh! I snuggled down and watched curiosly.

That's when Punk started talking, "Ladies and gentlemen! Before my match tonight I've got an announcement. A couple things happened since last week! One, every one has been seeing X and I sailing on rough waters. I'm happy to say though that we've settled the issues."

The crowd screamed happily. Punk and I were definitely a crowd favorite. Lawler said in reply, "Wow, I mean with what I saw between those two I thought they might have been over. Good to hear they patched things up."

Punk continued, "Sadly though, Lady X won't be here for a while. You see on Wednesday night she got in an accident while out for a drive. She broke her left wrist, left ankle and messed up her right knee pretty bad." The crowd 'aw'ed in a sad voice. I smiled. I think I was a face again! Yay! Punk smiled, "Good news though! Docs said she should be back in about four months or so!" That wasn't a bad amount of time to be out injured. I mean Hurricane Helms on Smackdown was out for over a year with a neck injury! I was lucky! The crowd was happy. Punk gave up his mic and let Lilian introduce his opponent for the night. Ew...JBL...gross...I mean c'mon! He had bigger boobs then I did! And a nasty gut! Gross!

I watched the match with interested eyes and full attention. Happily, after about fifteen minutes my man pulled out the GTS and knocked JBL flat! I screamed happily, "Thats right Phil! Kick his ass!" I was aware no one was hearing me, but hey, it was my boyfriend here! I thought about that with a smile. My boyfriend...

Suddenly my phone went off as someone had sent me a text. I didn't recognize the number, but checked the message.

_Dam u. Cnt u jst fukin giv up! U shuldn't hav nvr won! -LL_

I was confused. One, who had given this whack job my number? And two, LL? Who the hell was LL? I just bit my lip and put my phone aside. Maybe it was a wrong number deal or whatever. I just shrugged it off and continued watching RAW. There were a few good matches, but I couldn't help but think how every one of those losers would have lost to Punk.

**A/N Alright! Back together again! OK I'll give you warning now. There are going to be some times skips and all. I mean I don't want it to be like chapter 22 and X just then gets back to RAW. Well, please review!**


	17. Do or die?

**A/N Well, here we are. Anyway, I own no one, WWE owns all people except my OC people. Now here we go with chapter 17!**

Chapter seventeen—Do or die?

By the time Punk had gotten back on Tuesday evening I had forgotten all about the strange text I had gotten. I was lounging out across the couch which had become my personal place of comfort while I was out. Hey, it was only a little ways from the kitchen and I did have Miss Amelia right next door if I needed her. I was currently watching _Selena_, I loved the movie and her music. I just wished it had a better ending...I pushed myself up and into the stupid wheel chair I had to use. Over the few days I had slightly mastered using my chair if I was alone...I said slightly!

Wheeling into the kitchen I listened to the movie and suddenly I was singing to the part where she performs _Bidi Bidi Bom Bom_. Growing up in Texas I was partially bilingual and spoke Spanish pretty well. I didn't hear the door open while I grabbed a drink from the fridge when I heard the voice, "Well damn!"

I spun out backwards and gave him a grin, "Hey Phil, welcome home. Also, great win over JBL yesterday!"

He smiled and kissed me from my seat in my chair then nodded to the TV, "_Selena_?"

I laughed and poked him in the chest, "Hey, I was raised in Texas, you've got to have a little Spanish flavor in you! And I live in southern Arizona. There are a lot of Hispanics here and knowing Spanish helps a lot. Anyway, I've been speaking Spanish since I was a kid. Half of my teachers growing up in Amarillo were Hispanic."

He smiled and kissed my cheek again, "I'm sorry."

I grinned, "Yo perdono tu." He looked so lost! I giggled, "I forgive you." I gave him a peck on the lips from my seat before clapped my hands together twice, "Driver! To the living room!" Punk laughed and wheeled me back into the living room so I could roll out and lay back on the couch. We settled down so I was using his lap as pillow and flipping through the channels.

Suddenly out of the blue and halfway through a show Punk sighed, "I feel like an ass."

I looked up at him, "And why is that, mi amor?"

He looked down at me, "Because look at you! And I don't mean the casts and brace." I laughed. He shook his head, "I mean c'mon, you've got a big family that loves you, half the women in the world that are like mom's to you, I've met your family, you've only met my brother, I me--"

I put my hand over his mouth, "If you're going on with a speech every guy has with his girlfriend I may have to hurt you. Don't tell me you're going through the 'I'm no good for her' stage I'm going to stop it now. Yeah, you've met my family, big deal. It's, what? Early September? We were official around the end of January. We haven't had the magic 'Christmas with the family' yet, your birthday didn't pass in our dating time."

He interrupted, "Yours did."

I grinned, "Yes and if I remember correctly your mom did send a lovely little card. Stop worrying. I don't mind it. Hey, it makes the time I do meet them even better, right?"

He shrugged, "I guess."

I sighed and lifted myself up some to give him a kiss then a smile, "Like I said, don't worry about it Phil. Anyway, I've heard a lot about them. Like the Diabolical Duo?"

Punk laughed, "Oh no...You're going to shoot me for letting you ever meet them when you do!" Apparently Punk's little sisters were sweet and sour. Cara Ann Brooks and Marissa Nicole Brooks, I've heard those two were just little brats all through their childhood and both had a habit of causing trouble even now.

For the next few hours we bantered back and forth about our families. I said he could say anything he wanted to about my brother, my sister, my parents. Anything he wanted. Oh did I get a reaction.

He laughed, "One, you're dad is fucking crazy. Two, your sister seems...too nice...Three, your brother scares me more then your dad. Four, I actually like your mom."

I grinned, "I agree, my dad is crazy. I don't think he realizes that I really do love you...I mean he's always such...such an ass to you! He's threatened your life what? Six, seven, eight times? And my brother...he's just being protective. I mean he's been that way since we were younger. And Christine...you see I used to always say I'd get married before she did, but then I met Michael--"

"Michael?"

I laughed, "Michael Hickenbottom."

"Ooooh."

I laughed, "Yeah, I met him and started training and all. There went my plans."

He looked confused, "Plans?"

I smirked, "I said I'd fall in love in college and be married before I was twenty-five and have two kids before thirty, one after. I seemed to have the perfect life picked out for myself. Yet after meeting Mike and getting into wrestling my plans were just tossed out the window."

Punk looked down at me, "You wanted the cute little family life? You don't seem like that kind."

I laughed, "I wanted to be the nice stay at home mom or substitute teacher while my hubby went off and made the money for the family." We gave each other one look and started laughing our asses off. Now that I thought about that...I would never be the country bumbkin wife...Never!

For the rest of the night we just chilled out on the couch, talking and laughing. It felt good. Every moment I was there with Punk watching TV and talking I kept reminding myself that this was love and I couldn't think anything could amount to the way I felt then.

Weeks seemed to fly and before I knew it Punk and I were heading to the hospital so they could switch me from a full arm cast to a forearm cast and make sure my knee was good enough to come out of the brace. I was excited. Once I got my full arm cast to a smaller one and the brace was gone I could move from a wheel chair to crutches! And I wouldn't be stuck on the couch constantly! I could even begin making a few appearances on RAW! Woo! I was ecstatic!

In the doctors office I was practically vibrating with energy. Punk had to constantly tell me to calm down. When the doctor finally came in I could barely contain myself, "So! Can it come off! Can I get a smaller cast? No more brace?"

The doctor laughed, "Yes, yes. You can go to a forearm cast and get rid of the brace. However, we will say to use a fabric knee brace for a while, just to keep it together and such." I nodded. Hey, a stretchy cloth around my knee was better then the giant piece of stuff on my knee now. The doctor smiled and removed the brace and set it aside. I flexed my knee and smiled. Oh it felt great! I had only ever taken off the brace to shower. Later on we went to the Orthopedic center and they cut off my cast. Oh my wrist still hurt pretty bad, but I was so excited when they came in and started to fit the plaster mold for my short arm cast.

I practically went through the ceiling after they brought in my crutches. Hey, they were better then a wheel chair any day of the week! Twenty minutes later I was hopping down the hall on my new crutches and grinning like a kid on Christmas. I was free of that stupid chair and I could finally get up and move around without help! And now Punk wouldn't feel so guilty about leaving me home alone every weekend now that I wasn't completely helpless.

Two days later it was around one in the morning on Saturday. Punk had to get to the airport and I was bidding him goodbye, "I'll see you on Tuesday, Phil."

He gave me one last kiss before shouldering a bag with a smile, "Alright, well at least you aren't a helpless mess now." I smacked him on the arm with a little smirk before giving him..just one more kiss. Finally he left as I stood in the doorway smiling.

Walking back into the house on my crutches, I made my way to the bedroom. I was tired and wanted to sleep in until noon. Sadly though...that wasn't some person's plan. I had just settled down into bed when my phone went off. I grimaced and grabbed my phone, flipping it open. A text? Sighing I opened the message and read,

_Look X, if I dnt gt dat ttle of urs ur litl boyfrend is guna pay 4 it._ _-LL _

Now I was scared! And now I realized who LL was. It didn't take long for me to figure it out...Layla El. 'L, El' or 'LL'. Happily Vince had said I could keep my title while I was out. I was happy! But now...Layla wanted my title...And she obviously was going to go any length to get it. Wow...desperate...But...she was going to go after Punk if she didn't get my belt. That's what killed me. She couldn't just go after me, she had to 'target' Punk. That hurt...

I replied, chewing on my lip, _Y du u wnt it?_

Two minutes later I got a reply, _I desrv it mor! Nao, cum 2 RAW in 2 weeks n hnd ovr da ttle or Randy hospitlizes Punk._

I gulped. I was cleared for flight and I could definitely get to RAW...and I didn't want to see Punk in the hospital. But what was the right thing to do? I knew I couldn't let Punk get hurt, but I couldn't see Layla with the title. Wow, Layla must have gone freaking crazy! So...what was I going to do?

**A/N Yeah it was short and all, but I couldn't really think of much and plus it was late. Well, hope you guys didn't mind! And yeah I know this is like my ubber shortest chapter and all.**


	18. A love truely proven

**A/N OK so chapters will be coming much slower then usual now since I'm back in school and Winter Break is over. I hope to get in a chapter a day...but no promises. It may become around a chapter every two days. On weekends though I can promise two or more chapters a day! Well, here's chapter eighteen!**

Chapter eighteen—A love truly proven

**-Two Weeks Later-**

I had decided to confront Layla face to face about my title. So that night she'd be in the ring saying how the title shouldn't be held but some 'weak and broken wretch' for four months. We had no script and were just told to keep language down and no fighting since I was still injured and all.

At the point in time I was in Punk's locker room. I would have been pacing, but the cast on ly left ankle was stopping that. So I just sat there, thinking and breathing deeply. Punk was sitting beside me. I knew he was worried about me. He didn't want to see Layla lose her cool and hurt me or anything. That was perfectly understandable, I knew how 'weak' or 'helpless' I was in my current state with a cast on my ankle and a cast on my arm. I wasn't in ring gear, not like I could have gotten into my pants. Haha...stupid cast...I was in a pair of black capris that were a stretch material so I could fit them over my cast, my free foot was in a skater style shoe that was all black with bright blue laces and blue swirls going down the outside, my top was a simple, but pretty, fitted blue and teal horizontal stripped shirt that had a style-hood and low cut, to top it all off I had a skull and cross blade necklace, silver and black earrings, and my gloves were stretch lace, all black and had metal skulls on the back of my hands with little chains hanging off of them. I had my belt around my waist since I couldn't hold it over my shoulder. It was something I would wear any day of the week, nix the belt of course.

We were waiting for my 'time to shine' so to say. Layla was supposed to be up next after the match that was currently going on and Punk was more jittery then myself. When someone came to knock on the door, telling us that we were up in three minutes. Together we went to the curtain and waited while Layla made her entrance. While she was talking Punk said he would come with me to the ring, but I told him to stay. He didn't need to come out. Oh how sorry I would be about that.

I turned my attention to Layla. She seemed mad, "Look, I don't think it's right little miss X gets to keep a grip on her belt for four months while the rest of us girls sweat over who gets a shot at it when she gets back! I say she gives up to title to whomever had it last." That caused the crowd to boo. No one liked seeing Layla as the champ. She just glared and continued, "I say, either that or she at leasts lets go of the thing so the rest of us can fight over it. So how about this, X, get your butt out here and lets figure something out!"

The crowd screamed when my music played and I came out on my crutches. I shockingly got all the way to the ring and even in it. I was proud of myself that I could do that much! Thankfully Lilian brought me a mic and I stood facing Layla with a grimace on my face, "OK Layla, first off, I'm not the one you should be yelling at about this. Try McMahon next time. And second, I don't mind your idea of the girls fighting over it, only one thing. You don't get to compete. I'll agree to a little tournament, but not to you competing. You see Layla, whether you like it or not, no one here wants to see you as the champion."

Layla smirked, "Well you see, now heres my bargain. You can either A) Give me the belt now and just say I deserve it, or B) See the one you love get the living crud beat out of him." She pointed to the large screen. I turned my head and almost dropped my mic. The screen showed Orton, Rhodes, Manu, and Snuka hold Punk in a position he couldn't get out off. The crowd booed Layla and her little cohorts. I turned a glare on Layla. I hated her, and now I hated Vince. He had said we had up to twenty minutes to talk it out and all. We could do as we wished, just no fighting and no foul language. Thanks to him Punk could get hurt!

I glared at Layla. If looks could kill I was sure she'd be dead. There was something in my voice that made her take a step back, "Layla...I don't see why Punk has anything to do with this..."

She smiled, "Because, then we'll all see what you treasure more. Your boyfriend or your title." A nasty chuckle left her throat as she said, "Randy, if you would."

Randy kicked Punk hard in the side, causing my love to grimace in pain. A could feel a tear sting my eyes. That was a real hit by far. I turned to Layla, my words choked, "Why Layla? Why target him because of your own selfish wants? Can't you just get your fury out on me or something! What sick and twisted part of your mind makes you think thats OK! To go around using your little minions to hurt people!"

Layla put her nose in the air, "It gets to people, thats why."

I looked at the crowd, then back to Layla. Thinking for a few moments I felt more tears sting my eyes. I knew for sure I had to give up my belt and I would if it was any one asking me to if Punk was being hurt over it...But this was just sick...and that's what made it hurt the most. I looked to the crowd and sighed, "Guys...I'm sorry. I held onto the belt for a while and I'm sure I'll get it back soon enough. But I'd rather see Layla with the belt and Punk safe...then see him hurt." I got a big 'aw' from the crowd that made me smile. Undoing the buttons of the belt I took it off and handed it to Layla, "Here. I don't want to see you with it, but if it gets you off my back and keeps that jerk you call a boyfriend away from Punk, then that's the price I'll have to pay."

Layla screamed happily and grabbed the belt before saying on more thing into the mic, "Oh, and by the way X, when you do come back from recovery, I might be nice and let you have a title shot against me...might..."

I just shook my head and left the ring. I was halfway back up the ramp when Layla spoke...again... "Oh sorry, one more thing. X, look at the screen." I looked up and at the same second the whole arena followed suit. One big gasp left the mouth of everyone there. Punk was on the floor unconscious with a cut on his head, bleeding lightly. I moved faster to get backstage. When I got there I was directed to the medical room. Punk was awake, but looking groggy. He was getting some stitches for a nice gash that was on the back of his head.

Even though beaten up, he still made me laugh when he said, "You know X...I really need a Pepsi right about now..." I almost fell over with silent laughter. After he was stitched up and had taken a couple Tylenol plus an ice pack for the swelling we walked out.

I chewed my lip, "Phil I am so sorry about that. It was really all my fault you know..."

He smiled, "Since when? I've been hit over the head before, I've bled before. Nothing new to me. Anyway, I'd rather bleed for you then anything else."

This made me smile. I turned up to him, "Gimme a kiss, Phil." He chuckled and pressed his lips to mine. When we broke after a quick little kiss I smiled, "Gimme another one." We both laughed before kissing again. This time we didn't break up right away. Hell we didn't break apart until someone cleared their throat.

I left Punk's lips with a grin as I heard someone talk in a thick English accent, "Well Barb, I would say that made my stomach do back flips."

I heard a girlish giggle, "Oh I agree Katie, nothing worse then seeing people make out in public. Hello! It's called being descent!"

Punk laughed, "Barbie, you're one to talk. How many times have I, Kat, or Ally caught you and John?" Her pretty little face went ruby red! I couldn't refrain from giggling. It was true. While Punk and I had been caught, yes I'll say it, a good handful of times Kelly and John took the cake. We could find those two in a serious lip-lock almost every time we saw them.

That late Tuesday Punk and I both returned happily to Tucson. On the plane we talked about everything we had to go through while being together. The death of a friend, a storyline that almost ripped us apart, my crash, DiBiase meddling around in our lives, so many things had happened that I was shocked, but I said I wouldn't trade a minute of it for any other life at that point. Having friends to comfort you is great, but sometimes there were things you couldn't talk to your girlfriends about and that you just needed a guy close by that would just nod their head and say they understood when they had no clue. It just kinda gave me a feeling that there wasn't someone there who would over analyze the situation that girls are totally known for.

When we finally got home it was late and the sun was beginning to set in the west. Oh I did love the sunsets in the south. They were so beautiful with their gorgeous oranges and reds and golds. You just didn't see the sun set like that in the big cities like New York or L.A. Walking through the door I giggled slightly. Xavier and Sammy were passed out on the couch, Xavier stretching out completely and Sammy curled into a "tiny", if you could call a fifteen pound cat tiny, little puff ball beside Xavier. It was just too precious! I put my finger to my lips and instructed Punk to keep quiet so he wouldn't wake either of them. Punk just shook his head, but kept his mouth shut. He knew how much I babied our pets. What could I say! I grew up on a ranch and until Mia and I had become so close my best friends were all horses! So of course I was going to treat animals like gods!

And of course...I say be quiet and the one person in the world who only ever makes noise right when I say be quiet calls....Love you to dad! My cell went off loudly and both Xavier and Sammy woke up. Xavier barked twice and Sammy meowed. Both were telling me my phone was ringing...Thanks you Captain Obvious and Sir Duh...

I pet Sammy's head as I answered, "Hello?"

"Hey there baby doll."

I grinned, "Hey dad, wait, hold up." I put him on speaker, "Be nice and say 'hi' dad."

"Wait, who'm I a-possed to be sayin' hi tuh?"

I chuckled, "Phil, who else?"

"That tattooed varmint still livin' in yur place?"

Punk laughed, "Don't blame me, her idea!"

I through a throw pillow at him, "You liar!"

He laughed and my dad cleared his throat, easily heard through the phone, "Well, I might'n as well be p'lite. Hello thur Phil, nuh I done saw RAW yestiddy 'n baby girl I saw whacha did. I cin say I sure am proud of yah. Yah gave up somethin' that meant e'rythang to yah for that boy. That means he means more tuh yah then that. Xaltria, yah done tried a good year fer that thur belt 'n yah gave it up fer him."

I smiled, "Well thanks for noticin' dad, and I had my reasons. I mean the belt is something I can get back any time." I looked up at Punk and he was actually blushing! Oh! It was cute! There was a tiny tint of red to his cheeks. I smirked and said, "Hey dad, exactly why did you call other then to talk to me about last night?"

I heard him chuckle, "Cin yah give yur phone tuh yah man thur, I wanna talk wit him." I blinked, but handed the phone over to Punk. He went to press the speaker button but I stopped him, I wanted to hear this!

Hobbling into the other room I kept my ears open while I heard them talk. I groaned when my dad, sly bastard, said, "Now Phil, yah take me off spe'ker. This here is a privit' conversat'in."

Punk laughed, "Hey, she told me to leave it on." Obviously he pressed the button. I meandered around the kitchen and the rest of the house while I tried to eavesdrop on Punk and my dad. But I could only hear a little hum of my dad and Punk kept his voice low.

One of my attempts at hearing in on the conversation ending in Pepsi all over the floor. I had brought in a drink for Punk. While walking out he was taking a sip and ending up spewing it all over, chocking for a moment and saying, "Wh-Wh-What!?" Into the phone. I immediately ran over, grabbed my phone and gently pressed the speaker button.

My dad said, totally serious, "Boy, I s'id, I don't mind yah bein' wit' mah daughter, but I'm tellin' yah now, yah knock up my girl an' I'mma knock you out."

I tried not to laugh so hard it wasn't funny! Oh I was so going to kill my dad! Must he try to shove away ever single one of my boyfriends! I calmed myself, handed the phone back to Punk, and nodded for him to continue.

Punk bit his lip before coming back with a reply, "Uh, sir, I...I can promise you nothing like that is going to happen." Thankfully that looked like that got him out of the mess. In about fifteen minutes they were done talking and Punk was shaking.

Settling down on the couch together I couldn't help but chuckle, "Knock me up and he knocks you out, huh? Well then, I guess you should keep your hands to yourself."

He gave me that sexy little smile of his I love, "You usually start it! I just go with the flow."

I chuckled, "Then, I guess we either be more careful, or just hell with it and you can get knocked out if anything happens."

Punk looked at me slightly shocked, "Woah! What?"

I laughed, "Damn, men are too easy. Hell, knock me up and I'll be the one to knock you out. You're not putting me out of wrestling for over a year because we got carried away." We laughed. Good fun and good times.

I yawned and flipped through my DVRs for Smackdown. We watched it. I had become a fan of their new guy, Kizarny, and I really wanted to met him at some point. He seemed just the right amount of crazy for me! We fell asleep lounging on the couch watching TV. I was using Punk's lap as a pillow. Xavier laid on the floor beside us and Sammy curled up on the back of the couch. Cute scene...

The next morning when I woke up I yawned and shimmied away from all the guys surrounding me and hobbling away on my crutches to the bathroom for a shower. Luckily the doctors had supplied my with Cast Bags, great little bags that kinda Zip-locked shut around the edge of the cast. Lovely things and they kept the water out of my casts.

My shower was hot and definitely refreshing. Coconut scented shampoo and body wash always calmed me down and made my day. Some time during my shower the door opened, I didn't notice. I also didn't notice the giant cup full of freezing cold water until it was too late! Punk, being his normal joking self dumped a cup of cold water on me! Not cool!

"AAAH!! DAMMIT PHIL!" I wiggled for a second before looking out from behind the curtain. Punk was rolling on the floor. I glared, "You think that's funny! Take this!" I grabbed the detachable shower head and sprayed him with the water. By the time out water fight was over he was soaked to the bone and water was everywhere!

I had him pinned down, not really caring if I was naked or not. Not like he hadn't seen me naked before! I was sticking my tongue out at him, "That's what you get!"

He turned the tables quickly and flipped us over, being careful for my casts. He had be pinned in no time and I was laughing. He bent down and kissed me sweetly before getting off and letting me up. We dried off and got ready for the day. He in a plain black tee with a pair of rockin' ripped light-wash jeans that made the rear view look great! I was in a pair of stretch dark-wash jeans that hugged my thighs and butt nicely then flared out at my knees matched with a simple white tee with a plunging, but not too low, V neckline. I had a feeling out day would be just like any other. I mean c'mon, it's a Wednesday! Nothing happens on Wednesday. Well, nothing expected.

**A/N Alright! Hope you enjoyed. Hey, why not try and give me a few ideas? One can only go so far on the ideas they keep stored away in their minds! Thanks to any who do give a shout out or two!**


	19. Remembering the Good Times

**A/N Hey all! Thanks for reading this far! Woo! Well this is chapter 19! Rockin'! Well guys I wanted to say 2 things. One, the stupid disclaimer...I own no one, blah freaking blah, two, if y'all have any ideas as to something I could do please feel free to say so! It would be much obliged! And orry this was a little late! Very sorry!**

Chapter nineteen—Remembering the Good Times

**-A Month and a Half Later-**

I was free! Free of the dreaded cast on my arm! Free of the cast on my ankle! The doctors said both injuries had healed nicely and now I only had to endure a few weeks in a simple wrist brace and a firm ankle brace. Nothing big! I could do it! Another awesome thing is I got two new tattoos! Yeah, one on my hip that said in gorgeous calligraphic letters 'Queen M' and one on my left shoulder that was a peacock and a peahen facing each other with the peacock's tail feathers swirling down in a pretty curl. I wasn't one to tattoo a name on me, so I got my favorite bird to represent Punk and myself. This was while we were together I could say the peacock was him and the peahen myself, if we broke up, they were my favorite birds. Easy.

It was now getting into the second week of October and we were getting ready for Punk's thirty-first birthday which was on the twenty-sixth. We weren't going to do anything big, maybe a nice dinner or just cuddling on the couch with movies....Like we would even watch them...

Currently the two of us were getting ready to get to the airport for our usual weekly trip. Tossing our few suitcases in the back and a gym bag or two we were just about ready to leave when my phone buzzed in my pocket. Whipping it out I saw Vince's number and got confused. Since when does Vince call me? Shrugging it off I answered, "Hello, Xaltria speaking."

"Hello X, hey, I just wanted to tell you before hand that you're going to have a quick little interview on Monday. You see they wanted to get an update on you since it's been a year from the tragedy."

I sighed, "Alright, I don't mind, but please stop calling it a tragedy. It wasn't like half a million people died. Just two..."

"Yes, but you took it harsh."

I almost growled into the phone, "Vince, I'm fine with it. Now if you don't mind I've got a plane to catch." I shut my phone before he could reply. Together Punk and I climbed into his car and pulled out.

Punk looked over to me, "So, what'd Vince want?"

I shrugged, "He wants me to have a quick interview on Monday about how I am a year after Mia died. I don't see the big fuss over it! I mean seriously!"

Punk shook his head, "Some people think that on the anniversary of a death we should be all quiet and respectful."

I snorted, "Mia hated silence. She'd prefer I party that night then anything else." We laughed the thought away. Me? Go clubbing? Not likely! I mean yeah I went to clubs with friends, but only because I was always deemed designated driver of the evening. Most every one else had too much to drink and I was stuck behind the wheel as always. Not like I cared, I mean I'd prefer to drive them all instead of them driving themselves. I was always strict on the designated driver thing, and after what happened to Mia and Cameron I cracked down hard.

We caught our flight with a few minutes to spare and spent a while nestling into our seats, knowing this would be a long flight from Tucson to DC. Oh joy...Sigh...But I mean after a while the long flights no longer really affect you, they just kinda push you a step back an all.

The flight was actually interesting for a change. The in-flight movie was _Spiderman _yeah it was old, but it was good. I always did like the _Spiderman _series anyway. Good movies. At some points we watched the movie, at some points we talked. It was any normal flight. Cool thing though, we were left alone! For once! No weird stewardess asking for an autograph. No other passenger realizing who we were! For the first time in ages we went unnoticed. Cool...

When the plane landed we gathered out things and caught a taxi. Sometimes we would get a rental, sometimes we wouldn't. All depended! Heading down the street I gazed around seeing the sights. You see that weekend we were in DC and I had only been to DC like twice in my life and I always got a kick out of going.

Coming up to the hotel we piled out and grabbed our bags. For once we had gotten their early enough to check in before making the trip to the arena. We walked into the hotel lobby and walked up to the front desk. We quickly got our key cards and made our way up the elevator.

We got everything quickly settled and acquainted with the room. It was actually a fairly decent room with a nice bathroom, queen sized bed, cute little kitchen area, and a TV. Nice...

After our brief moment at the hotel we quickly grabbed our gym bags and headed out. We had planned to go to the meeting, made get a practice match or two in with a friend, then head to the local gym for a workout since I was finally out of my casts and could return to wrestling. Oh we would have a great sleep that night.

**-Later That Day-**

Vince was going over the basics like he did at every meeting. Matches, storylines, blah blah blah...The only thing that caught my attention was that he mentioned something about a new superstar coming. Oh cool! We hadn't had a newbie since Dolph Ziggler. I had a momentary giggle in my head as I thought, _Hi, I"m Dolph Ziggler._

After the meeting Punk and I quickly changed into some workout clothes and went to the ring. I, of course, had my mandatory wrist and ankle brace on. They weren't exactly comfortable, but I had to wear them until the doctor said I was good to go. Currently we were practicing his signature charging high knee. He had taught me the move before, but I was a little sloppy with it and we were working on perfecting it. I would run, jump, and Punk would just catch me while tilting his head to the side so I didn't hit him. After I finally got it down pat I joked and said he should teach me the GTS.

Punk looked shocked and shook his head, "Yes, because teaching you that move is totally safe...Think of all the poor divas you'll hurt..."

I laughed and poked him in the chest, "Hey, I'll use it one the skimpy little guys too you know."

He got cocky, "Oh really, you think you could pull it off?"

I gave him a challenging look, "I know how you do it, it's not all that hard." We had a stare down for a while before Punk smirked. I knew that smirk. Oh....I was in for it. Before I knew it I was off my feet and spread of the back of his shoulders laughing and screaming for him to put me down. He just sauntered around, laughing, saying I would be put down until I said I couldn't do the GTS.

"Put me down Phil!"

"Say it!"

"NEVER!"

"Then you don't get down!" I wiggled with all my might and tried to drop down, but he held strong. Our cute little moment was interrupted by a guy clearing his throat. The interview dude was standing a few feet from the ring. We laughed one last time before I slid off Punk's shoulders.

The interviewer clearing his throat again, "Lady X, I would like a short moment with you about the interview on Monday."

I nodded, "Yeah sure, go ahead." Walking forward I leaned my weight on the top rope. Punk came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

The guy nodded, "I just wanted to inform you on what I would be asking so that you understand and have ready answers."

I shrugged, "Shoot."

He nodded again, "I'll be asking about your late friend Mia Knowles. Questions such as how you two met, what its like now that she's gone, things the people may want to know, exactly how much her death hit you."

I so wasn't maying attention. Punk had decided to get all cute-boyfriend on me and kissed my neck a couple times, causing me to giggle quietly and playfully push him away. Still though I nodded and said, "Uh huh." Like I gave a crap. All they were going to do was reopen an old wound. Yeah, I was OK with Mia being gone and all...but seriously...why would they have an interview an all like that. Its bullshit...When the interviewer noticed I didn't give a flying rats ass he just sorta excused himself and walked away.

I laughed and turned to Punk, "Look, he's gone."

Punk chuckled, "I think that was my fault."

I smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips, "It's not a bad thing, he was bothersome as it was." We left the ring and were heading back up the ramp. He had his arm draped over my shoulders as we walked back into the locker rooms to get our things and head out to the gym.

The remained of our day passed easily. We went to the gym for a few hours and by the time we dragged ourselves back into the hotel room we only had enough energy left for quick showers and falling...literally...into the bed we shared. Oh I slept so good that night!

**-Monday Night-**

I was standing backstage watching one of the many TVs they had. Punk was currently in a match up against Sim Snuka. They were going at it pretty hard, but I wasn't worried. I was never worried when my man was in the ring. Really my position and all was just a set up for the interview I had in like three minutes. I wasn't happy with that...That meant I would miss seeing the end of the match.

Standing there I watched the screen when someone tapped me on the shoulder. Show time. I turned with a smile as the interviewer said, "Hello Lady X."

I smiled, "HI."

He spoke, "Lady X, earlier tonight we were reminded about the tragedy that struck you a year ago tonight. Your friend Mia Knowles passed away in a sad car accident along with her fiance, Cameron James."  
I nodded with a sad face. I didn't like the subject of Mia, especially when I was talking about her with someone who really didn't give a shit, "Yeah...Mia and I had been friends practically our whole lives and Cameron was like a brother to me."  
That was his marker, "Well, would you mind giving us a sort of in depth look at that?"

I smiled, "Of course. You see it all started way back in kindergarten. The whole class was all shy and scared while the teacher called roll. She was going down the list of names and when she got to mind she couldn't pronounce it. She said, 'Um...Last name Johnson...First name begins with an X'. I was the little girl in the back that piped up saying, 'Its Xaltria ma'am.'"

The interviewer nodded, "Hence 'Lady X'."

I nodded, "Exactly. Well later on the teacher told us if we were quiet and behaved we could all talk amongst ourselves. Mia being her chipper self bounced over to me and said she liked my name and it sounded way cool. From that moment on we were BFFs. I mean growing up in a town like Amarillo you really don't split up from the kids you went to kindergarten with. So Mia and I were always together. Every weekend, every summer, every sleepover. We were Yin and Yang. In fact, one Christmas when we were fourteen she got us Yin Yang necklaces, I had Yin, she had Yang and they had the cute 'Best Friends' thing on them."

He smiled, "So X, tell us, what has life been like for you now that your missing your best friend."

I sighed, "Well, it's quiet at times. Mia always new how to spice up any conversation or moment. We were crazy. I mean when Mia and I were in a room together there was never a dull moment. You see although I don't drink and smoke and such, Mia and I still knew who to make any time a party. All you need are three things. One, a butt load of soda. Two, music. Three, happy thoughts. With those you can turn anything into a party. Heck, growing up sleepovers at each others houses would consist of us watching movies and dancing all night long. Also, Mia and I were serious trouble. We knew just how to get under the skin of people. I mean really, how else do you tick off an ex-boyfriend then rot him from inside out. Mia and I were masterminds in the ways of just driving people up the wall."

He nodded and laughed, "So what about Cameron?"

I thought back, "Well, Cam and Mia met in college. I hated his guts at first, but you know, sometimes people just kinda grow on you. I know he did. Cam and I soon became good friends. He always had good advice for me if Mia was unavailable. And you see they had scheduled their wedding for I think it was about three weeks ago. It was kinda sad thinking I there wasn't going to be a wedding and all."

He smiled and nodded. Like her freaking cared...this was just his job, "One last thing, after you returned from your break from RAW after Mia's passing you and Punk seemed even closer then you had the couple weeks before. Did her death bring you two even closer?"

I blushed, "Well, yes, kinda. I had gone home to Amarillo and well all my friends just sent me good wishes via e-mail or text, but Punk...he actually came down and got me himself. If it weren't for him I may have just stayed in Amarillo for ages. He showed me that Mia wouldn't want me to be moping about, she'd want me to show the world one bad thing doesn't change you forever. I'm still me and I'll be happy to prove that any time."  
He smiled and nodded, "Well that you for your time."

I nodded and turned away back to the TV. I caught just the tail end of Punk using the GTS and getting the win. I jumped happily. I was always happy when he won! When he came back stage I jumped unto him. Sharing a swift kiss I smiled at him, "Nice win. I didn't get to watch the whole match...stupid interview! Anyway, still, awesome win!"

He smiled and pecked my lips, "Thank you, so now it's your turn! You're match is right after Orton's."

I sighed, "Must I?"

He laughed and pulled me into his arms, "Yes, sadly, but yes." True to his word I did in fact have to go out and wrestle. I came back, jumping and happy, glad to be a face again instead of my few weeks as a heel. Those girls never had any fun! My match was up against Beth Phoenix. Talk about your difficult matches! I came close to losing like seven times! As it was, we ended up in a double count out. I had clotheslined Beth over the top rope then made a dive through the second and top rope onto her. Horrid thing was I hit my head pretty hard after ricocheting off of her and bouncing my head off the steps. She had ended up bouncing her head hard off the floor. Both of us were kinda out of it for the ten count.

When the bell rang and Lilian announced the double count out I still had little clue what was going on, not to mention the raging head ache that was starting in the back of my head. Both Beth and I soon gained our bearings and Marella, was escorting her out while I head my head and watched them go. Damn, that had seriously hurt! But hey, it wasn't the first time my head knocked off the steps and it sure as hell wouldn't be the last. At least not when Beth was my opponent.

I finally got my wits about me as I sauntered up the ramp. I didn't know when, but Punk had come out at some point and helped me out. Sweet, sweet Punk. Together we made out way to the medics where Santino and Beth were.

I gave her a nod, "Nice job Beth."

She gave me a little twitch of her head, "Yeah...you too. Head alright?"

I blinked, "A little off, could be better."

She nodded and rubbed hers, "Not many girls can get me down like that. You've got skill."

I smiled, "Thanks..." So her and I weren't the best of friends, that didn't mean we didn't know how to be civil with one another.

The medics just told me and Beth to both take it easy for a day or two and sent us of with Tylenol in our systems. Woo! Me on medication, that's a fun mix. You don't need to drink to have a party! At least not when it's me!

**A/N Hey y'all I know this chapter was like way late, but I had gotten a but load of homework this week. Chapter 20 should be up tomorrow at some point, I just have to work around Rugby practice.**


	20. Happy Birthday

**A/N Yeah, I know my chapters are coming pretty late and all but I've been getting loads of stuff to do. I was thankfully able to get this one down because I'm home sick today. Sometimes being sick is a good thing! **

Chapter twenty—Happy Birthday

Although we had personally planned to just go home to Tucson and relax for Punk's birthday his mom thought different. She decided that we would go to Lockport, this way the whole family could celebrate _and _they could meet me. Oh...fun...I immediately thought it would be a disaster. Punk told me I'd be fine if I remembered four rules. One, don't let the mom get to you. Two, act cute around the dad. Three, don't argue with the little sisters. Four, stay out of the brothers arm span if you don't like being groped. I laughed at that last one.

We took the weekend of his birthday off using up some of our vacation time since his birthday was on a Sunday. Vince didn't have anything planned for us, hell he didn't even have an interview planned for either of us. So really, we just weren't showing up and it wasn't a huge deal. We had flown to Tucson just for a couple days so we could grab a thing or two like a nice outfit or whatever for the planned dinner before catching a plane back to Chicago. Punk's dad offered to pick us up and I snatched the chance to at least meet one family member in some form of privacy.

Landing in Chicago made my heart race. The only words running through my head were, _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!_ I usually wasn't a nervous one when meeting the family...but there was something telling me to be afraid...very afraid.

While getting our luggage Punk whispered to me, "Don't worry Ally, Dad doesn't bite...hard..."

I gave a nervous chuckle, "So funny Phil..." He laughed at me, but I did calm down when Punk pointed his dad out. Mr. Brooks looked nice enough. He wasn't scowling or sneering, he actually got a smile on his face when he saw us. A nice, fatherly smile. OK, confidence boost!

Punk smiled and dropped a bag giving his dad the signature Man Hug. You know the type, where they give each other that real quick 'love you but you don't get real hug' hug. I smiled. It was cute. Punk turned to me and said, "Dad, this is Xaltria."

Mr. Brooks smiled and held his hand out to me that I happily shook, "Xaltria? Thats an interesting name."

I smiled, "Thank you Mr. Brooks, and my dad named me, he wanted one of his kids to have an interesting name since theres a Daniel and a Christine."

He laughed, "Well he hit the money on Xaltria, I like it though. And please, call me Jack." Woo! Big confidence boost! I was so happy that I was getting along with Punk's dad. You always need the parents approval then the siblings. Yeah, you guys think it's only the guy who has to deal with it all. Nope, girls go through it too. You always get those moms who think you aren't good enough for her precious little boy or those sisters who constantly feed you shit like 'you know he's only using you' or 'I bet you didn't know this....'. Oh I swore to God if his sisters did that I would beat the crap out of them...

All the while we drove back to Lockport Jack and I were talking. He actually admired my tattoos for a while, especially the 'Lady X' across my shoulder blades and back that could be seen due to the tank top I was wearing. It may have been late October, but it didn't feel all that cold. I was adorned in a simple white tank top that really showed how tan I was, a pair or rockin' flare leg jeans that made my butt look great, and a pair of black skater shoes. Anyway, back on topic, Jack was admiring the peacock tattoo on my shoulder.

"So, do you just like the birds or is there some reason behind them?"  
I smiled, "Both actually. I never liked the idea of girls who get their boyfriends name tattooed on themselves because you know, what if they break up, a fight, those kind of things. So I used peafowl. The peacock is Phil, I'm the peahen."

Jack laughed, "And if you break up?"

Punk snorted, "Thanks for the vote of confidence..."

I laughed and continued, "Then I just say I like peafowl. It works, doesn't it?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah, it does. I like that idea, it's reasonable and this was you don't have 'Phil' tattooed to your shoulder if y'all break up." I laughed. Jack was easy to get along with. He turned to me a moment, "So, other then the birds and the one on your back, any others?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah, on my right hip I've got 'Queen M' tattooed."

Jack looked like he was thinking then, as if the light bulb turned on, he grinned, "I've got it! Queen M...I watched RAW on Monday, you said something about your friend that died last year. Y'all called each other Queen M and Lady X!"

I smiled and nodded, "Good catch, and yeah, its a memorabilia for her. I meant to get it ages ago, but I never could because having a healing tattoo while wrestling hurts like hell. I had to wait for while I wasn't busy."

He nodded, "Reasonable." The rest of the ride flowed smoothly. I was told I'd meet the rest of the family the next day, Saturday, when we'd have a nice dinner, and on Sunday we'd all just hang out around the house and have a barbecue. Fun! Jack dropped us off at Phil's slash my place.

After quickly unpacking I sighed in relief, "At least your dad likes me. Now I get to meet the rest of the family."

Punk came up and pulled me into his arms, "I don't see why he wouldn't, but now I think I'll have to beat both Dad and Mike off with a stick now."

I chuckled and gave him a kiss, "Sounds good to me, now, here the deal. Your brother flirts with me, touches me, or even looks at me wrong I'm kicking his ass."

He laughed, "Done deal. I'd love to see that fight. Hell it wouldn't even be a fight. You'd be kicking his ass and he'd be screaming like a girl." We both took a moment to picture that before we simultaneously burst out laughing. That would be freaking hilarious!

**-Saturday Evening-**

Dinner wasn't going to be like black tie/ball gown or anything, but we were required to wear something nice like a pretty dress and heels. I totally didn't mind because I did enjoy getting girly every now and again. Hey, it was always fun! And I loved getting the reaction from Punk. I always new if I looked great, awesome, or perfect by his expression. Great would get a smile and a nod of approval. Awesome would warrant his jaw to drop and him to say something like 'Well damn...'. Perfect, oh I loved this reaction! Perfect would get a jaw drop and usually while we were on our way out he stop us, pull me to him, start kissing my neck and say that we should just stay home that night. I usually preferred the Perfect reaction, Great and Awesome were good too though.

That night I was dressed in a knee length black dress that came up in a halter with a flowing skirt that didn't suction itself to my skin. The bodice fit itself nicely to my shape. There were some decorative rhinestone gems alone the bodice that curved prettily down my right side and curled over my stomach. I had done my hair so that it fell in long, deep brown waves that cascading like a waterfall over my shoulders. My makeup was done nicely, smoky eyes, pale pink lips, a light touch of blush, mascara that made my lashes look thick and dark. I wore a pair of simple silver hoops and a pair of silver studs in my second hole. My shoes were gorgeous, or at least I thought so. Around five inches with three thin, silver straps around my ankle and three straps that twisted over my toes. I left my nails clean with just a simple clear coat. Taking a deep breath I walked out of the bedroom with my nice little silver clutch and out into the living room for the critics.

When I walked into the living Jack was already there, he would pick us up and meet the rest of the family there. He was dressed sharply in black slacks, a white shirt and a nice silk black tie. Punk looked handsome in black slacks with a sky blue dress shirt and a white tie. Hey, both men looked good and I could definitely see that Punk looked like his dad, nix the lip ring and longer hair and twenty some year difference, they could be each other. They turned their heads when they heard the clicking of my heals. Jack's jaw dropped and he breathed, "Damn." I almost jumped for joy. I got the Awesome from Jack! Which means...

Punk walked over and pulled me into his arms, "Are you sure you want to go out? We could always just stay home to celebrate." SCORE! I got the Perfect! Which means I looked just right to meet the family! Yes!

I chuckled, "If I don't meet the rest now I don't know how much longer I'm going to put it off."

Jack nodded, "Well then, lets get a move on. Also, Xaltria, you might want to know that there is a dance floor where we're going."

I gulped sarcastically, "Oh no! Phil's going to be dancing! Run!" I playfully looked terrified, causing Jack to laugh hardily. Hey, I could dance! I could dance to ghetto music, to country music, to metal, even to ball room. I had skills!

We climbed into his car and headed out. Punk and I sat together in the back with Jack driving. I joked around and spoke to him like a chauffeur and used this rich woman voice, "To the Regal, Jack."

He turned to me, "Yes ma'am, of course ma'am. Right away ma'am." Punk and I were laughing so hard in the back I had to be careful or tears would ruin my makeup.

We arrived at a restaurant that looked nice. It wasn't called The Regal, but instead it was The Royal Palm. Oooh! Fancy! We walked in and went to the table where his mom, sisters, and brother were sitting. I was terrified! There sat a woman in her mid fifties with a stern, yet kind, look on her face. She was dressed in something you'd see any older woman wearing. A nice pencil skirt, blazer jacket with a silk top underneath. Beside her sat whom I took to be Punk's brother, Mike. He was in all black, black slacks with a black button up short sleeve shirt on. He looked good, but I still preferred my man. Beside him sat two girls, one around my age, the other a few years younger. Aw shit...Cara Anna and Marissa Lyn. The sisters...Both dressed in spaghetti strap dresses, one pale blue, the other pale purple, and both looking at me like I was their newest target. Oh fun! Not...What was worse is I learned later on that Cara Ann was twenty four and Marissa Lyn was my age...hell almost exactly my age! She was two months younger! I hated it when the sisters were even a few years close to me...

Jack sat down as Punk introduced me, "Mom, Mike, Cara Ann, Marissa Lyn." Yeah, the Ann and Lyn weren't middle names, but second first names. He continued, "I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Xaltria."

I smiled as I sat down, "It's very nice to finally meet you, Phil is always talking about his family." OK that wasn't exactly true, but it's always nice to make the family think I know what I'm doing.

His mother looked smug, "Xaltria? That's your full name, well it's rather pretty. Phil usually calls you Ally or Lyn. By the way, I'm Jessica, you can call me Jess."

I nodded, "Thank you ma'am."

She looked smug again, "So, you're one of those Divas right?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm on RAW with Phil."

Marissa Lyn piped up, "Are you one of those girls that goes out in like a bikini like outfit?"

I smirked and shook my head, "No, I hate those outfits. I wear pants and a normal top."

Cara Ann spoke, "You win?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I do."

Jessica took her turn, "Do you like your profession. I mean doesn't it ever get in the way of your personal life with your own family and friends?"

I shook my head, "No, I always find time to see my family and hang out with my friends outside of wrestling." Oh crap...I was in deep water! They were asking me all these questions and I was getting nervous...I was never good with Q and A sessions...

Mike spoke up, "I watch RAW and I've seen you wrestle. You're real good. Heck you do moves most of the girls don't do. Yeah and by the way, nice match with Phoenix on Monday."

I smiled at him, thankful someone wasn't questioning me, "Thanks."

Punk stepped in here, "Yes, my girl here sure can kick ass when it comes to her job." He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, causing me to smile. Soon the waiter came and took our orders. Oh great...Cara Ann and Marissa Lyn both had salads and so did Jessica...I wasn't really a salad girl...I mean really? I liked meat and carbs and all that yummy stuff! So I got the spaghetti with meatballs, carbs and meat all in one! Yum! Mike and jack got steaks, Punk got chicken.

Dinner passed my nicely. I could still tell that the girls and his mom didn't like me too much. Cara Ann brought up my tattoos. Oh I was ready to kill her. She seemed like a know it all, "You know, it really isn't all that lady like to have tattoos. I mean you can dress all nice and lovely, but the tattoos give you away as a punk."

I clenched my fist under the table, thankfully no one noticed my arm tense. I replied with as cool a tone as I could, "You see, but tattoos are expressions of your personal being for things to remember people by."

Cara Ann smirked, "Oh really, how so?"

It took everything in me not to strangle her as I spoke, "Last year one of my very close friends passed away. I got a tattoo on her old nickname on my hip. Also, the one across my shoulders is me. Lady X is both a nickname from years ago and my ring name. Its who I am."

Marissa Lyn took a stab, "And the peacocks?"

I smiled sweetly, "One, their peafowl, not peacocks. One is the peahen and the other is a peacock. They represent Phil and myself."

Jessica spoke, "And when y'all break up." 'When' she said 'when' like she knew we would break up or something!

I just too a breath, "I like peafowl anyway. I think they're beautiful birds." That shut them up!

We finished off our dinner and I was thankful when Punk turned to me asking if I wanted to dance. I had been joking earlier. Punk could dance....to an extent. I gratefully obliged and he led me out to the dance floor. Holding me by the waist with one hand and holding my hand with the other we danced.

I sighed, "Oh thank you. You're sisters were driving me nuts."

He laughed, "You did good though, at least you didn't snap and jump at them." We made a flourishing move of him spinning my out and in again.

I smiled, "Yeah, looks like your mom doesn't like me though."  
Punk chuckled, "She'll get used to you. It just the women in my family are all the prim-proper kind of girls. My mom has been a secretary most her life, Marissa Lyn works as a teacher, Cara Ann is finishing up college to be a medical assistance."

I whined slightly, "And I'm a wrestler who paints her nails black and cusses."

Punk laughed, "Hey, took Mom almost three years to get over he fact I wasn't going to be a 'good boy' and took her almost five to realize Mike wasn't doing shit with his life. And back when I dated Maria I thought my mom would just die. Mom saw an outfit Maria was interviewing one guy in and freaked. Said she was revealing too much."

We laughed and he gave me a dip. I relaxed quickly as we danced. At least he didn't step on my feet...I really didn't want to sit down anytime soon. If I sat down that meant I'd have to deal with his family again...I didn't want that. When I glanced back over at the table though I noticed they were all getting up. Jack and Jessica came out onto the dance floor near us and Mike danced with both his little sisters.

Dinner passed by without many more issues. Well...there was one issue I almost attacked someone for. While we were dancing Mike cut in. OK, I was fine with that. His hand constantly sliding from the small of my back to my ass, I wasn't OK with...When I was finally done with him trying to get a feel at me I move his hand and said through a clenched smile, "Keep it up and you'll get get _it_ up again. Or you'll just lose _it._" He stopped trying after that and let Jack cut in. Mike learned quick I'm not like most girls.

Jack smiled and twirled me, "The girls aren't upsetting you are they?"

I took a breath, "Do you like your daughters?"

Jack laughed, "That bad?"

I chuckled, "I was only asking...you know...maybe a hospital visit would put them in their place..."

Jack laughed again, "Are they really getting on your nerves that bad?"

I nodded, "They're making sure I know that I don't fit into their type of women."

Jack tilted my head up to I could look at him, "Hey, don't worry about those two, or Jessica. They'll like you soon enough. You just have to show them you're more then just a tattooed wrestler. Make them see you're really a good girl."

I laughed, "But I was always the bad girl growing up." We shared a laugh and returned to the table with everyone else. I felt better. Both Punk and Jack knew how to make me feel better. That must have been where Punk learned it.

After dinner we all went our separate ways. Punk and I caught a cab back to our place and his family went off to their family home. In the cab Punk kept telling me that I had done well that night with his family.

At home we both changed quickly into pajamas and crawled into bed. Laying with my back to his chest, not an inch between us, felt good. I loved how my body seemed to fit with his so perfectly. Laying there made me feel so calm and at peace.

Just before we both slipped away I murmured, "I love you, Phil..."

His reply was a simple and light kiss on my neck. With that the two of us slipped away into a pleasant sleep.

**-Sunday-**

I woke up around ten o'clock. Turning over I woke Punk up by giving him a kiss, "Good morning, Birthday Boy."

He chuckled as he woke up, "I demand gifts!" I laughed at him and gave him another kiss. Together we climbed out of bed and started getting ready for the day. It was a nice, autumn day in Illinois which meant it would be a little brisk. But did that phase me? No, I kind of figured that over the years of living in the south that gave me a built in heater. I rarely got cold.

While I was getting dressed Punk was being a jokster. He came up behind me quietly while I was pulling a tank top on and starting to tickle me, causing me to squeal and run away. It usually takes me twenty minutes tops to get ready for the day if I don't need to shower...That morning? Almost a full hour! After a while I just had to run him out of the room and lock the damn door!

Finally done I was dressed in a pair of dark-wash jeans, my favorite black skater shoes, and red body fitting shirt with a low cut and a black camisole underneath. It was a nice outfit without being fancy or overly girly. Punk was just in jeans and a tee shirt. I always loved when he wore tee shirts because I could see his tattoos. I loved his tattoos! I never though I would look good with the sleeve style of tattoo, but he makes it look good.

We grabbed a quick breakfast before making sure we had the little things we needed before heading over to his family home for the barbecue. I had a gift I had gotten him a while back that I thought he'd love. What sucked? The very second he saw the present he pestered me about what is was and tried to take it from me.

I had to laugh and slap his hand, "You'll see when you open it! Now back off!" We were walking to his parents place. It was only a few blocks form our place and maybe a twenty minute walk. Nothing big! And it's not like we could drive, both of our cars were in Tucson!

It was around noon when we showed up. Jessica smiled and did the motherly, "Phil!" As we walked in before turning to me with a simple, "Hello Xaltria."

I smiled, "Good afternoon Jessica." I would at least try to be civil. Just then Cara Ann and Marissa Lyn came around the corner. And that's when I noticed it...These women weren't just prim-proper...they were girly as hell! Now I see...the sisters didn't act bratty in an annoying way...They were just so girly you could drown someone in it! Cara Ann was in a pale pink sun dress with a nice shrug and Marissa Lyn was in a flowing peasant skirt with a nice tank top. Jessica was in a nice yellow sun dress with pretty sun flowers on it. Wow...

Marissa Lyn looked me up and down before smirking, "Oh, hello Xaltria."

I smiled, "Good morning girls."

Marissa Lyn looked at my shoes. Obviously by the look on her face she had never worn nor liked the skater style. Looking back up at me she smiled, "Xaltria, where'd you get your shoes? I think they're adorable."

I smiled, "Hot Topic." She actually jumped! Yes! I win!

The barbecue was in their quaint backyard with Jack grilling burgers and hot dogs. A couple family friends came over. I got along with them great! But I could swear I saw Jessica, Cara Ann, and Marissa Lyn writing my name down on their hit lists. They didn't like me, they could deal with it. I was dating Punk and I wasn't going to let those three ruin the happiness I felt with him.

The day passed by happily, I chatted with new found friends and Punk's family...well, except the three women I would refuse to say more then a few words to. When it came time to give Punk the couple presents anyone had gotten him we all kinda gathered round like little kids. His mom had gotten him a book that he liked. Reading material for flights. His siblings had all chipped in and gotten him a gift card to some store I forget. Friends gave him things like cards, a new lip ring, little things. Punk came to my gift that I had gotten him. Oh I hoped he would like it.

Opening the wrapping Punk looked over the gift and smiled. Phew, he liked it at least. It was a picture rectangular picture frame. In the top left corner it said 'We' and bold white letters, in the bottom right corner it said 'You' in bold white letters. The center was shaped as a heart and inside was where the picture went. The picture set into it was of me, Sammy, and Xavier. The three of us were all lounging on the couch together looking at the camera. Sammy was on my lap and Xavier was curled up beside us. I was smiling and holding Sammy's paw up to 'wave' at the camera. It was a picture Punk had taken of us about three weeks ago when I still had my wrist and ankle brace.

Punk looked up at me because I was standing behind his chair. He smiled and said, "And I love you three right back." He pressed his lips to mine. His friends wolf whistled and laughed. I just smirked and kissed him right back. He loved it! I knew he would!

After the party was over we all went home and with it being late and the sun having set Jack dropped us off. We put Punk's gifts on the table and he immediately set up the picture of me, Xavier and Sammy on the mantel.

I smiled, "I'm glad you like it."  
Punk came up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, "More then like it. You three are my favorite people in the world. I love it." I could feel little tears, the kind that don't actually fall, pricking the corner of my eyes. Did I really rank higher then family? Well damn!

That night after we crawled into bed I laid with my head on his bare chest. We were talking softly, just talking about random thing that came to mind. After a while though I brought myself up onto my elbow and pressed my lips to his. There were those times when it didn't matter what happened that day, or that week, or even recently. It only mattered what happened then. This was one of those times. I had always known there was something different about Punk and that he was definitely not a normal guy, but he was a good different. The kind any girl could love. Especially me. If you want to put it into laments terms I had two presents for Punk on his birthday. One, the picture frame, the other, something a little more physical.

**A/N There! Sweet! I haven't done a nice long one in a while, so, here you go, there your chapter 20! I really can't promise when 21 will be up because I don't know how busy I'm going to be. Hope you liked it!**


	21. Absolutely Perfect

**A/N Alright! I got this one up sooner then most! Sweet! Now I realize I haven't done this in a while.....so.....DISCLAIMER!!!! Alright, I own no one except my OC peeps! Woo! Well, hi-ho silver away!!! .....I recently watched Bruce Almighty.....sorry.....Oh yeah and this is a time skip chapter, hope y'all**

Chapter twenty-one—Absolutely perfect

**-Five Months Later(March)-**

I couldn't believe it. Everything in my life and my friend's lives was just perfect! Kelly and John were going as strong as ever, as were Punk and myself. Katie was starting to dabble in the dating world as we thought she should and had hooked a guy we didn't think was too bad. Not to mention she was currently having a serious undefeated streak since late November! Woo! Go Katie. Along with that, John had been able to retain his title after winning it back in February after losing it in late December to JBL. The thought alone made me shiver. JBL had cheated anyway! Even if it couldn't be proven....he cheated...Back onto good topics! Kelly and I had competed in early February for the right to the Women's Championship. I won, OK I wasn't glad that I had beaten my best friend, but it gave me a shot at _MY _title! So naturally I was ecstatic. Mainly because that night was going to be my match up against Layla. Not to mention it was a match you almost never saw with the girls. No. Disqualification. Match. Oh...skank was going down! Other then my current success I was so excited when Punk won his Intercontinental crap with Regal in that no disqualifications match. This made me really excited because now if I won the Women's title we'd be a Championship couple. Awesome much!? Hell yes!

Backstage I was getting ready for my match against Layla. With my ear buds in and the music blaring on my favorite song, 'Solemn Hour' by Within Temptation, I was doing my makeup. OK I actually stole some of the idea they had when I was a heel and since I was in my blue gear I added a touch of electric blue star-burst like flares at the corner of my eyes. It looked cute! I was just about done when suddenly my ear buds were pulled out gently, causing me to jump and turn to see who it was.

Punk smiled down at me from his standing position. Usually I'd see him in his gear, but tonight since there was absolutely nothing planned for him he was in jeans and one of his shirts. My personal favorite actually, the fists tee shirt! Loved it! He just smirked though and gave me a peck on the cheek, "You know, you really shouldn't listen to your music so loud. It can hurt your ears."

I gave him a playful slap on the arm, "You're one to talk!"

He held his arm as though he were in serious pain, "AGH! Abuse!!!"

I just laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Escorting me tonight?"

Punk held out his arm and bowed like a gentleman, "I'd have it no other way." We both laughed as I took his arm and he led me out into the hall. We hung out around the curtain with Katie, Kelly, and John until it was time for my match. All wished me luck since this wasn't a scripted match. I was completely confident. Layla rarely beat me and I was bound and determined to walk away champion. She had held that belt too long for my liking and I was going to get it back no matter the costs. I'd pull out all the stops, including moves I'd picked up and learned over some time. Layla may have been a bitch, but she wasn't the kind you see in a no DQ match. I on the other hand, not to toot my own horn or anything, was. I was the kind of person you could see in a no DQ match and just tear it up.

I stood back and listened as Lilian announced, "The following No Disqualification match is set for one fall and is for the Women's Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from Amarillo, Texas, accompanied by CM Punk. LADY X!" 'The Howling' played and I came jumping out with Punk. He got the crowd really riled up along with me as we made our way down the ramp. We both got in the ring to begin with and stood there waiting as Lilian made to introduce Layla.

"And now, your Women's Champion! From Miami, Florida! Layla!" Out came Layla with that 'I'm so bad' strut of hers. God...I could choke her!

After she made her way into the ring Punk turned to me, "Good luck, and remember, use everything you've got." He gave me a little wink. I knew _exactly_ what he meant and the thought made a smirk spread over my lips.

I nodded and he slipped out of the ring to stand on the floor in my corner. Seeing him in my corner watching intently always gave me a boost of confidence, and that night, it gave me even more. Watching Layla hand her belt over to the referee, I smiled. This was going to be easy, well that's what I had told myself to keep the confidence going. The referee held the belt high over his head before handing it off to someone on the floor. Then...

_DING! DING! DING!_

We wasted no time at all.Immediately Layla and I came at each other and locked up. I was the stronger though. I was more then just thin with some muscle, I definition. OK nothing crazy like Phoenix, but I was still strong. Along with strength, I had height. Layla just peeked over five feet tall. I was damn near five-ten. I had size advantage. It didn't take me long to get her backed up in the corner. Giving her a sharp blow to the stomach I backed up, but only enough to get to where I could kick her hard in the chest.

Layla, stumbling to her knees, wheezed a moment before quickly catching her breath. I stepped away to ready for a drop kick when she quickly stood and aimed a harsh kick to my midsection. I doubled over for only a moment before standing up straight. We gave each other one look before being to exchange punches and elbows.

The match grew on, long and weary. Once I had wound up in the Tree of Woe and seconds from getting my head kicked back in a brutal snapping motion. She was inches from connecting when I got a little surge of energy and did a serious crunch and pulled myself upright, unhooking my ankles. Layla ended up knocking her foot hard against the ring post. Not long after Layla decided to dip into the idea of no disqualification and got a Kendo stick. Ouch...she whacked me a few good times over the back before I finally turned it around and knocked her legs from under her. It went back and forth for ages, both of us going as far as we dared. And that took us pretty far.

At that point in time we were both three and three with near pin falls. Thats when my advantage really opened. I had knocked Layla over the ropes and waited while she laid there, totally out of it, but still conscious. I took the chance to regain my breath and composure since we could wait all night. Our match had eliminated the Count-Out. When Layla was back on her feet and getting in the ring I set myself up. This would be perfect.

Layla did just as I wanted her to. She walked just close enough. I quickly executed a serious roundhouse kick to Layla's head. She stumbled and fell to her knees holding her head. This was my chance. Quickly I moved, grabbing Layla and pulling her to her feet. Then, bending slightly, I pulled her up onto my shoulders. With one quick glance at Punk I lifted her over my head and shoulders. At the right moment I lifted my left knee, connecting it to Layla's face. Oh I had been practicing that for almost two months! I finally got to use the GTS!

She fell with a thud and laid there. I dropped to my knees and flipped her onto her back. Hooking both her legs I pinned her down. The referee dropped down, made sure her shoulders were both down, and...

_ONE! TWO! THREE! DING! DING! DING!_

I jumped up screaming! I had won! I had won! I had my title back! Punk jumped quickly into the ring and I jumped into his arms. When the referee brought in the belt I could have run a mile then with the adrenaline rush I was having. I took the belt happily and held it high as my music played.

Lilian spoke into the mic, "Ladies and Gentlemen! Your winner and new Women's Champion! Lady X!" I was still jumping around. Tossing the belt over my shoulder I climbed the ropes and held held it up to the crowd. For a few moments I was a hyper, jumpy school girl prep who acted as though I had just one Prom Queen. Jumping around, screaming my head off happily.

Punk pulled me into his arms for a moment and we held each other in a tight embrace. He knew how much I loved being the Champion. I was only about two years now into my career and was already a two time Women's Champion. That was a good thing!

We finally left the ring, Layla had been taken away by a couple referee's with a seriously bloody nose that was obviously broken. Damn! I broke her nose! Anyway, Punk and I made our exit. I slapped hands with my fans and loved the sound of the screaming crowd in my ears.

As we made our way backstage with our arms around each other some of my diva friends came bouncing up along with one superstar. These included Kelly, Katie, Mickie, and Kofi. Kelly and Mickie were talking together about two completely different things. Kelly was talking about my win, Mickie was talking about how the hell I pulled off the GTS. Katie was congratulating me as was Kofi.

I was forced to cover my ears and yell, "SHUSH! Jeez! One at a damn fucking time!" The girls all laughed and Kofi chuckled. I pointed to Kelly, "You go first."

Kelly bounced in a very hyper way, "OMG! I so can't believe that match! It was awesome! And you WON!" She gave me a happy, bouncy hug. After she was done Katie spoke up with her English accent that made everything sound better.

She was smiling brightly, "Oh congrats Lyn! I can't believe you finally got the title back!" We shared a brief hug.

Mickie was talking a mile a minute, "OmgIcan'tbelieveyoupulledouttheGTS!!! Imeanit'ssonotyou!Ineverthoughtyou'dbeonetouseit!"

I quickly covered her mouth with my hand, "Micks, slower please!"

Mickie took a breath and calmed herself so she was speaking much slower, "OMG! I can't believe you pulled out the GTS! I mean it's so not you! I never thought you'd be one to use it!"

I smiled, "Well, I've been planning on using it for some time now. Oh and by the way..." I turned and poked Punk hard in the chest, "HA! I did pull it off!"

He just laughed, "Never said you couldn't."

Kofi chuckled and spoke. Have I mentioned I love that man's accent! "Congrat'ulashins Lyn, dat was an amazin' win!"

I smiled and gave him a quick hug, "Thanks Kofi."

Kelly suddenly started bouncing again, "OMG! We should totally go out and celebrate!"

I blinked slowly, "Yes...because after winning my title back I just love being a designated driver because the rest of you are piss drunk." Punk almost fell over laughing. We both new what it was like being the 'famed' DD. We sat around watching our friends get drunk until we cut them off and drag their sorry butts home.

Kelly got her puppy dog eyes on, "Oh please Lyn! I mean c'mon! It's time to celebrate! Yo've won!"

I stuck my tongue out at her, "You guys and go out and celebrate for me, right now I need three things. One, a nice hot bath. Two, a good movie. Thre--"

Kelly, Katie, and Mickie all got evil smiles and said in unison, "Three, Phil."

I glared at them, "Oh hardy har har...You three are so damn hilarious..."

Punk laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist, "Well, what _was_ number three?"

I blushed slightly, "A night alone with you."

The girls all giggled and said, "Awwww!"

Punk smirked and kissed my cheek. Kofi took a step in and tossed his arms around Mickie's and Kelly's shoulders, "Ladies, why don' we ju't go 'n 'ave ourselves a good time? Leave the 'appy couple be." The girls all laughed before nodding and walking off.

Kelly and Mickie said one last thing before they were out the doors, "Have a nice night you two!" But they said it in that singsong voice that drove me nuts!

Punk just chuckled and pecked my cheek again, "C'mon, we've got to drop off your belt with Vince so he can get them to add the new name."

I got optimistic quickly. We made our way to Vince's office to drop off my belt so he could get the new name plate. And of course when we left there was a man there with a camera and that damn interviewer with his fucking mic! Gah!

"Hello Lady X! You just won the Women's Championship against Layla! That's not what I'm here for though. Everyone is curious about the fact that you used the GTS. Care to give us a look into it?"

I rolled my eyes and smirked, "Because I could use it. There's no rules against using another wrestlers move. Hell if there was we'd all be screwed. Anyway, Punk has actually been teaching me a lot over the past couple months on moves he uses that I'm going to start using."

Punk smiled, "Yeah, we've been working real hard and both thought tonight's match against Layla would be the perfect opportunity for her to start using the new moves."

Interview Man nodded, "Well congratulations Lady X and we hope to see you holding that title longer then you did before hand. Maybe this time Layla wont try to intimidate you now that she knows what you can do." Punk and I just nodded and walked off with his arm around my waist.

**-At the Hotel-**

The bathroom was thick with a misty steam as I turned the taps off and stepped into a nice hot bath. My muscles were achy and I had a few good bruises from the match, especially the ones from the Kendo stick. Each was a good four to six inches long and deep purple. Ouch...

The bath was just the thing I needed too. Nice hot water to loosen up my muscles and dull the slow, pulsing ache going through the new bruises. I sunk low into the water, just high enough I could breathe threw my nose, and sighed contently. I had never taken a bath that had felt so good in my entire life.

In the middle of washing myself down with my favorite body wash the door creaked open and a hand appeared holding a Dr. Pepper that I could tell was cold due to the misty, condensation on the outside of the bottle. I could hear Punk say, "I come baring gifts Ally!"

I laughed and replied, "Come on in, but you get nothing until I get the soda!"

Punk walked in chuckling and handed over the soda. I unscrewed the cap and down a few good gulps before setting it on the floor and smiling up at him, "So, how may I help you?"

Punk smirked, "Two ways. One, you shall now admit Pepsi is better then Pepper since I brought you the gift. Two, you can tell me what movie you want to watch."

I smirked, "Never, and I was thinking Father of the Bride 2. I love that one!"

Punk smirked and bent down to give me a kiss from my position in the water, "Alright then, you know, that's actually one chick flick I _can_ watch. I think its fucking hilarious how Steve Martin's guy reacts to it all."

I laughed out loud and held out my hand, "Here, give me a hand, Phil." Punk nodded and helped to pull me out of the water. I grabbed one of the big fluffy hotel towels and began to dry myself down as Punk walked out to go and put the movie in. I walked out into the room with the towel wrapped around my body and dug around my suitcase while the previews before the menu screen played.

While I was pulling on my pajamas Punk laid out on the bed. When I was done he patted the space beside him with a grin. I gladly crawled into bed beside him and laid against him, using him as a pillow. I'm telling you! Guys say a chick's boobs are like the best pillow ever, well for a chick the guy's chest, no matter how hard with muscle is the best pillow in the world.

The movie started and we snuggled down to watch. Punk had an arm behind his head and the other around my waist, holding me close. I was laying with my feet tucked in, one arm under Punk and between him and the bed and the other across his stomach with my head resting on his chest. We didn't make it long through the movie. Both of us were more interested in the person beside us then the movie. We ended up turning the movie off we laid into each other, enjoying each other in every way possible. You know...I would find it slightly ironic later in life about the movie of choice for that night...

That night I fell asleep in Punk's arms, the same way I had for months upon months. In complete and total comfort with the one I loved the most. Shocking you know, how you never think you're going to find love, but then you turn around on day and it practically slaps you across the face. Hmm....Kinda reminded me of one of my favorite George Strait song 'Blue Clear Sky'...

**A/N Here we go! And I got this one up pretty quickly! Yay for two days with no homework for that! Hope you enjoyed!**


	22. A few perfect days in bliss

**A/N Heres chapter twenty two! Yay! Its a three day weekend so I should have a couple more chapters up. Also! This up coming week are my exams. I'm exempted from a few so I wont have much going on. Hopefully I'll get in a couple more chapters due to that! Well on ward with the story**

Chapter Twenty-two—A few perfect days in bliss

It was somewhere around eleven when I woke up the next morning. Beside me Punk's chest rose and fell smoothly in peaceful sleep, I was on my side laying as close to him as possible. He was laying on his back and I was to his left. His arm was wrapped around me and holding me close. Carefully I lifted myself up some to rest on my elbow. Leaning down gently I pressed my lips to his cheek. His beard tickled my lips and caused me to giggle. He woke up at the sound.

Turning his head to get a better look at me, he gazed through half opened eyes and gave me that adorable grin of his, "Mornin'." I smiled back down at him. My hair was tumbling around my shoulders in cascades of dark chocolate rivers. He stretched up a hand and slowly ran his fingers through my thick locks with a grin. Oh I couldn't resist. I bent down slowly and carefully before pressing my lips to his. His beard tickled me again and I had to bite back the urge to giggle. It was a bad feeling or a strange one, but the short whiskers made kissing him a little more fun because I always felt like laughing happily. Hey, and not to mention, it was sexy! Every girl has that one kind of guy that they date who has a beard and they don't care. Yes, we girls usually don't like beards, but some guys wear them well.

When I finally broke the kiss I gave him a sweet grin, "You know...we should probably get out of bed at some point, Phil. We do have a plane to catch in a few hours."

He pouted and pulled me close, "Damn planes....they're always getting in the way of a good thing."

I chuckled, "Yes, but think of it. We'll be back home with the boys...all alone...no planes to catch...no practices nagging at us...just us...alone time..."  
Punk shook with quiet laughter with a smirk on his lips, "Sounds perfect." With that we both got out of bed...but not on the first try. At first I went to climb out when Punk grabbed my hand and pulled me back down. He pinned me beneath him and began kissing my neck, causing me to be overrun with giggles. Then we he tried to get out of bed I pulled him back down and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. When we finally bot out of bed it was on the third try.

While Punk went off to get a quick shower in I started getting dressed in one of my favorite outfits. Black flare leg jeans, a white baby tee, over that was a fashionable black vest that came around my neck and tied behind my back and had bright blue and white skulls on it, a bright blue and black checked studded belt, my favorite black skate shoes, and toping off the look was my good luck charm. A Yin necklace, you know, the dark half of a Yin Yang. I didn't wear it often, but I felt like wearing it then. You know I always got that question 'Who has the white half?'. Answer, no one. I had bought the necklace by itself three years before and wore it happily. In school I had learned what the Yin and Yang stood for. Yin stood for women, darkness, and earth. Yang stood for men, light, and heaven.

I was just brushing my hair out when Punk came sauntering in with a towel around his waist and his thin dark hair looking black and plastered to his head. I was trying not to laugh when a thought came to my mind.

Turning to him I spoke, "I just thought of something interesting."

He dropped the towel and began getting dressed, "Shoot." His voice sounded interested as he gazed at me.

I smirked, "A lot of couples who get tattoos get matching ones, right?"

He chuckled, "I can see where this is going."

I laughed, "Hear me out. I was thinking, why not Yin Yang tattoos."

He looked at me, "Yin Yang?"  
I nodded, "Yeah. Let me explain, Yin Yang is supposed to represent like everything. Its kinda a cause and effect sort of thing. It also represents day and night. As the day goes on the symbol would spin, rises Yang above Yin."

He looked totally lost and it made me laugh. He stuck his tongue out for a moment, "OK so your idea is we both get a Yin Yang symbol?"

I shook my head, "Nope, only half."

"I claim the darker half." I burst out laughing. He looked confused, "What?"

I calmed myself, "Phil, Yin is the dark half, it represents women, darkness and earth. Yang is for men, light and heaven. I'd get the Yin. You'd get Yang." He took a second before giving the classic 'Oooooh....I get it now....'

We finished getting ready and chattered about normal things. We were never the kind who get all uppity if we had romanced the night before. We just kind of let things happen the way they did and would just kinda stick close to each other. As we got our bags packed and were finishing up checking the place in case we had forgotten anything my phone rang.

I glanced quickly at the number before answering, "Hey Barbie. What's up?"

"Hey Lyn, OMG, I read something this morning in the Horoscope area and I thought it was mega weird. Listen to this. _'Taurus-Be wary of your actions, one small thing can cause a major break in your day to day chain of life. Look out for the signs of something coming undone in the following weeks'_" She spoke in total amazement, "Lyn, I'd be careful if I were you. You know these horoscopes do come true every now and again."

I laughed, "Yeah, OK Barb, I'll do that."

"You're not taking this seriously!"

I chuckled, "Not a all, so tell me, what's your horoscope say?"

"Thats the other weird thing! _Capricorn-Watch out for those nearest and dearest to you. Unsettling times may be on the rise. _Can't you see Lyn! Something big is going to go down!"

I shook my head, "Chillax Barbie, horoscopes are just saying people make up to get you riled up. Cool it. Now I'll talk to you later, Phil and I have to catch our plane in like an hour." We hung up with friendly good byes. Grabbing my couple bags I turning to Punk, "Barb is all worried about some horoscopes. She thinks they're having all these meanings and signs since hers and mine seem to fit in."

He got interested, "Oh really? What'd they say."

I chuckled, "Mine pretty much said watch my actions, something small with uproot my life. Her's said to keep an eye on her friends. Something bad could be coming."

Punk chuckled, "Really? Well at least you got a warning." Both of us laughed as we left our room, bags in hand, and headed out to catch our cab and get to the airport. You know...I always hated airports...Half an hour waiting in line to check luggage, then you've got to make a mad dash to catch your plane on time. Frustraiting much! Thankfully we caught our plane on time and piled into our seats with a little 'huff' before settling down.

I was thankful when the plane took off and I knew we'd be on our was to Tucson for sure. Leaning my head back against the head rest I closed my eyes and put in my ear buds, turning the music up to the sounds of the plane around me were cut off.

Half way into 'Coming Undone' by Korn, Punk tapped me on my shoulder. Peering out of barely open eyes I turned to him and pulled out a bud so I could listen.

He said nothing. Only nodded to our right across the aisle. Turning my head there was a man staring at me...well actually my boobs...

I glared a moment before turning back to Punk with a smirk. I gave him a quick kiss before turning back to the guy. He turned away as if we hadn't been looking at me. _That's right perv...look as if you weren't looking. Ass..._I thought. I never liked guys who would sit there and stare at you like a piece of meat. It just wasn't right.

I nestled back into my seat and put the bud back in. I relaxed and laid against Punk, who immediately wrapped his arm around me. We landed in Atlanta for an hour or two and tried to keep to our whole 'not supposed to be seen Vince hated it when a superstar or diva got a whole bunch of attention when he didn't want them to. I personally didn't care. If I got caught up in fans at an airport wanting autographs or pictures that was fine by me.

We were sitting in a couple chairs with our bags at our feet. Punk and I were kind of leaning against each other. He was looking out a window nearby while I rested my head on his shoulder. Across from us I noticed a kid, probably around ten or eleven, staring at us with wide eyes and his jaw on the floor.

I gave him a little smile and saud "Hi kid."

The kid seemed to shake with some kind of emotion, "Yo-yo-yo-your Lady X..." This got Punk's attention and he turned to face the kid. Now the kid looked completely starstruck, "And your...your CM Punk..." Luckily his voice was a low whisper of shock so no one around him could actually hear him. Hell his mom was too busy talking on her cell phone to realize her son was even talking.

I smiled, "Yeah, we are. You watch RAW?"

The kid nodded his head excitedly, "Every Monday. Oh gosh! You two are like my favorite. See." He pulled his shirt so we could see. It was CM Punk's Fists shirt. Then he showed us a pendant he was wearing on a thin chain. It was a Lady X blue pendant.

I turned to Punk who had a little grin on his face. It was always cute to see the fans who were kids. They always seemed more open about it. I smiled, "Have you ever been to one of the shows?"

The kid sighed, "No, I've never convinced my mom to let me go. We live in Virginia and you guys have come a few times."

I turned to Punk and gave him apleading look. He sighed and nodded. I smiled. Pulling out a sheet of paper from my bag I grabbed a pen, "Hey kid, each Diva or Superstar is allowed to give out a couple tickets and subtract the ammount from our pay. I've never really done this, but here." I scribbled something down on the sheet and signed my name and ring name at the bottum of the page.

Handing the sheet to the kid he looked shocked, "Free tickets! No way!"

I smiled, "For you, a friend or two, and someone to take you. Front row for the next time we're near where you live." The kid was so excited. I could tell I'd just made his day. When a voice came on ov er the intercom his mom turned to him, telling him it was time to go. Punk and I both waved to the kid before he got up with his mom and walked away talking excitedly to her and showing her the paper. His mom looked back at us and then down to her kid. She then just shook her head like she couldn't believe it and kept walking.

It wasn't long before a second voice came on over the intercom and said our flight would be leaving soon. Getting up we grabbed our bags and headed to the right gate. After a boring wait to get our tickets checked and boarding the plane, we finally sat down and settled down.

The flight was short and uneventful. The very moment I got off the plane and into my car, which had been sitting in the airports parking lot for nearly a week, I was ready to just get home. Punk decided to toy with me though and take his good sweet time getting his things in the trunk.

Glaring into the rearview I called out the window, "Hurry or you get left behind!"

Punk finally climbed in the car with a huff, "Well, go ahead and hurry me up why don't you. Really Ally. Feel the fucking love."

I laughed, "Oh but I do love you and you know that. Now c'mon. Lets go home and get a few good days of rest. You know Vince has loads planned for us in the coming weeks. Autograph signings, public speakings. Hell I swear he said he wanted me to talk to some high school kids about the whole straightedge lifestyle and I was going to have you join me. Not to mention he wants me to wrestle a couple times at a house show. You know I think these are some of my first ones. I've never done a house show before. Hm...strange..."

Punk looked at me, "Yeah, we've got a few weeks of jam packed schedules." He laughed, "No time alone, eh?"

I chuckled, "Other then sleeping, none. Not to mention I've also got to take a couple days out to go down to Amarillo for my sister's birthday. Christine is going to want me there so I can watch over her kids."

Punk nodded, "Guessing I'm not invivted to the party?"

I laughed, "Sis thinks you being around Demetri and Alana is a bad influence because of all the tattoos."

"Wait, you've got tattoos too."

I smiled, "Mine can be hidden easily. And I don't have half as many as you do." We both laughed.

For the next few days we enjoyed the few days we savored our quiet time. The house was peaceful...except when Sammy and Xavier got in a fight and chased each other around the house barking and hissing at each other. Those were always fun little fights to break up...Other then those fun little things, nothing majorly huge happened other then a few fun things. I spent a nice day sun bathing out on the back porch, only to be interrupted by a bucket of ice water being dumped over me. Oh...Punk sure paid for that one. Half way through nhis shower later that night poured baby oil on the bathroom floor then hid in the bathroom closet. When he stepped out he stepped right into the puddle and slipped, falling right on his ass. That right there started a three day long chain of pranking each other. I couldn't believe how perfect life was going. Well...it was perfect...for now.


	23. A Shocking Realization

**A/N Woo! Chapter 23, here you go! Because I want to make this one fun...*runs away* I didn't do it! I didn't steal the Superstars! I swear! WWE still has them! Nooooo!!!!! New take on disclaiming. Oh and don't forget to review! Please guys! **

Chapter twenty-three—A Shocking Realization

**-Three Weeks Later-**

I fell with a heavy flop onto the hotel bed Sunday morning. The past three weeks had been busy as hell and it had to be taking a toll on me. I was constantly tired, my back was hurting, my head was throbbing, and the worst of it all was I had gotten some stupid stomach virus and had just finished puking my guts out, bent over the damn toilet as I had been for almost three days now.

Punk peeked into the room, "Ally...are you alright?"

I snapped. Oh yeah, forgot to mention, I'd also been extremely cranky. I turned to him, "Do I look OK? Do I look like a fresh meadow of spring daisies? Didn't think so..." I turning into the bed and tried to relax. But of course laying on my stomach wasn't doing any good. My boobs were also deciding to go against me and felt sore as all hell. I was not a happy camper.

Punk walked in and sat beside me on the bed, "Sorry, hey, is there anything you want?"

"Other then feeling normal?"

He chuckled, "Yes, other then feeling normal."

I thought a few moments before replying, "Something that wont have me running to the bathroom. Clear soda, ginger ale, crackers...Stuff like that...Please..."

He bent down and kissed my cheek before nodding, "Alright. I'll be back in a few." I heard him leave and turned over, grabbing a book off the night stand in hopes that maybe reading something would calm me down. I had grabbed a random book off my shelf at home before leaving. This was 'The Naming', which I had read a few million times. But hey, it was a good book and I loved reading it over and over. Once I even had to repair the spine bounding because I had read it so often.

I laid in bed, starting the book with a little grin. Slowly I began to relax. The reading took my mind off the aches and my stomach was no longer churning. I polished off a couple chapters quickly before shutting the book to lean over the edge of the bed and pull out my MP3 player. Going through my tracks and artists I started up a guilty pleasure. I love the songs from all the old cartoon Disney movies like Lion King, Pocahontas, Cinderella, and The Little Mermaid. Love them!

I listened to 'Colors of the Wind' while turning onto another chapter. Half way through the song something tapped my shoulder, causing me to jump slightly and make the dull ache in my back a little more predominate. I turned my head and pulled out the ear buds. Punk was standing by the bed with a couple bags. I could see a few twenty ounce bottles of soda, a couple thing of crackers, some soups. Sick people food. Oh yum...

I gave him a smile, "Thanks Pepsi. I owe you one."

He smiled and gave my cheek a kiss, "Nah, its fine, anyway, Kofi and the guys wanted to go to the Texas Steakhouse for lunch."  
I smiled, "Have fun, I'll just text you or something. But I'm sure if I need anything I can just call one of the girls."

He gave me one last kiss before grabbed his keys for the rental and leaving with a 'See yah later, Pepper.' I settled back down with bottle of ginger ale and my book with a couple crackers. I was hungry as hell, but knew that when you had a stomach flu, you didn't just scarf down food or else you'd lose it in a few hours praying to the Great White Round One.

I continued reading peacefully with my music playing and my meager food I considered a good meal. As I read I would giggle or whine at this part or that. When I came to a certain part I thought was particularly funny, I didn't laugh like usual. At the part the girl, having been malnourished most her life had never gone through her period. Well when she finally gets in a good, big meal and a nice hot bath it sorta sets off her period. The way she reacted was kinda funny to me. She thought she was going to bleed to death because, well, no one had ever actually told her what a period was and when out of no where blood starts trickling down your leg I'd freak to!

But I didn't laugh like I usually did. In fact, I almost cried. It was being emotional. It was realizing something. Quick as a flash I through the covers off of me and grabbing my laptop. Thankfully the hotel had some pretty awesome Internet connection and it didn't take me long to Google something.

Tears pricked my eyes as I read. I got up and out of bed, leaving my laptop on the bed. Grabbing my phone I flipped it open and dialed Kelly.

"Hello?"

I bit back a sob, "Hey Barbie, can you get Mickie and Katie and come over?"

"Uh...Yeah. What's wrong?"

I gulped, "I don't exactly know...but I've got an idea."

"OK Lyn, I'll see you in a few." Hanging up I sat down on the bed, pulling my knees up to my chest and resting my chin on my knees. When I finally heard the knock on the door I slowly got up and walked over.

As I opened the door I saw my three best friends all looking worried. They walked in, all asking what was wrong. I took a breath, "Sit down. Believe me, you'll need to." The four of us took seats on the couch and a couple chairs.

Kelly started off, "Alright Lyn, what's wrong, or what you think is wrong? You sounded awful on the phone."

I took a deep breath, "Let me give you some back ground. For the past week or two I've been feeling awful. My back has been hurting, I get random head aches, I've been cranky and I'm seriously exhausted and fatigued feeling..."

Katie looked confused, "I'm hearing nothing but PMS stuff."

I shook my head, "Yeah, but this morning I was bent over the toilet, giving one hell of a gift to our lovely Porcelain God."

A chorus of 'Ooooh's sounded. None of us were throwing up when PMSing.

Mickie spoke, "Some of the aches can be given to from the sudden burst of activity. I mean usually you go to the gym a couple times a week then wrestle Monday. You've been doing tons of stuff these past couple weeks. Maybe your body is just overly tired."

I nodded, "Yeah, until a while ago I was reading a good book I had. One of my favorites. In a scene a chick is having her first period at sixteen. She's been malnourished and when she finally got what her body needed it set off her period."

Kelly was confused, "What's this got to do with anything?"

I took a really deep breath, "While reading about a girl having her period I realized something..."

Katie and Mickie spoke in unison, "What?"

"I'm late..." Each of them gasped. They knew as well as I did I was _never _late. Ever since they had met me I had had my period at the three and a half week mark, give or take a day. I never skipped a period. I was never late. That meant this was bad.

Kelly piped up first, "You can't be. It's impossible...isn't it?"

I shook my head, "Nope...A month ago I won the Women's Championship. That night Phil and I cuddled down to watch a movie together. Lets just say that the movie got turned off, but two people got turned on." Usually they would have snickered or giggled. But this time they were silent. Completely Silent.

Katie chewed her lip, "Well you never know. I mean sometimes lots of stuff can kinda...just make you late. Wouldn't it be best to at least go out and buy a test. Just to see if you are or not?"

I nodded, "That's why you three are here. I don't think I could go by myself. I'd chicken out, and if I do, I need someone to by a couple for me." You never bought just one. With that we grabbed out purses and walked out. I pulled a hoodie on and some sunglasses on since the sun outside seemed to be even brighter thanks to my headache.

We pulled into a Rite Aid and got out. Heading into the store I refused to walk up to the counter and ask where the tests were. Instead Mickie went up and asked before nodding us over and down to the aisle where the cashier had said they were. We walked down the slowly before coming to stop in front of a sign I had never wanted to be forced to read in my life. 'Home Pregnancy Tests'. This sucked...

Katie turned to me, "Um...Any idea which one to buy? I'm not exactly an expert at this."

I sighed in reply and just reached out to grab three of the same one, "Clear Blue...my sister said their never wrong."

Kelly looked curious, "How?"

I looked down at the tests, "She's a mom of two. She's used these three times. The first time it was positive and she had my nephew. The second time it was negative and she wasn't pregnant. The third time it was positive and she had my niece...These really are the best kind...Maybe I only need one..."

Mickie shook her head, "Get at least two. You never know Lyn." I nodded in agreement. I put one back and held onto the other two. We were just about to turn the corner and get to the cash register when I stopped. I couldn't do it...

Beside my Katie sighed and took the tests from me, "I'll do it for you, love." She walked up and purchased the tests without batting an eye lash. The cashier bagged them and Katie headed for the door and we followed. Getting in the car I sat with my forehead against the window as Mickie drove back to the hotel.

Once back we made our way to Kelly's room. I didn't want Punk to find a box or even notice it in the trash if it was positive...which I prayed in my mind it wasn't. I didn't want to be pregnant...Yeah I had wanted kids when I was younger, but I just...I just couldn't do it now.

I drained a few glasses of water so I would have to use the bathroom soon. Well...when the time came I did the deed and set the two tests aside on the counter. We all sat on the bed of the room and waited out the three minutes. I was constantly munching on some crackers. When the three minutes were up I couldn't stand. I couldn't make myself move.

I looked to them with worry playing over my face. Kelly put a hand on my shoulder before she stood up and moved to the bathroom. I loved my friends just then more then ever. They were with me through this without judging me, telling me I was stupid for not using protection or not realizing what time it was or any crap like that.

Kelly walked back out holding both. I couldn't looked. I clamped my eyes shut as I felt Katie and Mickie get up and heard them walk over to Kelly. Obviously the looked at them because I heard the breath leave them in a rush. I couldn't tell if it was out of shock or relief.

Kelly sat down to my left and Katie on my right. Mickie spoke softly, "Lyn, you've got to look. I can't trust myself to tell you and neither can Barbie or Katrina. You've got to open your eyes."

Slowly I opened my eyes and looked up at her. She had them in her hands now. He stretched the out to me. I, with a shaking hand and fearful look, took the tests and turned them so I could read the words. Reading both quickly I dropped them out of shock. Both...Both read the same thing...

"Pregnant..." Kelly wrapped her arms around me and Katie rubbed my back. Tears spilled out of Mickie's eyes. This would do two things. One, it would force me to let go of my title which I held so dearly. Two, I'd be out for ages. Pregnancy, birth, raising the child for a while. I may even have to give up my job...I didn't want that. But there was nothing I could do. I hated the idea of abortion. It felt like murder to me and I knew, just knew, Punk wouldn't agree to it...Oh no...

"Phil...Oh my God...How am I supposed to tell Phil!" I was now beginning to panic, "I-I-I had never thought something like this would happen. I...I thought we'd just be a nice happy couple and live together and such. I never thought I'd get pregnant! Oh no...no...no! What am I supposed to do! I don't know how he'll react! I don't what to say! What am I supposed to do, wait for him to come back from his lunch and go, 'Hey, Babe, guess what, I'm pregnant. Yeah, we royally fucked up and now we get to be parents!'"

Kelly put a finger over my lips, "Calm down Xaltria. You're going to be fine. Phil is a great guy, I'm sure he'll understand and I'm sure he's not going to ask for you to put the child up for adoption or anything. I mean c'mon, look past the piercings and tattoos and I think he'd make a great dad."

I sobbed, "But what about me! I used to want to be a mom before I started training with Mike and all, but once I made it in I gave up that dream. I mean yeah I thought being a mom would be cool and all...But I mean I'm not cut out for that! My sister is the motherly one, not me!"

Katie shushed me that time, "Lyn, cool it. Look, you've probably got the best talent out of the four of us when it comes to being a mom. You grew up in some Podunk little town around animals, raising them. I'm sure you had a mare or cat or dog or something that got pregnant once or twice."

I nodded, "Our mare, Zetara, she had a couple foals. My cat Pumpkin was the neighborhood ho and ended up with a few litters...But those are animals! I'm the youngest Katie...I've never actually seen a human pregnancy since I'm on the road a lot and don't live near my family. I never saw my sister pregnant. I was just there in the waiting room when she gave birth to Demetri, not even that for Alana. I don't know what to do..."

Mickie sighed, "First things first...Phil. You've got to tell him. Don't put this off or anything because then he'll get mad when you tell him. He doesn't want to hear you say your pregnant and that you've known for a while and didn't say anything. That always makes a guy made. What you've got to do is tell him soon. Within a few days from now."

I took a shaky breath, "And McMahon? What's he going to say when he learns I'm pregnant?"

Kelly spoke, "Nothing. He wont fire you either. You'll tell him you're willing to appear backstage or at ringside until you start to show or while you can still hide it. Then you'll either say you're being gone for serious medical reasons or you tell the world the truth. And I want to add something on the Phil Factor here. You two are going on what now? A year and a half in May? You two have been together through a lot of shit and I don't think he's going to leave you high and dry because you're pregnant. Now, here's what we have to do--"

"Oh shit! Phil went to lunch with friends! He'll be back any minute if he's not already!" I was up and gone in moments. The girls followed after. I quickly put in my key card and walked calmly into the room, even if I was feeling like screaming at the top of my lungs would be a good things right about then. Luckily Punk wasn't back and the girls filed in. We took up the couches and the queen sized bed.

Mickie smiled, "Hey, how about a movie? We all need something to calm us down."

I actually smiled, "That sounds good...but anything except--"

Kelly cut me off, "I'm sure we know what not to play." All four of us gave little chuckles. We flipped through the channels until I said to stop. Disney Channel was playing The Little Mermaid. That;s what I needed. A child's movie to calm me down.

We all settled down. I enjoyed my sprite and ginger ale, Kelly had a bowl of pop corn, Mickie munched on some random cookies while Katie had the balls to drink one of Punk's Pepsi's. Her funeral...

Halfway through 'Kiss the Girl' Punk walked in and, noticing Mickie, Kelly and Katie, he smiled, "Hey ladies. You three watching over the patient?" Awww, I had to admit when he thought I was sick it was cute.

Kelly giggled, "Hey Dr. Brooks, we've been keeping a look on her vitals and making sure she's had plenty of liquids." She gave me a quick wink when Punk wasn't looking. Oh...OK...I was to play along.

I smiled, "Yes, these nurses have done a great job. They've been sure I got my medicine a--"

"Katrina...You better tell me that isn't one of _my _Pepsi's..."

Katie gave him a big grin, "Oh, this?" She drained the bottle then smirked, "And if it was?"

Punk launched playfully at Katie and started to tickle her. Kelly, Mickie and I laughed happily. This was a good time. I needed this moment of Katie screaming for help while laughing and Punk not letting up. This wasn't the first time she had a Pepsi of his and I was sure it wasn't the last. When Punk finally let up he flopped down on the bed beside me.

I smiled and leaned on him, "How was lunch?"

Punk smiled, "Good, very go—Ally!?" I had suddenly jumped up and ran into the bathroom. Bent over the toilet I heaved. Not a pretty sight nor sound. When I had leaned on Punk I got a sudden whiff of where he'd gone. He smelled like steak and beef and men, not sweat, but a guy in general, and the smell set something off in my body that screamed _GET TO THE BATHROOM NOW!_

When I was done I wiped my mouth on a towel and quickly bushed the disgusting taste out of my mouth. I came out of the bathroom with a drunk sort of saunter and pointed to Punk, "Phil, please shower...and don't use any guy body wash...Please use something with out a major smell..."

Punk looked confused when Mickie explained, "Sometimes smells and set off the vomiting. You OK Lyn?"

I nodded, "Yeah...hopefully it'll stop acting up for now." We girls knew what I meant. Hopefully I wouldn't throw up again that day...but I knew I would be vomiting like that for a while.

Punk stood up and walked over to me, "Well, fell better. And since you're the sick one, I'll be a good boy and take a shower."

"Thanks..." He walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. The second I heard the tap turn and water start to flow I turned to the girls, "I almost want to tell him now...that way...hell that way he wont call me sick...I don't like getting sick. But I mean...how am I going to tell him?" I spoke in a low voice just to make sure he couldn't hear me or could only hear the hum of my voice.

Mickie nodded, "I think that's best...or maybe you can wait until you guys get home? I mean, I think he might take it better if you two were at home with Sammy and Xavier or in Lockp--"

I shook my head, "Tucson, yes, not Lockport though. I don't want to be anywhere near his mother when I tell him. I mean the woman freaks me out. I swear, once we were there and I wasn't feeling well. I was getting a cold and was all stuffy. She called and said, no joke, 'Phil, you should leave the house. It's not good for your health to be around a sick person.' We never mentioned to her I was sick, heck we never even told his dad."

Kelly chuckled, "Psychic mom! Boyfriend's mom always knows when you're not at your best. It always lets them have a one-up on you."

The three of us turned to Kelly. At twenty-two now how the hell did she know that! Wait...then we all realized Kelly dated more then any of us did anyway.

The girls all left and told me it would be alright. That if I needed anyone I knew who to call. They always made me feel safe and secure.

I settled back down onto the bed to finish watching The Little Mermaid when Punk came out of the shower with a towel around his waist. I smirked and wolf-whistled, "Oooh! Sexy!"

Punk laughed and gave me a peck on the cheek before grabbing some clothes, "How yah feeling?"

I smiled, "Better actually..." I was in fact feeling better and my stomach was turning so much. But I also felt a little better on the 'problem' at hand. I mean...other Divas were moms...well some were. Past ones had been moms. If they could do it I could too! I wasn't scared...no...not...at all...OK that was a lie...I was a little scared. Damn my lies! I was terrified! But...I felt like I really could do it.

Then a thought hit me. I had a match the next night! Aw crap...

**-Monday Night-**

I was pacing backstage. I was nervous. Earlier that day I had thought up what I was going to do when my match against Jillian came around. It wasn't a great thing I was going to do...but I had to.

Punk walking in and saw how nervous I seemed and brought me into a hug, "Hey, don't worry. You'll be fine. You having thrown up since this morning. Maybe your stomach flu is gone."

I smiled, "Yeah...I guess I'm just a little jumpier then usual tonight. I'll be fine, don't worry."

He gave me a quick kiss before asking, "My match is next. You escortin' me?"

I smiled happily, "I'd be glad to." Together we walked out to the curtain and waited for Lilian to introduce him.

I couldn't help but smile as Lilian spoke into the mic, "The following bout is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Chicago, Illinois, weighing in at two-hundred-twenty-two pounds! CM Punk!" 'This Fire Burns' began playing and we came out. I jumped around like usual...well a little less. I didn't want a thing going wrong that could cause anything bad to happen during my pregnancy. I knew how somethings could really fuck it up or even cause a miscarriage. I may have only been a few weeks pregnant, but still. Not taking any chances.

At the ring Punk jumped in and I stood on the floor. All the while I hoped I wouldn't have to suddenly go running up the ramp because I felt sick. His opponent, Jamie Noble, came out. Ha! Easy win for Punk tonight!

All through the match I smacked the mat and called out encouragement to Punk. I would get the crowd riled up when Punk needed the enthusiasm. I loved doing this. I loved it even more when Punk won. Which he did that night! I slid carefully into the ring and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek in congratulations. We left the ring happily, leaving Noble kinda out of it in the ring due to a GTS.

Later that night, when it was my match, I was nervous as hell. Punk said he would stay back since his knee was bothering him after the match. I walked out to the curtain. Jillian was announced first, which made my ears almost bleed as she sang going down the ramp. _Please! Someone tell the girl she can't sing!_ My mind screamed as I waited. Then Lilian announced me.

Walking out I jumped around a little and slapped hands with fans. When I got into the ring I asked Lilian for her mic before the match started. She looked confused but handed it over. This wasn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to wrestle Jillian without question. Instead I was asking for a mic?

I took a breath an spoke, "Ladies and Gentlemen. I sadly have to forfeit this match." The crowd screamed a 'What!?' at me. I held my hand up in hops to quiet them down, "Let me explain. For the past few days I've not been feeling well and even though many Divas and Superstars wrestle when they're sick, I cannot. Due to a current medical condition I cannot wrestle tonight. Please be understanding, this isn't a common cold or stomach flu. It's something more and because of it I wont be wrestling for a good while. I do apologize." I gave the mic back to Lilian and left the ring.

Suddenly Jillian spoke into her little headset, "You aren't sick, you're just to scared to fight me."

I stopped dead. Turning on my heel I looked at her, shook my head and then just turned around and continued back up the ramp. If I argued I'd end up wanting to fight. If I fought I risked injury. If I was injured...I risked miscarriage. Yeah, yeah, yeah I know it's not likely for a three-weeks-in pregnancy to miscarriage, but like I said. I wasn't taking any chances.

Backstage Punk came running, seriously running, up to me, "Ally, what medical condition! It is just a stomach flu! All, are you hiding something from me?"

I took a breath, "I'll explain it all when we get home to Tucson. I don't want to talk about it here and I don't want to talk about it in a hotel. Don't worry, I'm not dying or anything."

He didn't seem sated with that answer, but took it anyway.

The following day we boarded our plane and I was nervous as hell. The whole time I was trying to think of ways to tell Punk I was pregnant with his child. How would he take it? I didn't know. Would he understand? I didn't know. Would he stay with me? I didn't know. All I did know was that he did loe me and hopefully he would take it fine, he would understand, and he'd stay with me. Hell I knew he'd stay, but I was worried anyway...When the plane touched down I had a sickening realization that I had to tell him today. That today I would reveal why I was sick, why I was achy, why I was moody...Today was the day.

When we got home we settled in for just a moment before Punk turned to me, "I don't want to rush you, but please, what was with last night?"

I took a deep breath, "Phil, there is something very important I've got to tell you. Something I've only just found out on Sunday. This is going to be a shock and I understand if you freak out."

He nodded, "What is it?"

I gulped a breath down and readied myself to say those few words that would change our lives forever. I stood, staring at him. This was it. It was now or...well not exactly never...but now or later. I had no choice but to say it now.

He walked towards me, "Pepper, what's wrong?"

I gulped again, "Phil, something kind of happened..."

I could tell I was starting to bug him with avoiding the answer. But he kept his cool, "Ally, you can tell me. What's wrong? What happened?"

I took in a very deep breath, trying to calm myself and will myself into speaking those words that I felt were a billion pound weight I just couldn't move or force. I looked up into his hazel colored eyes and...


	24. To whom it may concern

**A/N Woo! Chapter 24! What's going to happen next? Well, lets read shall we? Oh and I own no one. There, that's all I need to say. Well, and that I do own Lady X and her family. Well then, onward and upward!**

_I took in a very deep breath, trying to calm myself and will myself into speaking those words that I felt were a billion pound weight I just couldn't move or force. I looked up into his hazel colored eyes and..._

Chapter Twenty-Four—To whom it concerns...

I finally said it. With one more breath I spoke, "Phil...I'm pregnant." The initial look on his face was absolute shock. Then slight confusion. We were silent for a very long time. I could have sworn it was hours of pure silence.

When Punk could finally talk I could hear the confusion in his voice, "What? Ally...are you serious?"

I took a deep breath and nodded slowly, "Yes Phil...I'm positive. I looked it up. All the symptoms are showing...And if your curious, I'm about three weeks in."

Now he looked shocked, "Woah, signs can be seen in that short of time?"

I smiled slightly, "Yes Phil, it doesn't take long for a women's body to react to anything. You can ask any mother or pregnant woman. Heck the earliest signs can begin showing in the first week after conception..." Yeah...I had read that when I initially freaked out and grabbed my laptop. I looked up at him. He didn't seem mad, just shocked. I didn't think he was going to leave, in fact he looked as if he couldn't move. I looked at him calmly, waiting for any other reaction.

He took a deep breath, "That night after RAW..." I only nodded. He brought his hands up and ran them threw his hair with a heavy sigh. He looked at me. I could see every emotion running threw his eyes. Confusion, shock, terror, disbelief, and...love. Pure, unbridled love. My heart cried out in joy. Nothing, not even this, made him love me any less. He took a few deep breaths before speaking in a calm voice, "Ally, this doesn't change anything. You know how much I love you. Now we have to figure everything out. Of course Vince is going to be asking about whats the deal with last night and all. You're going to have to tell him what happened. Also...there's a far scarier beast we have to tackle."

We both said at the same exact time, "Our parents." We knew my dad would come running with a shot gun, his mom would breath down my neck about it all, his dad would probably frown for a while, but then warm up to it, my mom...oh lord, my mom would call me foolish and then blame it all on young love and fast hearts. Hell she'd sound like her dag-gone favorite country song! No joke either.

Suddenly my phone rang to Vince's theme song. Punk and I looked at each other with a moment of fear before I answered, "Hello?" I quickly pressed speaker so both Punk and I could talk.

"Ms. Johnson I would like to know what the hell kind of medical condition you've got where you refuse to wrestle! I've seen men go out there with broken bones and still finish off a match! Don't tell me you're tummy hurts or some crap! I want an explanation!"

I looked to Punk, I almost couldn't say it. He spoke up though, "Hello Mr. McMahon, you're actually on speaker right now. But, please, let us explain."

"You better or I'm out a good diva and superstar."

I gulped, "You actually are out a good diva."

"WHAT!?"

I chewed my lip, "I can only appear back stage, I can't wrestle any more, well at least not for a long while."

I could hear him breathing deeply, "And may I ask why!?"

I took a gulp of air, "Mr. McMahon, I...I'm pregnant, sir."

Dead silence...

Punk cleared his throat, "Vince?"

"Xaltria...you realize what this means for now. Don't you?"

I sighed deeply. Hell yes I knew.... "Yes sir, I've got to give up my title. I can only appear backstage for so long...Unless of course you want to make this work some how." Oh I shouldn't have said that!

Vince chuckled, "Good idea. I want you to announce next Monday that you are vacating your title and putting it up for grabs by tournament. You can chose who fits for it, hell I'll let you chose the winner. Now, how to tell the people though...Hmm..."

Punk spoke, "How about we do what Michael did a while back. Have you guys set up here and her sitting here, telling every one a couple weeks later."

"Perfect! Good thinking Phil. Now Xaltria, tell me, when did you find out, and if you aren't too embarrassed, may I know a rough guess for conception."

I blushed darkly, "I figured out on Sunday. I had been reading a book and I kinda realized...and Vince, the second wondering in a bit personal..."

"No matter. Anyway, I'll let you two continue on. Also, I need to know, who is allowed to know."

I grimaced, "No one. Not a single soul. This is for Phil and me to tell, not you. No disrespect of course."

"Alright. I'll see you two next week. Oh and Xaltria."

"Yes?"

"Do you plan on returning after the child is born?"

I thought a few moments, "It really depends. I love to wrestle and all. I love to be a crowd pleaser and such...but I mean it really depends what happens next." With that we hung up. I turned to Punk and leaned my head on his shoulder with a tiny whine. This really did suck...

Punk suddenly started laughing, "Can you see that? A few years from now if you do come back you come running out with this little toddler following you out, jumping and screaming just like you? I think I'd piss myself it'd be so funny."

I laughed. At least he knew how to lighten a mood. Then I took a deep gulp, "Well, one down, four to go. Get your phone out. Call you mom, have her be with your dad on speaker so they can both talk. I'll call my parents. It's best to let them know now before they see the show in a few weeks when I tell the world." He nodded and pulled out his phone. Together we dialed our parents.

My mom picked up, "Hey baby! How's my girl?"

I smiled, "Mom, put it on speaker and get dad, Phil and I need to talk to you."

"Alright baby-girl."

Beside me Punk was talking, "Yeah, hey mom, yeah get dad. Put the phone on speaker, Ally and I need to tell you two something...What? No! Get Cara and Marissa out of there! Only you and dad need to know!" I couldn't help but chuckle.

In a few moments we finally got our parents squared away and made sure no siblings were snooping around.

I started to speak, "Mom, dad, Jessica and Jack, recently I haven't been feeling all that well. On Sunday I was taking the day off and relaxing in bed when something sort of hit me."

Jessica spoke, "Does this have anything to do with what you need to tell us." Since the phones were right next to each other my parents could hear her. My dad grumbled and said something like 'city folk don't know nuttin' these days...' under his breath. I tried so hard not to laugh.

Jack chuckled, "Let the girl talk."

I smiled, "Thanks Jack. Well, anyway. After I did some research and bought a couple tests from Rite Aid I um...OK please don't freak out, I learned I was sorta..."

My mom spoke in a clenched sounding voice, "Xaltria Lyn Johnson if you say what I think you're about to say I will let your daddy loose."

I sighed, "I'm pregnant." Oh yes...reactions were as following. Jessica screamed, Jack said 'Holy fuck', my mom was silent and my dad...oh crap...Dad cocked his shot gun.

I panicked, "Daddy! Daddy put the gun down!"  
"I'LL KILL HIM! HE DONE TOUCHED MY BABY GIRL! I'LL BLOW HIS HEAD OFF!"

Punk paled. I snapped, "ROBERT JOSEPH ANDREW JOHNSON YOU WILL PUT THE FUCKING GUN DOWN AND LISTEN TO ME 'FORE I LOSE MY DAMN MIND AND TEACH YOU A THANG O' TWO 'BOUT MESSING WITH YOU'RE LITTLE GIRLS MAN! AND JESSICA YOU WILL SHUT UP AND LET PHIL AN' I EXPLAIN ELSE I LOSE MY FUCKING TEMPER!" Temper lost already...I could hear my dad set his gun down. All the parents were silent.

Taking a deep breath I spoke, "Thank you. Now, pardon my outburst. Let us explain. We didn't plan this and it wasn't exactly top on my list of things to do. As you should know, I won my Championship back a few weeks ago. That night we didn't go out and party we just went to our hotel room and watched a movie. We ended up turning the movie off and well...enjoying each other's company...so to say. Now I'm nervous as a damn cat in a rocking chair store without you four making it worse. Jessica you didn't have to scream damn it, how do you think I feel! Dad, you take things too far! I mean really! It's more my fault if anything. And mom you didn't even say anything! How am I supposed to deal with this when my own mom doesn't input! The only people here not in the wrong are Jack and Phil! They reacted in a normal guys way! Phil was shocked and confused, but after explaining he was just...well still shocked. Jack was shocked. That's what I was hoping, just shock! Not terror or gun loading or silence!" For some reason I was crying my eyes out and whining into the phones.

Punk wrapped his arms around me and rocked me slightly. Oh joy...I mean I didn't think I would cry my eyes out, but I guess when they say mood swings they mean it. I was calm, then I snapped, then I'm crying. Damn...Punk spoke softly into the phones, "Now, we're going to try this again and damn it mom if you say one thing hurtful you wont be seeing me any time soon." He took a breath, "Mom, dad, Robert, Diane, Ally is pregnant. Now, one at a damn time. Diane, you're the mom, you go first."

I could hear my mom take a deep breath then speak, "Lynny girl, I'm sorry, I'm just surprised is all. I didn't think you and Phil were so...intimate."

I gave a watery chuckle, "Mom, we've been dating over a year now and it's not like when you were young."

She laughed, "I know baby girl, now, I only want to know one thing. Have you personally considered things like putting the baby up for adopt--"

"Mom! I will do no such thing! I don't care what it takes, I'll do what I've got to to be a mom, even if it means sitting through a boring lecture Christine gives me about it all. Now, thank you for your input, I'll talk to you more later about it. Now, Daddy, please don't be mean."

My dad's southern twang sounded, "A'right 'tria. Now, all I's got ta say is Phil, ya take care o' my li'l girl. She's the baby an' I ain't havin' no city man knock her up 'en leave her high 'n dry. You hear me boy?"

Punk paled again, "Yes sir. I promise."

My mom spoke, chiding my father, "Bobby Joe! That is down right awful! You know well enough Phil is a good boy, 'spite all 'em tattoos and the likes."

Jack laughed and said, "Look, I'm not out to tell you two what y'all did was wrong. It's perfectly reasonable. You two have been together a very long time by standards these days and to tell you the truth I was waiting for either a ring or a blessed accident like this. Now I want you two to come out here before Xaltria is too far along to fly so I can at least see her and all. Maybe you two could fly us out to see y'all when she is too far along."

I smiled, "Thanks Jack, so far you're the only reasonable sounding person. Now, Jessica, please speak your mind."

I could hear to take a shaky breath and I braced myself. She spoke in a low voice, "Xaltria, I don't like you. I respect that you make my son happy and I can see the love he has for you. Granted I would have preferred my grandchild to be born of a woman with a normal job and a normal life status. But I can't change that now. I just want you to keep yourself safe and keep that baby safe. If you need anything though, remember, call your mother or myself."

I sighed, "Thank you...for at least being civil..."

"Your welcome..."

I yawned, "I'm tired..." It wasn't even six. I didn't think anything of it though. I left them talking for a while and just walked back into our bedroom. Laying down I was out in a matter of moments. Later that evening I woke to the bed dipping as Punk came in and laid beside me. I turned my face into his chest and sighed peacefully.

He wrapped his arm around me, "'Night Pepper."

I nuzzled closer to him, "Oh Pepsi...what are we going to do..." He only chuckled before I fell asleep again. What were we going to do? I didn't know, but hopefully I would figure that little tid bit out some time soon.

**-The Next Morning-**

I woke up somewhere around ten. I just laid in bed until I felt this weird churning in my stomach which made me think...Oh crap...Off covers! Out of bed! Across the room! And over the toilet. Lovely!My next little contribution to the sewers of Tucson! Whoop-de-fucking-do...

Punk was at the door looking worried, "Ally...are you alright?"

I grimaced as I stood up and walked over to the sink with a groan, "Damn it Phil...go Google 'Pregnancy' so you'll stop asking if I'm alright or not..." I then realized I sorta snapped and gave him an apologetic smile, "Sorry..."

He held his hands up, "No problem Pepper, and actually that sounds like it'd be a good thing to do. I mean yeah I remember my sisters being born, but hey, that was twenty some years ago." I actually chuckled as I grabbed my toothbrush. I scrubbed my teeth until the hurt and attacked my tongue. Nothing tasted worse then right after you've vomited...Really...

As I walked out of the bathroom Sammy entwined himself in my legs, purring loudly and meowing cutely up at me. I chuckled and walked out to the living room to relax on the couch. Sammy jumped up beside me and nuzzles me a few times before rubbing himself against my stomach and settling down. Punk was in major confusion.

He looked down at me from behind the couch, "What was that?"

I laughed, "Animals know everything, you don't have to tell them, they just sorta know...Hey, where's Xavier?" Just as I said his name the big rottweiler came trotting in through the doggy door with a doggy grin on his features. I smiled and scratched behind his ears, "Hey Exxy Boy." The big dog jumped up on the couch beside me, licked my cheek a couple times then settled down.

Punk came around the front of the couch and looked sad, "And where am I supposed to sit?" I looked up and down the couch. Xavier was taking up a seat, I was taking up two and Sammy took up any extra space. I laughed before wiggling a little and sitting up so he could sit beside the three of us. Punk chuckled and sat down.

I leaned down against him with a sigh, "Who needs to know...and who can just to figure it out?" We thought for a long while. Who was important enough to know now, and who could just wait until they think I've got a baby-bump or something? I knew a few people for both list, "Well, my family, all of them, need to know now, or at least soon. I guess our friends can know now too."

He nodded, "Best tell my siblings and any other family members who even know I've got a girlfriend." We both laughed. He continued, "And really when you think about it all the wrestlers will know when you announce it in a few weeks."

I groaned, "Don't remind me...I can't believe I'm just going to tell the world...or at least the WWE universe...that I'm pregnant..."

He just kissed the top of my head, "Don't worry so much."

I looked up at him, "Don't worry? You're telling me not to worry? Aren't you?"

He took a breath, "Yes and no. I'm not worried about peoples reactions because unless they've got positive input, their opinions don't matter. I am worried because this wasn't exactly the most expected thing. Not worried because people say babies are a lot of work, but they're worth it."

I chuckled, "Oh yes, and when the child drives you insane you remember that. I'll just remember that I can always say 'He's your son' or 'Your daughter' when I'm just done."

"Hey! That's not fair..."

I chuckled and looked up at him, "Oh? Not fair? It's technically your fault, you know. Women can't get themselves pregnant."

He chuckled, "True, but you're the one who didn't want to watch the movie."

"Liar! I wanted to watch the movie...Kinda..." We went back and forth for a while. It didn't take me long to realize that this was just another bump in the road. We'd get over it together, as we had every other bump. This bump was just a little more like a mountain...And getting over it would take...oh quite a while.

**A/N Alright, I want to point out some people. One, those who have reviewed. Two, any who have added me to Fav Authors, Fav Story, or Story Alert lists. Three, my friends who have helped me with ideas on how to continue on with the story. Thanks to all!**


	25. Amelia Knows Best

**A/N Here's Chapter 25! Woo! Alrighty then, enjoy! Oh, wait! I forgot something! Disclaimer time! I own no one except my OC peoples! WWE has all wrestlers! Woo!**

Chapter Twenty-five—Amelia Knows Best

We had stayed chilled out on the couch until I suddenly and randomly felt very hungry. I stood up and meandered into the kitchen, looking for something to eat. Now, why did none of our breakfast food like cereal and pop tarts scream 'eat me'? I shrugged it off and grabbed some fruit salad from the fridge. Nothing else seemed good.

I walked back in with the bowl and sat down on the couch beside Punk. He was giving me a 'what the hell' look. I just popped a grape in my mouth, "I was hungry. Leave me alone." He tried once, only once, to reach around me and steal a grape before I slapped his hand, "No. Bad boy." He just laughed.

As I went through the bowl I figured out this. I still loved grapes, bananas, watermelon, and apples. The cantaloupe, orange slices, and mango didn't even smell good anymore. I turned to Punk, "You can have those." He laughed and popped a mango piece in his mouth. We chilled on the couch for a while, Sammy curled up in my lap purring like a motor boat and Xavier laying in the extra seat beside me.

Punk started to question me, "OK, help me out here Ally, exactly what am I to expect?"

I chuckled, "World War three." He jumped slightly. I laughed, "I'm joking...Pretty much you can find out every thing you need to know on the Internet. But from my own knowledge. Mood swings, cravings, morning sickness, which really can strike at any time, I'll be tired a lot...Hmmm....I'll get headaches and backaches, especially when the baby starts to really form."

He looked lost, "OK, lets start with cravings."

I laughed, "I wont be asking for carrots dipped in chocolate or ice cream. But there will be those times when I'll just have a want for something that we just don't seem to have. Don't worry, you'll catch on."

He nodded, "OK, and mood swings. Can I guess our little chat with the parents yesterday was a taste of it? You seemed level headed then kinda exploded, then got all emotional."

I nodded, "Yes, that'll happen. I remember a really bad case with my sister once. I was visiting and she was six months pregnant. Andy said something and she went off. First she was screaming, then she was crying, then she was all understanding, then she was muttering about his being and ass. All in under like ten minutes."

Punk tensed, "I'll watch what I say."

I looked at him shocked, "What, you think I'll just flip flop around like she did!? Jerk!"

He held his hands up, "Sorry! I didn't mean anything by it!"

I laughed, "I'm just messing with you. I'm not mad, and that's actually a good idea."

He poked my side, causing me to giggle and squirm, "That's not funny Ally! You had be scared!"

I giggled, "So, what's your next question?"

He thought a moment before continuing, "Morning sickness."

I laughed, "Well really I can get sick at anytime. Its due to three things, hormones on the rise, sensitivity to smells and tastes, and just the overall change in the body that can mess us up. Don't worry you'll get used to it."

"Whys it called morning sickness if it can happen at any time?"

I sighed, "It's worse in the morning and slowly starts to settle over the course of the day." I yawned and stretched some. I felt munchy-hungry again. Obviously the bowl of fruit hadn't sated me fully. Getting up I headed into the kitchen. While there I could hear Punk turn the TV on. I rummaged around in the cupboards for a while until I came out with Ramen. Yum...

I quickly heated up the noodles and was opening the seasoning packet I got a little whiff of the chicken and herb smell. I dropped the packet and covered my nose. _OK...maybe just the noodles..._Just the smell of the seasoning made me gag a little, I wasn't about to tamper with taste.

Sitting back down beside Punk, I ate a bite of my plain noodles and looked to see what he was watching. Blade Trinity. I couldn't help but chuckle. Triple H played a vampire in this. I settled down to watch it with him. I had to admit the Blade movies were pretty awesome. Plenty of action and plenty of vampires. My two favorite things! Luckily it had only started about a half hour before and we were still in some pretty awesome scenes.

We were halfway through a fight scene when my phone rang. I jumped. Other then the TV we had been so quiet the sudden noise was unexpected. Katie's theme was playing as a ring tone.

I stood up and walked across the room while answering, "Hey Kat."

"Hey Lyn, so, you break the news to Phil yet?"

I sighed, "Yeah, and we had a fun chat with our parents last night..." Punk turned to look at me in my seat. I shook my head and mouthed 'later'. He turned slowly back to the TV.

"How'd Phil react?"

I sighed, "He was shocked to say the least." I meandered down the hall, "But he didn't freak out really. Stunned to silence for a few good moments...But he's open to learning. Earlier he asked what was to expect."

Katie chuckled, "So, how's your folks take it. I'm sure your dad was right pissed when he heard."

I sighed, "Daddy was so mad. I couldn't believe it. He cocked his shot gun and said he'd blow Phil's head off. But of course, Dad don't shoot 'less I say so." My jaw quivered, "And that's not the half of it. His mom screamed. I mean really screamed. She was trying to be nice after that and say she respected that I made Phil happy, but wished someone other then a girl like me would have her grandkids. Can you believe that? She said she wanted a girl with a normal job and a normal lifestyle to raise her grandkids. I couldn't believe it. I was so upset and...and..." Oh great. I was starting to tear up and get all emotional again.

Katie soothed me, "Calm down Lyn, it's alright. She's just mad that she knows how close you and Phil are. She thinks he's still her little boy. She can't take it he's a grown man who's in love and with a woman he likes. It doesn't matter if his mom likes you or not. It's Phil's opinion."

I smiled and sniffed, "Thanks Katie. You're right. His mom is just mad his affections are going to someone else."

Katie chuckled again, "So what about your mom and his dad?"

I sighed, "Jack was pretty cool about it. He said it was a shock, but he hadn't been all mean about it or called us reckless and stupid. He just said he was waiting for something like this to happen. 'Either a ring or a blessed accident' he said. I was told I had to come out to visit him before I'm too far along to fly or we've got to fly them out here. Jack really is a great guy. Mom...she was understanding, but I've got country folks. She doesn't really like when people have kids out of wedlock. Mama's old fashioned like that. Heck, Mama hardly even wears pants. Only when she rides."

Katie spoke, "Yeah, she seems like the kind. So, how do you guys plan to deal with this? Like how are you going to tell Vince and them?"

I sighed, "We told Vince yesterday when he called about my little forfeit on Monday night. We decided next week I'd vacate my title and announce those who'd be in the tournament for it. Then in a few weeks we'd set up a camera here in Tucson and have me announce everything..."

Katie laughed, "Hey Lyn, you know I love you right?"

I chuckled, "Yes, I already know who's in the tournament. It'll be you, Barbie, Mickie, Beth, Candice, and Melina. The winners will go to a Triple Threat match. Winner takes the title."

Katie chuckled, "Sounds great."

I smiled, "Yeah, I'm lucky Vince likes me as a person or I'd be going through hell with this. But Vince has always been kind to me. So tell me now so I can tell you no, are you girls planning to ever give me a baby shower."

"Awww! No baby shower! Why not?"

I growled, "Because, I just can't stand them. They seem so fluffy and girlish. I couldn't sit through that."

Katie laughed, "Please Lyn, just a little bitty one? You know Barbie would love it and Mickie would beg. I mean I don't mind you saying no and all, but they would love it."

I groaned, "Well...the baby showers usually aren't until the mom is _really_ pregnant, so...I might warm up to it then. Might..."

Katie chuckled, "You better or Barbie would just die." We both laughed and continued talking for quite a long while. Just us two girls, chatting away, talking about anything and everything under the sun. When we hung up I walked out into the living room. A laugh escaped my throat quietly. Punk had fallen asleep, sprawled out on the couch. Sammy had curled up on his chest and was dozing, a low purr coming from his body. On the floor Xavier was laying, dozing in the beam of light coming in from the big window. It was too cute.

Walking up behind the couch I reached a hand down to gently pet Sammy's coat. He made a meowing noise and looked up at me. Holding a finger to my lips I motioned for him to stay quiet. Sammy yawned and settled his head back down. I walked to the end table and scribbled a note down on the pad of paper we always kept there. Why? Random notes or letters explaining why we weren't home. Simple. I wrote that I was across the way at Amelia's.

Quietly I stole from the house and across the lawns to Amelia's. It was around two in the afternoon and I knew she'd be having her afternoon lunch right about now. That's what I was craving. Some good down home southern cooking. Plus I knew she'd have just the recipes that wouldn't make be spend the evening giving tribute to Our Holy Ceramic One.

Knocking on her door I put a smile on when I heard her fussing at Bob that someone was coming and for him to get his lazy butt up. I could just imagine the look on her face when I told her the news. When she opened the door she squealed happily and pulled me into a hug, "Oh my baby! I haven't seen you in ages! You and Phil have been travelin' so much an' you went to Lockport last time! Oh I missed you! Now come in here, we've got lots to talk about!"

I smiled happily and walked inside, "Oh Amelia! I missed you! By the way, whens lunch? Got any good food?"

Amelia smiled and gave me a wink, "Just the food you need. Won't have you throwing up all night."

I looked shocked, "Amelia! Why would you say such a thing?"

Amelia shook her head laughing, "Baby girl you can't keep a thing from me. I could see it in your eyes. So, tell me, when did it happen?"

I smiled and kissed Amelia's cheek, "Can't hide a thing from you can I?"

Amelia shook her head and lead me into the kitchen, "Lunch today, spaghetti. I'll tell you what when I was pregnant with my boys spaghetti was the best thing I ever ate. I could always keep it down and it always agreed. Or at least my recipe did. You see I don't add a ton of spices to the sauce or lather the noodles in butter. Its straight wheat noodles with home made tomato sauce, fresh tomatoes crushed by yours truly and added just a tiny hint of flavor." She dished me out a bowl with a big smile, "Now, tell me if you feel queasy after getting a nice whiff of that and a big spoonful."

I smiled, "OK I know you could tell when I was at the door, but how--"

She interrupted me, "Honey dew I saw RAW last night. I knew right away. You didn't seem as excited or jumpy when escortin' Phil to the ring, and when you had that match with Jillian you threw it away. I could see it in your eyes why you did it. Baby girl, I am an old woman and I know these things. Trust me, when you're my age and your daughter or that sweet neighbor girl you've got is expecting you just know it the first time you see them. Now, I know your mama said to come to her with questions and I'm sure Phil's mama said something similar. But listen here. Don't you go a-callin' or a-cryin' to either of them. Your mom with be too motherly and comforting. His mom will say it's your fault for getting' pregnant. You come to me. I'll give you what ever you need. Oh and you'll need these." She walked over to a big cabinet. Opening it I saw a huge amount of over-the-counter medication and jars of herbs. She looked around before pulling out two bottles. Sitting down at the table she set them in front of me, "One is prenatal vitamins, the other is fish oil capsules. The fish oil helps a lot with morning sickness and hell, when you go to the doctor he'll give you some. Until then, take these. They'll help, really. Also, stay away from fast food. I know you'll really want a burger from time to time, but those grease bombs only lead to a sacrifice to the Mighty White One." All the time she spoke I was eating the spaghetti. It _was_ delicious and not once did I feel queasy by the smell or anything.

Bob came walking in, "Mmmm, I smell spaghetti! Oh, hey there Tria. How's my girl?"

I smiled, "Great, absolutely fine."

Bob looked in the pot, "Ame, you ain't make spaghetti like this since...Tria! You aren't!"

I laughed and nodded slightly, "I am." He ran over and gave me a big bear hug.

When we finally settled down Amelia gave me a glass of water and a fish oil capsule, "Take one now to fend off anything that may occur. Also, keep a complete record of everything." She got up and went to another cabinet, pulling out a journal. Setting it in front of me she said, "Right now we're going to go through all the things that have happened and when they started. Alright?"

I nodded, "Alright." I grabbed a pen and began writing dates. Conception, first bout of morning sickness, first signs of fatigue. I tried to remember every detail and write I all down.

Amelia nodded, "Good, every time something happens write it down. This will help your doctor out. Oh, that reminds me!" She went and grabbed a binder, pulling out a business card, "Call Dr. Zhao. He's just a few years older then me and is a genius. Believe me, you wont find anyone like him. Just mention you know me and he'll willingly agree to work with you. He'll set up the dates and make sure you get all the information you need."

I pocketed the card with a nod and finished off my bowl of spaghetti. When I glanced at the clock I realized I had been there for almost an hour. I wondered then if Punk had awaken or not...Just as I finished the thought someone knocked on the front door. Bob got up to answer and I could hear him welcome the guest heartily and lad them in. Soon I heard a distinct voice. A voice that I had been sure to burn into my memory for ever.

Punk walked in with Bob and sat down at the table with us after giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. He looked at the notebook in curiosity. I giggled, "Amelia's volunteered to help."

Punk smiled, "Thanks Amelia."

Amelia turned to Bob, "I've got Honey dew, you talk with Phil." Bob nodded and lead a confused Punk out of the room.

I blinked, "What just happened?"

Amelia smiled, "As much as I'm an expert on this, Bob is an expert on how to teach men how to deal with everything you're going to go through. Also, something else. Be very careful. Right now you're in the first trimester. Miscarriages occur most frequent here." _Oh snap! I'd been wrong! I didn't know that!_ She continued, "So what you did on RAW was a very wise decision. Some women think, 'oh I wont get hurt' or 'I'll just guard my stomach...' but they're wrong. You've got to be real careful and don't do anything that you even think could cause a miscarriage. Heck don't even drive to often. We don't want another mishap like before." I nodded grimly. No...no we would never want that again.

Later that evening Punk and I finally left Amelia's and walked the short distance to our place. I carried the few things I had acquired and made a mental note to call Dr. Zhao the following day. I took a moment to go over the list of things I'd gotten. One, the vitamin. Two, the fish oil. Three, the journal. Four, the card. Five, a big Tupperware container of the yummy spaghetti. And Six, a huge boost of confidence knowing Amelia was going to be helping me out. Anyway, as I learned early in being her neighbor. Amelia knows best.

**A/N There we go. Yeah this one was just kind of a filler, I just needed something to take up space for a moment. Hope you liked it!**


	26. Explanations

**A/N Alright guys, heres chapter 26. Hope you like it! Oh yeah...why do I keep wanting to forget this? Disclaimer time!I own no wrestlers except X, WWE has dibs on everyone else. Sadly...**

Chapter Twenty-six—Explanations

I was pacing backstage. Nervous and afraid. I was supposed to be getting ready for a match I was supposed to have against Phoenix. But I wasn't. I was dressed in a normal outfit, my wrestling gear forgotten. I was wearing an outfit I would wear any day. Nice, dark blue jeans, a pale blue camisole with a black shrug over it, skater shoes, my hair pulled back into a ponytail, my nails painted black, plain makeup. I was to make my announcement tonight.

I was walking out to the ring, my belt over my shoulder and a sad look on my face. I was supposed to be having a match, or that's what the people of the WWE universe were supposed to think. I dipped into the ring as my music stopped playing.

Lilian handed me the mic she had been using and let me speak, "Ladies and gentlemen, as the same with last week I will not be wrestling." A chorus of 'aww's and 'What!?'s could be heard. I took a deep breath, "I've spoken with my doctor over the past week and he has said that due to my condition I cannot wrestle for a long time. Tonight I am vacated my title, since I can't even wrestle to lose it. I've decided there will be a tournament for it. I've spoken with Mr. McMahon and he agrees with me. Tonight there will be three women's matches. Kelly Kelly against Candice Michelle, Beth Phoenix against Katie Lea Burchill, and Mickie James against Melina. The three winners will go onto a Triple Threat match next week. The first one to get a pin is your new Women's Champion." The crowd applauded. At least they liked the idea. I dipped out of the ring and walked back up the ramp. While walking, a tiny tear fell from my eye...This was my second reign coming to an end because of something I couldn't control. I've never really been able to fight for my right to keep my title or to prove why I deserved the belt.

Walking backstage I sighed. In a few weeks I'd be explaining why I was giving it up...Giving almost everything up...While I walked into the divas locker room a short...annoying...bitchy...ugh...

"Why the hell am I not in the tournament!? Huh!? You getting' back at me for everything!"

I shook my head, "Layla, not now. You're not in it because I don't like you, you're not in it because there was only room for six girls and you recently held the title. Layla, please, just not now."

She wasn't taking no for an answer, "No! We are talking about this now! I want to know what your problem with me is! Why are all your little friends in the matches? Why not me?"

I sighed and went to grab my bag. I was getting a major headache and was starting to feel queasy. Layla wasn't helping...I just shook my head, "Layla, please, not now. I need to get back to the hotel."

Layla grabbed me as I tried to leave, "No damn it! You aren't leaving until you kick someone out and let me in!"

I cringed slightly and paled, "Layla, let me go. I've got to get back to the hotel. I have to get some sleep before my flight tomorrow and I've got a doctors appointment Tuesday evening."

Layla barked a laugh, "You aren't sick so shut up! You're just giving the world an excuse as to why you don't want to fit to lose a title you don't deserve!"

Oh I lost it there, "Damn it Layla I'm pregnant now let me go so I can get back to the hotel and get something to eat before I have to call my Obstetrician to confirm my damn appointment for tomorrow evening!"

Layla was taken aback, "You little liar..." I was glaring. She then gasped, "You're serious."

I shook my arm from her grasp, "Yes, now keep your mouth shut about it. I've got to go. If you run into Phil, tell him I'm at the hotel." I shouldered my bag and left the locker room. I almost ran down the hall and out the back door so I could get to my rental.

Driving away I felt a sudden shock hit me. Oh...shit...I had just told Layla I was _pregnant!_ She wasn't supposed to know! Oh great...I pulled into the hotel's parking lot in a haze. I took a few deep breaths before I stepped out into chilly Seattle air. Pulling my thin jacket closer around me I made the short walk into lobby. I ignored everyone in the room and was thankful when they ignored me as well. I headed straight to the elevator and pushed the button, hoping no one would stop it and climbed in. But of course, me being the luckiest person alive, someone does stop it.

I shuffled to the far side of the elevator as the person walked in. I almost sighed in relief when it was someone I knew and liked. Kane walked in and stood beside me.

I gave him a little smile, "Hey Glenn."

Kane turned to me, "Hey X. I've got a question. People were saying this whole stuff about some medical condition is all fake."

I heaved a sigh, "It's not. I'm not sick or dying or anything, I'm just...well it's complicated."

Kane raised an eyebrow, "Try me."

I heaved another big sigh, "Well...when I say complicated I mean it."

He laughed and gave me a smirk, "Try me. I'm not afraid."

I chewed my lip, "You can't tell anyone at all. Promise me Glenn."

He held his hands up in surrender, "Promise! I promise!"

I smiled, "Glenn...I'm sorta...Pregnant." Kane gave me a 'you've got to be shitting me' look. I only nodded, "Yeah..."

He shrugged, "Mind I ask how far on?"

I smirked, "A month tonight."

Kane gave me a little smile, "Well, I mean I know it's not the greatest thing because of your job and all, but congrats."

I smiled at him one last time before the doors opened on my floor, "Thanks Glenn." Stepping out of the elevator I walked down to the room Punk and I shared. The first thing I did was go straight for my phone I'd left in my bag. Sitting down I called Dr. Zhao, who had actually been ready to agree to be my doctor, to talk about my upcoming appointments.

I jumped slightly when I heard the door open. I hadn't realized how long I'd been on the phone with Dr. Zhao. With a smile I bid the good man goodbye, "Yes, of course Doctor. I'll see you tomorrow. Alright, good bye." I flipped my phone shut.

Punk walked up to me and pulled me into a hug. After a quick kiss he smiled, "So, what'd the good doctor want?"

I smiled, "Just to talk about my appointments and such." Over the past week I had definitely warmed up to the fact I was gong to be a mom. Yeah, I didn't like the idea of revealing to the world that little fact, but other then that...I was pretty OK with it. I had figured that I had plenty of help from plenty of people and there was always someone there who I could talk to about anything.

Punk smirked, "And any big news?"

I smiled brightly, "Tonight I am officially one month pregnant. Dr. Zhao also said that in a few weeks we can schedule for a sonogram." He looked confused out of his mind. I laughed, "You know, they put the jelly on the mom's stomach and use the machine to see what the baby looks like or hear the heartbeat." The fact that it took him almost a full minute to realize what the heck I meant was freaking hilarious.

I left his embrace and walked into the little kitchen to pull a bottle of ginger ale. Punk moved to lay out on the bed with a heavy flop. Sitting on the small counter I downed a nice gulp, "So, how'd your match go? I'm sorry I was talking with Zhao and I was concentrated on my appointments."

Punk merely shrugged, "Double count out."

I looked confused, "But I thought you were gonna win because Regal got a count out?"

He shook his head, "I went for a cross body, but I hit my head and was out of it too long to get back in the ring."

I made a dash to sit by him on the bed, "Are you alright?"

He chuckled, "Fine, I stopped by the medics for a moment to grab a couple Tylenol. I'm fine."

I smiled and set my drink on the bedside table. Stretching out beside him I smiled, "Good. Now It's late, let's get some sleep." The last few words were mumbled as I quickly and suddenly slipped off into sleep...

I didn't know what time it was when I came awake. All I knew was there was a hollow, empty feeling in my stomach. Carefully I slipped out of the bed, trying not to awaken Punk as I did so. I padded quietly to the quaint little fridge that I had stocked lightly with foods. I knew that I'd probably travel far less for my appetite was beginning to grow greatly. Especially since hotel room service was only available until so late and their fridges too small for much.

Grabbing a spare apple I perched on a low counter and munched away on the piece of fruit. I enjoyed the apple then as I was about to go back to bed I eyed the fridge and thought, _It's fruit...One more wouldn't hurt..._With that I grabbed a second apple and hopped with back onto the counter, munching away with a happy little grin. I had to admit, I could detect all the different tastes in the apples. How they no longer seemed the same and how both had a unique flavor.

I gazed down at my still flat stomach and spoke in a whisper, "Good job you, the flavors are much more yummy now." I never heard the bed groan and I never heard the silent walk. All I did hear was the low chuckle from a figure leaning on the door frame. My head snapped up to look at a smirking Punk. I stuck my tongue out at him, "I was hungry."

Punk chuckled again, "Not what I was laughing at."

I gave him a mini glare, "Bite me. Things taste different."

He laughed and walked over to the counter in front of me, "Bite? Gladly."(Bad boy! Hahaha) He leaned in close to me and pressed his face into the crook of my neck, kissing the base of my throat. His beard tickled and I squirmed slightly. He chuckled and with one quick, careful movement he hoisted me up bridal style.

I giggled, "Dare you to try that in about seven to eight months."

He smirked, "I'll still be able to lift you as if you weigh little to nothing. Just watch." We both laughed as he carried me back to the bed. Together we laid back down. I snuggled close to his warm form with a smile as I slipped back into a happy sleep.

**-A Month later-**

"Yes Phil...No! Never. Phil ca-Yes Amelia has taken perfect care of me...No, Zhao says everyth-Yes, of course I am...Phil, can I ta-I told you yes!...Phil ca-...Ye-Phil! Can I please talk?" I had been on the phone with Punk for not two minutes before the third degree started up. After I had vacated my title things got busy for him. McMahon had excused me from anything outside of Monday nights and this particular week he'd excused me from that. Punk however, was busy. For two weeks we'd seen each other three or four days at most. He'd been given many house shows and autograph signings and conferences and not a single one I attended. Punk and I hadn't spoken in a couple days and I don't think I'd ever heard him sound so worried. He was barely letting me get more then a quick sentence in. To make matters worse there was currently a small camera crew set up in the living room and setting up for my explanation.

"Sorry Ally."

I smiled, "It's alright. Yes, I'm perfectly fine. Zhao says everything is going perfectly fine. We've scheduled for my first ultrasound photo in two weeks. Stop worrying!"

"Sorry...I just worry about you. I know you've got Amelia, Bob, Sammy and Xavier, I just hate that I'm not there."

I smiled softly, "It's all fine don't worry Phil. All is fine. I promise you'll be here for everything major. I'm not about to let Vince hold onto you while I sit here. Phil I--"

"Ms. Johnson. We're ready for you in here." I heard a man call from the living room.

I sighed, "Phil, I've got to go. They need me for the explanation video. I'll call you later."

"Alright, I love you Ally."

I smiled, "I love you too Phil." With that I shut my phone and set it on the bedside table. I walked out into the living room. I almost lost it. Ready!? Ready for me!? They had our recliner situated with a pale cream/pink blanket draped over it. They had set it up to make it look like a woman's chair and had placed a couple throw pillows in the seat

I twitched and turned to the main guy, "Is this a joke?" My voice was low and bit through the hair.

He actually flinched, "No, we thought it suited the occasion more."

I turned on him and raised a hand to his throat. They just pushed the 'bitch' button. I was two months pregnant, a woman, and had a headache, but I was still a strong woman and I knew I could still kick that bastard's ass, "Do I look like the kind of woman who sits on pale cream blankets with cute little throw pillows?"

One of the other crewmen came up, "Hey! Let him go! Ma'am! He's turning blue!"

I released my grip and turned to the other man, "You men are idiots. You're the camera crew. I've not once even worn pink. You think I'll let it decorate my home." Turning to the chair I took away the blankets and pillows and sat down. I then turned to the head guy, "Sorry..."

He nodded and breathed deeply. I could read terror in his eyes every time he looked my way. Settling into the chair I readied for them to shoot the clip that would be played in a few hours on the Titan-Tron for everyone to see.

The man nodded to me, "3...2...1..." He pointed at me and I saw the little red light come on.

I took a deep breath, "Ladies and gentlemen. A month ago I vacated my Women's Championship due to a medical condition. Due to this condition I can't be there in person to explain my reasons to you. This past day I was cleared to explain." I took another deep breath, "Although it is uncommon for this to happen to a Diva it has happened to me. I'm pregnant." I blushed slightly. I couldn't believe I was just announcing this to the word. I couldn't believe it at all. Taking another breath I continued, "It's no doubt who the father is. The superstar I've been romantically tied to for quite some time, CM Punk. As of now I am two months along. I can promise you though, whenever I get the chance, I will visit you all." I gave one last smile before the camera man nodded and stopped the recording.

That night I watched RAW and watched my explanation. The crowd was almost silent. Some 'aw'ed, some cried out in some form. None of it mattered. What mattered now is I was no longer hiding anything from anyone. Everyone important to me now knew the truth. My fans new. Other wrestlers who I never told knew. Secrets out...Lovely...

**A/N There you go. I know, kinda short. OK just to make her pregnancy move along quicker I'm going to do 3 chapters. Each will highlight certain events in each trimester. Just fyi for later. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	27. Highlights

**A/N I know I said i'd make her pregnancy three chapters long and all...buuuut, I'm cuttin' it down to one, highlightling just the main components. But I'll try to make it a good read anyway. Also, I own no one, blah blah blah. Whatever!**

Chapter Twenty-seven—Highlights

**-Week Ten. First Sonogram-**

I was sitting in one of the doctor's office while the nurse set up the sonogram machine, on the phone. I hated when this happened and so far it had happened twice. Zhao's only free moment was in the late afternoon on a Tuesday. Sucked! I was talking on the phone with Punk who was driving back as fast as the speed limits would allow...and then some. I did feel bad though. He had wrestled hard the previous night in two matches because he was the 'surprise opponent' against Knox, which pissed me off, and had already had a nasty match with Orton to begin with. Vince was such an ass sometimes...

"Ally, I'm almost there, really."

I smiled, "Don't worry, you've got a few more minutes before Zhao gets in here."

"Alright. Hey I just took the exit, I'll be there ten minutes tops."

I sighed, "Alright. I'll see you in a few." I set my phone aside and the nurse smiled.

She gave me a little wink, "Busy man?"

I smiled and nodded, "You've got no idea. He travels every weekend."

She looked interested, "Oh really? Why?" I could tell just by looking at her she wasn't one to judge or the likes, so I told her. I told her what Punk did and what I did before taking pregnancy leave. She thought it was amazing how a couple could stay sane while one travels nonstop and they only see each other so many days a week.

The nurse and I continued talking for the next few minutes before my doctor walked in with the famous white coat on and clipboard. He had a smile on his face, "Good afternoon Ms. Johnson, I'm guessing Mr. Brooks will be here soon?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah, any minute hopefully."

Dr. Zhao nodded, "Well, I'll let it be your call since I don't have an appointment right away after this, would you like to wait just a touch longer to wait for him to get here?"

I gave him an appreciative nod, "If you're sure it's alright. Phil was mad enough he couldn't have just stayed home this weekend and be here when the appointment was scheduled." The good doctor nodded and just went back to making sure everything was absolutely ready.

Around five minutes later the door opened and a nurse lead Punk in, "Here you are sir." Punk sighed, "Thanks." He came up to me and frowned, "Sorry I wasn't here sooner."

I smiled and kissed his cheek, "It's nothing, Zhao was kind enough to wait so you wouldn't get here halfway through or anything." Zhao just smiled and fired up the sonogram, "Well, lets get a first look at the baby." He squeezed some of that chilly gel onto my exposed abdomen and set the receptor down, "First thing you'll hear is a heartbeat. It'll seem fast to you, but that's natural." Moving the receptor around a bit we finally heard it. A fast little thumping. Zhao smiled, "That's the baby, and the heartbeat sounds healthy. Now if you look." He turned the monitor towards us and pointed to the screen, "You might be able to see it, but right here..." He pointed to a little quarter sized dot on the screen, "That's the baby. Also, your baby is no longer considered an embryo. You've gone from embryonic stage to the fetal stage. Congratulations, the baby is now officially a fetus."

I let out a little shocked like gasp. That was my baby. That little bitty thing. I turned to Punk who just seemed shocked into silence and whispered, "That's your baby." This seemed to really hit him. I could just see it in his eyes. Now he really, really understood he was in fact going to be a dad. Zhao pressed a few keys and smiled, "Alright, the first picture of your little one will be printed off in just a second. I'll be right back." He left us in the room.

Finally, Punk found words, "Our baby..." He looked down at me. I could see the sudden blooming of love in his eyes.

I smiled, "Yes Phil, our baby." Zhao returned with a six by six inch photo of the baby. Taking the picture and giving our thanks Punk and I left the hospital in high spirits. That appointment seemed to really set the path for the next few months.

**-Week 14. Parental Visits-**

I was sitting at home, relaxing, thanking God it was a Thursday. It was around noon and I was, but wasn't, looking forward to the following actions. Today was going to be a big day. At three I had another appointment with Dr. Zhao, but before that Punk would be getting home with a certain two people in tow. One I could stand, the other I loathed entirely. His parents were coming to visit. No biggy right? Wrong! His mom was always calling me and talking to me about the baby, now I had to deal with her for two weeks at my house! Oh...fun...

While I laid there stewing I heard Punk's car pull in and doors open, then slam shut. I small smile spread over my lips. At least I had Punk and Jack to keep Jessica off my back. When the three walked in I stood up slowly with a smile, "Jack, Jessica." I gave Punk's dad a hug and he hugged me back with a smile. I gave Jessica a smile.

She gave me a tight smile, "Hello Xaltria, how's the baby?"

I smiled, "Healthy, in fact I've got another appointment with my doctor in a couple hours for another sonogram." Punk smiled and walked over, kissing the top of my head, before meandering pointlessly into the kitchen.

Jack smiled, "Glad I could come out and see you. You'll be sure to keep some miles saved for after the baby is born, right?"

I smiled, "Absolutely Jack, you know I love seeing you."

Jessica cleared her throat, "So, have you thought of any names for the child yet? Maybe something classic like Maria or Cathleen, maybe Andrew or John."

I shrugged, "I haven't given a name any thought. Not to mention, no offense of course, I've never liked classic names. I mean I grew up with a different name and I loved it."

Punk came out with a bottle of Pepsi in his hands and a glass of orange juice for me. I smiled and took the glass thankfully before sitting back down. Punk spoke to his mom, "I agree with Ally on that, classic names seem boring."

Jessica didn't like that, "You've got a classic name, Phil! You're named Phillip and that's a lovely name. Do you not like it?" Punk just turned away and rolled his eyes.

I smiled, "I like the name Phil, but I wouldn't name my kid it. Jessica, I love classic names, but wouldn't name my kid with something like Anthony or Danielle."

Jessica just sighed, "But didn't you find life hard with a name like Xaltria?"

I laughed, "Not at all. I made me stand out in a crowd. Plus, I loved correcting people on pronunciation and spelling. It made things a little more interesting." Jessica seemed to give in with that. Punk lead his parents back to the guest room and let them settle in before walking back out to me.

He leaned over the back of the couch with a smirk, "Will you and my mom ever get along?"

I pretended to put some thought into it before flatly saying, "No. Well, if she stops trying to make it seem like I don't know what I'm doing, then...wait...nope. I don't think I could ever actually get along with your mother. I respect her because she knows stuff I may need, but still."

Punk chuckled and gave my cheek a kiss, "Well we've got a couple hours until the appointment, what would like to do?"

"I'm hungry." Was the first thing that came out of my mouth. Punk laughed, "How about the four of us go out to lunch? Maybe you and Mom will stay off each other's throats if we're in public." I laughed and nodded.

Ten minutes later the four of us were driving out to nearby Golden Corral. Yum! Talk about delicious! We enjoyed a nice lunch...well...when Jessica wasn't telling me what to and not to eat. I knew that already...Thank you Ms. Know-It-Fucking-All...

Around two o'clock we left the restaurant and dropped off Jessica and Jack at the house. Together Punk and I drove to the hospital. I was buzzing in anticipation. That time I'd be able to really see my baby.

Walking into the doctor's office I perched on the table with a big grin. Punk chuckled, "Excited?"

I was bouncing with a smile, "Yes! Zhao says he'll even be able to tell if it's a boy or a girl. Oh! I'm so excited!"

Just then Zhao walked in with a smile, "Well good afternoon Xaltria, Phil." He gave each of us a smile and a nod. I smiled at the good doctor. Zhao turned on the sonogram and nodded to me, "Lay back."

Leaning back in the chair I pulled my shirt up to reveal my abdomen. Zhao squeezed some of the gel onto my stomach and set the receptor down. After a moment of moving it around we could hear the heartbeat, "Theres the heartbeat...And if you look..." He pointed to the screen, "You can see the baby. It's around three and a half inches long, and if you want, your baby isn't modest so I can tell whether it's a boy or a girl."

I looked at the screen and almost cried out in joy. There was my baby. Shock overcame me. Still so tiny, but seemingly so big. I turned to Punk, "Well Phil, you decide. Know now, or later?"

Punk gave me a smile, "You're really asking me?" I just nodded. He took a breath, "Well, I'd kill to know...but why don't we wait? It'll be more of a surprise then."

I laughed, "Alright, we'll wait."

Zhao smiled, "Many couples say that. Now let's print out the second picture of your baby and you two can be on your way." He typed a few keys and stood up, "I'll be right back."

As he left Punk turned to me, "Are you sure you don't want to know?"

I smiled, "I want to know more then anything, but I think I can wait a few more months." We just laughed.

Zhao came back in with the photo and a rag for me to wipe my stomach. He handed the picture to Punk, "I'll see you two again in a while. Call me if anything happens you aren't sure of. Oh, and give Amelia my love."

I smiled, "Yes Dr. Zhao. Goodbye." Together Punk and I left with smiles on our faces. I was riding on high. Well, until Punk's mother called. She had to know every little detail. Hell, she really messed life up for me when later that evening she got a hold of the picture and told me it was a boy. Thanks Jessica...Thank you so much...Bitch...

**-Week 19. It moved!-**

I was in our bedroom getting ready for the day. I pulled on my undergarments and a loose tank top and went to grab a pair of jeans when I felt it. I weird, wiggle like feeling. I almost screamed...Wait...I did scream!

Punk came running in, "Ally! What's wrong?" I was almost jumping up and down. A big grin was on my face and a seriously confused look on his.

Grabbing his hand I put it on my stomach, "Feel that?" I held his hand there until I felt the weird wiggle again. Punk smiled and let out a shocked breath. I'd been showing slightly for about two weeks by then, but not once had the baby moved.

I smiled up at him and he smiled down at me. Punk pressed his lips to my forehead and pulled me into his arms. We stood there together for what felt like forever until the phone rang and interrupted us.

I spent the next hour and a half talking to my mom. She and I hadn't spoken in a few days and she felt like she had missed the whole pregnancy, heck she sounded like she even missed the birth. But hey, she's my mom and I love her.

**-Week 26. You can be so stupid...-**

I was laying on the couch with my feet propped up on a couple pillows. It was a Friday night and Smackdown was starting. I had switched to Smackdown in June because in the draft Punk got switched to Smackdown. Not too bad actually.

That night Edge, who had remained on Smackdown, was having his Cutting Edge and guess who was the guest. Couldn't think? Wait? You said Punk? Exactly! Edge had Punk as a guest and I could tell something was going to go down.

About half way through the show Edge's music played and he came out. God I hated him...He was such an ass! And everything he put Jeff Hardy through was fucked up. I knew Hardy as an acquaintance and he was such a nice guy to me. Anyway, I was just remembering why Punk was coming out. Oh yeah...Punk had started out on Smackdown beating Edge. Each week since he's beaten Edge. I chuckled. Edge was such a sore loser. He can't let someone beat him without getting all bitchy about it.

I turned back to the TV. Edge was getting into the ring with his mic, "Ladies and gentlemen, tonight on the Cutting Edge I'm going to expose a man who thinks this winning streak of his is putting him on top of the world! Well, I'll let you in on a little secret. CM Punk isn't all he's cracked up to be. Now, before I get carried away, let's bring him out here!"

Punk's music played and he came out, not looking too happy and glaring at Edge. When he got into the ring and got a mic, he looked ready to kill Edge. Edge smirked, "Welcome to, the Cutting Edge, CM Punk. Now I've brought you out here to confront you about all your so-called wins and a couple other things."

Punk smirked, "So-called wins? I'm pretty sure they are wins. I have in fact pinned you a few times you know."

Edge twitched, "All luck. I bet the next match you have you wont win! Just watch. Now, there's something else I wanted all these people to realize. I want to know, Punk, how does it feel knowing you ruined someone's career?"

Punk looked confused, "What are you talking about, Edge?"

Edge smirked, "I'm talking about this. Ladies and gentlemen, lets take you back about six months." He pointed to the Titan-tron.

I was fixed in curiosity. Then I got pissed. Seriously pissed. Oh the screen Edge was playing a dramatized version of the announcement I had made about being pregnant. When the clip ended Punk looked ready to kill.

Edge was smirking, "So, how does it feel knowing you're the cause behind her retirement? Huh? I'm sure it was an accident. I mean I understand X and you were a cozy couple, but really? I mean I really thought X was smarter then that."

Punk glared at Edge before saying, "What retirement? As far as I know, X wants to come back. Oh and by the way, this is for insulting X." WHAM! Punk gave Edge a nasty punch to the jaw. That started it all. Punk and Edge went at it in the ring for a while until Show came running out. He got into the ring and pulled Punk off Edge.

I held a hand over my mouth and watched. Punk struggled against the mountain like man that was Show. Edge started to beat on him, "Your dad is an idiot sometimes...you know that right?" I chuckled when I felt the baby move and kick in response. Yes I was worried, but all superstars took a beating every now and again.

When Punk got home the next day I couldn't help but laugh at him. Granted he wasn't really hurt from the little fight and beating, but he did have a nice shiner. He really could be stupid sometimes...

**-Week 33. Perfection-**

Punk had tied a bandanna around my eyes. I knew he'd been working on the nursery whenever he'd been home but Mr. Smart-Ass had forbidden me from peeking until he was done and finished. I had the urge to peek every now and again, but something told me not to. Something told me it'd be better as a surprise.

I was standing in the hallway with a grin, "Can I take the bandanna off yet?"

"Nope." I could hear him open the door to the room that had been my old office, but I had relinquished the room to become a nursery. Punk took my hand and pulled me into the room. I could smell freshly dried paint. It was actually a nice smell. I knew most pregnant women had issues with certain smells, but this smelled pretty OK to me.

Punk came up behind me and undid the bandanna. I was shocked into silence. The room was a pale green, a perfect color since we didn't know if it was a boy or girl. I wouldn't believe Jessica when she said it'd be a boy, I would refuse such thoughts, even if I didn't care, boy or girl I'd love the baby with all my heart. There was a nice little crib situated in a corner with a classic mobile hanging over it. There were a few pictures on the walls and a cute shelf with baby books on it. In another corner there was a nice little rocking chair. It looked like a nursery right out of the movies. It was perfect.

I turned to Punk with a smile, "You know, for someone who can be a real SOB and a serious punk at times, you really know how to do this kind of stuff."

Punk chuckled, "Internet and research, a couple chick flicks I made myself watch. Yeah, not to mention I got brave and called your dad and asked him what I should have done."

I smiled up at him, "That takes some balls."

He nodded, "Yes it did..." I smiled and walked over to the crib. I reached in and pulled out an old stuffed animal. It was a dalmatian, worn with a little stain.

I turned to Punk, "Where did you get this?" It was a stuffed animal I'd had since I was a toddler, named Ace. He'd been my security blanket until I was about nine.

Punk smirked, "When I called your dad he sent over that and this..." He went and grabbed a something out of the closet. I almost cried. In his hands was a pale sage green blanket with little sheep on it. It was my baby blanket from when I was a baby. I took the blanket before setting the dalmatian and the blanket in the crib and wrapping my arms around Punk.

I couldn't believe he'd gone through so much trouble. He trained and worked out three days a week, wrestled almost every Friday, traveled constantly, yet still had time to make the nursery completely and absolutely perfect! I couldn't believe it.

I smiled up at Punk, "It's perfect."

He smiled, "Yeah, I thought you'd think so."

I sighed, "I can't believe you were able to do all this. I mean you've got so much to do and you can get so busy, but you still did all this."

Punk gave me a little grin, "Hey, anything for you." We spent the rest of the afternoon going over the nursery. I refused to leave the room. I absolutely loved it and I just knew the baby would too.

**-Week 39. Soon-**

Punk and I were sitting in the doctor's office. We were in a conversation with Zhao. He wanted to be sure we knew what was going to happen in a about a week or sooner. He wanted to be sure we had everything possible that we needed. He was also worried about the animals. He knew animals usually knew when to be gentle, but he wanted to be absolutely sure that we at least kept a close eye on the baby when Xavier was in the room and to be sure to bring the baby in if it showed any signs of possible allergic reactions to the dander.

I blinked, "But no one in my family is allergic to any animals, same with Phils."

Zhao nodded, "True, but let me say this, my good friend had a baby girl. Parents both blond and blue eyed, the baby was a brown hair, brown eyed. You can never really know. Some traits are dormant in a certain generation or so then resurface. Just keep an eye open." Punk and I nodded.

Together we left and went home. I was tired and wanted a nice long nap. In bed I couldn't help but think quietly in my mind, _Soon...Soon..._

**OMG! I know this chapter took me ages and I'm soooo sorry about that! Please forgive me! I've been really sick recently and I haven't had the stamina to write more then a few sentences at a time.**


	28. Congratulations

**A/N OK glad I could get this one up sooner! Yeah last chapter took a while because I had to do some research and all. Well, here you go!**

Chapter Twenty-Eight—Congratulations

I'd had two false labors already and I was actually losing my patience. This child was toying with me...It had it's father's twisted sense of humor...Currently I was climbing into bed while Punk finished up with a shower.

I glanced over into a corner of the room where there was an overnight suitcase. I then looked down at my rather enlarged stomach with a little glare, "Don't mess with me tonight...I feel like actually sleeping."

"Do I want to know?" I turned over to see Punk with a towel around his waist and a little smirk on his lips.

I shook my head, "I want to sleep tonight. I was telling _your _child not to mess with me tonight."

He laughed, "Oh so when it messes with you or annoys you it's my child?"

I smiled and nodded, resting my head back down on the pillow, "Learn to live with the fact." He laughed. After he pulled on some shorts, Punk climbed in beside me. We nestled down together, my back to his chest. Punk rested a hand around my stomach, making me smile. He gave my neck a little peck before mumbling a 'goodnight'. I smiled and returned the mumble.

I remembered waking up for a vague moment with a weird feeling of discomfort around one in the morning. I couldn't pinpoint the feeling, it was this weird pressure like feeling. At first I thought it was the baby moving or turning. Shrugging the discomfort off, I rested back into the pillow beneath my head and the comfort of the bed, willing myself into sleep.

The next time I woke up I remembered it for sure. This time there was a sharper feeling and it shook me from any sleep. I sat up straight and thought for a split second before shaking Punk awake, "Phil, Phil. Damn it man wake up!"

He snuffled and groaned as he woke up, "What's wrong?"

I took a breath, "Phil, it's time, this time I'm sure of it." That woke him up. We were out of bed as quickly as we could. Punk grabbed the suitcase and the cars keys while helping me out to the car. One our way to the hospital Punk called Zhao. Luckily Zhao was already at the hospital because another patient of his had just had a baby around midnight. In the car my contractions began to come a little more frequently and with more power.

When we got to the hospital Punk had to practically support my weight with each contraction to keep me from falling. A nurse brought out a wheel chair for me and she took me back to the maternity ward. Another nurse made Punk stay because here was paperwork to fill out.

Dr. Zhao came in as the nurses were situating me in the birthing chair. After checking everything out Zhao looked up to me, "Well, this time it's definitely not a false alarm. So far you're dilated at three and a half centimeters. I know you'll want to push, but don't until I say so."

I nodded and clenched my fists with another contraction. Punk walked in and came to my side. Zhao looked up at him, "Oh, hello Phil. I want to tell you something. Whatever she says ignore. Every woman I've helped give birth will scream at the father like no tomorrow. If it's not a compliment, ignore it." I laughed. Punk chuckled and nodded. We talked for a while about what was happening and what was to be expected.

After some time Zhao looked up at me, "OK, Lyn, you're fully dilated, I'm going to need you to push. OK?" I nodded. I was already a little frazzled from the contractions and starting to mentally curse Punk. Zhao smiled, "Good, now, push." I did as I was told without hesitation. It felt normal and natural like I had done it a million times...Oh dear God...A million times? OK maybe just a few times before...I pity the woman who has more then like six or seven kids. Hell I could never have more then like, three.

"OK, good, c'mon Lyn, push." Thankfully Zhao sounded completely calm and totally relaxed because I sure as hell wasn't. But, being a good patient I did as I was told. I pushed with all my might, hoping to get this over with quickly. Zhao was concentrating, "Alright, so far so good Lyn." He looked up at me, "Come on, you can do it. A strong woman like yourself. Now, push."

This time when I pushed I actually reached out, grabbed Punk by his shirt collar and glared at him, "I should kill you for this! You bastard!" Zhao chuckled, "Ignore it, she doesn't mean it." "TO HELL WITH THAT! I DO MEAN IT!" Nurses were chuckling.

When I released Punk's shirt he actually looked scared for a moment. Before opening his hand for me, "Here, at least you can't choke me and I've hand worst then a broken hand." I could tell Zhao was trying his best not to laugh. With a little grimace I took Punk's hand. Each time I pushed I seriously squeezed. Once Punk had to change hands because we could've sworn we heard something pop or snap. Hahaha!

Zhao looked up at me, "We can see the head, a couple good pushes and you can officially call yourself a mother." I sighed in relief, I couldn't think of how much more of that I could take. Zhao nodded, "Alright, push _hard_." I nodded and gave one BIG push and a little cry of anguish. I squeezed Punk's hand so hard I swear I heard him give a little whine. Zhao nodded, "Good, c'mon, one more big one." I breathed heavily but pushed as hard as I could. I was about to curse out Punk again when I heard it. Crying. Zhao turned to nurses and muttered a few commands that they leaped into. One returned with a towel, another with what looked like a bowl of water.

Zhao looked up at me with a grin, "Lyn, Phil, congratulations, it's a baby girl." The first that crossed my mind was _Girl..._Then..._TAKE THAT JESSICA! IT'S NOT A BOY! IT'S A GIRL! _After Zhao quickly cleaned off the baby he handed her gently to me, "Meet your daughter."

I smiled and looked down at the baby. My baby. I looked up at Punk who was looking down at his daughter with a look of absolute amazement. I gave him a smile, "Isn't she perfect? She's your daughter, Phil. Your baby girl."

Punk smiled, "She's so tiny." He then pressed his lips to my forehead. I could almost laugh at the scene. It seemed like something coming right out of a classical movie.

I looked down at my daughter and smiled, "Hello Haelah..." I had definitely decided on that name after I'd had a dream of a sweet little fan girl at an autograph signing telling me her name was Haelah. She said it was like Kayla, but with an H. I fell in love with the name instantly.

Zhao walked up, "Haelah? You've named her?"

I smiled and nodded, "Haelah Rhett Brooks." I turned my face up to Punk. He couldn't tear his eyes off the child in my arms.

Zhao smiled, "A beautiful name. Now, may I take her so we can weigh her and be positive she is perfectly healthy." I nodded and, although I didn't want to, I handed over my daughter. The second she was fully out of my arms the baby, who had been quiet, started to cry. That touched my heart. Zhao took her away and a nurse came up to me. She helped me up and we went to get cleaned up. I got word that Haelah was a healthy baby girl at seven pounds, nine ounces, born at eight o'clock on the dot the morning of the thirteenth of December.

After I was cleaned up laying in a hospital bed Zhao came carrying a small bundle in his arms with a nurse following, "Hello Lyn, we want to see is Haelah will feed." He handed me my daughter and turned to the nurse, "Lyn, Abigail will instruct you on breast feeding, I would, but a patient just came in with an emergency."

I nodded, "Of course." I turned to Abigail as Zhao left, "Hi."

Abigail smiled, "Hello Lyn, she is a beautiful baby girl." We both looked at my daughter who was looking around, blinked slowly. She had a little tuft of hair on her head that I could tell was the same brown as her parents. Her eyes were a dark brown color, but I knew lots of babies were born with gray blue eyes or brown. I knew their eye color would change though, and I was personally praying her eyes would turn the same hazel color to match that of her father's.

Abigail walked me through the steps and we both soon learned Haelah was a natural. The nurse said that sometimes babies wouldn't suckle or would just refuse, but Haelah was definitely a good girl. Abigail brought a portable crib into the room and set it beside my bed, telling me when Haelah was done I could either call in a nurse or, if I wished, I could try to set her in the crib myself. Yeah...I did neither...I held onto Haelah and rocked her gently back and forth as she slipped into a sleep.

I was gazing down at her until the door opened. My first instinct made me hold Haelah closer, until I saw it was only Punk. He'd taken a quick trip back to the house to get a couple things. He had a couple bags with him and a little smile on his face.

I grinned, "Shhh, she's asleep." Punk smiled and set the bags quietly down on the floor beside the bed. He propped himself on the bedside carefully and reached over a hand to gently stroke his daughter's head.

Punk looked up to me, "I just went and grabbed a footsie for when you two are allowed to come home, which Zhao said should be soon since Haelah is healthy and you're in fine condition. He said either this evening or at latest tomorrow morning. I also called my parents, your parents, and Amelia, I knew she'd want to know."

I smiled and nodded, "Good, I want Haelah to see her new home as soon as possible." The baby in my arms squirmed slightly and made a little whine. I started to rock her again, "Shhh Haelah, it's alright." I cooed to the baby in a calm voice. Haelah soon calmed down.

Around five o'clock that evening Zhao came in. I had been sleeping. Zhao shook me awake gently, "Lyn, Lyn, wake up."

I opened my eyes and sat up slowly, "Dr. Zhao...Something wrong?" I jolted awake, "Is Haelah alright?"

Zhao patted my shoulder, "Haelah is fine. In fact she's ready to go home. If you'd please Phil has a pair of clothes here for you."

I sighed in relief and went to get out of bed. My abdomen and...uh...nether-regions...were sore, but nothing I couldn't power through. I saw the clothes on the chair beside the hospital bed. I grabbed the clothes and pulled them on. I had to give Punk his props, it was a pretty OK outfit for after giving birth. A tank top with a fitted bra and a pair of sweats with flip flops. Hey, it may have been December, but this is Arizona we're talking about here. There's no such thing as cold. I was just finished getting ready to go when a nurse walked in with a wheel chair.

I grinned, "Everything ready to go?"

She nodded, "Your husband has signed you out and we've been speaking with him for the past few minutes about everything that needed to be done."

I twitched but smiled, "Phil and I aren't married."

She frowned slightly, "Oh...Well, come on." Oh I hated people like that...What? Just because Punk and I had a baby out of wedlock means we're bad people? Bitch...I sat down in the chair and she handed me Haelah. She did it gently but I could see in her eyes she wanted nothing more then to find someone else to touch my child. Oh...I didn't like that. I looked at her name tag and would be sure to mention something to Zhao about this snippy little bitch.

She rolled me out down the hall and into the lobby, where there waiting was Punk. He took hold of the chair and wheeled me out to the car, which was waiting right there. I got up and out of the chair with ease. Punk opened the back door where the car seat was waiting. I situated Haelah in the seat and kissed her head. Thankfully she was out cold and not fussing.

When we got out of the car at home Amelia was sitting on her front porch with Bob. The second I pulled Haelah out she came running.

Amelia put a hand over her mouth, "Oh...she's precious. Hello there Haelah, aren't you the prettiest little girl ever." Haelah peered through slitted eye lids at Amelia.

I smiled, "Haelah, meet Amelia." Bob walked up, "So, is this my little Goddaughter?" I smiled and nodded. I had chosen Amelia and Bob to be her Godparents when I realized that everyone on my list would have to take a long flight to get to her is need be, Amelia and Bob were next door.

Punk and I walked inside, Punk was holding Haelah. She woke up just as we shut the front door. Taking Haelah I could just tell she was hungry. I walked slowly into the nursery and settled into the rocking chair. I giggled once while feeding Haelah, it just felt so...strange.

When I looked up Punk was leaning on the door frame with a smirk, "I'm jealous. She gets them for so long all to herself."

I laughed, "True, and I don't think she'll share." We both laughed. We spent the rest of the evening and through the night resting into a routine. I would feed Haelah, she'd fall asleep, then about three or so hours later she'd wake up and want to be fed again.

Once when I'd gone into feed her around two in the morning I saw the sweetest thing ever. Xavier was laying on the floor beside the crib and Sammy was standing on his back paws with his fronts ones on the crib side and looking at Haelah. When I clicked my tongue he turned to me and mewed quietly. I smiled. At least he hadn't jumped into the crib and was laying on Haelah or Xavier hadn't knocked the crib over. They were acting so sweet.

**-One Month Later-**

I was in the kitchen with Haelah in my arms. She was awake and was staring up at me with wide eyes that had begun to lighten. I was overjoyed about that. Zhao said her eyes would end up being hazel in a couple more weeks. Yay!

From the living room I heard Smackdown's opening music. Eight o'clock, and that means Haelah's bed time. I mosied into the nurser and laid her in her crib. She didn't like that and began to whine. I sighed and picked her back up, rocking her gently, "Hush Haelah, hush...It's alright..." She soon began to calm down.

I smiled when an old lullaby my moher had always sung to me, "Hush-a-bye don't you cry, Go to sleep-y, little baby. When you wake you shall have All the pretty little horses. Blacks and bays, dapple grays, Coach and six white horses. Hush-a-bye don't you cry, Go to sleep-y, little baby." All the pretty horses. It worked on me like a charm, and, by the fact Haelah was out cold, it worked on her too.

I laid Haelah back down and quietly retreated from the room. I'd gotten out into the living just in time to see...ew...Vickie Guerrero in the ring. She had a mic, oh God...

"Excuse me!" I almost fell over laughing. I loved it when she did that. I found it hilarious. "Excuse me! I have something to say!" The crowd just keep jeering. I could tell Vickie was losing her patience. Then she said something and everyone shut up, "It's not about Edge!" Silence. She smiled, "Thank you, now, I was given these photos to show you all. The WWE family has a new member!" Wait...she was doing this tonight? I thought she'd do it in like another week or two...

Vickie pointed to the screen, "Ladies and gentlemen, a month ago a diva had a baby girl. Please, meet Haelah!" On the titan-tron there was a picture of me holding Haelah. Vickie clapped her hands, "Isn't she precious? Look how adoarble she is!" She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket, "Lady X says Haelah was born December thirteenth, at eight o'clock in the morning, seven pounds and nine ounces." The photo changed to one of Punk holding Haelah. I had to admit it was a funny image. Punk was in a sleeveless black shirt with a skull cap. You could see his earrings, lip ring, tattoos, all that. Haelah was this little baby girl in pale yellow. Adorable baby plus punkish man equals a very strage sight.

The rest of Smackdown went on normally. Matches, appearances, men talking out of their asses. Nothing I hadn't seen before. So, tired, I went back to the bedroom. Crawling into bed I heaved one sigh before slipping into a peaceful sleep. Of course, the sleep was disturbed a few hours later when Haelah woke up, but hey, that's the life of a mother nad her newborn.

**YAY! Baby's here! I hope you like her name. Story behind 'Haelah'--I had had a dream I was babysitting my neighbor's kids and their daughter came bouncing up saying 'Hi, I'm Haelah! ****What's your name?' I woke up and the only thing I remembered was 'Haelah'. I know, weird huh? Well, hope you liked it!**


	29. Haelah Meets the Family

**A/N Woo! Chapter twenty nine. OK, an epilogue will definitely be coming up soon, sorry! But I mean I don't want to be that person who goes onto having fifty plus chapters. Retarded...Anyway! Disclaimer! I own no one except X and her family! Well, enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty-Nine—Haelah Meets the Family

**-Six Months Later-**

"No, no, no, no. Absolutely not! I'm not having either of those bitches—ignore that Haelah—any where near Haelah." I was furious and was cleaning up Haelah's nursery with a little too much force. The second Haelah was born everyone wanted to come out an visit all at once. I put a stop to that...for only so long...In the end it ended up for us waiting until Punk wasn't in a storyline or anything majorly important so that he could take a couple weeks off feigning an injury. I said, as much as I didn't like it, that his parents and my parents could come for two or so weeks to spend time with their granddaughter. Now Jessica wanted Cara Ann, Marissa Lyn, and Mike to come with...Mike I could stand and he didn't seem the type to want to hover over my daughter every waking moment. His sisters? Another story...

Punk sighed, "C'mon Ally, my sisters aren't that bad." He came up behind me and snaked his arms around my waist. He rested his head on my shoulder, "Please, just this once? You can set kind of rule for them you want, just let them some see Haelah." He gave my neck a kiss and was sure to make his whiskers tickle my neck.

I giggled. Oh the demon...He knew every last one of my weaknesses. I turned in his arms to face him with a little grin, "Any rule I want?"

"Any rule you want. Boss them around. Make them do everything if you want."

I smiled, "Haelah, don't watch." I reached up my arms around his neck and started to kiss him. From her play pen in the middle of the floor I could hear her giggling, which caused me to laugh. When I broke off I grinned, "Fine, but we've only got one spare room with two twin beds. Who stays?"

Punk shrugged and pulled me closer, "Right now I don't care, their not coming for another week. Until then...Haelah, mind watching the fort?" She only laughed and clapped. Punk smirked, "Excellent." Before I knew it I was hoisted up off my feet and carried away into the next room laughing.

Haelah was always sweet and gave her parents a few moments of 'us' time. Haha. But of course, before anything went too far Haelah wanted Mama or Daddy. This was one of those times. Punk had me pinned to the bed and there wasn't an inch between up. I, still fully clothed, and he, shirtless. At least Punk didn't seem like the kind of guy who cared that I still had baby fat. He still couldn't keep his hands off me. Hahaha.

But of course, Haelah started to cry. I sighed, "Always...Always!" Punk laughed and stood up. He walked over to get his daughter. Haelah was definitely turning into a Daddy's Little Girl. Every time he went away she'd be sad, whenever he got home she'd scream out in laughter and beg to be picked up by him. She had him wrapped around her finger.

Punk walked in with Haelah in his arms and her playing with one of his earrings. I thought it was adorable. She loved to play with jewelry and would just grab it and not let go sometimes. Punk chuckled, "Ah you little punk, don't pull." Haelah would just giggle and I could always tell just by that grin on her face she'd pull again.

Punk sat down on the bed beside me and Haelah grinned at me. I smiled, "Hey baby girl, what can I do for you?" I kissed the top of her head and played with her about two inch long, dark brown hair. I was in love with the fact that at seven months old Haelah had beautiful hazel eyes like her father that hadn't changed in months and her hair was growing no nicely already. It was short and had started to curl lightly. My and Punk's hair color, my mother's curls.

Punk smiled, "I never thought I'd actually have a kid, Ally, I thought I'd have girlfriends, maybe get married, but I never actually thought I'd have a kid, you know?."

I smiled and took Haelah from him, "Well she wasn't exactly planned." Haelah looked up at me. I melted a little every time I looked at her eyes. She was absolutely perfect. A cute, chubby little baby girl with bright hazel eyes and wavy-curled brown hair and two top teeth and one little one budding on on the bottom row.

Haelah looked at her dad and grinned, "Dada." Then she reached out and grabbed his shirt in her little fist. I chuckled. Haelah had been 'talking' for about two months. The incoherent babble started at around two months, but around five or six months she began saying 'mamamamama' and 'dadadada'. Now she knew 'mama' 'dada' 'eck', which we guessed was X for Xavier, and 'sham sham' which we guessed was Sam Sam for Sammy.

We spent the rest of the day getting ready for the big family visit. We cleaned up was little mess there was...then did it again when Xavier chased Sammy around causing another mess...At least they didn't go into the nursery. If we didn't say so or if Haelah didn't cry. Xavier was protective of his little friend. If she ever cried and he was nearby he'd jump up and go into the nursery to see what was wrong.

**-One Week Later-**

I was in the nursery getting Haelah dressed when I heard the cars pull in. When I looked out the window I saw Punk's car and a taxi. Out piled his family and my family. Thankfully only my parents had come. My brother, Danny, had stayed home to watch the ranch and my sister had kids of her own to watch. I sighed and, after getting Haelah fully into her shirt and cute little pair of shorts, I picked her up and walked out into the living room. I opened the door just as Jack was about to grab the knob.

I smiled, "Hey everyone, now please, keep quiet." Every one walked in and set their bags aside.

First up to bat was my mom. She walked up to me with a big grin, "Awww, she's precious." I had no trouble handed Haelah off to her grandmother. Every one fanned out. Mike, Cara Ann, and Jack took the couch. Jessica and Punk sat on the love seat. My dad sat in the big chair we had. Mom just stayed standing holding my daughter.

My dad smiled, "Well, as much as I don't like how she done come inta this here world I must say, she sure is a purty 'un. Cin I hold her?" I smiled and nodded. My mom handed the little girl off. Haelah was just looking around in awe and wonder. She hadn't seen this many people in one place when she was at home. She only saw lots of people when I took her with me to the store or out for a walk.

A big smile lit my dad's face as he held her, "Aw now ain't she precious. She looks jist like Xaltria did when she was a baby, 'cept Xaltria had dark eyes." He smiled at Haelah, who returned the grin and reached up to grab his nose. Everyone shared a laugh.

Jessica spoke up, "Oh let me hold my granddaughter." Not a question...not a request...A damn command. I clenched slightly when my dad handed Haelah over carefully. The baby looked upat Jessica. She didn't smile or giggle. Jessica smiled, "Oh she is cute, and she's got Phil's eyes. She's getting so big too." She looked down at Haelah and laughed, "Who's a pwecious wittle baby girl? You are! You are!" Haelah actually frowned up at Jessica. I hadn't talked baby talk like that to her for a few months. I thought the longer you talked improperly around a child, the longer it'd take for them to learn how to talk.

I cleared my throat, "Jessica." She looked up at me. I smiled, "We don't baby talk Haelah anymore."

Punk nodded, "Ally and I haven't in a few months. We want her to learn as much as possible as soon as possible."

Jessica pursed her lips, "Oh, I'm sorry." She handed Haelah off to Jack. Jack smiled down at the baby girl, "Oh now isn't she cute? Hey there baby girl. Oh she's gonna be a hearbreaker when she gets older. I can tell. And by the looks of it, I think she's gonna be a real smart one to. She's seems so focused on things." Haelah smiled and giggled. She grabbed Jack's chin and then poked his bottom lip. Jack laughed, "Oh she's a precious little thing."

I smiled and walked over to take my daughter. Cara Ann piped up, "She is rather cute. Do you plan to get her ears pierced."

I looked over to the youngest Brooks family member. I then looked downa t Haelah with a grin, "When she turns eight months old. That's when I got my ears pierced and when my sister did, and when she pierced her daughter's ears."

Marrisa Lyn piped up, "Haelah...That's a really...um...interesting name. I was never told why you named her Haelah. Why did you?"

I laughed, "When I was eight months pregnant I'd had this crazy dream of back when I wrestled. I was doing and autograph signing and this sweet little girl came up. I asked her for her name and she said it was Haelah, pronounced like Kayla with an H, but spelled real different. I fell it love with it. I never wanted to name my child some generic, over used name that every mother in America thinks of when they're pregnant."

Marrisa Lyn smiled, "I like it. It's pretty and there really is a ring to her name, Haelah Rhett Brooks."

I smiled. I guess I just ate my words...I had really thought Marrisa Lyn and Cara Ann would be as hateful as they had been every other time I'd seen them, but I guess Haelah had that natural air about her that changed the mood.

Jessica 'humph'ed, "I still think a nice name like Maria, Cathleen, or maybe Brittney would have been nice."

My mom turned to Jessica, "Lyn chose the name for her own reasons that aren't about to change. Everyone else thinks Haelah is a lovely name, why don't you just hush and get along fine like the rests of us you diamonds-and-pearl-wearing uppity city-girl." Oh that shut Jessica up right away.

Mike laughed, "Well damn, I never thought you could shut mom up that fucking quick." jack smacked him over the head, "Language. We aren't at home and there is a child present."

I laughed, "It's fine, Haelah has never tried to immitate a cuss word, which I find rather appealing about her." Punk smiled and stood up. He crossed over to me and took his daughter, who cooed happily once she was on his arms.

My mom smiled, "Daddy's little girl, huh?"

Punk laughed, "Watch her on Wednesday. I usually travel every Wednesday and just watch her behavior."

MY dad laughed, "Why?"

I smiled, "She wakes up all depressed and cries every time Phil walks out of the house. She loves her daddy very much and I think she's going to be one of those girls when a guy messes with her she opens up more to him then me."

Punk smirked, "Yeah, and I'll be sure to tell them if you mess with my girl I'll kill them." He rocked Haelah and she gave a big yawn and rested her head against Punk's chest.

My mom stood, "Well, since Haelah seems to want a nap how about we all go check into the hotel."

I shook my head, "One more thing. We've got two beds in the spare room, and we wanted to know if any of you wanted to stay here."

My dad laughed, "I love babies, can't stand when they wake me up at night. I'll stay at a hotel."

My mom chuckled, "I'll stay with him. Your father is hopeless without me." We all chuckled. In the end Jack, Jessica, my parents, and Mike would stay in a hotel. Cara Ann and Marrisa Lyn would stay with us. I didn't mind. They seemed nicer, like as if now Haelah made the three of us have something in common.

The next couple weeks went very smoothly. Cara Ann and I actually got along real well and she actually started waking up at night when Haelah cried. Once I even found her cradling her before I got there. I didn't mind. Cara Ann seemed to have a natural instinct about her that made mothering an easy job. It almost made me think she was a mom, but I knew I was the only woman who'd have a grandchild of Jack and Jessica's.

Marrisa Lyn and I got along fabulously as well. I got along so well with the girls after the first week I'd convinced them to be a little rebellious. You see I'd had an appointment with my good friend Antoinette. She was the best tattoo artist in all of Tucson. I was getting Haelah in calligraphic letters with a ribbon underline tattooed on my right shoulder. That'd be number five to my peafowl, 'Lady X', 'Queen Mia', a Yin tattoo on the back of my neck, and now 'Haelah'. I said I'd never tattoo a guys NAME on me. My daughter was special though. Anyway, I'd convinced the girls to come with me and if they liked Antoinette and her place I'd pay for them to get one of their own. Needless to say Marrisa Lyn now had a classic butterfly tattoo on her lower back and Cara Ann had a pretty rose on her calf. Jessica was only slightly pissed...Only slightly...

Haelah was really enjoying all the people being around her at all times. At first it was overwhelming, but she soon got into the wsing of things. She developed two new words too. 'Gama' and 'Gapa', or grandma and grandpa. It was too cute.

When the families left and our life settled back into it's normal swing, Haelah got a little sad. She had obviousl loved when her family came to see her. I told her, even if I knew she didn't understand, they'd be back in a few months for her first birthday. Meanwhile I was contemplating something. I had begun to really, really, _really _miss wrestling. I'd been getting calls from Kelly and Katie, a few from Mickie, and I was beginning to miss seeing them all the time. I had decided then I'd really start getting back in shape and working out. I wanted to go back as soon as Haelah was a few years older and I was out of practice. I wanted to be sure when I got back I was just as good as I was before.

**A/N Woo! Got that one down pretty quickly. Alright, well, here's the deal. As always, things are going great, but things can't stay that way, right? Well I've been getting Ideas from friends and I still need some more. Any who have ideas of 'bad' things that can happen please mention them! Thanks.**


	30. Just filling up time

**A/N Yeah I know it's been like two weeks since I've last updated, but I was really stuck with writers block. I've got it under control now and I know what I've gotta type! Now, here we go! Oh...wait...I'm missing something aren't I? Thats right! DISCLAIMER!!!! I own no wrestlers other then the ones I created. I own no people other then those my imagination spit out. OK so NOW here we go!**

Chapter thirty—Just filling up time

A couple months had gone by since the familes had come to visit and it was now September. Haelah now adorned her new earrings and she looked absolutely precious to me. She was now nine months old and had started to crawl like crazy! Now I could barely set her down for a second! I could be holding her and need to get something in the kitchen and usually I'd set her on the floor carefully and grab what I need and move it and usually she'd only be a foot or two away from her original position. Not any more! Now she actually follows me or 'chases' after Sammy. That's funny to watch. He tends to turn constantly to watch her follow him and will occasionally meow at her as if to say 'hurry up!'. It's adorable. Plus Xavier was beginning to love his new friend. He would follow her around if she was crawling about or watch over her if she were in her play pen. Haelah loved the animals too! She couldn't get enough of them. We were lucky she wasn't allergic to either of them too because she had learned that if she slapped the floor a couple times one would come to her. Smart little rascal! Usually Sammy would saunter over and nuzzle her, causing her to giggle and laugh. She loved her kitty and her puppy.

Sadly though, she was getting to see less and less of her favorite person in the whole wide world. Punk was away with Smackdown. Guerrero had cracked down hard on the superstars. Now they had to come a day earlier and leave a day later. So, instead of being home three to four nights a week, it was reduced to two if we were even lucky that week. Haelah however, made it all the better. It was always great to see how she reacted when he walked through the front door. She sure did love her daddy, whom I was sure loved her back just as much. Sometimes I would just stand back and watch as they interacted. Punk was always so gentle with his daughter, but still had a 'man's touch' about it. He wouldn't cradle her softly and coo to her, he'd hold her and just talk. Oh how she loved it. Her face lit up brightly every time he even mentioned her name.

Currently Haelah was in her playpen in the living room while I was getting a snack for Haelah and myself, bananna for her and a sandwich for me. I had music playing through out the whole house. Country of course. I would let her listen to metal and rock like I did, but definitely not until she was older. Call it protective, call it smart, call it whatever you wanted. I was raised on country and I turned out alright. The song had just changed to Front Porch Looking In by Lonestar as I walked into the living room. Haelah turned to me with a grin and immediately lifted her arms and reached out to me. I smiled and set the food on the table by the couch and picked her up and started to dance around with her.

I smiled, "Hey baby girl." I kissed her cheek and held her close. I had to admit it, at first when I was in that hotel room with the girls and the pregnancy tests I would have traded anything to not be pregnant, and now, I'd trade anything to keep Haelah forever. I loved my daughter with all my heart. I settled onto the couch and nibbled my sandwich as I fed her the fruit. Banannas were her favorite by far.

I looked down at my daughter, who was staring intently at me with big hazel eyes, "So, what would you like to do?" She just smiled and poked my nose. I laughed, "Some help you are. How about we go on a walk then visit Amelia." She laughed happily. I kissed her forehead again. Her hair had really bugen to grow too, now it was long enough to put in two itty-bitty pigtails.

After we had our snack I thought that since it was still early afternoon I could take her out in her stroller for a nice walk or slow jog. I got myself ready and her stroller before heading out. We went all around the neighborhood. I waved to neighbors and friends, stopping for the occasional stranger who wanted to see my precious little girl. We had taken a turn and were nearing the high school that was situated in the neighborhood. It was a small school, but a good one. It wasn't ghetto or broke. It had everything it needed to give kids a good education. I gave a little grin. I was working at the school now as their Drama teacher. I had been out on a walk just like the one I was taking when I saw on the school's sign a request for a Drama teacher. Needless to say I flipped out happily. Haelah was old enough that I could be gone a couple hours a day and leave her with Amelia.

We made our way back home and I, instead of going to my place, I went to Amelia's. We sat out in the back yard with some drinks. Amelia was holding Haelah, who was playing with a fresh cut flower from Amelia's garden. I smiled, "I'm glad you don't mind watching her or when we just drop by like we do."

She kissed Haelah's cheek again, "Oh you know I love seeing Lady Bug here. I love watching her and I love when y'all visit." Haelah giggled when Amelia said 'lady bug' it was a nickname from when she had first watched Haelah. She took her out back into her garden and Haelah had found a lady bug on a leaf and was facinated by it. Ever since, Amelia called her Lady Bug. We all had our own nickname for her. Amelia had hers. Bob called her Monkey. I called her Butterfly. Punk called her Dragonfly. My parents both called her Bluebird. Jack called her The Road Runner ever since she started to crawl. Jessica was the only one who didn't had a cute name for her. No shocker there....

I spent the rest of the evening with Amelia and Bob. They both loved Haelah very much and couldn't wait to get her for a couple hours all by themselves in a couple days. We talked about lots of stuff, one being ways of getting Punk to stay home more often. I decided on getting him to propose a couple ideas to Vickie and see what she thought. We went home when Haelah started to nod off when her normal nap time ensued.

That evening I called Punk with a little bounce in my step. Three rings, then answer.

"Hello?"  
"Hey Phil."

"Hey Ally, how's Haelah?"

I smiled, "Perfectly fine, though I probably should have called a while ago when she was still up. She's out cold right now."

"Aw...I wanted to say happy Ninth! Bummer..."

I laughed, "You can still tell her that when you get home." We talked for a long while. My eyes were constantly drawn to a stack of papers I had to grade before the next day. Thankfully they were just quizzes and wouldn't take me too long.

Punk could tell I was distracted, "Hey, what's wrong?"

I chuckled, "Nothing, just some papers I need to grade."

"Ally, are you sure you want to teach. There may still be time for them to find someone else."

I sighed into the phone, "Phil, I need this. I'm not the kind of girl who can just sit around doing nothing but take care of a baby all day. I love Haelah, but I'm restless, you know that. Any way my kids love me. Not to mention Amelia can watch her whenever it's needed. I mean, I just have a two classes each day. I'm only gone three or four hours at the most. Drama is an elective. And I love my job"

He sighed, "You've got a point. I just wish I could be there more, you know? I never see my little Dragonfly and I feel guilty about it."  
I smiled, "Butterfly does miss Daddy. Hey why don't you talk to Vickie about you getting a week or two off. I mean you really need to stay here for a bit with Haelah."

"Sounds good, and I told you! Her nickname is Dragonfly."

"Butterfly."

"Dragonfly!"

"Butterfly!"

We both laughed. We'd had that 'argument' just like we did with the Pepsi and Dr. Pepper one. Granted I had caught myself calling Haelah by her dad's nickname, but that'd remain a secret.

He chuckled, "We'll have that argument until she grows up wont we?"

I laughed, "Yep." We talked for an hour or so before he gave a big yawn and I told him to get some sleep. After we hung up I made sure Haelah was settled and sleeping before retiring myself. As I fell asleep I couldn't help but remember when I'd first noticed the school needed a teacher and how I got the job.

**-Flashback!-**

_"Thank you so much for watching her Amelia." I said as I handed Haelah over to her Godmother._

_"Oh think nothing of it! I love watching her!" She said with a big smile as she took Haelah and the two things Haelah couldn't go a second without. Her baby blanket, and her Mr Monk Monk, a monkey toy Bob had given her. _

_I kissed her on the head before looking back up to Amelia, "So, do I look ready for an interview?" I was dressed in black slacks and a white tank top with a pale blue blazer over it and about two inch heels._

_Amelia smiled, "You look great. Now go on." I smiled and made a dash to my car. Revving the engine I whipped out of the drive and drove off to the high school. I had a resume prepared and a nice little speech turning in my mind. I wondered if she'd mind my tattoos. If she'd make me cover them. That'd really suck, especially in the hot Arizona weather, which was already starting to bake me in my slacks and blazer. _

_Pulling into the school I got out and headed to the main office. There a kind lady pointed me to the principal's office. Boy, hardly thought I'd actually end up there looking for a real job instead of being sixteen and caught skipping class. Teehee, I wasn't exactly a model student. I had made great grades, but I was awful! Mia and I had always got in so much trouble and we were always getting detentions. Hahaha! _

_I knocked politely and heard a quiet 'Come in.' As I entered I saw Principal Cortez. She was a short woman, thickly built with long curly black hair. Just at a glance I could tell she was probably Puerto Rican. She was dressed in a nice sundress with red flowers and black edging. Cute, good for warm weather, and still professional enough._

_She smiled, "You must be Ms. Johnson."_

_I nodded and sat down, "Yes ma'am."_

_She smiled, "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Palomalinda Cortez. Your resume?" I nodded and pulled out two sheet of paper, neatly typed. Ms. Cortez took a few moments to read over it. She smiled and nodded, "This is good. You've had experience and you've got the degree to prove you've got the knowledge to teach Drama. So, now I want to ask, is there anything that may cause you to ever leave class without warning?"_

_I nodded, "I've got a nine month old daughter. She's usually just fine if I'm not home while her Godmother watches her, but occasionally she does need me."_

_"And her father?"_

_I sighed, "Phil travels a lot, but he gets time off from time to time and would only be able to watch her two or so days out of the week."_

_Ms. Cortez nodded, "I see, OK, not a problem. I'll just be sure to make sure we've got a quick sub on call in case. Now, just so I can get it out of the way, any body art or abnormal piercings?"_

_I nodded, "I've got some tattoos." I shrugged out of my blazer and laid it over the back, revealing the only two tattoos clearly visible. The ones on my shoulders. I pointed them out and explained, "I've got these two, then one across my shoulder blades, one on the back of my neck, and one on my hip. If I need to hide them I will."_

_She got up and gave the tattoos she could an over look then shook her head, "No, you don't have to. They aren't vulgar or suggestive. We had one teacher come in one year with a 'Sexy bitch' tattoo on her forearm. She had to wear long sleeves all year. Poor girl." We both shared a laugh. She read my tattoo on my right shoulder, "Can I guess Haelah is your daughter?"_

_I smiled and nodded, "Yep."_

_She smiled and sat back down. The interview continued on longer then I had expected, so I had to call Amelia and ask if she minded watching Haelah a little longer. Of course she didn't. After about two hours Ms. Cortez said that since I was the first person to respond to the add and I seemed plenty qualified enough for the job, she'd see how I did and if I was good I'd get to stick around. I was ecstatic! _

_Ms. Cortez showed me to 'my' classroom. Room 124. It was used for two different classes. In the morning periods there was Drama, in the afternoon there was Freshman Seminar. It was a nice enough room, situated with twenty-four desks, which I was told was the average class size. I was given a flash drive that had everything I needed. Grading software, attendance lists, the likes. I could upload it all onto my own laptop. _

_She turned to me, "First day of school is August twenty-fifth. You need to be in here by seven-thirty." We returned to her office. She mosied around in a cabinet and came out with three books, "Here is a teacher's guide, a teacher's edition of the Drama book, and a copy of the workbork."_

_I took the books and nodded, "Thank you. I'll be sure to get right into preparing classes."_

_Ms. Cortez smiled, "You are welcome. I'm just glad you came. Now, if you need anything call. Any help on making up a class period or figuring out what you need to start with. Your best bet is to just go in order of the book, chapter by chapter. If you want to hop around then it's OK. So long as they learn what they need to learn before any major tests." I nodded and pulled my blazer back on. Grabbing my bag and my new books, I left the school in high spirits. _

_On my way home I called Punk. He didn't answer, but that was OK. I left a message, "Hey Phil! I got the teaching position! I start in about two weeks. Oh and you can't forget to call later tonight so you can say 'Happy Eighth Month' to Haelah. Even if it's over the phone you know how she loves hearing you. Well, I've got to go. I love you! Bye." I shut my phone as I pulled into my driveway. _

_**-**_**Flashback Over-**

I woke up the next morning around six. My usual start time. Getting ready for work was always a quick process for me. Quick shower, get dressed, make sure everything is together, and go! That morning I dressed as I did everyday for work. You always see teachers in suits or ties even skirts, but I was tired with that. This was Arizona and I wanted to dress for Arizona weather damnit! I was in jeans, flip flops and a nice tank top with my long hair pulled back. That was one reason why my kids loved me, I was laid back. I put all my things into my car before quickly going back inside to get Haelah. She spent every morning, aside from weekends, at Amelia's house now. I was also thankful to know Punk would be home while I was teaching first block. Thank you Jesus!

I dropped Haelah off with Bob since Amelia was still on her morning walk. He gave the little girl a kiss on the cheek before letting me go. I walked back to my car and drove off for another morning at work.

As I got out of my car I was trying to balance my computer bag, my bag of books, and a box. Yeah...failed epically at that...I was thankful when one of my students, a good kid who had a shining 95 in my class, came up offering help.

I smiled, "Thanks Justin. Here, take the box." He nodded and grabbed the box. We walked inside and into my classroom.

"What's in the box Ms. Johnson?"

I smiled, "You'll see during class." He chuckled and left with a wave. My first block went by great. They were all a little out of it since it was early in the morning, but I woke them up sure enough. I had my ways...Teehee.

I lifted the box onto my desk, "Alright, now, we've gone over everything we need to know about what drama is, what forms of drama are there, all that good stuff. Now, we get to experience it." I opened the box and pulled out a short poster and taped it to the board. It was a classic poster for Romeo and Juliet. I smiled and pulled out stack of books that were short an little, just a touch bigger then magazine thickness. I turned to the class, "Everyone come up and get a copy of the script. If it's September, I want to be able to get through all five acts by December before we go on for Winter Break."

There was a huge collection of groans. I scoffed, "Excuse me, but I wasn't done! I want you guys to not memorize the script, rewrite it. Make it now, change the words from 'thou' to 'you' and 'art' to 'are'. Make it modern. Change the setting, make it present bay LA or something. Make it fun." This got their attention. My classes had some pretty creative people. I smiled, "Just remember, school appropriate."

While they worked quietly, talking lowly amongst themselves, I kept glancing anxiously at the clock. I hadn't realized I had started to tap my pen rather loudly on the desk and how my quietly tapping foot had damn near turned into a freaking stomp.

A student's hand going up took my attention. I turned my face more towards the class. They were all staring at me. I chuckled nervously, "Yes Amy?"

Amy was one of my star pupils. She had a beaming grade, a love for drama, and a will to learn. She turned her bright blue eyes on me with a smile, "Are you nervous for any particular reason Ms. J? Or just the jitters?"

I smiled, "No, my boyfriend is on his way. His plane should touch down any minute." I got a chorus of 'Ooooo!'s from the girls.

Amy smirked, "Now, define boyfriend. Is he the one who picked up the shattered remaints of your heart when your daughter's daddy left, or is he the daddy?"

I rolled my eyes, "My personal life is--"

"Oh yes it is our business, you keep a picture of your daughter on your desk where she is bein' held by some guy that we ain't heard of." That was La' Tisha, my smart yet Ghetto Fabulous student.

I laughed, "Alright! He's Haelah's dad. We met through my job a couple years back and were great friends at first, then something just gave us a little nudge. We aren't married, or engaged, but really I don't think we need to be. Anyway, we were together I think it was a year and four months when, well.." I couldn't think of a way to say it.

Randy, my sorrowfully perverted student, had to say it, "He knocked yah up." The whole class laughed.

I rolled my eyes, "For lack of a better term. Anyway, nine months later I had Haelah. She's nine months old now and just the sweetest little thing." I picked up the picture on my desk and let the girls pass it around.

La' Tisha got the picture and had her Ghetto Fabulous moment, "Daaayuuum! Ms. J I think it everytime I see the picture, but I must say he is one fine piece of man!"

I snatched the picture back, "He is twice your age! And mine, so hands off!" We all laughed.

One of the guys, a quiet boy named Victor, got the picture. He stared at it intently, "Ms. Johnson, why does your boyfriend look mega familiar?"

I blinked, "Don't know."

Then there was the famous, "AH! HA!" Before Victor looked up at me, "I knew you looked familiar! Ms. Johnson! You're Lady X!"

I took the picture, "I was, now I'm not so sure. And yes, Phil and I really do have a daughter together. It's not a storyline."

The whole class just stared at me. I gulped, "What?"

La' Tisha laughed, "Ain't Lady X some wrestlin' chick who like retired or somethin'? I mean I don't watch, but I've got friends who do."

I nodded, "Yes."

The whole class bust out laughing.

Amy laughed, "You? Wrestle? I don't think I could see Ms. J bein' the rough type."

I smirked, "Oh you don't do you." I went over to my computer. Got to Youtube after putting in the access code and turned the screen to them, "Look closely. The girl in the black has the same exact tattoos I do. Why? Because that's me." I clicked play. The whole class huddled around the screen. All would say 'damn!' or 'woah...' or make that hissing noise of breathing in air through your teeth.

Then they all looked up at me. Randy laughed, "Ms. J kicks ass!" We all laughed. I glanced at the clock once more just in time for the bell to ring.

I smiled, "Alright, just keep this to yourself please. Anyway, homeowrk is to get more of your scripts done! See you next class." They all waved and left with their bags.

As second period came in I got them settled into their work. This class wasn't as well behaved or as understandably fun as my first period, so they usually did busy work. I sat down at my desk to grade papers and drop some grades into the system. I worked steadily, being sure to mull over answers or decide whether extra credit was truly needed or needed to be given.

About half way through the class there was a light knock on the door that interrupted the still silence of the classroom. I didn't look up but only said, "Cassidi, can you pleas get the door." I heard a little, 'Mm-hmm' and her quickly walk over to the door. I was fixated on a certain essay response. It was good, but there was something strange about the wording. I heard someone takl at the door before Cassidi bounced back to her seat and someone come walking in.

Remembering a student had been absent I just thought it was the kid coming in late. He'd set the note on my desk, sit down, read the board and get to work. Duh! But no, I hear, "Special delivery for Ms. Johnson."

I jumped out of my seat...too quickly...ended up on the floor trapped under my chair and mumbled, "Ow..." The class laughed. I stood up, "Alright, not funny, get back to work please." I looked up to Punk who was standing there trying not to smile or laugh with Haelah.

Of course the class didn't listen, or at least the girls didn't. One girl called out, "Awww! Look at the baby! She's so cute!"

I turned to the class, "Alright, take a break. Kids, this is my daughter Haelah, and her father. Who I'd love to know decided just to show up out of freaking no where."

Punk laughed, "Haelah did it! She told me to get my keys and bring her over. She said, and I quote, 'Move it old man, I wanna see my mommy.'." The students all laughed.

I looked at Haelah, "Is that right Butterfly?" She giggled and reached out to me. I took her in my arms, "Well, pleasant surprise. Now, why did you really come her because Haelah can't say more then a few words."

Punk smiled, "I just wanted to tell you I spoke with the boss and she's OK with me gettin' a few weeks off. We'll do a fight with me and Adam. I'll get 'hurt' and she'll give me a couple weeks off." Not bad, a little fight with Edge would be OK. I mean he could like fall on the steel steps funny or whatever.

I smiled, "Sounds good. Well, I've got students. I'll be home in about another hour or so. I'll see you then. Be sure you feed Haelah too."

He nodded, "Aye, aye Captain." I laughed and handed him Haelah. She went from being happy in my arms, to freaking hyper active in Punk's. She loved being held or talked about or anything by her father. He left with a smile.

I rode out the rest of the class and a quick visit to Ms. Cortez before I was free to go home. That evening we had a little celebration for Haelah being nine months old. Punk had gotten her the funniest little one-sie. I'd seen it in a Spencers, and thought it was hilarious. It was black with the DX symbol on it and S*ck It! On the back. Yeah...that's pajamas ONLY! After Haelah was in bed Punk and I stayed up talking until I about passed out. We retired to bed. I laid close to Punk. Every breath I took in sync with his seemed just one more reason why I hadn't completely freaked when I realised I was in love with him, or when I had to deal with all the shit, or when Haelah decided to pop up. I didn't think there was a single thing in the world that could make me want to leave Punk. Not a single thing. There was no mistake he could make or stupid thing he could say that would ever make me stop loving him.

**A/N Yes! I know! Late! DEAL WITH IT PLEASE! Anyway, hope you liked it. Review please! OH and yeah, this was totally a filler. Now those who can guess the HINT as to what the BIG ISSUE will be, message me! You'll get a special mention and a special thanks!**


	31. Up In Flames

**A/N Well, I think I got this one up much quicker then the last one. Hahaha. Yeah I know it was like mega late, but still. Anyway! Onward HO!**

Chapter 31—Up In Flames

**-One Month Later-(yeah another time skip, deal with it!)**

I practically screamed _FINALLY!_ as I watched Punk wrestling Edge. This was the match he was supposed to get hurt so he could stay home for a few weeks with his little girl. The match was absolutely awesome, they went at it like crazy. I watched intently for the moment Punk was supposed to get hurt. They had scripted for him to go for a cross body, but Chavo would come out and, with the ref's back turned, he'd push Punk back with ahis right ankle bouncing off the steps as he hit the floor. His ankle would bounce off the corner and supposedly sprain or have a light fracture. It was a good thing they were prepared. If you had watched closely through out the match his right ankle and foot seemed stiff and didn't move as well as his left. Why? Because it was wrapped and braced lightly for the impact. They didn't want him hurt, if anything his ankle would have been sore a day or two, but that was it.

Turning my mind back to the TV I just caught Punk falling backwards onto the steps. I did cringe. It didn't look pretty. In the end Punk lost by count out because even when he stood up, he couldn't get back in the ring because of his 'hurt' ankle. I had to admit he sold the injury pretty well. Some guys over exaggerate the damage. He made it look bad, but yet made it look like he was taking it like a man. I did sigh in relief though because when the camera got a look on his face I could read it in his eyes he wasn't hurt more then his back after hitting the ground.

Getting up from the couch I turned off the TV and went to get ready for bed. I was glad it was Friday. I so wanted to sleep in the next morning. After I made sure Haelah was knocked out cold in her crib I slid into my bed with a pleasant sigh as Sammy jumped up next to me and Xavier claimed the foot of the bed. I fell asleep to the low hum of my big cat's purr and to the slow breathing of Xavier.

I woke up the next morning at eight. Yeah...sleep in...Ha! Like that would happen. I crawled out of bed with a yawn. I made my way to Haelah's room, knowing she'd want breakfast. She had just turned ten omnths old a few days before and just seemed to grow like a weed. My mom said she'd be a tall one, like myself. Hell! I thought she'd be tall. I was nearing five foot ten and Punk was just over six feet. Anyway, when I walked into Haelah's room I was greeted by a snuffle then a little whine that turned into tear drops.

I walked over to her crib and picked her up, "Shhh baby girl. Shhh, it's OK. Hey, guess what Daddy's comin' home later. How's that gonna make my little Butterfly feel?" She actually calmed down a lot more. I sighed contently. Haelah wasn't a huge whiner. She didn't start bawling for no big reason. Her main thing she cried about was when her daddy left and didn't come back for a few days. She hated it. Now she was calm and looking up at me with big eyes. I smiled and kissed her nose, "Good morning."

After we both had breakfast I took her into the living room. I sat with her in my lap as I turned to Nick Junior. Haelah loved Wonder Pets and Blue's Clues. Now if we weren't watching Nick it was Playhouse Disney. Oh gosh, she would kill to watch JoJo's Circus. I had to admit, I didn't mind sitting through the shows with her. I thought they were cute and I would have Haelah interact with them. After Wonder Pets, Blue's Clues, a switch to Disney for a couple other shows I glanced at the clock. Only about another hour until Punk would be home. Suddenly I felt thirsty.

That's when I realized it! OH NO!!! We were out of Pepsi! AND DR PEPPER!!! Haelah and I ended up in my room as I got dressed and grabbed my keys. I put Haelah in her car seat. She was laughing and clapping. I swear she thought it was funny to see me suddenly freak. Well, I didn't freak. I just sorta wigged out. I had one OCD. There should always, ALWAYS be some form of soda in the house I or Punk could drink. I t was just my law. So, with that thought in mind I pulled out of the drive way and drove off the the store. Haelah loved going to the store with me. She loved looking at everything and grabbing random little things off the shelf if she could lift it.

In the store I, of course, didn't get just soda. What woman goes in to a store for one thing and comes out with just that? None! So, I went in for a twelve pack of both Pepsi and Dr. Pepper, but walked out with some fruit, veggies, baby food, and the soda. Hahaha. I hadn't realized how much time I probably spent looking at prices trying to decide which of what would have been better or what was a better deal was until I got home and glanced at the clock. I'd spent forty five minutes at the store! Damn...

I put Haelah in her play pen and as I was putting away the few groceries I'd gotten I heard a car pull up, the engine cut off, a door slam shut, and someone come up the walkway. I smiled. The door opened and I heard, "Now, lets see, who should I give a kiss to first. The pretty one or the cute one?"

I laughed and walked out into the living room. Punk had just picked up Haelah. I couldn't help but smile and ask, "So which am I, the cute one or the pretty one?"

He laughed, "Neither, I was talking about the cat and the dog." I slapped his arm playfully. Punk chuckled, "You see, Haelah is the precious one. And you, you are the beautiful one." He pressed his lips to my cheek.

I smiled and kissed his gruffy cheek, "So, how long exactly will you be home until Vickie pulls on the fishing line and takes you away?"

He smirked and kissed Haelah's cheek, "Three. I've got three weeks off, all of which I intend to spend with my gorgeous little Dragonfly and you." Haelah giggled when he used her nickname. Cute!

We spent the rest of the day in the park. I sat out on a blanket with Haelah, Punk threw a Frisbee around for Xavier. Sammy was probably sunning in a windowsill at home, enjoying a house to himself. There were other families in the park. In fact, a funny incident happened. Punk had thrown the Frisbee for Xavier, but the wind caught it. Well, our not-so-smart Rottweiler went after it, running into another dog that had gone for our Frisbee. She was a gorgeous German Shepard, sleek black and tan traditional markings for her breed. We apologized to the owners and ended up spending the rest of the afternoon with them. They were there with their two kids, a son and a daughter, with their family pet. It was a very fun day. The whole weekend passed in similar fashion. We spent Sunday doing lots of things. We all went for a walk, we spent time with Amelia and Bob, we even went to the nearby mall. HA! That was fun! We through so many people off. Punk and I obviously didn't look like average parents, and well needless to was we got some looks. Hilarious! Sunday night Haelah was put to bed earlier, exhausted from all the running around and having fun.

Punk and I were laid out on the couch watching a movie that was on. I was leaning against him, drifting between sleep and being awake, when he gave me a little nudge, "Hey Ally."

I looked up at him, "Yeah?"

He looked like he was really contemplating something. He then looked down at me, "You know, my mom has been breathing down my neck recently about something."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "What? Tattoo removal?" I was joking of course.

He shook his head, "Nope, marriage."

I jumped up to quickly I almost fell off the couch if he hadn't caught me as I screamed, "WHAT!"

He held up his hands, "Hey, she's been sayin' it. But that's my mom. You know her. If it's not traditional she wont hear for it."

I laughed and nestled back down, "What good is marriage anyway. Half the time people don't make it past ten years." I looked up at him, "And personally, some people just work better without it. I mean look at my uncle Kieth. He's been with Tracy for about thirty years and they aren't married. Common law marriage, but still. Sometimes you just don't need ink and paper to finalize some things."

He smiled and kissed my fore head, "Well said. Mind if I say that next time she calls?"

I looked at him, "If she calls while I'm around give me the phone."

His eyes went wide, "Ally, I do like my mom, please don't give her a heart attack." I just laughed and turned my attention back to the movie. At some point during the night, I wasn't sure when, we made our way back to bed. I was exhausted, as was he, and I knew I'd get a great night's sleep.

Three days passed in similar fashion. I'd go to work in the morning and Punk would get the morning with Haelah. I got called a couple times because Punk didn't know what to do sometimes, which made me laugh. It was cute. I'd get home around eleven and I would either work on the next day's class or grade some papers for a bit until Punk pulled me from my work. Oh, so now I was the one working too much...Haha...

Now it was Wednesday morning. I woke up an hour late and had to do a mega rush just to get out of the house in time. As I left I made sure Punk knew I had to stay late for a meeting then a quick session with a student who'd missed a couple days and needed to be caught up. He understood, hell it meant he would get even more time with his little girl. I was so close to being late it wasn't funny. Luckily I was cool with Ms. Cortez and she let it slide.

First period bored me out of my mind. All I had for them was a test on some Shakespearian dramas and they took up the whole class time to do it. It was only eighty questions. I could've knocked that out in like forty minutes when I was in school. Anyway, I made sure they got their homework. During the class change I quickly called home to make sure everything was doing fine. Punk said Haelah was fine, everything was fine. I didn't know what it was then, but something was bugging me like something bad was going to happen.

Second period was definitely better. We started to rehearse some scenes for the spring play. Each drama class was to do a play. Some did it in the winter, some in the spring, some of the upper class men rehearsed over the summer with their class and in the first couple weeks of school there was a play. My classes were all doing Shakespeare. One was doing Romeo and Juliet, one was doing Macbeth, one was doing Othello, and the last was doing A Midsummer's Night Dream. My favorite plays. I was sure my students knew what to do, how to say a line, or how to position themselves. I wasn't about to let my students make me look a fool.

After all my classes I went to the conference room for a meeting. Apparently they wanted to move around some schedules when the second semester started in January. I put my foot down, saying I couldn't take on a full day, I had my daughter to think about here! I didn't care what some women did, I didn't have a husband to stay home eight hours every day Monday through Friday to watch her and I wouldn't put any burden on Amelia. I refused. Ms. Cortez took my words into consideration. That just meant all the other teachers in the meeting would get moved around with their schedules and I'd stay put. Haha!

At two-forty when the last bell rang I made it back to my classroom. There waiting was the student who'd fallen a little behind. I was sure to catch him up on everything he missed and give him a copy of the script so he could be sure he knew his lines for the play. We even practiced his lines for a touch. I never wanted a thing to go wrong in my plays. In high school and college I'd always been the leading lady. Why? Not because I was the prettiest, but because I was the only girl who could memorize almost half the play in two weeks, my lines and half the other characters. My memory was awesome.

I finally left the school around four o'clock. That was the longest day I'd worked so far. I was tired and irritable. On my way home I took a detour and went to get something to eat. I'd been in the meeting during my lunch time and just sort of forgot about it until my stomach protested loudly. So, to McDonald's I went! I was craving a BigMac anyway. Yep, I used to be strictly nuggets, but for some reason I loved burgers intensely now. Yum!

After I got my lunch I munched on fries as I made my way home. Thee radio was playing my favorite songs and I was now in higher spirits. All that was crushed the second my house came within sight. My heart almost stopped. My hands began shaking.

In front of my house was a firetruck, two cop cars, and an ambulance. I jerked to a stop and got out of my car. In the front yard I saw a cop talking to Punk...a very guilty looking Punk. Then, like being hit over the head, it hit me. Haelah...

I ran up to them. Punk turned to me, regret etched into his face and eyes. The cop turned to me, "Miss, Im going to have to ask you to leave."

I glared, "I fuckin' live here! What happened! And where the fuck is my daughter!" I was pissed at seeing my house like this and I was worried about Haelah.

The cop cleared his throat, obviously not happy with my language or sterness, "Apparently Mr. Brooks here was preparing lunch for himself and your daughter. He was going to make himself one of those oven pizzas while he made her lunch. As he turned on the stove to preheat it he said he looked through the fridge, realizing you were out of something he needed. He remembered there was a convience store just a walk down the street. He forgot the oven was on and made aquick run to the store. Your daughter was in her room taking a nap. He was gone for no more then ten or fifteen minutes, but apparently there was something in the oven and it caught fire. There fire hadn't spread far, and the kitchen is only mildly damaged. Now I—HEY!"  
I'd stopped him mid sentence and grabbed him by his shirt with both fists, "Where. Is. My. Daughter." I said each word in it's own through clenched teeth. Emphasizing how pissed I was. The cop should have cuffed me and tossed me in the back of his car for assault to a police officer. But he didn't. He just pointed over to the ambulance. I let go of him and ran, wait no...I made a mad dash to the ambulance. Someone tried to hold me off but I think I punched them. I don't remember...All I knew was I had to see my baby girl.

Climbing into the back of the truck I covered my mouth and gave a little whine. Haelah was laying on the stretcher, a little oxygen mask over her face. Someone pulled me out and they closed the doors before driving off. I went numb. Completely numb. I didn't know then, but apparently Amelia came up to me and held me as an EMT told me what happened to Haelah. She had been napping when the fire started. Punk hadn't taken her with him, he thought nothing bad would happen. He'd only been gone a few moments. But Haelah wasn't alright. She'd breathed in a lot of smoke and had fallen unconscious while sleeping. Apparently Punk had gone in and gotten her. He'd picked her up and dashed out of the house. The movement should have woken her, but she didn't.

Tears fell from my eyes as I turned to look at Punk. He was standing a few feet away looking completely guilty. Amelia's arms first tightened, then released me. Oh I was on him in a moment. I lunged at him and started to hammer away on his chest like a child, "You ass hole! You almost killed her! She could have died! You mother fucking ass hole!" I collapsed into tears on the lawn. Obviously my hits must have had some force at first, then turned into no more then little bats from a kitten. I knelt on the grass crying my eyes out.

Amelia was the one to pick me up from the ground. She put me in her car and we drove to the hospital. I learned Punk had stayed behind with Bob. Later, Bob called Amelia and told her what Punk had said. He never meant it. He wouldn't hurt his daughter for any reason. He was even worried that since he and I weren't even in a common law marriage that they'd just kick him out of the picture. He didn't want that. He wanted nothing more then to keep his daughter close.

When Amelia told me this, I told her my own thoughts. She gasped, "Lyn, you can't do that...You can't do that to him."

I clenched my fists, "Watch me."

For two days I slept in the hospital lobby while they got Haelah's health under control. They said she'd be fine, she may have trouble in the future with asthma, but they'd have to wait and see. They gave me some medicine to give her just to be sure and keep her breathing under control. The doctors realeased her to go home.

That night I stood in the living room. The house still smelled slightly like smoke. Two bags were by the door. One, my suitcase, filled with clothes for me and a few for Haelah. The other, a bag of things Haelah needed, bottles, a couple of her favorite toys, her medication. I crossed to the couch and sat down. I chewed on my thumbnail. We hadn't been in the house the past few days so the smell could get out, when that was done we'd find someone who could fix the kichen. Well...Punk would. I planned on leaving. Going home to Amarillo. My parents would understand...They'd take us both in. I had called Punka nd told him to meet me there at eight. It was seven-fifty when I heard a car pull in. Beside me on the couch Haelah was in her carrier. Tears stung my eyes as Punk walked in. He didn't see the bags...at first.

He turned to me, "You wanted to see me?" I hadn't spoken to him in the two days Haelah was in the hospital. I refused. He'd called me half a million times, tried getting Amelia or Bob to talk to me. Nothing worked.

I stood up, holding back tears and sniffling, "Phil, I understand it was an accident...But I can't find it in myself to trust you anymore...I...I'm leaving and I'm taking Haelah with me." Now the tears began to fall, "It was an accident. I know this, but Phil, it was one that could have been avoided. I don't care about the kitchen. I just care about Haelah. Phil, do you know how many babies die from stuff like this? They don't wake up when they breath in smoke like we do. They just keep sleeping until they never wake up. Haelah could have been one of those babies."

Punk clenched his jaw and closed his eyes before speaking, "Ally, please, don't take her from me. Don't leave."

I was crying in full now when I replied, "I'm not taking her from her, you took her from yourself. I don't care for or even expect child support...but if you want I'm going to Amarillo." As I walked out, a bag over my shoulder, Haelah in one arm and the other holding my suitcase, I turned back to him, "And Phil, don't show up. I...I just can't deal with that." I walked out to my car. I put Haelah in her car seat and the bags in the trunk.

Pulling out of the driveway the last thing I saw was Punk coming out onto the front porch, silloetted by the light from the house. As I drove down the street one thing came to my mind. Just like the kitchen...my relationship with the only man I'd ever truly loved...The father of my child, the only man for me...just went up in flames.

**A/N So, what'd you think. OK, for Livin on the EDGE, when you mentioned Haelah was the stone in the relationship I got this idea. If you chip away from the stone, the realtionship will start to crumble. So! Thanks to you for the help! And to all my other reviewers! Thanks! More chapters should be coming soon!**


	32. Adjusting

**A/N Well I hhope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Yeah I know it was kinda sad. Anyway, here you go, Chapter 32. Now onto my favorite thing to do! *dramatic music begins to play* Oh! How I own not a single wrestler but my own I shall live with! For I cannot claim them! So, I shall disclaim in owning them! *music stops* Yay! OK, here you go!**

Chapter 32—Adjusting

As I drove, I tried to clear my head. Haelah was asleep in her car seat and the car was completely silent. Maybe music...I turned on the radio with a hopeful heart that no sappy love song was on. Cowgirls Don't Cry by Brooks and Dunn was playing. It had just started and the song actually affected me in a big way. As I listened to it I could feel it, started at my toes, a shield forming. Any tears in my eyes dried instantly. All my childhood I'd been a cowgirl. I'd been riding since I was a child. All this was, was falling of a horse. To use a cliché that should have long since been buried, I had to get back on the horse. After the song I made a couple calls. One to MS Cortez, explaining and apologizing. One, to Amelia, asking her to please take Sammy in for me...I didn't know when I'd be home...if I ever went back.

I drove all night, not stopping anywhere to sleep. I was halfway through New Mexico when I finally needed to stop. But I didn't for long. I got a room in a hotel for Haelah and myself. After a six hour nap I checked out and got back to driving. I wanted to get to Amarillo as fast as possible. As I entered Texas a feeling of relaxation swept over me. I was in my home state, and soon enough I'd be in my home town. I didn't want to stop for anything other then gas and food. Those were my only stops when it ever came down to it.

After two days of straight driving I pulled down the long dirt road that lead to the family ranch. It was sunset and the orange glow made my childhood home seem alive. As I parked my car my mom stepped out onto the front porch with a smile.

She walked up to me, "Lyn you didn't call! What's with the sudden visit?"

I took a breath, "Um...I was actually hoping I could stay here a while..."

My mom seemed taken aback, "Wha happened?"

I took another breath, my eyes down on the ground, "Something bad."

She tilted my face up, "Lyn, did something happen between Phil and you?"

I only nodded. I couldn't bring myself to explain. My mom gave me a hug, "Oh baby, it's alright. Here lets get you and Haelah inside." She took Haelah from her car seat and together we walked into the house. My dad was sitting on the couch watching TV when we walked in. He saw me, he saw Haelah, and by the look on my face I was pretty sure he did the math since there wasn't a Punk with us.

He stood up grabbed a gun seemingly out of nowhere and made his way for the door. My mom grabbed him, "Bobby! No. First, listen to Lyn, she may not be here for what you think."

I smiled though, "Dad, put the gun up." He grunted, but set the gun aside. I sat down on the couch beside him, my mom in a chair across the way with Haelah, who was fast asleep. Slowly I was able to work out the story of how I got home, saw the scene, heard the news. I told them I left because I couldn't trust him.

My mom looked at me, "Lyn, all I want to know is, do you still love him, even if you don't trust him?"

I had my face in my hands, "I don't know...I've got Haelah because of him...but I almost lost her because of him."

My dad heaved a big sigh, "You sure you dun' wan' him dead? I'll keel(kill) him in a second. Yah say shoot, I shoot."

I nodded, "I'm sure...I mean I really never want you to shoot anyone Dad. Seriously, thought, I don't think you'd make many friends in jail." He chuckled in reply. That night, exhausted out of my mind, I crawled into the spare bed, which had been my room growing up. Dad had gotten my old crib down the the attic. It was still in fine shape. He cleaned it off quickly and set it up in the spare room near the bed. I slept like a rock that night. No dreams to speak of.

When I woke up in the morning I turned over, half expected to see Punk beside me and I'd be in my house, all of it having been a bad dream. But I didn't. I was alone in bed. I was in my parent's house. My heart sank just a little. As I got up I got ready for the day. At first I was going to put on an outfit I wore normally, but thought against it. Instead I grabbed something out of the far reaches of my closet. An old, beat up and dusty box. Opening it I was gretted by a photo of when I was younger. My hair was pulled back low, a cowboy hat was on my head and dressed in definite western clothes, I was standing beside a gorgeous black stallion with a medal around my neck and a wreath of flowers over his.

I smiled, that was back when I used to compete. Long before I left Texas for a life of freedom, a life of wrestling and fun. I never realized now, almost two years out of wrestling and long out of the cowgirl days, how much I missed them both. I shrugged. Maybe I'd go back to one of them someday. I remembered I had wanted to return to wrestling when Haelah was older, but maybe that just wouldn't happen. I set the picture aside along with the few medals in the box until I pulled out my old boots. After checking the size I realized my feet hadn't grown at all in a long time. I grinned. Pulling on an outfit any Texan would be proud of I took Haelah out to the stables.

She was fascinated by the horses. I smiled, "See baby girl, I grew up with lots of horses." I took her down the stalls until I got to my stallion. Tanner, a gorgeous tan-coated horse. I smiled, "Do you wanna ride someday Haelah? I could teach you." I walked down the stalls to my family's pride and joy. Faelinn. He was a big black stallion, the son of the stallion in my picture. He was a grade A stud, ten years old and big as a Clidesdale. I looked down at Haelah, "Isn't he gorgeous baby? You know, he's got a little girlfriend and she's gonna be a mama really soon." I moved to the stall next over. Inside was a gorgeous pale gold mare with a striking white mane and tale. She was big and heavy with foal. I clucked my tongue and she turned to gaze at me, "Hey Buttercup." The big mare came over and leaned her head out of the window in her door and sniffed me over. Buttercup was nine and already a mom of one of Faelinn's foals. A young colt that was as black as he was. We were hoping that the filly, my parents had told me she'd have a girl, would break the balck cycle. Four generations of Faelinn's line were all black. He, his sire, grandsire, and his own son.

Haelah reached out a little hand and touched Buttercup's silky nose with curiosity. She looked at the horse in awe. I could tell, then and there, she'd have the same love of horses I did. I continued around the stalls until I came to the stall of our biggest trouble. His name was Maverick, a gorgeous pure bred Morgan, and he was a son of a bitch to try and work with, but we still loved him. I got a sudden flashback. Punk and I were in the stables from when were were about eight or nine months together. I was showing him around, introducing him to the horses. When he met Maverick the mean stallion and him got along great. Punk never rode Maverick, but he sure was a help when Maverick was being a bully. I looked at Maverick, who was looking at me and behind me. He knew when I visited I usually had Punk with me and he wanted to see his friend.

I sighed and walked away from the stall. After a quick trip to the house to bring my mom out. She held Haelah while I saddled up Tanner and hopped up. I looked down at her with a little smile, "I'm just gonna go on a ride."

My mom smiled, "Good, since your dad threw out his back earlier this year he ain't been able ta ride much an' I cin't ride 'em all by myself. Maybe you an' your young self cin get them horses out a bit more often."

I smiled, "Ever thought of gettin' a farm hand? Someone who can come by and help out with the horses since you and Daddy aren't all that young and can't really work the horses."

She smiled, "I'll have to think, but I've got you now. Well, I'll talk it over with your father. He may like it."

I smiled and patted Tanner's neck while clicking my tongue and he started off at a nice trot. My family had a big ranch with lots of space and a couple short trails. As I started on a slightly wooded trail I gave Tanner a little look as he looked back at me. We both knew this trail inside and out, we could walk, run, ride it frontwards, backwards, and sideways. With a smirk I shook the reigns, touched my heels to his sides, and gave a high whistle. We were off! Tanner may not have been a first place winner at the Kentucky Derby, but he wasn't a slow poke. We went a straight gallop through the trail. When we came out the other side of the trail both of us were pumped with adrenaline.

As we made our way back into the stables I dismounted and patted the side of his neck, "Good ride Tanner." I looked up and down the long aisle of stalls. At the end was a big gate that lead out to the pasture. Luckily our horses all got along so we didn't really have to bother with them fighting or anything. I walked down to the gate and opened it wide then made my way down the stalls letting the horses out and getting them out to the pasture. I spent the rest of the day in the stables. I mucked the stalls, dropped feed, worked the horses, organized the tack room, and made sure all the horses were back in their stalls before sunset.

When I got back inside my mom looked up at me with a smile. Haelah was sleeping in her arms. I smiled, "When did she fall asleep?"

My mom smiled, "About an hour ago. So, what have you been doing all day?"

I shrugged, "I worked the horses, made sure the tack room was organized, mucked the stalls, fed the horses. I also let them out into the pasture for a while and made sure they were back in their stalls before I came in."

My mom looked shocked, "You did all that by yourself. You been workin' hard today."  
I smiled, "I just got the urge to really work."  
She smiled, "With you here we may not even need a farm hand."  
I chuckled, "You should still look into it. I mean I can't do that every day." I took Haelah from her gently with a smile, "I've got Haelah here."  
She stood and yawned, "Well, I did speak with your dad on that, he thinks it's not a bad idea. I was thinking tomorrow I'd be goin' to see our old friends the Smiths, remember there son Aaron? Well I think I remember talkin' with his mama and she was sayin' he been needin' a job. So I think I may bring him 'round an' see if the horses take a likin' to him he can be the farm hand. What do you think?"

I thought back. Aaron Smith...Aaron Smith...Then I remembered who he was. He was my childhood best guy friend who'd come over and ride horses after school. I smiled, "I think it'd be pretty alright to see an old friend again. Sure. I think that'll work out." That night I slept like a rock.

I hadn't realized just how hard I'd worked muscles I hadn't used for well over a year until I woke up the next morning. I was stiff, but after a little rubbing and a hot shower my muscles loosened and I was relaxed again. Getting out of the shower I quickly dressed in jeans and a tank top, pulling my hair into a pony tail. I glanced at the clock, which read near noon, and took Haelah from her crib.

I walked out of my room and down the hall. Entering the living room I took a step back, confused. Sitting in the living room with my mom was another woman, slightly elderly around my mom's age, and a younger man, my age probably, with sun bleached hair and bright blue eyes with a country boy farmer's tan.

My mom smiled, "Good ta see yah decided ta join us. Now I know they don' look like they used to, but Lyn this is Aaron and his mom."

I broke into a smile, "Miss Bobi Jean? Aaron?"

Aaron stood up. I had to admit, he sure didn't look like he used to. Hell, when we were kids I was taller then he was, he used to have awful acne and was really noodle like. Well damn if I was wrong. Now Aaron had to be six foot four, a good build, and just went from that nerd-farm boy look to that kind of guy you saw on the cover of Cowboy Sexy Magazine. He gave me a smile and I had to remind myself that it wasn't forty-eight hours ago I had left the man I'd been with.

He gave me that smile and a little nod, "Nice ta see yah agin Lyn. Ya've changed."

I gave him a little smile and adjusted Haelah on my hip, "It's been a long time, Aaron, and I'm not the only one that's changed."

He chuckled and looked to Haelah, "Man, yah mama told me yah had a baby. I almost thought she done been lyin'. I never thought yah'd be a mom."

I smiled and looked at Haelah quickly, "Well, she wasn't exactly planned, but I do love her." He nodded with an understanding look.

My mom piped up, "Hey Lyn, Aaron said he'd like to meet all the horses. He ain't been here in so long he don't know all them any more. Why don't you take him out to meet 'em. You can leave Haelah here with BJ and me."

I nodded, "Alright, if she fusses come get me." My mom nodded as I passed my little girl over to her grandma.

With that I turned to Aaron and we walked out to the stables. I was sure to walk him around, introduce him to all the horses he may not have known. Some he remembered from when they were younger, but still, it had been a long time since he'd been to the ranch. I made sure he knew where the tack room was, where everything would go, and how things were organized. We also just talked an chatted, catching up. Aaron had been my best friend beside Mia my whole childhood and it was pretty awesome to see him again.

After a long while we walked back to the house we smiled and joked about old times. I laughed, "No, no, no I"m pretty sure you're the one who started that food fight. I mena, I was a perfect little angel. I'd never do such a thing."

Aaron laughed, "Yeah right, you and Mia spent almost every afternoon in detention!"

I gave him a shove, "Hey! You were there a few afternoons too! And it don't matter what the security cameras say! I didn't start it."

He scoffed, "Lyn, they caught yah jumping on the table and tossing y'ur mashed taters at the cheerleaders!"

I almost fell over laughing. When I caught my composition I crossed my arms, "They doctored the tape."

He shook his head, "Everyone in that school knew yah hated them cheerleaders. Yah and Mia both. Niether of yah could stand 'em. All y'ur high school lifes y'all jist tormented 'em. God knew they never fought back! Them was scared of yah!"

I smiled with pride, "Oh they were, weren't they. I sure was proud of myself personally when I made their stupid pyramid fall at the foot ball game."

Aaron snorted, "You made three of them sprain their ankles and the chick on top broke her wrist."

I smiled, "That's why I was so proud of myself." As we walked inside we saw both our mom's with Haelah. Bobi Jean had my baby on her knee and was bouncing her nicely on her knee with a smile. We walked in smiling.

Bobi Jean gave me a smile, "Oh she is the sweetest little thing, Lyn."

I smiled, "Thanks BJ. Did she behave?" The women nodded as I picked up Haelah. I smiled and kissed her cheek, "Hey baby girl."

Aaron smiled, "She is a cutey. Pretty eyes too." Oh...he had to say it...

I sighed and gave a nod, "Yeah, her father's...Mom, I'll be right back." I left the room in a bit of a huff. I had gone a couple days with out being reminded of him too much. I had worked my ass off the day before to keep him off my mind. I may have woken up with the wanting for him to be there, but I soon ignored and forgot it. Every time I'd looked in Haelah's eyes I just told myself the hazel gene ran in my family too.

I could hear low talking in the living room. No doubt the subject was 'What the hell is with Lyn!?'. And no doubt my mom was trying to explain best she could. Great...Just great. But! Instead of remaining in my room like a teenager, I put Haelah in her crib and walked back out into the living room. The second I entered the room...silence.

I looked at them with a little look on my face, "Alright, because I'm sure my mom muddled the story, here's what happened. I came home from work to see a cop car, ambulance, and firetruck in the yard. After I heard what happened I freaked. Haelah was taken to the hospital. Smoke inhalation. I didn't talk to him the entire time she was in the hospital. When the doc said she could go I got my things, told him I was leavin' because I couldn't trust him and drove here."

Bobi Jean looked shocked, "Baby girl, that's awful. You did right to leave, I wouldn't trust a man with a pet mouse after that. He near done killed his own child."

Aaron looked mad. That shocked me. He took a breath, "Any man stupid enough to do somethin' like that ain't worth your time, Lyn."

I sat down and sighed, "I guess it all depends...I mean he never did a thing for me to really doubt him for so long..."

My mom turned to me, "Wouldn't y'all have been three years in November?"

I nodded, "Yeah..."

Bobi Jean shook her head, "Now, if I were you and someone I was with someone who went and done somethin' like that, I'd just leave him and never go back. But don't let me stop you from ever forgivin' him. You can always stay away from him, but you can still forgive him."

I nodded, "True...But I think that may take some time for me to do." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Aaron gave me a smile, "Well, onto better thoughts. I think I'd like to be of some help 'round here. Y'all do need it. One person who's got more then just the stables to care for can't keep it up by themselves for long."

I smiled back, "Great! I mean the horses do love you and you know what you're doin'."

My mom grinned, "Here, I've got spare keys to the stables and the house. Feel free to just come on down in the mornin's and let yourself into the stables." My mom pulled out a key ring that had spares to the house and stables and tossed them to Aaron, who caught them nimbly.

We spent the rest of the day hanging around the house. Since I'd gone on a huge clean sweep of the barn the day before there wasn't much work needed to be done. All we had to do was drop feed for the horses, and that didn't take long. I didn't know how late we stayed up that night, just sitting around talking, but I do remember being exhausted when I went to sleep. I was beginning to feel like I could really do this...Live without Punk. In my mind I just told myself it would be like whenever he left for the weekend...just much, much longer.

Days just flew right on by. I was getting more into the rhythm of waking up alone, not running to the TV to watch wrestling, getting used to the fact that I was officially a single mom. But soon enough I just forgot it all. I could never forget the love I'd ever felt for Punk, I couldn't forget everything we'd shared, everything we'd done, I'd never forget how happy I'd been with him, or how happy we both were when Haelah joined us. What I did forget was thinking I needed him. I didn't. I began telling myself I had practically been a single mom...well kinda. I was home 24/7, he was home maybe two or three days a week.

As the time flew on by everything changed for me. I had gone back to how I was a a kid. I wore my old jeans and a plain t-shirt, I wore my hair in low ponytails and always had a cowboy hat on my head, my nails were never painted anything darker then clear, and not to mention my accent was returning. I was going back to being a good ol' country girl.

**A/N Well! Here we go with Chapter 32! Yay! Hope you enjoyed! Not much to say now other then I may not update extremely soon, Rugby Coach is crackin' down hard and I don't have much time for typing, but I try when I can. Well! Love yahs!**


	33. Surprise, Surprise!

**A/N Yay! Chapter 33! Well, here goes! Not much to speak of, but I must say I've been planning this particular chapter for days! UGH! And I finally get to it! YAY! Woo! Well, I think I've disclaimed enough so I'm not going into detail! ENJOY! Also! In this chapter I use famous quotes from a favorite movie of mine! Whom ever can find them and notes what movie it's from gets a special note in my next chapter!**

Chapter 33—Surprise, Surprise!

Time had flown by so quickly I didn't even notice the turning of the months and before I knew it it was December! Haelah was starting to walk. Oh and it was precious! She'd get on her feet and hold onto something. She'd take a few steps before teetering on her feet and falling down on her rump. She would get so frustrated when she couldn't walk more then a few feet without falling. I'd usually walk over and take her hands and support her just enough so she could walk around a little bit before landing on her behind again. What was really cute was when she actually got in a few feet and then some, she'd just get all happy and tumble over with this big smile.

Over the time I'd been home my bond with Aaron had really grown strong. We had become the absolute best of friends. Sometimes we'd go to the local tavern. He'd have some drinks, I'd have some sodas. We'd just sit around and talk. It was always funny when some guy tried to hit on me. Aaron would get real ticked. I knew he was just watching out for me. Aaron didn't want to see me get hurt again. I found it so sweet.

At that moment Aaron and I were riding two of the horses, he rode Maverick, I rode Faelinn. We were chasing each other around and getting a real work out our two best stallions. Yep, he may have had an attitude, but Maverick was one of our best studs next to Faelinn. I took Faelinn over a tall jump that he cleared easily and raced after Aaron, laughing out loud. At the edge for the field was my mom and Bobi Jean with Haelah and my dad was cooking lunch on the grill. We did this a lot, maybe once or twice a week. We'd have a nice fun day of riding and running around laughing with a good lunch and a nice dinner. It was all good fun.

The field we were in was right beside our foal's field, where any mare's and their babies would go. Currently Buttercup and her new month-old filly were watching the fun. Oh the filly was our dream! She didn't break the black chain in Faelinn's line, but she was gorgeous! All black and right on her forehead was a bright white spot and streak down her nose. It worked for her. We'd named her Moonbeam, for the streak on her nose. She was small and petite, which meant she wouldn't get too big like her daddy. I'd had a thought about how as the horse grew older, so would Haelah and that maybe they'd be great riding partners.

I reigned Faelinn over to the fence and let him visit with Buttercup and his daughter. Buttercup gave his nose a little push with her own and gave a playful nip at his mane. I chuckled. It was obvious Buttercup and Faelinn made a great breeding pair. She was a good mother and he, even though big, was a gentle father.

Just as I was getting lost in thought I heard a high whistle. I turned my head and Aaron waved at me, "Hey Lyn! Y'all got a visit'r! Yo'r mama wants yah ta see who it is!" He pointed out to a black car that was beginning to pull in the long driveway.

I nodded and called back, "A'right! Gimme a sec!" I turned Faelinn and pushed my heels lightly into his sides. We went off at a nice trot out the gate and down the dirt path. And thats the moment I recognized the car. Oh I spurred my heels into Faelinn's side and we were off at a full gallop. As I got closer to the car I yanked, maybe a little too hard, on the reigns. That made Faelinn rear up. When his hooves touched back down the car had stopped. I could see through the windshield and I wasn't happy about what I saw.

Clucking my tongue I rode Faelinn closer to the car. As the door opened I just let loose, "Who the fuck do you think you fucking are!? I said don't come, dammit! What the hell are you doing here!"

Punk stepped out of the car dressed in just average clothes I'd always remembered him wearing. He held his hands in surrender, "Ally--"

"Don' call me that!"

"Sorry. Look, I know what you said, but I just brought something...For Haelah." He pulled a little box out of the car, "Since her birthday is in a couple days, I just thought I'd bring it." He then looked up and down Faelinn, then up to me, "Um...Do you think you could get off him?"

I glared at him, "The horse shouldn't be the one scaring you." But nonetheless I dismounted. I stood holding Faelinn's reigns in one hand and still glaring at Punk, "Look, if you wanted to give her something you could have sent it. I said not to come."

He took a breath, "I know, but I didn't just come to give this to Haelah. I also brought this." He pulled yet another box out of the car. It was a long, thin one, "I'd bought it while I'd gotten those couple weeks off, one day while you were at work. I'd meant to give it to you in November." Oh shit...A freaking anniversary present! Fuck...Now I had to at least be nice...

I sighed and turned my face away, "Damn I Phil...I was doin' just fine. I've been livin' these past couple months great. And now you have to go and show up." My voice was low. I was having trouble speaking.

He shrugged, "You know me, I never know the right time to show up." I had to bite back the little laugh forming in my throat.

I was about to respond when I heard hooves behind me. Turning I saw Aaron come riding up. I instantly knew this next bit wasn't going to be pretty.

Aaron came up and dismounted, "Hey Lyn, yah mama sent me aft'r yah went off racin'. Wanted to know why yah freaked."

Punk looked from me, to Aaron, and back again a few times before speaking in a confused tone that had a hint of anger in it, "Who's this?"

Aaron caught the sound in Punk's voice. That and he seemed to just know who he was talking to. With that his curious look turned to a glare, "I would ask the same of yah if'n I didn' know who yah were already." He stood close to me, in a sort of protective stance. I knew Punk was going to get the wrong idea right off the bat. And yep! He did!

Punk looked at me, both shocked and mad, "Wow Ally, I didn't think you were the kind of girl who just went off after something like us and find someone knew." That started a bicker between both of them.

I lost it. I stepped in front of Aaron and stomped a foot down, "Why don' both of yah just shut up and let me talk!" Silence was my reply. I nodded, "Good. Now, Phil, let me explain. Aaron is just a very good friend of mine. I knew him back when we were kids. My mom hired him as a farm hand since my parents can' keep the stables up by themselves at their age." I turned to Aaron, "And you, would yah shut up! I don' need yah to protect me anymore! I've never needed it. If I want some guy to stop hittin' on me or just leave me alone I'll damn well do it mahself. Now go back to the fields an' tell ev'ryone I'll be back in a moment. And don't yah dare even think of tellin' them who's here." Both men were silenced and I mean _silenced._

Aaron just turned and mounted Maverick before riding off. I turned back to Punk. He was looking at me both confused, happy, shocked, and I sweat some emotion I couldn't read. He spoke a question, "Do you even miss any of it?"  
_Why! Why must he put me to the wall! Unfair! _My mind reeled with thoughts. I swallowed and answered, "Sometimes..."

"When?"

I couldn't look at him. I gazed out over the pastures and sighed. I gave Faelinn's rump a tap which told him to go back to the fields, "It depends. Sometimes I don't even think about it...Sometimes I just can't think of anything else...I'm used to it, but I still miss waking up with you...Or walking into a room and seeing you holding Haelah...every now and again I watch wrestlin' and I can't help but miss when you come home and I say how much I loved the match or hate your opponent..." I finally turned to him. A tiny tear pricked my eye, "Phil, this is why I told you not to come. I can't handle it." The little tear spilled over.

His face screamed how he just wanted to wipe away the tear, pull me into his arms and just run away with me. Take me and Haelah back and just go. But he kept his distance. He took a breath, "Ally, all I want to know before I leave is one thing. Do you forgive me?"

I took time to think. When I looked back into his eye, which looked really blue that day(gotta love hazel eyes! I love how they change color!) and took a deep breath, "Yes..."

I saw relief in his eyes, then another bout of sadness, "But you still don't trust me?"

I had to look away again. I couldn't even think of looking at him, "I don't know...I don't know if I still love you or not...I...I just don't know Phil..."

Punk nodded, "Understandable...Oh, and here." He handed me the two boxes, "If you want to open yours now, go ahead."  
I gazed at the long box before setting Haelah's gift on the hood of the car and lifting the lid of the box. There were two little flaps of soft fabric over the object inside for protection. I moved the flaps and tried my hardest not to drop the gift in shock. In my hand was the most beautiful silver chain I'd ever seen. Hanging from it were three stones in a neat, joined line. First was a diamond, then a turqoise, then another diamond. My brithstone, then Haelah's, and mine again. It looked gorgeous.

I looked up at Punk, "Phil...I...I can't keep this..."

He took a breath, "When I was younger my best friend and his girlfriend broke up just after he'd bought her this really pretty ring for Valentine's day. He gave it to her anyway, as a farewell gift. After that they didn't say anything more then 'hi' in the hallway, if even that. Think of it as my farewell gift."

I looked at him and shook my head, "Phil...I really can't keep it now...I don't want this to be farewell...I've gotten used to living without you and being single and all that, but I mean...I don't know..." I saw a tiny hint of hope in his eyes, "This was another reason I didn't want you to come. I'd convinced myself while Haelah was in the hospital I would leave and never go back..."

Punk walked up to me and looked me right in the eye. A gaze I couldn't break even if I tried, and damn did I try. He took my chin in his hand, and the second our skin made contact a shocking warmth ran through me, "Ally, I'll never stop loving you. Every day you were mine I thanked Vince for thinking up that stupid storyline, because without it we'd have always been friends and I'd never known what it was like to love."

I let the tears fall lightly. Two streaked down my face, only to be wiped away by his thumb. I gazed back at him and even thought my head was screaming for me not to say it, I knew deep down in my heart I would say it either way, "Would you like to see Haelah? I'm sure she'd love to see you." Oh I swear the look on his face was like a child on Christmas. He looked like I'd just given him the bes gift in the world. I turned and motioned for him to follow me. The family was out back, where the field was. I had him stay in the front, there was no way my dad, mom or even Bobi Jean would let him live two seconds after seeing him.

I went around and got Haelah, saying it the visitor was an old friend of mine from high school who'd heard I was back and had decided to come and visit. When I came around from with her Punk's eyes lit up brightly. I walked up to him.

He smiled, "She's gotten big." I was surprised to see a tear form in his eye. Without even thinking I handed Haelah to him. He took her willingly and happily. He smiled, "Hey Dragonfly." At the sound of an old nickname Haelah immediatley noticed who was holding her. She starting to bounce and smile and giggle. Punk kissed her cheek and held her close.

I watched with a little smile. Haelah hadn't been depressed or anything the past two months, but I'd never seen her so happy, "You know, she's starting to walk." I then go an idea, "Haelah, who is this? Who is he?"

She smiled and said it, "Daddy!" I saw Punk's heart just break into love for the little girl right there.

I smiled, "It was the first real word she ever said and mean. It was two weeks after I left. My dad had been watching wrestlin'. I was in the other room. I walked in with a drink for him when you came out. She recognized the music...she recognized you face and just said it."

He kissed Haelah's cheek again, "Oh Dragonfly..."

I was about to say something, when yet again someone came over. My mom came smiling around the corner, "So who came ta vis--" She stopped dead when she saw Punk. She went from smiling, to frowning, to glaring.

I walked up, "Mama, don't say anything." I explained everything that'd happened. I told her why he'd come and what had exchanged between us. How I thought it was right to let him see his daughter.

She pursed her lips, "Fine...But I just want yah ta know Phil, yah better leave soon. Bobby Joe is gettin' curious 'bout who came over and it won' be long 'fore he comes and sees himself. He sees you and he'll shoot, I promise." She went and walked back around to the back of the house.

I turned to Punk, "She's right you know...But...I...I don't want you to leave..." I took a moment to think. I then took Haelah back and gave him a classic 'me' look. A bitchy, attitude look accompanied with a smirk, "Dad always says he'll shoot when I say shoot, and if I don't, he won't. Come around back."

Punk gulped, "Are you sure?" I only nodded. Together we walked around back. When my dad saw him he jumped up. I gave him a look, "Sit. Down." Oh he sank into his seat, if not reluctantly. I told everyone why he was there, what he wanted, and that if they had a single thing to say about it they could deal with Maverick. No one said anything. I smiled, "Good."

I gave everyone one last look, "Alright, now here's the deal. Phil came because he had a gift for Haelah's birthday. It's December tenth. He's staying until her birthday regardless. He's got the right." Everyone was looking at me like I'd gone crazy. Lord knows I probably had. There I was saying a man I'd never wanted to see again would be staying for a couple days. Geez, I must have snapped. With that I made sure Haelah was on my hip just right before I turned and walked away. I knew Punk was following. I didn't stop walking. I was making my way to the stables.

When I walked through the stable doors I relaxed a little and turned to Punk, who was still confused, "Let me explain something to you, Phil. I've lived the last two months happily, healthily, and in peace. I don't want to just leap back into anything. I don't think I could handle that..."

He nodded, "That's understandable, Ally. As much as I want what we had back, I know you, you aren't exactly the kind of person who grants people trust...especially when they've already broken it once."

I nodded, "Exactly...I also wanted to apologize for how I reacted originally when you showed up. I...I was just so hell bent on making sure you knew how much I hated you...When I never could..."

Again there was a type of hope in his eyes, "You could never hate me?"

I gave a little smile, "I've got Haelah because of you. We were together longer then I'd ever been with another guy...I told you those stories, all through college and living with Mia, I never had a relationship that could last more then a few months." I walked over to a stall. Aaron had done me the favor of putting Faelinn and Maverick back in their stalls. I was standing by Maverick's stall. He came over and stuck his head out. He looked right past me and straight to Punk.

Punk smirked and walked over, giving the horse's nose a little stroke. He turned to me, "You know, how about we do something?"

I turned to him, "Like what? I'm don't think Dad would let me go more then five feet off the property with you."

He actually chuckled, "Why don't you have your mom watch Haelah, we can go somewhere and maybe get something to eat, personally I'm starving, and we can just talk."

I smiled and turned to him, "That sounds pretty good. We were just going to have lunch, but I think if it was just you and me we'd actually get somewhere." Yeah, there was no way I could ever stay mad at Punk. As much as I didn't want to say it, or even think it, I still felt strongly for him. I still felt my body heat up when he touched me. I still felt that floating feeling when I looked in his eyes. I still felt myself swoon whenever he chuckled or smirked.

Together we walked out to where my family and friends sat. I handed Haelah to my mother, telling her Punk and I were just going to go out and talk for a while. No one seemed to object...vocally. I could read it in everyone's eyes though. My father didn't want to even think of me alone with a man who'd hurt me so. My mom was hoping I just wouldn't let my feelings run me. Aaron was just pissed Punk had shown up. Huh...Maybe Aaron like me. Whatever, I wasn't interested in him like that. Aaron was my best guy friend. Enough said. Bobi Jean...she looked at Punk like an insect. A dangerous insect, which must be squashed quickly. She didn't like him, not at all. Bobi Jean had come to love Haelah, and had said herself "Anyone who dared harm such a precious thing best be runnin', I'll kill them mahself". I knew she meant well. I really did. But Bobi Jean would have to deal with the fact that even if she hated him...I may not have as much as I'd thought.

With that Punk and I walked around the house in silence to his car. All we planned was probably lunch and sitting around for an hour or two talking. We pulled out of the long drive and into town. I bet we made a sight. In my two months I think I'd replaced my old 'Cowgirl' box with a 'Punk' box. I was in my light wash blue jeans, boots, sleeveless button-up collared shirt tucked in with a belt, my long hair pulled into a low ponytail and atop my head had been a cowboy hat, but that blew off while Aaron and I had been racing around. Punk, he hadn't changed a touch, he was still in his plain ol' jeans, a black tank top, his hair pulled into a little mini-bun, skater shoes. Not exactly people you'd see together, huh?

I gave him some directions and soon enough we pulled into this neat little diner. As I walked in a waitress smiled and gave me a wave. I smiled and waved back. Punk and I sat down and a nice bubbly waitress in a cute little uniform of a denim skirt, plaid button up and cowgirl hat came over and asked for our orders. I, being a regular at the diner, just said 'the usual'. Punk glanced over the menu and just settled with a burger. And of course, a Dr. Pepper for me and a Pepsi for him.

We sat in our little booth talking while waiting for our food. I learned he was still living in Tucson. He'd gotten the kitchen fixed up and there was a new stove. It's not like he could sell the house, I owned it. Amelia was taking good care of Sammy, but he wasn't as happy as he used to be. He missed me. I made a mental note to visit them. He told me a funny thing about Xavier. Apparently the big dog had ignored Punk for a week. Punk's guess was because it was his fault that I was gone and Xavier missed me too. Another mental note, visit my Exxy Boy.

I told Punk everything I'd been up to. With the help of Aaron we'd gotten the stables in fine order. Everything was neatly organized. Each horse had it's own set of brushes, two halters each, color coordinated lead ropes, two saddles blankets, and a saddle for each one we could ride. I told him I spent every day busting my ass working the horses and taking care of Haelah...and that I figured I was mentally avoiding thoughts of him...I accepted that, hell it was true. I'd trained myself not to think of him...

Well lunch had turned into late afternoon. A few sodas had turned into a few dozen refills. The sun was beginning to set when I finally decided to notice anything else but the man across from me in the booth. Neither of us could help but laugh. We didn't realize how long we'd been out. As we left the diner I noticed the dark clouds that were rolling in fast. It was a ten or fifteen minutes drive to my place and half way there it began to pour. We pulled up the long drive and he parked in front of the house, about twenty feet off. Bobi Jean's car was gone, which meant she and Aaron had long since left. I didn't mind getting a little rain on me, neither did he. We got out and I felt like it was high school all over again. When your date walks you to the door before going back to his car. But it wasn't a date...well, not technically...

We stood in the rain for a few moments. It wasn't that rain that was really loud, it was quiet, but coming down in buckets. In that moment I got every girls dream. I turned to look at Punk, and he looked back at me. I stepped close to him, into his arms and breathed a silent request to just be taken away.

Punk gave a little smile and whispered in my ear, "Where to, Miss?"

I looked up at him, I could feel my heart beating so fast the pounding in my ears almost drowned out the rain entirely, "To the stars." I took the initiative. I pressed my lips to his. I felt two months worth of something that had been missing from me just come flooding back in one big _BAM! _In the drenching rain that'd probably end me up in bed for three days sick, I kissed him like I'd never kissed him before. I realized how stupid I was to ever think I could even train myself to live without him. _Soul meets soul on lover's lips_(Percy Bysshe Shelly)was an old quote I'd learned in high school. I really understood what the hell that meant now.

When I finally pulled away we were both breathless. Punk looked down at me, "This is crazy."

I smiled, "I know. It doesn't make any sense. That's why I trust it." I looked up at him, the rain pouring down my face. I was already soaked from head to toe and had begun shivering, but I didn't notice any of it. I just noticed him. Those brilliant hazel eyes, the scruffy little beard I'd always loved. I glanced at the house. I could see the faint outline of someone at the window. I smirked, "We've got an audience, Phil."

He glanced over, "They want a show, give 'em one." He put one hand on the small of my back, the other on the back of my neck. My arms snaked around his neck. We kissed again. I felt free. I was flying! I was flying so high no one could pull me down. The fire wasn't his fault...Haelah's health issue wasn't his fault...I no longer saw it that way. It was all an accident. One more bump God decided to toss in the road. This one had to be the biggest one yet. Jeesh, and I thought getting pregnant was bad. At least we didn't 'break up' over that.

I had to break the kiss. I couldn't stop giggling. He kissed my cheek one last time before letting me step out of his arms. I walked into the house and out of the rain. The second I passed over the threshold I sneezed. One of those sneezes that wasn't a tickle in your nose, it was a warming sign. No, nothing to do with Punk and myself, but more like 'Haha! You're gunna get sick!'.

Well, next morning when I woke up I couldn't breathe out of my nose and I just ached. Lovely...What was funnier? I got a call later. When I answered I almost laughed. Punk woke up in the same condition I had. We blamed ourselves. Standing in the pouring, cold rain for ten minutes wasn't exactly smart, now was it?

**A/N You know me! I can never keep 'em apart for long! Anyway, I got this done pretty quickly, thanks to Dr. Pepper! Woo for caffeine! Anyway, like I mentioned, who ever can tell me what quotes were used and from what movie gets special mention! Just message me your answers!**


	34. Brithdays, love, and the unexcepted

**A/N Well Rugby got canceled, so I got more typing in! Yay! Here's chapter 34! Woot! Now on we go! **

Chapter 34—Birthdays, love, and the unexpected

As I climbed out of bed, my head already throbbing and my nose totally stuffed up, my mom walked in. She had a strange look on her face which was explained when she spoke, "Wanna explain exactly what I was 'posed ta see last night? Also ya said ya were goin' out for a bite ta eat and a chat, not gone for four hours."

I sighed, "I know, we jus' got talking 'n didn't no'ice the time." I rubbed the side of my nose, trying to clear it. When I looked back up at her I could tell she was waiting for an explanation about the whole rain-scene. I just shrugged, "I coul'nt hel' it. I th'nk I still lub 'im."

She just shook her head, "He hurts ya ag'in and ya don' get a choice, ya dad'll shoot." She then gave me a look over, "Now come with me, I've got some cold medicine. Now I don' wanna see ya holdin' Haelah too much, we don' need her getting' all sick right 'fore he birthday." I followed my mom out into the hall and to the bathroom where she had some flu and cold medication. She handed me the bottle, "Take some, git some Sick Food in ya system, git some more sleep, an' don' go ta the stables."

I smiled, "Mom al'ays knows be't." I walked into the kitchen and after getting a bite of plain toast and a drink of orange juice I took the medicine and meandered back to my room. After laying down in bed it wasn't long before I began to drift off into Lala land. I did remember my mom walking in and taking Haelah with her. She take care of my baby just fine until I was better, which I hoped would be before Haelah's birthday. I'd hate being sick during her first birthday.

I was knocked out for days it felt. When I woke up what had been early morning sunlight in my room had grown dark and soft red. I glanced at my clock on the nightstand and it was six in the evening. Sniffing a little I realized my nose had cleared and my headache was gone, but I was still achy. I gave a little groan and sat up, rubbing a hand over my face and running a hand through my hair. I glanced again at the clock on the nightstand. There was a small, long box with a little piece of paper taped to it beside my clock. I reached over and grabbed the box.

"_Someone left this for you. I found it on the front porch. -Mama" _was what the note read. I took the note off and opened the box. I knew what it was. I lifted away the little lid, moved the soft fabric protection flaps, and looked down at the necklace I'd turned down before. I smiled. Pulling it from the box I instantly loved how the gems and silver chain caught the red of the sunset's glow. A smile graced my lips. I put the necklace on. The chain felt cool against my skin. I held the gems in my hand. Reaching over to the bedside table I grabbed my phone.

After taking a breath, I punched in a number I had almost forgotten. Holding the phone to my ear I listened as it rang.

"Hello?" Punk answered, sounded very groggy.

I smiled, "Hey Phil, how ya feelin'?"

He groaned, "Oh, peachy, love getting sick...What about you?"

I chuckled, "I took some meds, I feel much better."

"Lucky...I think I drove around for twenty minutes and couldn't even find a tiny drug store in this town."

I laughed, "Would you like me to bring you some?"

"You'd be a life saver."

I smiled, "Where are you?"

"The only motel in town. Room 13."

I nodded, "Alright, I'll be over in a few." After good-byes we hung up. I got up and changed from my pajamas into normal clothes. I pulled my hair back into a slightly messy ponytail and gave my teeth a quick brush. I grabbed my phone, my car keys, and the cold medicine. I was just about to leave my room when I turned and grabbed some bills. I'd stop by the store quickly and grab some juice or something for him. God knows he probably had only Pepsi with him.

I walked out into the living room. My parents were in there with Haelah. They had been talking in low tones until I walked in. My mom looked up at me, "Where do ya think ya're goin'? I ain't lettin' ya out this house while ya're sick."

I shook my head, "I'm feeling much better. Anyway, I'm goin' to bring some medicine to Phil, I wasn't the only one who got sick." My mom just shrugged. I think she saw this coming.

My dad wasn't too happy though, "Bastard deserves ta get sick." He gave me a look, "I just wanna know why ya even talked ta him."

I sighed, "Dad, do you love Haelah?"

He looked shocked, "Course I do!"

I smiled, "I wouldn't have her, neither would you, if it wasn't for him. If she was any other man's daughter I can assure you she just wouldn't be Haelah."

He grumbled, "Fine..." With that I grabbed my things and walked outside. I climbed into my car. With a little sigh I pulled out down the long drive and out into the town. I took a few turns. Left, right, left again. I pulled into the parking lot of a little convenience store and walked in. I got a couple things of orange juice and anything else I thought he might need. Leaving the store I made my way to the quaint little hotel just a few minutes away.

I parked and got out of my car. The sun had nearly set fully by now. All that was left was a light, pale red glow just barely covering the ground. I walked past a few doors until I found the one with the number 13 set into it. I rapt on the door quickly and shortly. Just a few sharp taps with my knuckles. Inside I could hear someone bustling around just a bit before I heard the tumblers move and the knob turned.

I was greeted by a very groggy looking Punk. I gave him a little smile as I stepped inside, "Hey Sickie."

He grumbled, "Not funny..."

I chuckled, "Oh it's very funny. Anyway here." I handed him the bag, "Cold and flu medicine, orange juice, and other little things I thought you might need." I took to meandering the little room and toying with the necklace around my throat.

He poked around in the bag a few moments before turning to me with a little smile, "Thanks Ally." He noticed the piece of jewelry and smiled, "You got it, and you're wearing it?" He looked a little too happy about that. It was a necklace and I understood that it was important to him that I wore it, but he still, he just seemed just a touch too happy about me wearing it.

I nodded, "Mom left it in my room. She found it on the front porch and she said all it had was my name on a sheet of paper attached to the box. Clever, you didn't sign your name."

He shook his head, "If your dad had found it he'd probably have thrown it out before looking at it if I had signed my name." He pulled the medication out and a bottle of the juice. He took the medicine and a few sips of the juice. I spent the next couple hours with him. Apparently cold medicine knocked me out, but didn't knock Punk out. I gave a mental shrug at that. I could tell he was doped though. He acted all loopy. It was cute. We chilled on the little couch in the room and watched a little TV.

Around eight or so he started to drift, so I let him get some sleep and told him to call me in the morning. I drove home with the radio playing. First Our Song by Taylor Swift played, then Cross My Heart by George Strait played. Wow, was the radio trying to show me something? Or was this just a strange coincidence. I pulled in at home and walked inside. Just to be sure I would be right as rain the next day I took another small dose of medicine, which also helped me get to sleep. I slept peacefully the whole night. Nothing woke me up, _nothing_.

-**Two Days Later-**

I woke up with a big grin on my face. It was Haelah's birthday! Yay! I jumped out of bed, my cold long gone after being doped on meds for about two days straight. I was healthy, and so was Punk. Which reminded me, he'd be coming over around noon for the little party we were going to be giving Haelah. Just a nice little cookout and a little cake for the five of us who'd be there. It was just my parents, me, Punk and Haelah. Aaron and Bobi Jean were going to come over, but decided against it suddenly. Hmm...three guesses why. Church? Wasn't a church day. Work? Aaron worked at my place. Punk? Ding! Ding! Ding! Winner!

I quickly got a shower in and got dressed. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and put on just a touch of make up that I did every morning no matter what. I walked out into the kitchen with Haelah on my hip. It was roughly ten in the morning so I just grabbed a little something to eat while I let Haelah roam around. She started to practice her walking skills. I must admit she was getting good. She could now walk about five feet or so before starting to teeter on her little legs.

My dad came sauntering in ready for the day and grabbed some breakfast. He gave me and Haelah a smile. He picked up his granddaughter and kissed her cheek, "Happy Birthday Bluebird." Haelah smiled and gave her granddad a hug.

When my mom came out around eleven my dad went out back to make sure the chair and everything were set up. I was sure to scold him and scold him good about leaving Punk alone. I didn't need him getting all pissed and protective about it. My mom and I cleaned up the inside of the house and started making the cake. I baked it, mom decorated it. It was a small little cake that just read 'Happy Birthday Bluebird' and had a couple neatly done bluebirds decorating it. Very nice.

A little after noon there was a knock on the door. I answered the door and in walked Punk. I smiled and gave him a little kiss. Haelah, who was in her playpen, standing up and using the side to hold herself up, started to bounce happily and cry out, "Daddy! Daddy!"

Punk smiled and waked over. He lifted her up and kissed her cheek, "Hey Dragonfly, happy birthday." She was mega hyper now that her dad was there. She bounced happily and kissed his cheek. I stood apart from them, just watching. I could see it all over both of their faces. It had been much too long. Two months was too long for them to not see each other almost every day.

The day passed beautifully. We had a nice lunch, Haelah got a few little gifts. She got a knew teddy bear from her grandpa, a new pair of baby's earrings from her grandma that were little H's, I had already given her her gift, she was in it, just a new outfit. Punk got her the best gift by far, or at least I thought. It was a child's locket. A simple, but pretty classic oval shaped locket. The locket part itself could be transferred from the chain it was on to a longer one any time it was needed. Inside was a picture on one side of me and one of him. Beneath each picture was inscribed 'mom' and 'dad'. It was very nice and Haelah thought it was pretty.

Around sunset my mom and dad went back inside, taking a half asleep with them. Dad had been nice and hadn't gotten at Punk...much. They were now leaving us to talk. We ended up walking around the back field.

I was in mid sentence about something, I forget the subject, when Punk grabbed my hand and spun me to face him. Being right next to a fence I leaned against it with him in front of me. I could see he had something he really wanted to say. I ran my fingers through his hair, telling him what ever it was, he could tell me.

Punk looked me in the face and sighed, "I can't lose you again."

I looked up at him with a little smile, "You never lost me, more like I lost myself...If that makes any sense."  
He shook his head, "No, you were still gone...I don't want that happening ever again." He put his hand on my cheek and looked my gaze with his, "Ever. I never even want the possibility of losing you. Not to something stupid, not to someone else, not because of anything."

I was confused. I'd never heard this from Punk. I'd never heard him sound so...in love...I'd never heard him sound like he wanted something so much it hurt. He wanted me to be his, obviously. I was. I would be his, for always and forever. But still, where was he going with this?

Punk took a breath and put a hand in his pocket, "Ally, I've loved you for three years. You've given me a daughter, you've given me happiness, you've given me a life I never thought I'd live, but one I love." He pulled his hand out and it was enclosed around something. Something in my mind clicked. Oh...My...Fucking...God...Punk looked me in the eye, "Xaltria Lyn Johnson. I love you and our daughter. Will you be mine, forever? Mine and only mine?" It was a little black velvet box. When he opened it I saw something that took my breath away. Now I knew why he was so happy to see me wear the necklace, which I hadn't taken off yet. The ring matched it. When you think of an engagement ring you think gold and diamonds, right? This wasn't. It was gorgeous silver that was styled like a rope with a lovely turquoise in the center and two diamonds on each side. Each gem was set in a little flare of silver. The necklace and the ring...were a set...

He gave a little smile, "The original plan was give you the necklace in November, and ask you this on Haelah's birthday. I thought since it was a day just as important as an anniversary that's when I'd ask..."

I was speechless. I was barely breathing. I just looked at the ring, then I lifted my gaze to stare at him. Two little tears pricked my eyes. This meant he'd been planning to propose for a while now! Now I felt like shit for leaving.

Punk blinked, "Ally?"

I looked back down at the ring and gave a tiny nod of my head. Then I breathed a quiet, "Yes..." I looked up at him. Now I was getting excited, "Yes! Oh god! Yes!" I jumped at him in the classical way where the girl leaps into his arms and he spins her around. Yeah, our relationship was full of those classical moments weren't they? Hahaha. He slid the ring onto my finger. It was a perfect fit. I gazed down at my hand, shocked into awe.

I looked up at him, "How did you get my dad's blessing? He hates you!"

Punk scratched the back of his head, "I didn't."

I blinked, "Huh?"

He shrugged, "I didn't. I never asked him. I knew he wouldn't say I could. Do you take back your answers knowing that?"

I shook my head, "Not at all. I don't care if likes it or not. If he doesn't give us his blessing, I don't care." I pressed my lips to his. Oh wow...another classical romance moment. The couple standing in a field, kissing, at sunset. Well damn!

When we broke apart I smiled, "Well, I guess I should start packing."

Punk looked confused, "Packing?"

I smiled, "I'm coming home. When you leave, Haelah and I are leaving too." I let out a little squeak when I was suddenly lifted off my feet and spun around. Together we walked back to the house and inside. My parents were in the living room watching some TV.

My mom smiled, "Glad ya two could join us. Phil, it was nice havin' ya over for Bluebird's birthday. Oh, when are ya back ta Arizona?"

Punk smiled, "We leave tomorrow evening."

My dad snapped his head in our direction, "We? What ya got some floozie waitin' on ya at ya motel room?"

I shook my head, "No. Dad, I'm going home. Haelah, Phil and I are all going back to Arizona."

My dad looked both sad and mad at the same time, "Why?"

I used my left hand to tuck my hair behind my ear, "Well, you see something kinda happened. I quickly hid my hands away in my pockets.

My mom caught it. She gasped, "Lyn show me ya're hand." I pulled my right one out. "Lyn, the other un."

I smirked, "Only if dad promises not to yell."

He nodded, "Alright, but only 'cause I'm curious." I pulled my left hand out of my pocket and both parents saw the new ring that adorned my finger. My mom's jaw dropped. My dad's face went red.

Before either of them could say anything I spoke up, "Don't say anything. I know he didn't ask y'alls permission, but personally I don't think that matters. You'd both have a biased decision about it anyway. Right now neither of you understand his motives for asking, nor mine for accepting."

My mom blinked a couple times, "Lyn, I'm not sayin' anythin'. All I'm sayin', is don't jump in ta somethin' ya may not be able to handle." I nodded, reasonable answer.

My dad suddenly went calm. He stood up and walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. I was seriously confused now. He sighed, "He could 'ave asked, I would have said no. I know he'd still ask ya. I can't say I'm 'xactly 'xcited, but I'm not 'xactly mad." Woah...Dad...Just...Woah...Well that was shocking.

Punk bid his goodbyes. We kissed goodnight and as he left I lingered by the window to watch him go. I couldn't believe it but every time I thought of him, the first thing that came to mind. _Fiancé. _When I finally turned my mom had a little smirk on her face and my dad just shook his head. I knew both of those looks. Those were the looks I got from when Punk and I became a couple so long ago. They both had, even if they didn't like it too much, realized they weren't stopping it. Their daughter was getting married.

I retired to my room, where Haelah laid in her crib, fast asleep. I smiled and stroked her cheek lightly in her sleep. I sighed contently, "Can you believe it baby girl...It's funny, we're doing things a little backward. Usually it's marriage, then a baby." I turned away and got ready for bed. As I climbed into bed I touched the necklace around my neck one more time. The last thing I remember thinking was how I couldn't believe that a few days before I couldn't stand Punk, now we were engaged...Hating now felt so wrong...like I was never supposed to...But now, with his engagement ring around my finger, I couldn't feel any better about the subject.

The next day I quickly packed everything I wanted to take home. Clothes, old photos, any thin my parents wanted me to have. I had my suitcase and two boxes of stuff packed in my car and had just shut the trunk when Punk pulled up. We didn't speak a word. He got out, walked up to me and just smiled. I returned his smile happily. We gave each other a kiss. Soft and chaste. Then we both got in our own cars. I would have Haelah with me to start with, then when ever we stopped he would get to ride with her.

We made it home in record time. Well...we had been speeding...Once I was home I was welcomed happily by Amelia and Bob. Sammy, who had come lumbering around the corner, seeming slow and unhappy, saw me and turned into a kitten all over again. He ran right for me. I picked him up and took him home. When I saw Xavier again I swear the dog became a tiny puppy. He wriggled happily and barked excitedly. In the house few things had changed. The oven was new, the kitchen was a different color. It was nice. What really surprised me was that Haelah's room hadn't been touched. Everything was the same way it had been when I'd left. I took that as a sign he was sorry. I laid Haelah down in her crib.

That night I slept in my old bed with the man of my dreams. Ok that's a lie. I slept with the man I loved. You girls all know the man of your dreams isn't the man you're with. The one you're with is always better by far. As I fell asleep I remember giving a little sigh and just saying, "I love you." I didn't care for the reply. All I knew was that that night was perfect. I'd never felt so alive, so full of hope and passion, until then. That was real love. Punk was the one I was meant to be with. My God given match. My fated love. He was the keeper of my heart and I the keeper of his.

**-One Month Later-**

Life was good. Everything was going just so perfectly. We hadn't told many people we were engaged. A couple times Haelah and I flew with him wherever he went and we visited with everyone. Oh it had been so long! I couldn't believe how much I'd missed. Everyone loved Haelah right off the bat, even the people who I'd never really liked. People asked me if I was ever coming back. That's when I dropped the bomb. I had decided against it. I didn't want to have Haelah missing both parents three to four nights a week because of our job. So, I wouldn't be rejoining the roster. Of course my friends were sad, but they were also very excited about the wedding, which we hadn't even thought about planning. It didn't matter to me. I would wait as long as needed.

Now I was buzzing around the house. I was high on life. I'd just gotten the best news, or what was the best news to me, Punk would be home any minute and he was getting the upcoming weekend off. I buzzed around the house, anxious for him to get home and excited to tell him my news. Haelah would follow me around every now and again. She'd gotten very good at walking and liked using Xavier as a helper while she walked. The big dog was gracious enough to help her out. He'd missed his little friend too.

Haelah walked up and wrapped her arms around my leg. When I looked down at her she held up her arms. I smiled and picked her up, "I can't wait for him to be home Butterfly. I hope he's as excited about this as I am!" Haelah laughed and giggled. I knew she was just getting hyper because I was hyper. I started to dance around with her. I was so high on life I was practically flying.

Suddenly I heard a car pulling up. I went to the window, still holding Haelah. Punk was home! My hyper levels shot up by a few thousand points. I set Haelah down and tried to breath and calm myself down. I'd planned how I was going to tell him my news and being mega hyper was not part of the plan.

Punk walked through the door with a smile. He set his bags aside, picked up Haelah and kissed me gently, "Hey Ally." I smiled. I overflowing with joy. He could tell I was happy. He chuckled, "Why are you so happy?"

I smiled brightly, "I've got the best news!"

He smirked, "What, your dad actually likes that we're engaged?" He was joking of course. Dad had approved and given us his blessing about two weeks ago, but he still said he didn't like it all that much.

I shook my head happily, "Nope! Even better...But because of it we may not be able to get married as soon as either of us had hoped."

Punk was now confused, "Huh? What do you mean? How is it good if it puts the wedding off."  
I smiled brightly. I was so happy about this I couldn't possibly explain it. I really did hope he was as happy about it as I was. So, I took a breath and told him.

His reaction was perfect. First, initial shock. Then, bounding, overflowing happiness that matched my own. We both knew how it had happened. He picked me and and we spun around. Oh man we were living. Going crazy in the kitchen. We danced and screamed and held each other tight. We laughed until we cried. It was absolutely perfect.

**A/N Yay! Chapter 34 down! Yay!!! Hope you liked it! Well, i'll update soon! **


	35. Epilogue

**A/N Well here we are. Ladies and gentlemen this is the end of the fanfiction. I hope you've enjoyed. I sincerely do. I thank all my reviews and even those people who read, but don't review. I thank you graciously for taking your time and reading my story. And now, for old time's sake.....Disclaimer! I own no wrestlers other then those I created. I own no people other then those my imagination thought up. Now I hope you enjoy the end to this tale.**

Epilogue

**-A Year and Half Later-**

It was the middle of June. The sun was setting in the west, casting a glorious red glow over the Cherry orchard. The trees were just ending their bloom, causing the blossoms to fall all around even with the slightest breath of wind. With each wind the petals would blow all around the orchard, wafting a beautiful scent through the air. In a section of the orchard there were pews set up. At the end of the pews was a beautiful decoration of flowers and a podium. Hanging from the branches of the trees were lanterns to illuminate the area as the sun's light became dimmer and dimmer. A warm glow was what was settled over the scene.

In the pews sat a group of people. All come to see two people who'd loved each other very much finally become one. At the podium stood a preacher and before the podium stood a man. He was dressed in a fine tux, looking rather dashing, the only thing that through it all off was the piercings. He had a lip ring and earrings. In a line across from the man were three girls, all dressed in pale green, each with a cherry blossom in her hair.

The preacher spoke and everyone assembled stood and turned to look down the aisle. In the very front row of the pews a little girl had a big smile on her face and she looked up at her grandmother, who was holding a small baby boy. The congregation watched as an elderly man lead his daughter down the aisle. Something old...the silver tiara-like band that held her veil on was a family heirloom. Something new...the diamond earrings hanging from her ears. Something borrowed...the silver bracelet she wore belonged to her sister. Something blue...the thin sash draped over her forearms was a pale sky blue.

My heart was racing. This was it. I was finally getting my chance to walk down the aisle. I glanced at the first pew. There was my mom, my beautiful daughter, and my _son. _I took a moment to recall how my beautiful son, my baby boy, came about. It was rather funny. We had just gotten home from Texas the day after Punk and I'd gotten engaged. That night when we'd gone to bed you could say more then cuddling was done. A month later I figured it out. Eight months after that, we were graced with the presence of Landon Phillip Brooks.

I turned my attention back down the aisle. There waiting for me was a man I would kill for. I still marveled over his proposal to that day. I couldn't believe it...I never saw it coming. Well who would with the position we had been in. I smiled as our eyes locked together. In that instant everyone else was gone.

My dad let me go so I could stand before Punk. We took each other's hand and gazed at each other. As the preacher began to speak I went deaf. I didn't care to listen, only to hear for when I had to say 'I do' or my vows.

I let myself tune into the the preacher's words, "...and with the knowledge of their love in mind, they each have composed vows to one another. Now, if they would, they shall say them to one another."

Punk smiled, he was to go first, "We both decided to choose some quote from history. I chose mine. Someone once said 'I love you – those three words have my life in them'(Alexandrea to Nicholas I). And to you, I do love you, and with you I would trust my life. Ally, I would do anything for you and for the children you've given me. I can promise I'll love you forever. With that promise, I give you my life."

A tear came to my eye. Not only was that beautiful to me, it was true. I knew it deep, deep down. Now it was my turn. I took a deep breath, "I chose a quote that seemed like it'd fit any woman, but I know it fits me so well. 'Women wished to be loved not because they are pretty, or good, or well bred, or graceful, or intelligent, but because they are themselves.' (Henry Frederic Amiel) There are so many things I've done that someone would consider imperfections. More then half of men would have left by now...but you didn't. You just toughed it out and took me for who I am. I'm not perfect, I'm not the kind of girl every man dreams of...but you love me. For that, I love you more then anything...more then life. You consider our children my gift to you, I don't. I wouldn't have them if not for you. I will always love you, Phil. I can swear that to you." Punk smiled at me. Every time he smiled I swore my heart would just melt into a puddle.

We exchanged our rings and clasped our hands with one another's. The preacher smiled and nodded, "Then, by the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Punk smiled and quickly lifted my veil. When we kissed everyone disappeared. I felt like it was just me and him in the orchard. No one but us.

When we broke apart everyone gave a little clap. When we turned to everyone I saw my mom was crying. No doubt because her youngest was now married. My dad was smiling. I turned and looked at my bride's maids. Katie Lea smiled back at me and winked. Mickie was giving a silent clap. My sister, the Maid of Honor, had a tear in her eye.

Punk and I made our way down the aisle and down a pathway that lead out of the orchard. We got into the back of a limo. We would meet everyone at the reception in a few. The wedding was in the orchard, the reception would be in a dance hall.

I turned to Punk and smiled. Words couldn't express my feelings then. He turned to me and smiled before planting a kiss on my lips.

**-About thirty minutes later-**

Punk and I stood together on the outside of some double doors that lead into the main room of the dance hall. From the other side we could hear my father talking, "Ladies and gen'lemen, please lemme introduce yah to Mr. and Mrs. Phillip Jack Brooks!" Here we walked through the door into the group of people. Everyone clapped politely for us.

As we walked into the center of the dance floor for the classic 'First time as husband and wife' dance, 'I Get Carried Away' by George Strait played. Granted the first line wasn't exactly accurate with us, but the song fit. Unlike most couples who take months of dance lessons to get the perfect dance down, Punk and I hadn't. Our thing was we'd get out there and just dance. That was a legitimate first dance.

I gazed up at him with a smile, "I love you." I didn't realized I may have said it louder then I'd meant, but obviously someone heard it because right after I said it I heard people start to chink their glasses. Punk chuckled. Oh believe me, both of us were well verse on classic wedding traditions and this was my particular favorite. With a smile we kissed, settling the crowd into a collective 'Awww'.

When we finished our dance we kissed once more before going to our seats. Now was the fun part. All the sweet little speeches anyone had for us. Up first, best man! I prayed silently Kofi wouldn't do the classic embarrassing best man speech...I would have died...Well...Died laughing maybe. As we sat Punk had Haelah on his lap who looked absolutely adorable in a cute little dress. Yes! I admit it! I loved shopping for a cute dress for her! Anyway, I had Landon on my lap. I kissed my son's cheek just as Kofi walked up to the mic. He had a little index card with him, obviously his speech.

He smiled, "Phil, X, I've known jah two for years an' even if jah don't see it like da rest of us do, but ev'ry one could tell jah were just meant for each other. Jah've had jah ups and downs, but ev'ry couple does. In fact, I tink jur relationship would be no'ting wi' out da ups and downs. Phil, I love jah like a brother, and X, ju're like a sistah ta me. I want ta say congrats an' I 'ope jah live long and 'ealthy togettah wit' jur beautiful little ones. So, I raise my glass yo ju two." He raised his champagne to us. Everyone but us had champagne, Punk and I had clear, bubbly soda, just so it would fit in. Hahaha. I smiled and lipped a 'thank you'. Kofi winked and nodded.

Next my sister stood. She, being my Made of Honor, was next in line for the speeches. She turned to us with a smile, "Lyn, I've got to admit it, when you and Phil first started out together I really didn't think you'd make it. But you proved me wrong. You two have two absolutely beautiful children together. I love my niece and nephew as much as I love my own children. Phil, all I want you to do is take care of my little sister. She means a lot to me and I love her dearly. Think you could do me that favor?" Punk beside me nodded his head with a grin. She smiled, "Good, now, I do believe Daddy has a few words for you."

My father stood and gave a little sigh, "Xaltria, you're my youngest child and I just gave you away. You're my baby girl. Now you and Phil here have had plenty of them ups and downs, but you're still together and that's why I approve of him." He took a pause. When he continued he was shaking his head, "I just can't believe that my little girl is all grown up, married, and with two li'l ones. Baby girl, I love yah more 'n anythin' out there, but I guess I gotta share yah now. Phil, I put her in your trust. I trust you to care for her, love her, and the same for the children you have together. You're part of my family now, and with that you become part of our lives. We trust you with our Xaltria, and we hope you trust us with anything you need." Speeches went around. Jack and Jessica made a speech together. Yeah...I was literally forced to invite Jessica to the wedding...We still didn't see eye to eye. Punk's sisters made a speech together, his brother, my brother and a few friends.

After the speeches we cut to the father/daughter dance. As my dad and I made our way to the dance floor 'Daddy's Angel' played. It was a perfect song. Hell the song was actually a song made for father/daughter dances! While we danced we talked in low tones. As we danced more fathers and daughter joined us. Jack danced first with Cara Ann, then Marissa Lyn. Punk brought out Haelah and held her, just moving around like they were dancing. She loved that. By the end of the dance both my father and I had a tear rolling down our cheek.

I hugged my dad, "I love you Daddy, I always will."

He kissed my cheek, "Just be good to him and be sure he's good to you."

I smiled and blinked back a tear, "Trust me, I will and so will he."

The night wore on. We cut the cake, danced some more, enjoyed a nice dinner, and just cherished the moment. Punk and I got into a limo and were set to drive off. Our 'honeymoon' was just going to be a couple days in Hawaii alone while Amelia and Bob watched the kids. Seriously, we'd leave the next morning, spend two nights in Hawaii, then return home.

With that life continued on perfectly. We lived with as much love as we could possibly believe. Punk still wrestled, I had started to work again. I taught and even trained girls for the WWE occasionally. Life was perfect. Yes, we had our fights and our disagreements, but there was love behind it all. Of course, even though Punk and I were perfectly happy with Haelah and Landon, God loves throwing a twist into the world. Yeah...Just we needed, another kid. Well, try two. Two years after we were married I gave birth yet AGAIN, and this time to twins. Lucky me! But of course we loved our newest additions to the family. One boy, one girl. Aiden Robert Joseph Brooks and Chylie Alisya Brooks.

I never thought my happily ever after would be rushing in the morning being sure my daughter was ready for preschool, I had my things for work, the younger children ready to go to their Godmother's for a couple hours. I thought it was me wrestling for ever, then retiring and training girls to be tough like I was. Or the 'princess fantasy', my knight in shining armor would come and ride me away into the sunset where it'd be the two of us for the rest of our lives. Well, as it turned out, my happily ever after was what I never expected. It was being a mom. Being a wife. Being everything I thought I'd never be. And how I loved it. I cherished each day like it was the last day I had left. I loved my children with my whole heart. I loved my husband with everything I had. Everyday I thanked my late best friend. I had come to an idea. It was thanks to her passing that I had any of what I had. Had she not gone, Punk would never have thought to be the one to step up. We'd just continued on as friends because I knew I wouldn't have been the one to step up and really ask him out. He probably wouldn't do the same. We'd never be more then friends if it wasn't for her. I couldn't believe it. It seemed like a dream. One, perfect dream. When your life is filled with so much love and passion for anything, you really know that you have found your one true place to be, and that means you've finally reached happiness.


End file.
